


Revisited/蓦然回首（故园风雨后AU 二战背景 NC-17）

by Zoriaaa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 181,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoriaaa/pseuds/Zoriaaa





	1. Chapter 1

【楔子】 

如果你问我现在的我是谁，我唯一可以肯定地告诉你的，是我的名字。John H.Watson。1

至于其他的，无论是我所爱的，所恨的，或者我内心最深切的欲望，我真的不敢说，它们是否是我心中的真实的情感，也许只是我曾不顾一切地想要得到的纯粹的情感。2但我想说我心里，有一种感情永远也挥之不去，有一个人的身影永远出现在我的梦境里。无时无刻不在鞭挞着我的内心，提醒着我的悔恨和思念。

在军队，我学会的第一件事即是对下一个目的地漠不关心。所以即便当我得知我将要离开英国的土地时，我也并不意外。并且我的战友也都是这样的想法。恐怕除了胜利和结束，什么也无法让我们麻木的面孔上的情绪有些许波动了。当然夜深人静的时候，恐怕就另当别论——也可能只有我是如此，失眠，或是噩梦缠身。Bill Murray抱着他的汤普森冲锋枪呼呼大睡，一只胳膊垫在他铂金色的脑袋下面，手肘快抵上了我的脸颊。我悄悄的挪动了一下，枕头下的项链＂啪＂的一声轻响，掉落在布满灰尘的地面上。

我睁眼瞎的在地上摸索了一番，沾了一手的尘土，最终拾起它，在黑暗中用原本已经脏兮兮的毯子擦了擦手，才用手指摩挲着坠子表面凹凸不平的紫罗兰花纹，和让我思绪万千的圆体字。

SH

鸿泥雪爪，我听得自己的心跳怦怦作响，和这噪声巨大的卡车一样颠簸--------思念竟让我如此脆弱。而乱世之中，我甚至不知他是否还活着。这个不详的想法让我揪紧了心，我坐了起来，思索着怎么样才能联系的到他。然而我接着就沮丧的认识到这是完全不可行的。

＂长官，你做梦了？＂Murray被我吵醒，翻了个身。我闻到他身上难闻的过夜酒气。卡车又剧烈的一阵颠簸，车厢那头传来战友迷糊的咒骂。树枝不停的打在车顶上，发出啄木鸟一样＂哒哒哒＂的脆响，车子在没有规律的左转右转，似乎开在一条泥泞不堪的乡间小径上。我赶紧的闭上眼睛，让睡眠驱赶晕车带来的恶心反胃。

我一直睡到Bill Murray叫醒我。他是我的警务兵。

＂长官，我们要去诺曼底。您会法语吗？＂

我只是点点头，看看窗外，连绵的山毛榉正开着黄绿色的花，灰白粗壮的树干上灼烧的痕迹和掉落在地焦黑的残枝随处可见，野草蔓生的地面清晰可见被空袭的弹坑，一直延伸到树林的尽头。而尽头，却像是另一个世界，一片华美绚烂艳红如心头热血的花道，安谧娇柔。我的呼吸陡然屏住，纵使我看不清，我也能知道那是罂粟，那是......我种下的罂粟。

我粗鲁的推开了Bill Murray，冲出了车厢。

展现在我眼前的，是在我脑海里深深镌刻下的景致。我抬头看着从植物和山坡后探出的建筑尖顶，清晨的阳光奇异的在那漂亮的尖顶周围形成一个光圈，神秘，圣洁。我知道穿过我种下的罂粟花道，就能看到一座爬满了白色蔷薇枝子的拱门架遮挡住了庄园的正门。一条清澈见底的河水阻挡了通往庄园的路，而在河堰低凹处，是用巨大的岩石砌成的拱桥。对岸的草地是颜色深浅不一的不同植被规划成规律的几何图案，不同的季节皆会有花朵，才不至于单调。时常会见到灰色肥硕的野兔和燕鸥，畅行其间，并不惧人，反倒是我们为了不惊吓到哺乳期的它们而多走远路。步行道缓步蜿蜒而上，跨过我最爱的绿色小丘陵，就能达到巍峨雄丽的庄园门口，巨大的大理石水神喷泉雕琢精细，置于一整片粉紫色的芍药之间。而车道则是另一条路。整个庄园完全就是一座城堡，可我就是闭着眼，也能在其间行走无碍，准确无误的指出每一个房间。

而今我又站在这里，恍如隔世。

好像有谁，给了我当头一棒。我双目昏眩，连呼吸都变得沉重。而我被战争摧残伤害过的情感一瞬间又回到了我的身上。我被这些久违的情愫充盈着体内，我的感官恢复了知觉。那些过往的美好的岁月，这让我魂牵梦绕的地方！我跌跌撞撞的跑进那片花海，Bill Murray的叫声离我越来越远，我像是进入了一个漆黑无底的大漩涡，当我双眼睁开时，我回到了过去。耳边，那些年轻的可爱的声音又回来了，叽叽喳喳不胜其烦。而我总是会被他拉着衣袖，双双逃离繁文缛节的交际场，在一条条走廊里飞快的奔跑，和一个个心惊胆战的仆人擦肩而过。我的眼前，是他明媚如春光的笑靥和飞扬不羁的黑亮卷发。令我痴迷的小提琴独奏不绝于耳。我骤然开始搜寻，满怀着期待在这片我为他移植来的花海里找寻我朝思暮想的身影。他是不是还在那儿？伸展着修长的双腿，捧着一本我连名字都看不懂的生涩难懂的拉丁文书籍认真的阅读。又或是在罂粟的醉人气息中香甜的沉睡过去，直待我将他吻醒，嗔怪我的迟到。

然而，我确实知道，已经过去了十年之久了。如果说有什么不朽的，那也不会是我这份愧对着他的爱。他已经剥离了我的生活，我绝不敢希企什么。就让我这样卑微渺小的被自己曾犯下的错误所折磨吧。

身后有沙沙的脚步声。Murray在五步之外的地方停下：＂长官，Logan上校说，登陆诺曼底之前，我们就驻扎在朴次茅斯。＂

＂好。＂

＂这个漂亮的庄园差不多全毁了。＂

我的心狠狠的抽痛了一下，然而我只是回答他：＂知道了。＂

＂还有一排排房是完好的。那就是临时营地。＂那曾是仆人的房间。

＂这儿真的很漂亮。我进去看了，就算是残垣断壁，也比别处强。我想，这该是个贵族的庄园。＂

＂这儿确实是的。Murray。＂

＂那么，长官，我去看看您的医疗箱需要补充些什么。您需要我指给您看去营地的方向吗？＂

＂不用，谢谢你，Murray。我以前到过这儿。＂

我以前到过这儿。这句话在风中扩散开，像蒲公英的种子飘洒在山毛榉和鹅耳枥之间，洋洋洒洒的落在寂静中的罂粟花海上。像一句证明，像一声辩白，像我想要极力记得这儿的一切。

朴次茅斯的贝克庄园。


	2. Chapter 2

【第一章】

我也曾有过无忧无虑放浪形骸的生活。

＂我曾到过这儿。＂事实上，我曾多次来过这儿，而且我曾在这儿有过一段刻骨铭心的日子。

我第一次来的时候，是十二年前的五月的一天，下着微微的细雨。雨滴并不大，却很密集。Gregory Lestrade的车坏在半路上，而我们都没带伞，阴湿的雨水把我时髦的粗线毛衫弄的一团糟。可我至今还记得当我看到那个撑着伞等我的修长身影时，我内心的雀跃。那时候，这些罂粟自然是不存在的，只有一片生长的不怎么样的野生天鹅河菊。

虽然我之后成为了这儿的常客，但我每次的心情都是不同的。可无论哪一次，也不会糟过我现在的心情。我非常肯定，这是我最后一次旧地重游了。

而严格意义上来说，Sherlock Holmes和我人生交织的起点并不是在贝克庄园。

那是一九三二年三月下旬。

结束了早上的课程，我收拾了书本，和几个同学一起随着人流往校外走去。他们是去泰晤士河边观看牛津和剑桥的赛艇会，而我是去见我在圣巴塞洛缪医院外科一起实习的同事，Mike Stamford，他是牛津的毕业生。

我们踏着雨后潮湿的道路，三三两两行走在安静的街上。樱桃树初绽的白色小花在我们的头顶葳蕤的盛开，像皑皑的白雪连接成片，吐露着沁人的幽香。偶尔会夹杂着一两株樱树，粉色厚实的花朵在全白之中也并不突兀。尽管如此，可初春的伦敦依然颇具凉意，我裹紧了双排扣的藏蓝格子风衣，从橱窗里打量着自己的头发是否走了形。那时候的我，除了平日的学业，剩下的全部心思都是放在玩乐上，殷实的家境给我提供了绝好的屏障以让我在象牙塔中不知疾苦的享受年轻的好处。

＂......兰波的诗作怪诞吊诡，我可不爱。＂

＂怪诞吊诡？那么波德莱尔不更是如此？也不见你说过什么。依我看你有更深层的原因。＂Allen Pearce，我的室友，激进易怒，此刻正气鼓鼓的瞪着与他言语不和的那位，我们学监的表弟，海斯罗珀学院的Edward Andrews，一个出身大家的少爷，虔诚的天主教徒，典型的保守党人。他长的不丑，可也不讨人喜欢，褐色的头发紧绷绷的向后梳，用发胶硬邦邦的固定着，给人扭捏作态的感觉。他讲究的穿着一件黑灰色的大翻领花呢外套，白绸的衬衫，胸口是繁复的花式绉褶。因着家庭背景更为接近的关系，他较喜欢与我亲近，我却不怎么瞧得上他。此刻他正有些求助的看着我，而我只低着头一步一个格子的踩在平整干净的青石板路上，似乎我的皮鞋比这场对话更有趣。  
＂我也不怕开诚布公的说，他与魏尔伦......令人不耻。《利未记》明明白白写着'人若与男人苟合，像与女人一样，他们二人行了可憎的事，总要把他们治死，罪要归到他们身上'。兰波这样性倒错者，他-------＂

我皱起了眉头，而Allen听不下去了，先我一步挥手打断了他的话：＂性倒错者？我以为你是修过人类学的，必然也会了解性倒错与同性恋的区别。你的话中未免歧视性也太强了。难道你就没钦慕过别的少年？这太可笑了。你像个正人君子那样拿圣经教义来说，我就要用另一句与你辩驳，《箴言》中说，'酒能使人亵慢,浓酒使人喧嚷。凡因酒错误的,就无智慧'。那么Andrews先生，我记得你常常醉酒生事，John可不止去俱乐部替你解围过一次，我想他的十个手指头都数不过来了。这可怎么说呢？＂他这番话深得我心，我冲他眨眨眼，以示我站在他那一边。

有车从身边经过，车轱辘滚动的声响打扰了他们的辩论，我们一起向马路上看去。一个大胆的姑娘从车窗伸出涂着艳红蔻丹的纤纤玉手，拍着外车门的铁皮和我们打了声招呼，随即缩回去，只听到车里一阵银铃般悦耳的嬉笑声。我们相互对视，脸上都浮起了不好意思的红晕，但是谁都没有说话，激烈的探讨就此搁浅。我也不得而知他们是否和我一样在回味着那姑娘眼角风情万种的泪痣和夹在白嫩手指间的香烟。但他们肯定也在期待着一场罗曼史。

＂社交季你要怎么过？＂问话的是橄榄球队的外接手，我现在已经记不得他的姓名了，只记得我们都叫他“Melo”，他是个手脚灵活的年轻人，尽管笑容可亲，可相貌平凡，总也得不到姑娘们的垂青。

我自然知道我的社交季。完全就是当年Harriet的翻版。我要展现自己的才能，马术或是某种文雅的球类运动。就好像我从小到大培养的兴趣爱好全是为了这个，像马戏团表演似的供人参观。表演的好了给几个先令，表演的不好了就喝倒彩令我脸上无光。接着与父母看中的异性一一共舞，进而筛选出最为优秀的几位，再方方面面进行对比，得出一个最好的，让她挽着我的胳膊去看戏看比赛看展会。之后就是订婚。这对比的环节则无需经过我参与，也不用得到我的任何意见和建议。似乎我要做的只是等着他们塞给我一个温婉端庄、身份地位完全配得上我的女子。说是给马配种也并不为过。如果我要反抗，他们只会搬出Harriet来搪塞我：＂看，你姐姐听了我们的话，如今多么好。＂假如共同养育了两个孩子还各有情人算得上是＂好＂的范畴的话，那么Harriet过的是很不错。

我厌恶的吐了口气：＂急什么？先过完春假，说不准春假期间我就能找到一位心仪的女子，从而逃过那趋炎附势附庸风雅的社交季。＂

＂天哪！Watson，这可不像是你说出的话。没有哪位你这样的绅士会厌弃一个与同等身份的异性交际的盛大场合。＂除了Edward Andrews，其余人的家境都不如我，因此都带有些许艳慕，进而理所当然的以为我在说玩笑话。

＂那就当我是个怪人1好了。＂我的身边总没有理解我的人，尽管我在学院和俱乐部都名声在外，可我感觉到深深的无力感和被世俗排斥在外的孤寂。但是我总能掩盖的很好。

直到泰晤士河附近，人才开始多起来。花枝招展的女士们低声说笑着，似乎这样的赛事场合令她们格外的兴奋。这样多的风华正茂的男学生们，除了校园，再难能可见。因而无论是参赛方还是我们这些观战的，但凡是青年才俊，总会成为注目的焦点。我与他们分了手，独自寻找Mike Stamford的身影，期间也碰到了几个我钟意的那类年轻女士。我暗自计划着是不是要在伦敦度过社交季，没准能与她们再次相见。

直到我看到了他。

想不看到他，恐怕会有些难度。因为就算我不准备去看他，而周围无论是女士们还是与我差不多年纪的年轻男子的眼神也会让我不由自主的去看他。其实我并不能透过重重人群看清他的长相，毕竟我的身高限制了这种鹤立鸡群的可能性。但具有吸引力的是他的气质。他大概有六英尺高，比我年轻几岁，身材纤瘦高挑，穿着裁剪很好的米白色成套西装，显然是萨维尔街出品，系着色彩鲜明的天使蓝的领带。若不是一个相貌出众的人，恐怕这样穿就是自取其辱。他显然不属于这一类的。与西装同色饰着卡其色帽带的编织礼帽下，卷发黑亮如乌木，肌肤白皙如象牙。双手抱着一本极厚的书，姿势乖巧的紧紧掖在怀里，不堪重负一般。但他周身的气质又是那样风清云淡，一切俗物都不配被他放在眼里。孤傲，倔强，不羁。我竟在他身上看到了亲近之意。他置身于嘈杂之中，却也超脱于嘈杂之外。他像是中世纪文豪剧本里走出来的王子，又像是古希腊神话里受人景仰爱慕的神灵。

我听到有人在喊我的名字，我抬起头寻找张望，恰恰和这个年轻人的视线撞在了一起。

那是怎样的一双眼睛？那不是凡物，极浅的绿色竟接近透明，我不知道人类还能有这样一对双眸。和他瓷松石的袖扣相比也不逞多让的惊艳。那该是林中精灵的月光石，吸收了月的精华，饱含了露水的滋润，灵气逼人。我未有看清，他却飞快的调转高贵的头颅。我的心下一阵怅然若失。

Mike Stamford笨拙的挪动着他胖胖的身体挤到我身边，我完全不记得都和他说了些什么。我脑子里只有一个念头，我要认识那个男孩。我找了几个合适的时机，都不敢开口问询Mike，生怕引起了不必要的误会。但是眼看着这儿的人越来越多，我唯恐再找不见他，只得硬着头皮打断了Mike讲述的津津有味的坎宁俱乐部的趣事，示意看台上那个出类拔萃的年轻男子：＂你知道那是谁吗？白色西装的那个。＂

突然被我打断了话，他有些惊讶，我只得讪讪的对他笑了笑。不过Mike Stamford是位极好的绅士，他依我所言看了看那个方向，讶然的道：＂我并没见到哪位穿白色西装的人。＂

我愕然看过去，却发现他早已不见了踪迹，而他方才所站的位置，站着一位表情严厉握着一把黑伞的年长男子。我不甘心的找寻，却再也没见到他的身影。他果真如精灵一般，消失的无影无踪了。

直到过了几天。我几乎要淡忘了他，春假前的考试让我焦头烂额，再没别的心思了。Edward Andrews敲开了我宿舍的门，说要与我探讨＂心理防御机制理论＂。可事实上他只是死皮赖脸的躺在我的躺椅上，穿着黑色亮皮牛津鞋的双脚架在我的茶几上，和着他嘴里乱哼的小调儿打着欢快的拍子，翻着他自己带来的一本与弗洛伊德毫无干系的无聊小说。我气恼的想要把他赶走，便也对他的谈话毫无兴致，态度冷淡。他却也丝毫不见怪，竟是打算要在我这儿消磨一整天的时光。

＂我近来喜欢领带多过领结，总觉得更英气些。＂

＂确实是这样。＂我的脑海里浮现初的不是挂在我自己衣柜里的领带，而是一条天使蓝的丝质领带，打着温莎结，平整的压在米白色平驳领马甲下，服贴在一件合身的白色衬衫上。

＂那天我和Allen争论你也听到了，我并不是那个意思。我从不歧视任何人。＂

＂您是一位值得尊敬的绅士。＂但愿他听不出我话里不友好的讽刺，毕竟我对外的形象一直都是和善有礼的。

＂赛艇会那天出事了，你知道吗？＂

＂不知道。＂

＂大事呢。一个显贵家的幼子被人袭击，结果凶手倒是被那年轻人给擒获了。＂他索性扔开了那本当作幌子的小说，只差没有拉着我的手腕要我听他说话了。

我不知怎么的，就想到了那个无故失踪的年轻男子。当即心里一惊，索性顺着他的意一把抓住他的衣摆：＂怎么回事？那个年轻人有无大碍？＂

我的关切未免表现的太露骨了。Edward叼着一只刚剪了口的雪茄，诧异狐疑的打量着我。＂怎么？你知道是谁？  
＂

＂不，不，我不知道。＂我突然灵机一动。＂可你知道，那天确实见了好几个朋友，也有身份相符的。我担心会是他们中的一人。＂

这样的说辞自然就合情合理了。Edward了然的点点头，点上了雪茄，因着这半日来难得有事情能吸引我的兴趣，他便忸捏做作，态度卖弄的道：＂听说那显贵的幼子很出众，大出了一番风头。引来了凶手的嫉恨，尾随到人迹荒凉的地方，就拿石块向后脑砸去想要置他于死地。反而被那年轻人用手里的书本砸晕了过去。你说是不是好笑的事情？＂Edward Andrews自顾自的大笑起来，我也翘起了嘴角。果然是他。那样一本厚书，确实是防身的利器。

＂那个凶手也是差不多的年纪。资质平庸，因此嫉恨那些条件出色的年轻人。已经杀了好几个了。照我说，我们俩都要小心些。人心不古，乱世谲诡。＂

他这样高看自己，把自己和那漂亮又胆识过人的年轻人放在一样的位置，却不能清楚的认识到是云泥之别，我不禁嗤之以鼻。同时，我为着这样的一个人想要极力与我交朋友、并且是认为我和他有诸多共同点而感到羞耻。年少时总会有各种各样的幻想，我幻想着满满一书架我能看懂深奥的书籍，能够出口成章能够舌战群儒。幻想志同道合的挚友，总觉得这算不得不切实际。然而事实告诉我，除了志同道合的挚友，其他的都算不得是幻想。我迫切的想要认识那位神秘的年轻人，我直觉我们会成为真正的朋友。他就像茫茫夜色中的一盏灯塔，突然点亮，给了我这艘在反复无常的海面上迷航的帆船一丝希望和勇气。而我依赖着他的光亮，甚于清晨的朝阳。

那时的我似乎根本没意识到对于一个只远远见了几分钟的人，我给予的关注关心与褒赞实在是太多了。这就是一生羁绊纠葛的开始。


	3. Chapter 3

【第二章】

Mike Stamford在圣巴塞洛缪医院的实验室外拦住我的时候，我完完全全不记得答应过他和他一起去度春假。但是确实，我并未想好春假要去哪里，那么顺理成章答应下来也未尝不可。我没能记得已经是我的错了，再让如此兴趣盎然的Mike难堪就是错上加错。

＂那我们去哪儿？＂

＂我祖父的故交家里。姓Holmes。＂他陪着我一直走到我宿舍门前。我住在一楼，尽管窗外风景如画，我还种下了一片火红的罂粟，但这只让我的宿舍更迅速的成为了大小聚会的场所以及酒吧。我冲着醉醺醺的Allen Pearce低声抱怨了几句，也不知道他听清了没有。又试图挪开在我床上酣睡的Melo未果。他就像是一整袋吸饱了酒的棉花。我只得为着无处让Mike坐下喝杯咖啡而道歉。倒是Mike颇为宽容的笑笑，我们索性在校园里散起步来。

＂既然是你家的故交，恐怕我不方便同去吧。＂

＂这没什么。我常去的。苏塞克斯侯爵是位和善睿智的父辈，与我父亲生前关系很好，非常欢迎年轻的绅士。不过他此刻在剑桥的住宅，他的小儿子在剑桥上学，侯爵并不放心留他一人。而我们要去的是伦敦乡下的宅子，两位Holmes小姐都在那儿。＂Mike Stamford的声调突然欢快的上扬，就像是一首曲风平稳的钢琴曲突然在结尾处升了一个调。让我不得不注意到这种不寻常。他胖胖的脸上红光满面，细细的眼睛在镜片后有些可爱的弯弯眯起。我便顿悟了：他必然是看上了其中一位小姐，想要与之坠入爱河。我有些羡慕，也为他高兴，能有心仪之人不能不说是一件幸福的事情。＂真的，一起去吧。你真的要看看那两位小姐有多么出色。＂

所以当我坐在Mike的摩托车后座上，拽着他那件特大号飞行员皮夹克下摆的时候，我完全是冲着两位Holmes小姐去的。我根本不会知道我会在那儿碰见谁。我又会怎样冒冒失失的把他吓到了，就像现在我面前贝克庄园杂草丛生无人修建的草坪上蹦蹦跳跳奔跑着远离人群的小野兔那样惊慌失措。我忍不住想要逮一只，告诉它们，它们的先人曾与我们多么友好。战火吓坏了它们，破坏了和平的纽带。

恰如Mike Stamford所说的，我不仅没有被当作不速之客，反而受到了礼待，甚至比他所说的还要好上十倍。  
Holmes夫人非常漂亮，风韵犹存，性格开朗。而她的两个女儿更是同龄人中的佼佼者。大点的叫Marietta，与她母亲完全一致的金发蓝眼，冰肌玉骨，体态丰盈，会说俏皮话逗人开心，应该是年轻男性都会喜欢的类型。而小一些的Felicity，显然是遗传了父亲的黑发，眼眸与她姐姐一样的湖蓝色，却没前者的神采飞扬，沉淀在深处的湖蓝像浩瀚星空，内敛沉静。她不如Marietta那样美的耀眼，我却更喜欢她一些。我确信自己未曾见过她，却总在她的身上看到熟悉的影子。我试图寻找这没来由的感觉，却似乎失礼的造成了一些误会。

她坐在我对面，玫瑰色的羞红染上了她白莲瓣一样纯洁的脸颊，直晕染到眼角。乌黑的发卷精致的盘桓在颧骨边，遮掩了突兀的不足，也增添了几分羞怯的美感。我不好意思的收回目光，尴尬的塞了一口食物进嘴里，却差点被豆子噎住。

＂Watson先生不妨多住些日子。等爸爸回来，他会喜欢你的。＂Marietta坐直了身子，还不等我回答，她又问：＂那么，您会骑马吗？我想您会的，没几个人会像Stamford先生那样怕的要命。Fliss也不会，您可以带着她。＂她有些撒娇的嘟起了嘴唇。

我注意到Mike在我身侧尴尬的瞄了我一眼。这真是让我无所适从。我开始有些后悔一时好奇跟了来。而且我清楚的意识到Mike钟情的那位Holmes小姐正是Felicity。

＂我看你们比赛就可以了。不用麻烦Watson先生。＂Felicity的话无疑是为我们都解了围，真是一位体贴知礼的姑娘。我默默的在心里感激她。

Mike Stamford绝对是位绅士。我不知道他是否生我的气，或者后悔带我来，但至少他什么也没表现出来。他带着我走上铺着东方手工地毯的宽大的榆木楼梯，墙上糊着珍珠金色的玫瑰花墙纸，挂着一些我知道的或不知道的画，还有表框在描金洛可可风格的相框里的相片。我走的很慢，看着那些纪录着岁月流逝和蹉跎的纸质记忆。

然而我发现这儿没有苏塞克斯侯爵的照片，也不见Mike口中他两个聪明绝顶的儿子的照片。

我想起来父亲那个在他身边多年长盛不衰的让•杜巴利式的法国情妇，但至少他没给我带回来同父异母的兄弟姐妹。

社交季迫在眉睫。我产生了难以启齿的焦虑。如果我不能与一个相知相爱的人长相厮守，那么我要婚姻做什么？难道婚姻不该是爱她、安慰她、尊重她、保护她，像我爱自己一样。不论她是健康或疾病、富有或贫穷，始终忠于她，直到离开世界？还是说像Harriet和她的丈夫那样分别在外寻欢作乐才是婚姻的真实面目？我在Holmes家的走廊里头一次，对传统结合方式的婚姻产生了疑问，对这种择偶方式产生了反抗的念头。但是那时我还未有一个愿意为之奋斗的人。我愿意为他奋斗。我在十年后依然敢说出这种话，但是此刻他又在哪里？

当夜，我躺在客房舒适柔软的床上，就像深陷在云层中的飞鸟。窗外传来细细的悠扬的小提琴声，像山泉潺潺流淌而出，洁白柔软的羽毛那样打着旋儿轻悠悠的飘落在我的耳畔。我睁开双眼，屏息凝神，用耳朵捡起一个个不够清晰的音符，生怕漏了半小节。是德彪西的《月光》。而恰好，德彪西是我喜欢的作曲家。我身边的同学大多喜欢古典主义音乐，倒不是说我不喜欢。我不喜欢那些对此一窍不通却要标榜自己只听古典主义音乐以显示自己具有严密的逻辑性和深刻的思想的肤浅的人们。我在这深夜听到了德彪西的曲子，只觉得诧异非常，也顿生了惺惺相惜的知音之感。

月华笼罩，一夜倾城。月色在云间流转，如净水般流淌于窗楹之上，如水银泻地尽数铺陈在地板上。离散的音符缓缓的，忧伤，美丽，静寂。令我在此，而世间万物都被抽离开。我的空间里只有我，和这小提琴声，和这清淡色调与诗意的月光。我的眼前浮现出一对美的超凡脱俗的眼眸，我曾把它们比作是月光石，而它们确实是。流光溢彩，纵使没有温度，也令我沉沦臣服。我渴求再看一眼，我愿用一生所能见到的月光只换他与我再次交汇的视线。

第二日醒来的时候，我羞愧的发现自己梦遗了。仅仅是那双慑人魂魄的双眸，便引得我犯了原罪。

幸好我穿了足够厚的睡裤，并未难堪失礼的弄脏床褥。我整理妥当，就若无其事的下了楼，正巧碰见了娇俏的Marietta。她一见我就眉开眼笑，大大方方的挽住了我的手臂。＂昨晚睡得好吗？Watson先生？那可是我准备的床铺。＂她金色的长发扫在我的肩头，香气扑鼻，让我意识到我们的距离太近了，近的能让我数清她颧骨上的小雀斑。我并不笨，瞧得出她钟情于我。而我应该对此非常满意才是。她妩媚动人，举止有点轻浮但也不算过火，况且只是对我这样而已。地位身份，她都有。她就是那种可以既让我喜欢又得我父母欢心的女子。但是我却不满足。我似乎更期待一位能够与我相濡以沫、知我懂我的人携手共度一生，而不是潦草决定人生大事。我期望那种书本中描写的像被雷电击中的心潮澎湃的感觉。这种感觉，在我的身上只出现了一次。但是如果我不可能再见他了，那么我也不愿再提起。

＂多谢Holmes小姐，我睡得非常好。＂我稍稍离她远了些。＂您昨晚是否听到了一阵小提琴曲？那实在是美妙绝伦。＂我奉承道，以为不是她，就是Felicity Holmes。却没有想到她方才还梨涡浅笑的漂亮脸蛋突然就晴转阴。就好像我说了什么罪大恶极的话。让我不知所以的同时，也在心里瞠目结舌的感慨女子翻脸竟比翻书还快。

＂不，对不起，我并没有听见。我恐怕您是弄错了，我和Felicity都只习得钢琴。而我在女校的时候缠着一位高年级的教导员教了我一点竖琴。您喜欢竖琴吗？＂她毫不费力的就把话题转移到自己身上，我只得作罢。可是那小提琴的声音，技艺精湛，还糅合奏曲者本人的感情，生动悦耳，绝不会是我听错了。难道这儿还匿藏着一位像辛德瑞拉那样埋在砂砾里的金子？我好奇的张望着清晨的窗外，玩笑的想着是否会有一位清妙绝艳的布衣荆钗的女子在庭院中做着下人的活儿。

彩绘玻璃上像斑驳树影的湖面那样扭曲的倒影着一个不清晰的身影。我猛然转头看向顶层的楼梯。看到一个瘦高的身影轻盈一转，隐匿在了漆黑沉重的桃花心木门之后。我极力回想，除了一身深蓝色的在晨光下泛着光泽的丝绸睡袍和头上的白色织物，我再也想不起别的了。

这儿真的有位辛德瑞拉。

用完早餐，我回到房间换上马裤和马靴，预备去陪Marietta到郊外骑马。此时静悄悄的，我走到楼梯的围栏处抬头向楼上看去。只看到一扇巨大的黑色桃心花木门，就是那＂辛德瑞拉＂消失的地方，现下紧紧闭合着。像个大贝壳紧紧合着扇贝，把硕大的珍珠牢牢抱在怀中。而我，想要做这撬开扇贝的采珠人。我仔细考虑了一下此行为所带来的后果并估算了一下时间。不消半分钟，我穿着高筒马靴的双腿已经不由自主的迈上了通往楼上的台阶，鞋跟不可避免的发出厚实英武的声响。

我的手抚摸上厚重的门板，感受到真实的纹理触感。正要鼓起勇气推开，一股反方向的力气就豁然推开了门，差点撞在我的脸上。

脸颊腾地一下就火热起来，一个多小时前被我偷偷摸摸清理干净的双腿间的腻滑冰凉一片似乎从毛巾上隔空飞回到我的身体上。我无礼的看着他，而他也一声不吭的用那双随随便便就魅惑住了我的双眸回望着我，除了戒备，不带任何感情色彩。但这已经够好了，我不能贪得无厌。我只觉得从此之后我定然再也见不到美好的月光了。可能下辈子的也没有了。我大胆的抓住门把手，唯恐他突然将我拒之门外。终于有机会认真的看着他了，这让我神往与之相识的年轻人，或者我该称呼他为＂尤物＂。他很年轻，似乎刚刚成年，比我想象的还要优雅完美。比我在私校和大学里里见过的那些最令人瞩目的同学都要完美。我打量着他，忽然意识到我早间所见到的他头上的白色织物是我异常熟悉的绷带。

＂你受伤了？＂我惊愕的看着，传闻有误，他虽然抓到了那个凶手，却也受了伤。＂后脑吗？我看看。＂

他抗拒的后退了一步，粗而淡的双眉用力蹙起。＂不需要，我很好。＂他的声音华美慵懒低沉，像是从胸腔发出的，浑厚的媲美歌剧演员，没有阻碍的穿梭回荡在我的颅骨中，犹如天籁。传闻海上的人鱼能以歌声迷惑水手，将他们带下海底。我猜那动听的程度也不会超过他的声音。

他再次用力拖拽了一下他那边的门把手。一个我刚才并没有注意到的白色物件从他手里骨碌碌滚落下来，我伸脚阻挡了那东西逃跑的路线。那是个头骨。

＂那是个头骨。＂我这话说的很无知。

＂头骨先生是我的朋友。＂他一把夺回了我拿在手中的＂头骨先生＂，郑重的捧在怀里，甚至抚摸了一下光滑的天灵盖。但我并不觉得这毛骨悚然。因为我的注意力全部在他修长的惊人的手指上，简直就是完美的艺术品。他又一次契而不舍试图关上门，重新和他的头骨朋友缩回贝壳里关上扇贝做一颗不为人知的珍珠。显然我的手劲要大过他，我们僵持在门的两边，他瞪了我一眼，十分的孩子气。

＂Watson先生。＂Marietta Holmes温柔可爱的声音从楼下传来。我本该觉得很享受的，但我忍不住翻了一个白眼，却忽然看见他为此笑了起来。没有温度的眼眸都沾染了笑意，苍白的脸上露出一对对称的酒窝。我在惊讶之余，少不得感到受宠若惊。

＂你该走了，医生。谢谢你喜欢我的演奏。＂他趁我走神之际，＂砰＂的一下重重合上门，密不透风，死一般沉寂。我推了推，纹丝不动，就像刚刚发生的所有都是我的幻觉。他也在这儿，和我不过两层楼之隔，我深深沉醉其中的小提琴曲竟然也是他演奏的。这些巧合都令我激动不已。我这艘已经放弃了希望的小帆船漫无目的的在海面摇晃，突然间再次亮起的灯塔不仅重新燃起了我的希翼之火，更是让我看到了海岸线就在前方不远处。然而，他知道我是个医生，而我甚至忘记问他的名字了。这个以头骨为朋友的神秘男孩。

Marietta Holmes将金发优雅的编成一个复杂的发辫，戴着一顶俏皮活泼的黑色马术帽，穿着一件酒红色法兰绒的掐腰修身的短外套，黑色的修身长裤配着过膝的黑色马靴，都是男士的式样，与我的十分相似。她欣赏的打量着我，轻轻的道：＂我和Watson先生的马靴就好像是一起买的。＂她的眼波多情柔媚，春日湖面在微风中掀着小小的波澜，泛着细细的涟漪一样的动人。可我的脑海里只记得那双在茫茫人海之中只凭一秒的四目交汇就俘获了我懵懂于爱慕之心的灰绿色的精灵眼眸。我再也无心与Marietta相周旋。

＂住在顶楼的那是谁？＂我故作好奇的问道。暗自雀跃的期待着她的答案。Mike告诉我顶层也是客房，那么他必然和我一样也是来府上度春假的客人了。某位性格怪癖的客人，这丝毫没打消我想要与他结识的决心。反倒是让我更加好奇。然而我没有想到的是，她的笑靥再次在我眼前荡然无存。她显然是有心瞒我，我疑惑不解。倒是一直沉默不语的Felicity在一边轻轻的答道：＂那是Sherlock Holmes。＂她从礼帽的白色面纱后抬眸彬彬有礼的看了我一眼，顿了顿，面对我穷追不舍的探究眼神再次开口：＂他是------＂

＂他是Felicity和我的哥哥。＂Marietta接过话头，极不情愿的向我解释。尽管她依然优雅礼貌，但她漂亮面孔上厌恶的神情令我大为惊讶。这可真是出乎我的意料，不论是他的身份还是Marietta对自己兄长的态度，所有的事情，都让我措手不及。既然是主人，为何我不曾被介绍给他？这也太失礼了。

但是至少，我知道了他的名字。Sherlock Holmes，这样一个少有的名字，舌尖和牙齿碰撞，轻快的读出来，琅琅上口，抑扬顿挫。我轻轻吐露出这个名字，唇齿间溢满了馥郁香浓，噙着欢愉甘甜，在心口流连忘返，回味无穷。我找到了他。


	4. Chapter 4

【第三章】

乡下的空气远比城里的要好。随处都能闻到草本植物散发出的特有的清新气息，带着点甘味，又有点苦味。马蹄落在草皮上发出闷闷的踢跶声，和草叶的沙沙声。因此应下了Marietta赛马的提议后，心情愉悦的我策马奔跑到了终点，却发现我把Marietta远远抛在了后面。我停了下来，在一棵大榆树下，坐在被山羊啃去了草尖的一块阴凉处等着他们。而等了一会儿，最先看到的是Mike Stamford。他在我的帮助下心有余悸的从马背滚落下沉重的身体。

＂你可不知道，我很小的时候就从马上掉了下来过。那可是我那个岁数所能记得的最可怕的事情。恐怕我是留下了心理阴影什么的。＂他借着我的胳膊稳住身子，牵起了他的马匹的缰绳。我也牵起了我那匹叫做＂Myrtle＂的有着油黑鬃毛的骏马的缰绳，随Mike一起向前走。马靴靴跟浅浅的陷在草地上，柔柔的有种不真实的感觉。

＂Felicity说你早上见到Sherlock了？没想到他也在这儿，很抱歉没将你介绍给他。不，不要说没关系。我会告诉他，这是我的错。并不是你失礼。＂Mike极为诚恳的和我道歉。

＂他就是苏塞克斯侯爵的小儿子？那他就是一位年轻的勋爵。＂我没来由的紧张的两手出汗。＂你也是从小就认得他？＂

＂不，千万别叫他‘勋爵’——这是他的怪癖之一。听我的没错，我们很熟。他在哈罗上学那会儿，简直和现在是两个人。你根本不会相信，他那个年纪的时候又瘦又小，直到最后一年，个头和体型都像雨后春笋一样突飞猛增。再没人敢欺负他。反而为他的风采所倾倒的大有人在，可他总是高高在上，谁也不放在眼里。＂

他这话让我倒有些愧疚起来。想来我那个莽撞无知的年岁也是那欺负人的坏孩子之一。却不想如今高挑出众的Sherlock Holmes那时候则是被欺负的对象。我就好像觉得是我欺负了他那样，把他的帽子扔进河里、把橄榄球故意扔到他身上，我可笑的良心不安起来。

＂可那时候，所有的教员和父母都只说他好。他毫不费力的就能在所有功课上拿第一，那些绅士该学会的东西，马球、击剑、乐器，他做的比我们这些年纪比他大的人都要好。我父亲在的时候常说，'Holmes少爷，和他哥哥一样的优秀'。他的哥哥，Mycroft Holmes勋爵，我曾是非常仰慕他的风范，那时候和我一样想法的人可不在少数。他如今是政府要人，完全不靠家族的实力坐到了现在的位置。我倒是觉得他们兄弟俩一样的古怪，但是Mycroft Holmes比Sherlock还要好些。Sherlock......你可不知道他的风评有多差劲。＂

难道我心心念念、从心底偷偷仰慕的这位像阿波罗一样完美的年轻朋友是个品行不良的纨绔子弟？＂这是什么意思？你说他为人不好吗？＂

＂别误会，John。Sherlock是个好人，和你一样是个品行端正的年轻绅士。但是他的古怪脾气实在可怕。我听过最荒谬的说法，是说他可以用言语杀人。这不是无稽之谈吗？我也没觉得他那么糟糕。他是非常古怪，和别人都不一样，但总也不至于称一位绅士为------＂

＂称一位绅士为'怪人'1？他可是很坦然的接受了这个独特的称呼。＂Marietta娇柔的女中音从身后传来。

我以为就我会觉得自己是个怪人、怪胎。他是和我一样觉得自己与这世俗社会格格不入？亦或是无法找到与自己心灵相通的真心朋友？我想着他的模样，我第一次见到他的情形，或许二者皆是，和我一样。

Marietta的马缓缓踱着步走到我和Mike Stamford身侧。她跨坐在马背上，Felicity不会骑马，穿着长裙侧坐在她姐姐与马的缰绳之间。Marietta看了我一眼，带着点娇宠的小姐们常有的那种娇嗔神情，但是沉下脸的怒意倒不像是作假。我想她是怪我没有绅士风度，不仅没在比赛的时候让她三分，反而把她抛之脑后了。

＂他就是个怪人。两位先生此刻一定觉得我很无礼。但是实际上，Stamford先生，你是知道他的，而你也确实深受其害不是吗？他那些冒犯的言语，简直就是魔鬼附身才能让他说出口。我从没见谁能那样不顾体面不分场合的恶毒刻薄。爸爸总说他聪明，但妈妈和我们都认为他的聪明才智全部放到了旁门左道上。＂我算是知道了我今天两次三番惹恼了她的原因。我还以为是自己冒犯了Marietta，原来是我关注了Sherlock Holmes的缘故。我实在是太好奇这位Holmes少爷都做了什么大逆不道的事情，惹得他的异母妹妹这样讨厌他。

＂Sherlock只是不擅长与人交流。他通常说的那些都是对的，你不得不承认这非常神奇。而他喜欢的那些，我们是不知道用处，但Mycroft不也是说过都很有意义吗？＂Marietta停下马，Felicity向着Mike伸出一只带着蕾丝手套的纤纤玉手，让他扶自己下马。而我进而发现Marietta不怎么客气的挑着一条眉毛期待的看着我，我在心里叹了一口气，装作十分乐意的走上前去。现在回头想想，我竟为了她待Sherlock Holmes的态度不好而连绅士的礼仪都要弃置不顾了。确实是一片赤忱的钦慕之心。

＂我想我们不去打扰他就好了，没有必要这样说他。＂Felicity温婉的向她姐姐提出异议，她像是要为Sherlock Holmes辩解，但听上去却是在向Marietta告饶，请她不要在外人面前诋毁Holmes少爷。她在Mike的臂弯间微微垂下头，黑色的齐肩卷发从白色的礼帽后有些散乱的露出来，曼妙高挑的身姿像河边的杨柳那样优雅婀娜。与Sherlock Holmes一样举手投足都透着自然的优雅。她忽然看了我一眼，湖蓝的双眼深邃的像夜色星空，虹膜斑斑点点的浅金色是未知的星盏，有着洞察万物的智慧。有一瞬间,我以为她要点出我心中角落的隐秘情感，但最终她什么也没说。我心口大松。

整整一天，我都魂不守舍。就连Neville夫人——也就是Holmes小姐的母亲，我听Mike Stamford这样叫她，也是肯定了我心里对她身份的猜想，就连她也看出了我心不在焉。她极力的和我说Marietta的趣事，还有报纸的花边新闻那栏对她的评价。＂看看他们怎样写的——'Marietta Holmes小姐初进交际圈就造就了众星拱月的态势'。Watson先生可不要回苏格兰了，这边多好。您该看看这儿的闺秀们，但是也难找到比Marietta还要好的姑娘。＂她的声音尖锐极了，笑声更是直往耳朵里钻。我后来知道了她原本是一位不怎么有名气的女高音。

我微笑着纠正她：＂抱歉，夫人，我父亲早已举家迁往曼彻斯特了。我业已数年没回过苏格兰了。＂

＂是的，您说过的。太不好意思了Watson先生，我不如年轻时候那样才思敏捷，尤其又喝了点潘趣酒。唔，我让Sally不要在酒里放菠萝块，要用樱桃。她怎么总是不记得......＂我一点与这位夫人谈话的兴趣也没有，只想问她为什么Sherlock Holmes不与我们一起用餐。

楼梯上传来轻不可闻的冷笑。但是我们全都听到了。我的注意力全部都像归巢的鸟儿一样回来了，直直的看着他，简直是抓紧分分秒秒要把他的样子记在脑海里。他的脸上是讥讽嫌弃的表情，好像Neville夫人方才的话是侮辱了他的耳朵，又像是在嘲笑她的无知。他将这样不礼貌的表情做的十分优雅，尽管他裹着睡袍，头上还扎着绷带，但他此刻站在那儿就凭空让我觉得他降尊纡贵，而我们理应自惭形秽。然而他的双眼却是在看着我的。我的不自然不自信一瞬间全都烟消云散了------他的眼里全然是真诚的善意。像稀薄的冬日暖阳，轻柔的包裹住我因紧张而瑟瑟发抖的心。温度恰到好处，只让我想要四肢舒展，沉溺终老。而现在，我坐在被炸弹摧残过又生命力顽强的草地上漫无目的的用手指在大腿上写写画画，画了一个又一个的＂S＂。享受这难得没有炮火硝烟的宁静，我依然能记得那样的目光。斗转星移，沧海桑田，时过境迁的今日，我越发的怀念。

除了我，谁都没能在Sherlock Holmes出现的短短几分钟内分得他的一个扫视。他目不斜视的裸足下了楼走过我们身边，又走进书房，再拿着一卷绷带重新走回了顶楼。经过我身边的时候，他质地良好的睡袍衣袖正好高高扬起，飘在了我搭在椅背的手上。光滑轻软的丝绸从我的手背上悠然而过，行云流水一般。我甚至能感觉到他衣料上织花的细密针脚。我的皮肤颤栗的起了小疹子一样的肉眼难辨的凸起。我的心如小鹿乱撞，我看着他，而他却不曾再看我。沉重的扇贝发出苍老的吱呀声，接着＂砰＂的一声重重关上，一切又重新归于安静。

晚上，我快要睡下了，Mike却拿着一瓶葡萄酒和两只高脚杯来找我。

＂天哪，Mike，我们可不能在别人家里喝的酩酊大醉。＂我试图打消他这个念头，可他却一反常态的固执起来。

＂Felicity给我的，拉图酒庄的葡萄酒。我不能一人独酌。John，只有一瓶，没关系的。＂他打开酒瓶的木塞，浓浓的烟熏木和薄荷气息最先飘了出来，接着就是樱桃和黑加仑的酸甜甘味。仿佛空气都轻快起来，像是悠扬的苏格兰风笛声飘过雾霭晕绕的秀美山峦，宁静中星星点点的在新绿的草地上跳跃。我欣然接过了他手中的酒杯，殷红的酒液华美纯粹。像纯厚悠久的爱意。

＂Neville夫人很喜欢你。我没见过她这样开心，要知道她的身份，侯爵对她不差，但是也算不上好。他总是在剑桥，或是伦敦城里。你和Marietta......我想她是这样的想法。你呢？Marietta，你喜欢她吗？＂

＂我并无意与——＂

＂那Felicity呢？＂Mike飞快的问道，有点大舌头。紧张的在手里把玩着空酒杯。我哑然失笑，当即就明白了他的来意。

＂听着，Mike。Felicity是个非常好的姑娘。在我眼中和其他美好的姑娘一样。你既然钟情于她，就该大胆的站出来。依我看，她对你的感觉也很好。＂我站起来，拍了拍他的肩膀。

我这话，又好像是在对自己说的。可我不该对一个绅士有这种强烈的想法。这毕竟不能长久，不是吗？所以如果能和Sherlock Holmes做朋友，我就已经要谢天谢地了。

我可能在脸上表现出了什么，我那时候远不像现在这样喜怒不言于色。Mike吃吃的笑了几声，又给我倒了点酒。“我看你完全被他迷住了，被Sherlock，我亲爱的John。”

“没错，John，他很漂亮，而且，很聪明，非常聪明，除了他的哥哥，没人能比得过他。”Mike看着我，脸在橙黄色的灯光下泛着红光，不知是酒精的作用，还是Felicity对他亦有感觉这件事的作用。可我受不了他这样注视着我，我只想让这件事默默的藏在自己心里，当做珍宝，年老之后拿出来回味赏玩一番，看看年轻的我是怎样被年轻的Sherlock吸引住，然后再若无其事的牵着我的小孙子走过几条街道，去拜访这位老友。看我们的友谊在后辈那里传递。

“我是没有Sherlock那样的本事一眼看穿所有人。但是我想说，假如你真的——钟情，不，这个词不好，钦慕，对，就是钦慕。假如你钦慕他，我一点也不会意外的。这没关系，你知道的，你也是从私校出来的不是吗？我们都习以为常了，这可不是以前了。钦慕几个同性的朋友不是什么大不了的事情。就像我父亲以前常说的，‘纯净而自由的同性之爱，是年少的梦想’。最终我们不都得娶妻生子吗？没人会当真的。“这就是现实。没错，像Edward Andrews那样守旧派才会对同性恋抱有极大的偏见。学校里，还有上流社会，这已经形成风气，但是没人会把这个挂在嘴边，亦不会有几个人真的和自己的同性恋人长久的。我很清楚的知道，人们并不如他们表现出的那样包容。就像Mike说的，“没人会当真的”。

可这不是我想要的。如果我是想要和Sherlock这样草率的相识，再形同陌路，那不如就此作罢。哪怕距离那天已经十二年，我孤身一人面对着承载着我青葱岁月美好回忆的贝克庄园，我依然是这样的想法，我庆幸自己从一开始就是抱着严肃的态度并作出了正确的选择。可我也根本不曾想到当我们真的认识之后，那呈现着星火燎原态势的发展实在超出了我的意料——不，别误会，我从不后悔，不后悔我爱着他。我感激上苍给我的这个惊喜。


	5. Chapter 5

【第四章】

我躺在床上，关着灯，辗转反侧。夜色已深，皎洁纯净的月光并没有因我的誓言而被上苍从我的世界收走。它如流水轻轻倾泻在了光滑的地板上。薄如轻纱的清雾在我眼前的窗外蕴蓄。我期待着，像是在夜幕深沉的湖边等待白天鹅从芙蕖深处悠然而来的齐格弗莱德王子，静心屏息等待着。却始终没有等到他的小提琴声。我有些担心，他是不舒服吗？他总在顶楼的深处，拒绝被打扰，那么他的伤，要紧吗？我的父亲，过去总说我思绪太多，容易多虑。我现在还是那样。比如我在想起这些的时候，还有一小部分的大脑在考虑他已经不在人世的可能性有多大，还有如果他还活着，那些可能寄身的去处。恐怕我这辈子是无法改掉了。因此那个时候，我便做了一个非常不稳妥的事情：我去找他了。

令我意外的是，当我如晚间见到他那样赤足活像个蹩脚小偷那样偷偷摸摸上了顶楼，却发现那扇颇为碍眼却也增添神秘气息的黑色桃心花木门是大敞着的。这真是意料之外。我可没想到会这样，而我的计划本来是贴着门上听听有无声响，再做下一步的决定。这样看来，我只得在不请自来和驻足不前之中做个抉择了。不像楼下的灯火通明，这儿黑漆漆的走廊没有开灯，洞口大开像神话故事里怪兽的嘴巴。所有的光线只有从顶头的一扇落地窗透进来的稀薄月光。方才在我房间看上去还是美的像精灵羽翼的月色在这儿却是诡异的苍白。富丽堂皇的古典主义装饰风格给整条走廊凄冷阴森的感觉。我想起了中学时男孩们之间互相吓唬时常说到的德古拉伯爵。Sherlock Holmes的形象若往邪恶那边说的话，的确和吸血鬼有几分相似。

＂收起你的胡思乱想。医生。＂

＂我是Holmes的后裔。准确无误。你不可以质疑一个贵族家族的血统。那会出大乱子的。＂他陡然出现在我身后，声音低沉的都有些沙哑，像蒙着积年尘埃的大提琴，被人在不经意间拨动了琴弦，被埋没的绝世音色重见天日。可再稀世的美妙乐章在这样的深夜，在我耳畔奏起，也会被吓得魂飞魄散。

可当我惊魂未定的转过身想要用一个听起来不那么荒唐的借口向他解释我为何会出现在这里的时候，却发现他的手里又是一卷绷带。＂你的伤还没好？＂已经过去半月有余，我的专业知识告诉我，如果护理得当，就算缝针，也该要拆线了。按照Mike定义他的＂性格古怪＂，我以为他会训斥我多管闲事，然而他只是飞快的绕开我，走进了一间屋子。

＂这不重要。＂他丢给我这句话。

我站在那儿，夜晚的寒气侵蚀着我单薄睡袍下的身体和赤裸的踏在毛毯上的双脚，起初我还不觉得怎么样，可很快，凉意就透过这两种厚薄不同的料子，先后触摸到我的皮肤，咬噬着神经，让我忍不住打了个冷颤，接着是第二个。或许我该走了，Sherlock Holmes并没有让我进去，而已经越界的我于情于理都不该再近一步踏入他的私人领地。我前思后想，听着从他房间传来的剪刀、裂帛和一系列优雅腔调所说出来的咒骂组成的奇怪声响，最终担心的心情占了上风，并且体内那个医生形象适时的跳出来据理力争我只是职业病犯了。我还是在没有邀请的情况下走进了他的房间。

他住的是和我一样的客房，内饰都是一模一样。只是很乱，到处都是书和写满了字的纸，小提琴琴盒躺在床的正中央。行李箱倚在床边，就像在旅店，匆匆而来，亦要匆匆而去。他并没把这里当做家。这和我住在马赛的Watson府邸是一样的感觉-----永远是被排斥的那个，寄人篱下。我只在马赛住过一周，再也不肯去了。我能理解Sherlock Holmes为什么只肯在顶楼划地为王。＂我还在想你需要浪费多少宝贵的时间才能迈动你尊贵的双脚走进来呢。＂他傲慢的可怕，而我的容忍心也强的可怕。我看到他右边太阳穴后面大概两英寸的位置的头发被剃掉了，有一道缝合的伤口，没有拆线，却在渗血。我土里土气的在心里说，这是一道英雄的疤痕，象征着他的英勇与无畏。

＂我不知道为什么缝合会开裂。而且今天Neville夫人的医生并没有来，可能他以为我已经好的差不多了。＂

我的心口没来由的一疼。可能＂怪人＂的人生总有相同之处，他越是淡定从容，我越是心疼他的处境。我用力扳过他的脑袋审视伤口。他起初有些惊慌的睁大了双眼，推搡着我的肩膀，无辜的神情惹人怜爱。但当我好言相劝再三保证我只是出于医生的操守不能放任一个伤者得不到良好的包扎，他就变的很顺从，尽管嘟嘟囔囔的有些不高兴，也任由我搬弄他的身体，和其他配合的病人并无二致。我的手指拂过他的卷发，没有发胶，出乎意料的柔软，搔挠着我手心薄而细嫩的皮肤，酥痒的触感就像他睡袍花纹的针脚划过时一样。我摩挲了一下，看着他深色的头发在我的指间顺滑的穿过，卷曲的发梢停留在指端。妙不可言的触感。我取过他理所当然的递给我的绷带，连眉头都没皱一下，和他一样觉得我为他包扎是天经地义的。

＂你的伤口需要重新缝合。＂

＂你不喜欢我的异母妹妹们，尤其是Marietta。那你为什么还不走？＂我惊讶于他的答非所问，而更多的还是来源于他的洞察力。Mike说他能看透所有人的秘密，我相信。我的手指触碰到他的额头，光滑，冰凉，似乎在深处才有些许温度，就像是被一双温热的手捂了许久的冰块，又像是被冰封起的心有了复苏的跳动。就像他本身。我一意孤行的相信，他并不是天生这样冷若冰霜。没有人天生就是。

＂Mike带我来的，我不可以------＂

＂又是人情世故。无聊。＂我对着他的后脑，也依旧能知道他翻了个白眼。可惜的是，我并不能想象的出优雅如他，翻白眼该是什么样子。

＂这儿很漂亮。＂我本该说，你在这儿。

＂医生，你的家境怎么会允许你有如此品味？那我是否不该对你期待太多？我和我哥哥名下的庄园，那在我看来才够得上称作'漂亮'。如果一定要用这个庸俗的词。还有，你讨厌社交季。＂我拿剪子剪断绷带上的最后一根纱线，他立刻转过身看着我。

我选择性的忽略了所有的话，只留最后一句。他用的是肯定语气。而这是事实。

＂你确实讨厌社交季，显而易见。有趣。＂他笑了起来，抱起了头骨先生。＂太晚了，你该走了。医生。＂

我张大了嘴巴，手里还拿着剪子，刚被使唤完，就面对着一纸斩钉截铁的驱逐令。我小幅度的活动着冷的发僵的脚趾。血液流通不畅带来的酸麻感提醒我，我确实在这儿站了很久。整个过程就像狭路交锋，我一直处在下风，别说还击，连防守都做不到。而他像最出色的武士，姿态优雅的挥舞着利刃，将我逼到角落肆意嘲讽一番再让我滚蛋。似乎我这样一个溃不成军的手下败将除了遵照他的旨意再无他法。我甚至要怀疑他是否是在报复我打扰了他的私人空间。我突然就恼火了。

＂这就是你要的？我只是想要和你做朋友。＂我并没有走，反而坐到了他身边的一把椅子上。

他抬眸看了我一眼，眸色清澈见底，瞳仁黑亮，然而眼神犀利。让我想起Harriet以前养过的一只雪白的猫儿，是个高傲的小东西。就和Sherlock一样。

＂你为什么要在这里？做这些？＂他的手指和他通身一样优雅的惊人，划过我为他包扎的绷带------我的得意之作。就像是维多利亚时代的王子，带着苍白忧郁的病态美，抚过他华丽沉重的王冠。

＂我想要认识你。我在牛津剑桥赛艇比赛那天就见过你。我知道仰慕你的人一定很多，但是我想，我懂你。可能你根本不会记得我。毕竟你是那么------＂

＂推理错误。没什么人会在认识我之后仰慕我。并且，我记得你。你像只刚从冬眠中醒来、浑身沾满枯枝败叶的笨熊那样看着我，还在舔嘴唇。就像你现在那样的动作。＂我在之后与他的相识中习惯了心情的大起大落。  
＂我没有朋友。＂他修长的手指抚摸着头骨先生鼻骨的凹陷处，脸上是无动于衷的冷漠。比这夜晚的寒气还要冷，而我想要捂热冰块的手心除了刺骨的寒意什么都感觉不到。

＂对，你没有。抱歉，我叫John Watson，恐怕你也没兴趣知道。打扰了，Holmes少爷。＂我看到他脸上露出一丝懊恨，然而一闪而过，比流星还要迅速。我莫名其妙的气的够呛，转身无礼的离开。他坐的笔直，后背是一条优美的曲线，微微内凹。流连到臀部才翘起。他一定是上帝最钟爱的作品。

我冰凉的身体深陷进柔暖的被褥，就好像整个人又活了过来。我蜷起身体，想要放松紧张带来的紧绷感。我以为经过了方才不愉快的交谈，我会讨厌他，不再期望与他做朋友，然而我依然想着他。我的思绪像一支洁白的鹅毛笔，被我轻轻执在手中，不由自主的在心里描摹着他粗而淡的眉，他被我歌颂多次的眼，进而是英挺的鼻梁和心形的嘴唇。就连像峭峰那样锋利生硬的颧骨都让我痴迷。我无法不想着他。

小提琴的悠扬延绵再次包围了我。这是我再熟悉不过的曲子。我年幼的时候，我的保姆Iona常常在我耳边哼着这首苏格兰民间小曲哄我入睡。她有着好听的声音，像水波粼粼的恬静溪水在山间汨汨流过发出叮咚的悦耳声音，滤清我的心灵，就像清流涓涓洗刷过两边开遍淡紫色石楠花的翠青原野。自我搬去了曼彻斯特，就再也没有了她的音讯，也没有了这首萦绕在我耳边伴着我长大的优美质朴的苏格兰小调。而Sherlock Holmes的小提琴给了它崭新的生命，也给了我Sherlock Holmes的答案。我的心里涌起无言的欢欣，我至今记得我是怎样伏在窗边，在透心的寒意里看着窗前被薄雾笼罩的野花中听了一整夜，直至在音符的爱抚下慢慢被睡意呵护着包围起来。

For auld lang syne1。这就是他的答案。

翌日，我被汽车的声响弄醒时，我依然半伏在窗台上，夜间的薄雾已经消散，空气里都是清晨的湿润气息，泥土淡淡的腥气，和植物的清芳。一辆黑色的轿车停在楼下，看门人还在打着呵欠。一个像是侍从的年轻男人提着一个箱子快步走向汽车，而过了半晌，才又看到一个晃荡而出的身影。不能再眼熟的米白色西装，黑色的卷发上缠着我以专业水平绑上的绷带，是Sherlock Holmes。而他好笑的将头骨先生抱着在怀中，就像是梵蒂冈教皇神圣的将他的权杖按在胸前。我的睡意猝然就被驱散，我以为我可以有合适的理由再次踏足顶楼，理直气壮的在他的房间里与他消遣春假的所有时光。可他却要走了。我甚至都不知怎样找到他。我看着他的背影灵敏的钻进车里，无望的挥了挥手。并未期待他能看见。他也确实没有抬头看我。然而车子发动的那一刻，他忽然摇下了车窗，几乎探了半个身子出来，两只手都按在窗玻璃上，他居然肯放下头骨先生。我急切的冲他不停的挥手，而他只是在开动的汽车里探着身子直勾勾的盯着我。

每每我回想这一幕，都能感到不输当年的心潮涌动，那是再也没有的纯爱。我双手撑在窗沿，似乎就这样探着身子就能和他触碰到，却眼睁睁的看着他渐行渐远，米白色的身影在破晓的浅色晨曦中将要渐渐隐入光的深处。年少的冲动在心里奔腾，所有的世俗、礼节都被我抛之脑后，我大声对他喊着：＂For auld lang syne！＂呐喊在清静的早晨格外高亢，我甚至听得到回声。我敢肯定整个院子里的人都会被我的疯叫吵醒。守门人惊悚的看着我，犹如在看一个疯人院的潜逃者。而我一点都不在乎，连一丝退却都没有。我如愿的看到Sherlock与光影渐渐融为一体的身影向我挥手致意，我甚至能感觉的到他和我一样速度加快的心跳。直到他完全消失在我的眼前，直至带着他去了我未知之地的黑色汽车变成了一个远处的黑点，一切都安静如初。可我知道再不会安静了。我的心，Sherlock的心，都不会再安静了。我依依不舍的收回目光，我昨晚注视过的野花在轻风里小小的摇曳着单薄的身躯。你好，三色堇。

 

注：  
1\. For auld lang syne，苏格兰诗歌。英文直译是“Old day since”.中文普遍译为“友谊地久天长”。


	6. Chapter 6

【第五章】

那天之后，我只多待了一天就告别了Neville夫人和两位小姐。而没过几天，Mike Stamford也回到了伦敦。

＂Marietta在你走后发了一整天的脾气，打碎了一整套的中国瓷器。Neville夫人还骂了她，又接着打扰了Felicity一整天。都是你带来的影响。我真想知道发生了，你和Sherlock。Auld Lang Syne，这是怎么回事？＂Mike坐在圣巴塞洛缪医院的实验室里，一边解剖着什么一边问我。

＂我只是给他换了绷带。＂我蜷起手指，回味着他的头发在我之间缠绕纠结的摩擦所带来的怦然心动，尽力不要表现的太过兴奋。尽管事情过去了有几天了，但我无时无刻不会不想到他，那样特别的一个人。

＂等等，你给他换了绷带？＂Mike显得非常惊讶。＂Sherlock非常排斥陌生的身体接触，所以他从不去医院------他没打你来着？＂

＂不，没有。＂

"所以说你到底是什么地方和他臭味相投了？他从来不交朋友。但愿你没有把他吓到。"Mike Stamford有点将信将疑。而我就算顾虑过我是否真的吓到了他，也很快打消了这个可笑的疑虑。

一九三二年五月初的一天，我收到了一封来自朴次茅斯的贝克庄园的请柬。就是我现在面对的这儿，我站在漂亮城堡式的建筑脚下，仰望着完好无损的巴洛克尖顶，用手搭在眉上挡着朝阳的光线。而我也曾这样站在它的脚下，这样欣赏着它的尖顶，所不同的是，那时我的脚边没有倒塌的圆柱，也没有在华丽流线型的廊檐下做窝的燕子。

和Sherlock Holmes认识之后，那些以前的关系算得上好的同学，还有那些在校园里受人追捧以各方面都出众著称的年轻绅士，都在我的眼里逐渐变成灰色，褪掉了光芒，静静的变成了背景，最后慢慢变得无影无踪。他们像夜空里的明亮星辰，只待月亮一出现，就失去了所有的光辉，湮没在轻盈漂浮的云雾之后。

“这是请柬，请柬！你的，John。”Allen从屋外跑进来，领带飘到了肩后，后面跟着衣冠整齐的Edward。我听到他在絮叨着Holmes什么的。我的心一下子就提了起来。不能自已的狂跳起来。我一把抢来信封，手指摸拭着轮廓，确实，一张请柬。

素白的信封，正面简单扼要的写着寄信所必备的收信人的一切，我的名字与地址。关于寄信人的信息则是一片空白。唯有的装饰或者标示就是背面的暗红色的火漆。而火漆上的图案显然是一个古朴庄重的家族徽标。我不知道这封信从哪儿寄来伦敦的，可能辗转了大半个英国，但我将它拿在手里，依然能闻到保加利亚玫瑰的幽幽香味，若有若无，总萦绕在鼻尖挥之不去。

＂这是Holmes家族的徽标。我可是认得的，我的一位表姐曾与......＂我可不想听Edward吹嘘他的表姐和Sherlock的家人有过怎么样的罗曼史，我只是在心里祈祷，拜托，千万别是Marietta的请柬。

请柬是素雅的浅金色暗纹厚纸质，小小的一张，顶端扎着细细的黄色丝带。左下角印着火漆上的家族徽标。打开之后从里面掉出一封信。普通的信纸，折的工工整整。我首先看了信。

贝克庄园

朴次茅斯，汉普郡

一九三二年四月二十五日早晨九时四十六分

Watson医生，

我可不希望你忘记了我是谁。事实上，当我得知这个社会最无用的社交季开始了的时候，我就第一时间想及了你。想必你也在苦恼如何逃避父母如选妃一般的名单。那不如你来与我作伴吧。希望你能喜欢Mycroft和我的庄园。

你一定在想为什么请柬的落款是Mycroft Holmes------假如你没有先看信的话，但这机率为零。那么我要承认这个贝克庄园的社交舞会是我的主意，当然Mycrofat又添加了许多东西使之从五个小时变成了五天。我想他是醉翁之意不在酒，但是我还不知他的真正目的。总有一天我会知道的。总之，整件事是我耻辱的妥协。我只说一次，休想再让我记得这件事。如果我没有抗争，那么此刻我就会在伦敦，和我的父亲一起，再次经历我人生中最恐怖的社交季。连头骨先生都为此受到了惊吓而离家出走，虽然最后被我从种在浴缸里的罂粟丛中找到了。所付出的代价是Mycrofat将所有的罂粟都踩的稀烂。那得来不易，我翻了三个山头才在一条河谷发现了一些。但是我很高兴的看到他的发际线又后移了。

但愿你还能记得“For auld lang syne”。所以方便请来。不方便亦请来。

SH

我飞快的从Edward和Allen那儿夺回了请柬，忽略了他俩因吃惊而格外蠢的表情。

＂这真的是Holmes家的请柬，John，他们邀请你去参加社交季。＂Edward的声音有些酸溜溜的，但我根本就不想理他。

“这可是Holmes家！”他锲而不舍的想要看到我的热烈反应。

＂我知道。＂

和Sherlock Holmes废话连天的信相比，Mycroft Holmes就太简练了，和信封的风格一样，三行蓝墨水的手写意大利斜体字，一行是我的名字，一行是＂敬请光临贝克庄园参加社交季宴会＂，最后一行是他的签名。潦草的让我几乎认不出每个字母，但是它们组成在一起又是十分的好看，按Mike Stamford的说法，他是一位政客，他的签名则说明这特殊的职业很适合他。但是我为什么要去研究他的为人呢？他邀请我去贝克庄园，就够我对他充满了好感了，更不要说他是Sherlock的家人。Sherlock，他期待见到我，就像我期待见到他那样。那么他是否也是像我想他那样想我？

这来的正是时候。我已经接到了母亲要我回曼彻斯特的电报，而父亲在马赛也给我写了一张明信片，“我已为你相中了几位杰出的法国名媛”。Sherlock Holmes无疑给我了一个极好的借口——就像Edward说的，这可是Holmes家。

＂信上说什么？＂Edward不知趣的刨根问底。

＂抱歉，伙计，这我可不能告诉你。＂这是Sherlock给我的第一封信。我将它珍藏在我的日记本里，之后随着它的伙伴越来越多，我不得不将我放领结的锦盒腾出一个来安置它们。而现在，它和它的伙伴们在我的勃郎宁M1911A1枪盒底层，沾上了枪油，火药味极重。纸张已然泛黄，边缘磨损严重，我尽力保持这一沓薄纸片的整洁与完好，但是毕竟过了太久。可我依然视若珍宝。我曾和Bill Murray说过，假如哪天我不幸战死沙场，那么请将我的枪盒与我一同掩埋在异乡的土地之下。但愿他们不会发现我的宝贝。倒不是我怕别人知道我的挚爱是个男人，而是我很自私，我不愿别人分享了他的一字一句，他字里行间对我的眷念和爱意。

收到请柬的第二日我便准备去踏上开往朴次茅斯的火车。然而一辆二手Triumph敞篷车1停在了我宿舍门前。

＂你要出门？＂车里的男人比我大些，一头浓密的棕发，皮肤是健康的古铜色，与当下我的同学们所推崇的Sherlock那样的古典病态美大不相同，但是他依然长的非常好看，我想没人能否认这一点。他有点好奇的上下打量着我，而我却不知道原因。唯一确定的是他似乎是出于习惯的机警眼神是看向我的，可我不认识他。

＂抱歉，我想我们-----＂

＂Gregory Lestrade。＂他单手撑住车侧，动作潇洒自如的从黑白相间的Super 7里翻身跃了出来，灵巧的像是一头翻越在悬崖峭壁间的岩羊。＂很高兴见到你，Watson，那臭小子让我把你顺去贝克庄园。＂

＂那么，既然你有车，是否介意我带些东西？＂

我在五月第一个周末的午后，跳进了刚刚结识的Gregory Lestrade的车里。与我一起的，是我宿舍窗前的所有的罂粟花，再加上Edward Andrews宿舍门前的，我许诺他将会给他介绍我在圣巴塞洛缪医院实习时认识的一位女医生，年轻甜美的Hooper小姐。罂粟被我仔细的用油布包裹了根须，柔弱的花苞在细长的枝干顶端娇艳欲滴，摇曳生姿。像是一颗颗红心，扑通扑通的有力跳动。摆满了除了Lestrade和我的大腿上之外的所有剩余的空间。我的行李箱里还有一小袋往年的罂粟种子。这看上去真的非常可笑，我可以预见这样一辆像笼罩在火焰或是火烧云中的汽车飞驰在车道上会是怎样的场景，人们一定会以为我们疯了，“又是那些学生们弄出来哗众取宠的玩意儿”。真是对不起Gregory Lestrade受到无妄的非议，他是个成熟可靠的男人，而且疯的只是我一个人。

我喜欢Gregory Lestrade，就像喜欢自己的兄长那样。这在之后得到了验证，直到如今，我们还是很好的朋友。他在远东战场，上帝保佑他。他的身上带着独特的人格魅力，坦率，热情，没有无病呻吟和矫揉造作的清高，让人愿意亲近，事实上，这些特质很像Harriet——假如她不那么酗酒的话。在我身边的人身上都很难见到。他虽比我年长，但与他交谈并没有因年龄差距所产生的沟壑，这与其他人很不一样。他回头看着我窗前被翻得一片狼藉体无完肤的像是被豁开了无数个伤口的巨人身体的绒球草草坪，野生的紫色风信子也东倒西歪像是被飓风侵袭过，不太理解的耸了耸肩：“值得吗？”

我只是拍拍身上的土：“非常值得。”我有点疑惑为何自己这样确定此举能讨得Sherlock的欢心而不是被他臭骂一顿赶出庄园，但我确实知道。

“那我有点明白那臭小子为什么喜欢你了。”他发动了汽车，带着我和我的花朵奔赴我心中渴望的源头。

我从未去过朴次茅斯，而这儿的树林郁郁葱葱，满地都是蓝紫色的矢车菊和天鹅河菊，短短的根茎紧贴在泥土表层，就像被拥抱在怀中，融为了一体。我在雨水的气味中闻到了高山草莓的甜蜜味道。足以让我愉悦到忘记身上被雨浸湿的粗线毛衣黏糊糊的紧绷在身上的刺痒的不适。

＂真该死，对不起，Watson先生，我可没料想到要让你在雨中帮我推车。＂Gregory Lestrade在我身侧长舒了一口气直起了身子------我顺着他的视线看去，看到了一个巴洛克式的石头尖顶，不禁张大了嘴巴。

那分明就是个城堡。而当我的视线下移时，我的目光倾注在了一个高挑削瘦的身影上。他打着一把黑伞在雨中站的笔直，踏着蓝紫色的被雨水洗刷而残破的野花如一尊雕像。我屏住了呼吸，目光就如同被锁住了无法挪走。他站在那儿，身姿优雅俊逸，像是一幅早已销声匿迹的名画，乍一展现尊容，便不动声色的攥住了观画之人的心和一切注意力。那便是我。自从那日一别已有半月有余，我心心念念，他就像我的魔怔，我的阿喀琉斯之踵。

＂医生，我等你很久了。＂他徐徐而来，走得近了，我才在濛濛细雨中看清他明亮澄澈的双眼，和他两颊的浅浅的凹陷下去的小窝。比我在伦敦乡下的Holmes宅邸见到他那会儿的气色好上许多。想必是得到了悉心的照顾。＂Lestrade，我记得曾说过你买这辆二手车有多不明智。＂他站在我的身边，深深的看了我一眼，满眼的欢欣，手腕微微扭转，送给了我伞底的一半干燥舒适的空间。

＂那就看在我为你带来了你的好医生的份上，不要再讽刺我一遍。况且我还为他带来了给你的礼物。＂Gregory Lestrade拍了拍他不能发动的车，那里面，就如一个小型的罂粟培育地，红艳艳的花苞被雨水濡湿，雨水又顺着花瓣上的经脉游走滴落，残留着细小的水珠，像是晶莹剔透的晨露，纯洁的一尘不染，又像是我那点小心思，直白透彻的展现在冰雪聪明的Sherlock Holmes面前。Gregory Lestrade漂亮的棕色眼睛有所怀疑的看了看我，又看了看Sherlock Holmes。而看着Sherlock Holmes的眼神多了一分警戒，生怕他大发雷霆似的。这让我也开始没来由的紧张起来。万一他并不喜欢？

我尴尬的无所适从。＂Holmes少爷，您信中......因此我------＂

Sherlock Holmes却伸手挽住了我的上臂：＂谢谢你，但是种花这件事得由你代劳，毕竟这都是你窗前的不是吗？医生。＂

＂你怎么知道——＂

“啊，还有别人窗前的……你想问我怎么知道你是个医生？”伞檐巧妙的遮挡了Gregory Lestrade的视线。Sherlock Holmes微微弯下腰，好让他出类拔萃的身高来迁就我可悲的、白比他多吃几年饭的小个子，但当他的嘴唇靠近我的耳朵，我闻到他身上朴次茅斯的雨水和植物的气息时，我完全不再把注意力放在这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事上。他的呼吸温热，混着空气中的潮湿，喷薄在我的耳廓和颈项，那些皮肤立刻滚烫起来。他的声音小小的，可依然低沉的像一把音色格外出众的大提琴，咏叹调一样的优美高雅。我的内心一阵酥软。我的上帝，我多想此刻就此停留。“我保证我会告诉你。但是不是现在。现在，我有更重要的事情。”他狡黠的冲我眨了眨眼睛。

“Lestrade, 你来的正是时候。厨房的女仆 Jane Downing 来找我,坚称她的丈夫 被人在自家杀害了。但是所有的人都只觉得她是个突然之间死了丈夫而伤痛欲绝的已经精神失常的可怜女人。而这,正是你该大显身手的时候了。亲爱的探长。＂他拉长了尾音，有点装腔作势的说。是的，Gregory Lestrade，我的朋友，在对法西斯宣战之前一直都是苏格兰场的一位探长。在我看来，他这个探长做的并不糟糕，但是在Sherlock的眼里，他和他手下的警佐法医都蠢的无可救药-------而我知道Sherlock并不讨厌他，甚至把他当作兄长那样的敬爱。当我那头一回得知了Lestrade的职业的时候，禁不住大吃一惊。我那被Sherlock形容成＂空空如也＂的脑袋实在无法把Sherlock和一位苏格兰场的探长联系起来，我想不出他们能有怎么样的交集。

Sherlock语气奇怪，我则注意到Lestrade英俊的脸上红一阵白一阵的，显得极为尴尬。他抬起衣袖，有些野性的抹去了鼻翼边的雨水，讪讪的干笑了两声：＂上帝啊，你能别拿我寻开心吗？有任何的结论就直接告诉我吧。＂

Sherlock露出那种诡计得逞的小孩子似的坏笑：＂事实上，我还没去看过案发现场，但是幸好Downing家的屋子就在离这儿不远的村子里，而我告诉Jane Downing，如果她破坏了现场一丝一毫，那么我都无法帮她查明真相。所以我猜，我们可以不需要站在这里浪费时间了。＂

＂又来了，Sherlock！＂又是我不了解的情况，Lestrade近乎绝望的痛苦呻吟起来。＂我就知道，我他妈的就知道只要你一找我准不会有好事。拜托，别告诉-------＂

＂当然，我绝不会告诉Mycroft。假如你不相信，我们可以拉钩起誓。＂他有些幼稚的向着Lestrade伸出右手纤长白皙无瑕的小指，淡粉色的指甲像是初春的阿尼克花园里葳蕤茂盛的樱花林里，绽放最早的那一朵的花瓣，在春寒料峭的清晨微微伸展开柔嫩的粉白。＂假如这样都不够，那么我们的好医生一定肯为我作个见证。我会迅速解决这个案子而不至于让Mycroft看出端倪。＂

我愣了一下，Lestrade亦是如此。＂抱歉，我并不知道你们......我也需要去吗？＂

＂怎么？你难道是想要一个人冒雨走去庄园？＂Sherlock骤然收紧了放在我臂弯的手指，隔着潮湿的衣物我感觉到了他的体温，眉心不耐的皱褶让我几乎产生了伸手去轻轻拧一下那一小条不羁的肌肤的冲动。＂别开玩笑了，医生。今天难得我有了自己的助手而不是Lestrade那些榆木脑袋的手下------停下，Lestrade，别乱操心，他是个医生，见过很多的尸体。＂

而我至今也没想通，我怎么就这样轻易的在稀里糊涂又无人为我解释的状态下和他肩并肩站在那儿——Downing家的后院，我的眼前是一个真正意义上的死者，不是大学和圣巴塞洛缪医院所常见的大体老师。而是实实在在的，溺毙在了飘着生机勃勃的嫩绿浮萍的池塘中的Jack Downing。


	7. Chapter 7

【第六章】

我感到紧张。毕竟，我从未见过这种意义上的死者。说句冒犯的话，我所见过的，都是一丝不挂平躺在解剖台上的。如果Jane Downing说的不是疯言疯语，那么她的丈夫——可怜的Jack Downing，听Lestrade说是个老实的花匠，就是被谋杀的。我之前根本没有接触过这类事情。谋杀，对于我而言遥远的就像是地球的那一端，现在却近在咫尺。就算我在心里如何做好了准备，但我依然无法说服自己把眼前已经从池塘里打捞上来的Jack Downing当做是大体老师让我平心静气。我用力闭起眼睛，深吸了一口气，让大脑从乱麻一般的混沌中稍微清醒了一点。这点清醒让我把思绪转移到了Sherlock身上。他这样一个贵族之后，刚刚成年的剑桥大学学生，该是养尊处优的在华丽深宅里要么沉浸于艺术文学中，要么迷失在寻欢作乐里。他却是从容不迫的在一个案发现场解决着一桩似是有隐情的案件，他就像是身兼警察与法医等数职。可他分明又不会是其中任何的一员。但是警察才不会听一个外行的意见。显然Lestrade常常有求于他才对。

＂Downing太太，你刚才也说了，Keith这些日子都在爱丁堡------他有确凿的不在场证明。当然这不是绝对的，我们还需要检查......＂我听到Lestrade如是说。

＂唔，这最后一句话还不算是蠢话。我向来最喜欢铁打的不在场证明，这通常意味着破这种案子需要动点脑子。＂雨几乎已经停了，天还未放晴，从层层叠叠的荫绿枝叶后透出柔和的光线，依稀看到如洗的碧空，干净的就像年少的心。Sherlock早已将伞收起，非常自然的交给我保管。而他自己，不仅不见得比浑身透湿的我好上多少，反而更加糟糕-------黑色风衣的衣裾上沾上了被雨水浸湿的花泥，那是他跪在花床上研究那些我不知起到何种作用的土壤的时候造成的，黏糊糊的。如果不是我的视线像是有着柠檬黄的花瓣和黑色的花蕊的向日葵，追逐太阳那样一直围着他转来转去一刻也没有离开，那么我一定会怀疑他是不是刚才在这儿窘迫的摔了一跤。＂医生，麻烦你帮我检查尸体。＂他不等我反应过来，就一把夺下我手里的伞，粗鲁的扔在地上，甩给我一双白色的医用手套，重新蹲下了身子，从口袋里拿出一个小小的放大镜，又拿出一块深紫色的平绒方布，认真仔细的擦拭了镜面。态度严谨的几乎让我看到了我的导师------可那是位不苟言笑的肃穆严厉的老教授，常常在我们功课完成的效果不好的时候用书本的角敲着我们的额头大骂我们＂只继承了厄庇墨透斯的愚蠢，无视了普罗米修斯的聪明＂。1我为这种联想打了个哆嗦。

他突然在我的腿边以一种不可思议的柔软角度抬起他飞扬不羁的支棱着俏皮精致小卷发的脑袋，让我几乎想要斗胆伸手将他拉近我的身边，虔诚的跪在他的面前，抚摸着他的后颈，和他的视线平齐、交汇，像彩虹那样------葱翠绿青总是与深海湛蓝相连交织的。我才要绽开一个殷勤的笑容，就听到他那慵懒华丽的嗓音带着再明显不过的不耐烦，是对我说的：＂你如果再不快去，那么我也会想要用放大镜敲你的脑袋的。请动作快些，Jane Downing报过警了，我们在那些蠢的足以让Lestrade的手下们都俯首称臣的本地警督到达之前还有不到五分钟可以查看尸体------你和Lestrade磨磨蹭蹭的推车耽误了不少时间。＂

说的就好像我愿意姗姗来迟似的。上帝知道，我那一路上是多么的迫不及待想要快点看到他。他对我的情意完全不知情。我甚至不知道我的内心深处觉得这到底是好事还是坏事。

我悄悄的在他身后翻了一个白眼，但我知道自己其实一点都不生气。要知道，比起站在旁边一窍不通还碍手碍脚的境遇，我自然很乐意被他差遣着做些我力所能及的事情，最好还能为他排忧解难而不是帮倒忙。不到五分钟，我可以做些什么呢？我既不是有着扎实的专业知识的法医，也不是一个从业多年经验丰富的医生，我那时候只是一个由于爱好所在才勉强称得上用功的医学院的研究生，圣巴塞洛缪医院的实习工作可还没有给我如今熟稔的像是自己身体一部分的实战经历。我潜意识的觉得Sherlock高看了我，但我自然不想让他对我失望。于是我咬咬牙，和他一起蹲下身子，绞尽脑汁把我往日学习的知识一点点从大脑里挖出来，以期可以帮上点小忙——至少不要让我在Sherlock面前颜面尽失就行了。

一个穿着很旧却也整洁的中年女人站在不远处的围着原木篱笆的黄色月季丛前，不知道是不是怕破坏了现场，不敢靠近。但是哪怕是在和Lestrade交谈的时候也眼巴巴的看着这边，不停的用lestrade递去的手帕揉眼睛。我在心里叹了一口气，非常同情她的不幸。这也更坚定了我要为此事做出一点贡献的决心。

“你有什么发现？”他问我，可是我只能从尸体的情况看出Jack Downing的死亡时间大概是昨夜到凌晨那段时间，尸体尚有极重的酒精味，显然死前曾摄入高浓度的酒精饮品，苏格兰威士忌的可能性更大。没有外伤也没有挣扎痕迹。如果让我来看的话，恐怕我也会认为这是一起意外——Jack Downing喝多了酒，走在碎石子路上的时候不小心失足滑进了池塘，而恰巧这个可怜人不会游泳。

Sherlock目光如炬颇为期待的看着我。而我只得把我这点想必他已经完全清楚了的微薄的发现告诉了他，不安的甚至不敢去直视他的眼睛，在他这样一个出类拔萃的聪明人面前班门弄斧，我倒是不怕他出言相讥，却生怕看到了失望。

令我意外的是，他只是扬了扬他粗淡的像是笔刷扫出的眉毛：“给我一个你的结论，医生。我不仅仅需要你描述尸体的情况，还需要你的观点——这有助于我思考。”

我愣了一下，转头去看Lestrade，恰好看到他很是为难的在向Jane Downing说着什么，浓密的头发上不拘小节的沾着一片落叶，而Jane Downing的脸上全然是固执之色，极力的争辩着。“我以为你不喜欢与人交流。”那晚发生的事情我可没有忘记，“我没有朋友”，还有他在昏暗的顶楼里挺得笔直的后背所透出的通身的孤独清寂，在我看来他该是一个把自己封闭在思维宫殿里的人，而不会是在思考的时候还需要一个庸人在耳边絮絮叨叨。

“我确实不喜欢。如果你是在想自己是不是一个例外，那么我可以准确无误的告诉你，是的，你是一个另外。”我敢打赌我的心在他说出这番话的时候漏跳了一拍。他站起了身，一眼都不再看向尸体，我想恐怕这位死者最后的使命已经完成了。

“对着池塘的是屋子的一面侧墙，墙上没窗，而且你刚才检查过了，死者没有被袭击过的痕迹，因此可以排除有人对他扔东西致使他掉落或是滑进了池塘。花床没有脚印，石子路有些窄，但是绝对不会对一个成年男子构成威胁。那么，他是怎么掉进去的？医生，观察这漂亮的房子——观察，而不是看，然后给我你的观点。”他语调轻悠，起初我以为他在自言自语，可是说到最后，竟发现他是在与我交谈。我立刻就像他之前所说的那样——“助手”。我尽职尽责的做起了他的助手。

如果这儿不是一个瘆人的案发现场，那么这儿肯定是一个让人感到非常愉悦舒心的住处。两层的排屋，有着漂亮的红瓦的三角顶上爬满了开着简单的白色铁线莲的柔软翠青藤蔓，门廊下垂挂下着彩叶常春藤的花球。屋后还有个非常好的小花园，种的都不是名贵的花，可是花团锦簇也是非常喜人，就连石子路和湿润的泥土都显露着被认真打扫过的痕迹-----这是一间非常不错的房子，被它的拥有者打理的很好。

不过只是Sherlock引导我的一句话，而我就像是被神灵的金手指点拨过了一样豁然开朗，醍醐灌顶。而我之前竟然对这么显而易见的疑点视而不见。

“这房子……不像是他们买得起的。”

“继续。”

“继续？”我只得硬着头皮在心里猜测着在我看来最可靠的答案。“会是遗产吗？”

“医生，我就知道你比普通人要聪明些。去年年末，老Downing先生去世，将房产留给了大儿子，也就是这位死者Jack Downing。但是这是一份只能在家族内继承的遗产，也就是说，假如Jack没有儿子，那么他死后，房子就由他的弟弟Keith继承。我想这就是Jane Downing坚称的‘Keith的动机’。事实上，Jack Downing至今无子女。”

我痴迷的看着他眼周浮现出微小的细纹，还有他在黑亮的卷发映衬下越发显得白皙如脂的双颊上的浅淡酒窝。当我意识到，他这样的明亮的毫无负担的笑靥是属于我的那一刻，我决意要让他一直这样，快乐。我曾做到了，但我同样带给了他难以抹灭的伤痛。Mycroft训斥我的话依然时常在我耳边回响，他说的对，是我， John Watson，给了Sherlock最美好的岁月；同样是我，惨无人道的在那些过往的末尾，生生撕扯出一道鲜血淋漓的伤痕。我想要为我的鲁莽道歉，我想要为我残忍赎罪，可是我更想知道，假如他尚在人世，是否愿意见我，哪怕只是一眼……就像泰晤士河边仿佛隔着一整个伦敦人口的遥遥相望。

“但是问题是，我需要确凿的证据证明……Lestrade，你终于好了。但愿你能问出一些我和Watson医生还不知道的事情。”他半是讽刺的说着，伸出带着脏兮兮的橡胶手套的手一把把记录用的小笔记本从Lestrade手中抽过来，一页一页翻的极快，发出哗啦啦的纸页脆薄的声响，像是一个不耐烦的小学生敷衍的翻着课本。我清晰的看到被他带着手套也依然灵巧的手指点到过的每一页右下角都留下一个显眼的污迹。而Lestrade完全可以用“敢怒不敢言”来形容。

恰好此时朴次茅斯的本地警方过来勘察现场——事实上，那已经被Sherlock弄的面无全非，而我自然是那个得力的帮凶。我瞧得出那个被称为Dimmock的警佐对这个情况非常的恼火，可又苦于Sherlock不饶人的尖牙利齿和他傲人的身份，并不敢多说点什么。为了不打扰他们清理现场，Jane Downing将我们三人请进了她的会客厅，我注意到了壁角挂着的一面镜子被翻过去面朝墙壁，而紧接着我又看到她在倒茶的时候不小心碰翻了盐罐，而她捻起洒落在桌上的盐粒，越过左肩扔向了她的后背。2这可真是一个迷信的妇人。

“‘Keith有不在场证据’这种话用不着做上重点标记，你该从我这儿学着点了……还有这儿，‘Jack Downing是个对生活感恩充满热情与满足的人，无酗酒等不良嗜好，不具有自杀的理由’。你怎么会把这样的话记下来？这再明显不过了的事情了，他绝不可能是自杀。”纸页翻动的动静更大了，他不停的对着我们发着牢骚——准确来说，对着Lestrade大呼小叫，对着我抱怨。“Lestrade，我不得不说如果没有我的帮助，伦敦的犯罪界肯定已经呈现井喷状了——你竟然不屑写上那把靠墙放的梯子和石子路上的油漆。我已经检查过了，油漆的成分和梯子上的是完全一致的。这无疑是一个蹊跷之处。”

Lestrade良好的承受力和自制力显然是已经到了边缘，他嘀咕起来：“我可没看出这把梯子和案子有任何的关联。”

我虽不像Sherlock那样信心满满的，可也觉得了有什么不对劲的地方。

“那当然有联系！Downing太太，我想知道你的丈夫是否也很相信这些瞎扯的迷信？”我想我是有些责备的看着他了，因为他显然由于我的注视而瑟缩了一下身子，有点委屈的垂下了眼睛。活像个犯了错被责骂的小猫咪。这又让我忍不住想要低声下气柔声细语的向他道歉。

“呃，确实是这样的，Holmes少爷。Jack他总是很注意这些。”

Sherlock轰然起身，一把攥住了我的手腕，五指几乎陷进了我的皮肤：“医生，我们该要去揭示真相了——这就是一起策划过的谋杀案。”他漆黑的瞳仁因兴奋而像猫那样放大，深邃不见底，而周围温润的灰绿色又是那么通透澄澈，激荡着癫狂的火焰，闪耀着智慧的光辉。

石子路上的两处相隔近一米的绿色涂料痕迹是我之前并未观察到的。而梯子靠着侧墙，架在石子路而非更方便的花床上。既不是为了爬去哪里，又不是为了随便找个地方搁置而放在这样一个碍事的位置。

“Downing太太，这把梯子是你们的吗？”Lestrade重新打开了他的笔记本，我想他是强迫自己忽略了弄的一塌糊涂的泥迹斑斑的页脚。

“这确实不是，我不知道为什么会在这儿。可是这和案子……”

那么这一切都说得通了。Keith知道自己的哥哥极度迷信，绝不会从梯子下面通行，又因为知道他酒量不佳，便只买了酒精浓度高的威士忌放在Downing家的厨房里。于是，喝醉的Jack Downing在走到Keith Downing预先准备好的梯子边的时候，自然而然的绕道而行，不幸滑进了池塘。

“如果Keith Downing有绿梯子，就逮捕他。”他漠然的吩咐Dimmock，丝毫没有年轻气盛的孩子们才会有的雀跃与自傲，在我看来，他完全有理由沾沾自喜，毕竟他这无与伦比的大脑不是人人都能有的。他不耐的挥了挥手：“什么也别问，照做就是。我不想花费大量的时间向一群白痴解释这些铁证如山的证据。”

“你……太神奇了。这一切，都太神奇了。”当他走近了我，近的让我能在他黝黑的瞳仁里看清投影的小小的我，习惯性的舔着嘴唇，等待着肾上腺素慢慢退下。我并不是在阿谀奉承，讨好谄媚。我所说的都是发自内心的。

我不知道让拥有一个伟大的大脑的Sherlock Holmes惊讶的几率有多大，但我想这个比例肯定是小之又小的。我幸运在在这几率里占有一席之地。他有点惊讶的张开了嘴巴，又抬头看了看周围熙熙攘攘的警察，最终什么也没有说。雨滴又滴滴答答的落下，小小的水珠轻轻的砸在他的额头上，打湿了卷曲的刘海，像柔软的水草乖巧的趴在他白皙的皮肤上，又顺着他深凹的眼窝汇聚，一起划过锋利的像陡崖的颧骨，像珍珠，像泪珠。

“所以说，你是个聪明绝顶的侦探？”

他莞尔：“我是咨询侦探——我自创的。嘘，别声张。我可是瞒着很多人的。”一根白皙的食指笔直的竖在他心形的粉色嘴唇中心，像是要一分为二，又像是在我证明这两个完美的部位是怎样的相衬并使这种组合看上去更加令人着迷。

“那么，医生，我们该回去了——欢迎来到贝克庄园。”他优雅的手指再次有力的覆在了我的臂弯内侧，笑靥在细雨中美的惊人，直直的击中了我因爱而格外蓬勃跳动的心脏，在我的心房里直接明了的占据了一大块名为“SH”的区域，像扎了根发了芽那样的根深蒂固——那儿曾开出过我所经历的半世中最美的花朵。而我可以肯定，后半生也不会再有比那更美的了。

我们一路步行到了贝克庄园的门廊，而Sherlock Holmes一直没有放开我的臂膀。我并不知道Sherlock爱我的什么，他说过很多，“正直”、“真诚”、“心有灵犀”……甚至还有＂没一般人那么笨＂这样古怪的理由和床笫之欢过后说的令人脸红心跳的情话。但我觉得更多只是像我爱他那样，是一种感觉。可能我这辈子都不会再有机会知道了。但是我会记得，他从开始就没有拒绝我，这样一个特别的人，众星拱月的存在，就这般没有理由的看上了我这个平庸之辈。他修长优美的手轻轻的搭在我的臂弯，用收起的伞尖漫不经心的指点每一处给我看，陪着我淋了人生中第一场朴次茅斯的绵绵细雨，陪着我人生第一次踏入了对我来说意义非凡的贝克庄园。我的眼前依然能浮现他当年的模样，雨珠挂在他的睫毛上，与他绿锈色的眸光两相映照，熠熠生辉。他身上散发着愉悦的光点，像个得到了心爱的礼物又不肯表现出欣喜若狂的半大的孩子。而我还是和当年的心境一样，想要捧起他白皙的脸颊，拂开他被雨打湿的卷曲刘海，轻轻用唇摩挲他脸上每一处棱角、亲吻他柔软的丘比特之弓。告诉他，我爱他。所不同的是，当年我唯恐失了友谊不敢冒犯他。而现在，我想要迫切的如此，却连他身在何处都不得而知。不，我想我又要提及那个可怕的猜想了。


	8. Chapter 8

【第七章】

＂到了。＂

他带着我飞快的走过两侧相通的哥德式扶梯，又走过让我眼花缭乱的重重长廊和会客厅，然后有点期待的看了我一眼，那神情像是个等待被表扬的孩子，我下定决心，就算我不喜欢这件房间，也绝不会表现出来让他难过。我给了他一个同样期许的眼神，和他一起轰然推开一扇机关灵活的罗马推门。

尽管我知道自己并不是百分之百诚实的人，但我无论如何也无法在这件事情上撒谎。这个房间，完美的就像是主人曾事先询问过我的喜好而定的。但是我们都知道，这并没有发生。

这是一间可爱的房间。屋顶设计成圆屋顶的形状，圆润平和，看起来十分无害，并且没有尖顶所带来的的视觉压迫感。墙上糊着白底深色的大马士革花纹的墙纸，整整一面墙的内嵌式书柜，我匆匆一瞥，大多都是医学书籍。屋角的壁炉架上有一个奇怪独特的牛头骨，还保留着尖锐的犄角。空壁炉被宽叶香蒲遮住。到处都很干净，样样都很精致，却质朴的像是一间书房，充满了书卷笔墨的气息。而且其中，有着一股我喜欢的味道——佛手柑和橙花的柑橘系味道，生气盎然，仿佛暴雨之后初晴的清晨阳光滋味。像极了Sherlock身上幽幽的体香。我在这儿很放松，而我通常不是一个容易对陌生事物产生信任的人。

＂怎么样？＂

＂完美。绝对的，完美。＂我环视四周，将湿透的毛衫随手扔在门前的洗衣篮里。只穿着一件衬衫，微微有些潮湿的布料贴在皮肤上，勾勒出了我手臂的肌肉线条。我放松的抖了抖因为推了半路的车又在一个案发现场折腾许久而发酸的肩胛肌，发出舒服的叹息。

他注视着我的动作，挑了一下眉毛：＂你还真的很不客气。＂

＂你需要我客气到什么程度？＂我换上了波斯拖鞋，为的是不让我鞋底的白垩土壤黏在漂亮的地毯上。

＂像在家一样。＂他的声音很轻，很柔和，不太像他在我印象里的说话方式。

＂我就知道你会喜欢这儿。＂他很是得意的走到窗前，打开了一扇百叶窗，把窗扇折起来。窗外是贝克庄园的背后，一座小山丘和一座教堂，视野开阔，远处的天与草地相接，蓝和绿交织在一起，像一对爱人相互注视的眼。我希望有柔和的、金黄的薄暮残阳倾注进来，照在铺着东方地毯的地板上，照在大理石的壁炉上，照在铺着紫罗兰色丝绸床品的大床上，让那华美昂贵的织物泛着像Sherlock的衬衫一样内敛低调的光泽。更重要的是，让Sherlock沐浴其间，好让我看清他此刻难得的温柔与嘴角的浅淡笑意。但是很可惜，屋外的世界一直处在乌云密布之中。幸好屋里的世界却是另一重天地。我走到他的身边，从侧面看着他半透明水晶体的眼眸，他卷翘的惊人的长睫毛，蝴蝶振翅一样慢慢扇动着。

＂我没想到你会邀请我。＂

＂我以为我们互相之间达成了某种共识。要知道我可是拉了一整晚的小提琴，而你平地惊雷的叫喊足以把那个宅子的所有的生物吵醒。那么是什么让你觉得我不会邀请你来此？＂他有点不高兴的垮下了脸，漂亮的眼睛在我的身上流连审视。＂啊，医生，你太妄自菲薄了。你不知道自己有多优秀。＂Marietta口中，他那张刻薄的嘴却在无比真诚的对我说着以上的话。没有讽刺，没有嘲弄。

这不能怪我。再优秀的人，站在Sherlock Holmes的面前，都只能自惭形秽。

＂事实上，我很高兴你能来。＂他的手指触碰着我还湿漉漉的领口，继而是绷在手臂上的衣袖。修长的指尖自上而下画了一条直线，酥酥痒痒、断断续续的隔着像是第二层皮肤的衣料触碰到我的手臂。可他的表情又是那么专注理智，让我想到我们实验课的时候也是如此的神情面对动物或是人的肢体器官。我疑惑着，可我的身体反应违背着我的思考。血液在血管里急速的流动，太阳穴突突直跳。我口干舌燥的看向他，突然发现自己想要的实在太多了。我不知道自己到底要什么，一份显然唾手可得的并且长长久久的珍贵友情，亦或是注定将会昙花一现的爱情——更可能只是我单方面的思恋。而他却在这个扣人心弦的时刻收回了手。

“跟我说说你吧。我确实，还不怎么了解你。我是说，Mike对我说了很多，但是我更想听你说说自己。”我随着他收回的手一起收回了不该有的胡思乱想，就像是随着花朵凋零而一起枯萎死去的蜜蜂。

“我？”他有点迟疑，飞快的逃避了我的目光。我以为是我表现的太多狂热，而事实却不是这样。当我已经完全了解他，比他了解自己还要多的时候，我每次想到他的迟疑和逃避，都会觉得心疼的两肋生痛。

“我更愿意说说别人眼里的我。我想Stamford一定跟你说我‘聪明绝顶 ’、‘脾气古怪’，没有创新，都是那些老掉牙的形容我的话。它们同样可以用来描述我的哥哥。如果你不怎么相信出自他人之口的话，那么你自己刚才也看到了，我这样身份的人，不该有着那样奇怪的爱好。"他的情绪突然就低落了。而整个房间就像是艳阳高照的草原，突然就笼罩上了挥之不去的窗外的乌云，阴霾灰暗，压得我透不过气。我有点后悔问了他这个问题。

“或者，你需要我自我介绍吗？”我想着要怎么样说的幽默点，好让我造成的Sherlock的坏心情重新好起来。我厌恶自己导致了这个，都是我的错。

“原谅我的冒犯，医生，我觉得没人的自我认知是很准确的，当然别人的说法也不可靠。”他看着我的眼睛，锐利而明亮，像乌云背后的破晓之光：“唯有眼睛。医生，你的眼睛能告诉你所有你想得到的信息和数据。然而，大部分人都是用眼睛去看，而不是观察。”

“而我，擅长这个。你在Downing家想必也发现了我的不寻常之处。”他的双眼沉静如水的看着我，“这就是大部分人讨厌我的原因。你愿意让我试试吗？”

来了。这就是Marietta说的＂被魔鬼附身才能说出口＂的冒犯之言，而Felicity却评价＂他总是能说对＂。我不确定他会看透我的什么私隐，是不是像什么神秘的镜子那样，我在跟前站定，便再无可以隐瞒的东西。但我可以确定的是，我不在乎。你可以说那还是个纯洁的像沾着晨露的百合花的年岁，我并没有什么不堪的过往害怕被放置在大庭广众之下。这或许也是原因之一，我不否认随着年龄的增长，灵魂肮脏了许多，就像在腐臭的沼泽地里打滚的犀牛，想要更多的抖落掉脊背上的烂泥，可最终的结果是让它更脏的令人发指。可我想说的是，当我让Sherlock拿我进行试验的时候，我只有好奇和赞叹。我只想看看，这饱受非议的人究竟聪明到何种程度，让人避之不及、如同惊弓之鸟。而我又是有多好的眼光在芸芸众生之中对他钟情并有这等福气被他挑中，成为他的朋友。

＂那么就先说说------＂

＂我怎么看出你是个医生。＂他说完了我的话，洋洋得意的看着目瞪口呆的我。＂职业，通常是最容易看出来的。我在泰晤士河边就知道你是个医生。抱着书------罗伯特•科赫所著的《肺结核的急救措施》1和一本笔记本。笔记本的书页边缘尽管平整，但是有些脏，说明你平时翻阅很多。你的年龄和穿着都说明你不是老师。那么，医学院的学生，显而易见的。你和Stamford认识，他比你大，而且你们交谈的时候，你甚至都不好意思打断他的话，你们不会是同学。君子之交，最合理的解释就是同事。他在圣巴塞洛缪医院实习，那么我大胆推断，你也是。但是这些也仅仅是让我知道你是位医生，却无法得知你所研究的方向。那么我该是怎么样知道你是一位外科医生的呢？显而易见，感谢Jane Downing来请我帮助才能让我有机会更进一步的确定。你的手，你给我换绷带的方式，以及你看向书架时停留时间最长的那本E.T.科歇尔的《外科手术学》2看出你主攻外科方向。＂

＂我的手？＂我大吃一惊，他说的头头是道，都是对的。我从不知道这些不经意的细节，甚至只是无意识的一瞥，竟能让他得出这么多的结论。那一刻于我而言简直就是神迹。

＂指甲干净，修剪整齐圆润，这是从医之人的基本习惯。你的惯用手是左手，这一点很明显能看出来，但是，你为我换绷带的时候更依赖于右手。这是因为大部分外科手术的器材是为右手设计的，你已经习惯了用右手做手术。＂他拉住了我的右手，平放在我和他之间，他的指尖轻轻点动在我的掌心，在错综复杂的掌纹上徐徐的滑动，像是撩在在我心房的羽毛。我被震撼着，好像有谁，用一把失落于世间的钥匙，打开了天堂隐藏在云端的门，让我得以有幸窥探到最卓尔不凡的珍宝------Sherlock Holmes。Mike的形容并不足以表达他全部的智慧，他不是聪明绝顶，而是墨提斯在人间的化身。

＂这真是太厉害了，精妙绝伦！＂我第二次说出我的心里话，才不至于在我白发苍苍的年纪回忆起来追悔莫及。

反而轮到他目瞪口呆了。他难以置信的上下打量了我一会儿，又挪开视线看着窗外，继而像是决定了什么，谨慎的问我：“你刚刚也这样说……你真的这样认为？”

他的声音怯懦而疑惑。就像是风中摇曳的蔷薇枝子那样楚楚可怜。我很想伸手将他拉近，把他苦涩的自卑尽数击打粉碎。但最终我只是用言语去弥补这种动作缺失的空白。“当然是真的！不可思议，无与伦比！”

“那如果我告诉你我能从你的衬衫看出是你父亲送的，并且你的父亲常居法国是因为受不了你虔诚的天主教徒的母亲的清规严律，不仅如此，还在那儿有了情妇呢？这些，你依然觉得这很出色？”

又对了。“依然觉得。”我该要生气，但我没有。我只是觉得他像个童言无忌的聪明孩子，他总是说出他所观察到的事实，而所有的人只会恼羞成怒，痛骂他是个恶魔，却不肯施以援手，帮他遮掩过去，或是在他开口前给他一个闭嘴的暗示。我可以想象他的生活有多孤独，就像开在雪线附近的碎石间中的雪莲，稀有珍贵，却鲜少有人能欣赏。反而最后成了牛羊的果腹之物。我希望我在这儿，在他身边，能够给他安慰，让他至少不要表现出那种我所惧怕看到的不该属于他的自卑。

他轻轻的笑着，青涩腼腆，眼睛明亮的就像是黑夜中的火把，迸发着活力和激情。提醒着我，如此卓越的大脑的主人只有二十岁。＂其他人通常都不会这样说。＂

＂他们怎么说？＂

＂‘上帝啊，你真是个小淘气’。“他将那种上流社会扭捏夸张虚伪的语气声调学的惟妙惟肖，惹得我忍不出笑出来。“但我打赌他们肯定在心里说着‘滚开’。＂他若无其事的用着文雅的上流社会腔调说了一句脏话，狡黠的看着我。

我大笑起来，随手推了一下他的肩膀：＂我的上帝！我不敢相信听到你说了脏话。＂我的力气有些大，推的他身形歪了一下，扶了一下墙才站稳。＂对不起。＂我连忙道歉。

他瞪了我一眼，板起了俊逸的面孔，随之出其不意的回推了我一下，将我推的后退了两步，他才为着这幼稚的你推我搡开心的大笑起来。

＂做为报复，我觉得我要去告诉Holmes勋爵你刚刚说了什么。＂我们又你来我往的像蹒跚学步的孩童似的打闹一番才停了下来。这拉近了我和他的关系。我们肩并肩坐在床沿上，他还在嬉笑着，满头的卷发蹭着我的肩膀随着他的笑声轻轻甩动着，飘散出清新干净的紫罗兰叶的味道。像春天的第一缕晨曦洒在茂翳的原野上，吟游诗人背负着他的提琴，赤着双足踏在石砾与新草之间，吟颂出的诗歌那样令人迷醉。

＂医生，别那么道貌岸然，你骨子可反叛着呢。＂他的嘴唇贴近了我，淡粉色的丰盈唇瓣像这个季节开的最好的芍药花瓣，柔嫩的不忍亵渎。＂你可不是天主教徒。和我一样。但是显然，你被令慈逼得太过压抑了。＂他隔着我的衬衫，按压了一下我的项链，十字架被我隐藏在另一个做成空心的盾牌形状的坠子之后——我用来敷衍和欺骗母亲的玩意。

我当然知道这点小把戏是瞒不过他的，但是能帮我瞒过大部分人。

＂很精巧。不过记得晚上取下来，Mycroft虽然也不是严格意义上的天主教徒，但——Hudson太太，你在那儿做什么？＂

他飞快的与我拉开了些距离，与此同时，一个个头瘦小但是精神抖擞的老太太磨磨蹭蹭的进了门。

＂Sherlock！＂她有点抱怨的跺跺脚，＂你这个坏孩子，又在对这位尊贵的客人说什么？啊，先生，要是他冒犯了您，请见谅，他总是......＂

我瞥见Sherlock不高兴的撅起了嘴，垂头丧气的翻着白眼。

＂不，没有冒犯。事实上，我非常欣赏Holmes少爷的本领。＂

老太太的脸上瞬间就喜气洋洋起来，好像我说了什么天大的好话，但我只是在阐述事实。＂那就是啦，难怪Sherlock要把您的房间安排在他自己的旁边，原来您是他的朋友。您真是风度翩翩，Sherlock有您做朋友可真好。我看的出，您是个稳重的人，现在的年轻人都像Sherlock这样冒失，可我还是更喜欢稳重的孩子。＂她实在是个可爱的长者。

＂医生，这位是Hudson太太，我的保姆。＂

＂天哪！您是一位医生！那您一定为Sherlock很苦恼吧？他确实不怎么乖，总是让我担心。但他是个好人，我见过最好的绅士之一。如果您能让他乖乖的按时吃饭睡觉就再好不过了。＂

“我——”

＂Hudson太太，Watson先生可以帮你看看髋骨。所以，你先出去好吗？我和Watson先生还有话要说......不，不是，我们不是那种关系......我知道那没关系......＂

Sherlock连哄带推的把Hudson太太扶出了房间，他极有耐心，也很温柔，尾音总是带着我没曾听过的撒娇，完全是个在母亲身边肆意顽皮的孩子，像是我所见过的在苏格兰翠青的绿意里撒着欢的没长出犄角的小羊羔，玩闹不休，却也总是记得依偎在母羊的身侧发出幼嫩的声音。

＂Hudson太太，我很喜欢她，尤其是在我的母亲去世之后。所以当她的丈夫在美国判了死刑之后，我就把她接来这里。髋骨......那只是-------＂他似乎不知道怎样继续说下去，拘谨的咬着下唇，那一小块漂亮的粉色因为压力而变成粉白，却显得更为细嫩。

＂我当然会帮她看看。但是你知道的，我是外科方向的。＂我很喜欢Hudson太太，她就像母亲一样-------当然不是我的母亲。

＂我拿一个疑问交换你的好意。＂其实根本不需要，但是Sherlock没给我婉言谢绝的机会。＂房间。你想问房间。＂

确实是这样。和他在一起总是充满了惊喜，我不知道他是不是看别人也是一目了然，但是我想，我更愿意自欺欺人把这当作＂心有灵犀＂。Sherlock在知道了我这种罗曼蒂克的想法之后曾经嗤之以鼻的笑话过我，但是最终，当他发现我总也能在他开口前知道他要说什么，或是在他动作前知道他要做什么，他便也不得不缄口不言对这种浪漫假设的诋毁。

＂所以这不是客房？＂我打量着这儿，这一刻也真的觉得生活气息更浓郁些。

＂不是。事实上，这儿是我的阅读室。左手边是我的睡房，右边是图书馆。我常常一工作起来就是连续几天，所以Mycroft就在这儿加了一张床。＂他有点忐忑的打量我一眼，心形的嘴唇飞快掠动：＂我真的没有怠慢的意思。房间经过了仔细的消毒打扫，当然我从不在这儿作实验。书柜的书也是我昨天才摆上去的。床上的一切物品都是新的，如果你介意，我可以让人换张床。＂

不，我怎么会介意呢？这就解释了我喜欢这儿的原因-------这是Sherlock私人的房间。而且，那是他睡过的床，沾染了他的气息，我为自己能在他的心里有如此重的地位而欣喜若狂。

＂97。＂

＂什么？＂

＂你的脉搏。＂我竟没注意他的手指轻轻按压在我的腕部。＂此刻是97。而你的正常跳动频率是80。我之前触碰你的衣袖，则达到了112。有趣。＂

他仁慈的没有说出结论，但这已经足够了明了了。而他只是用他清澈见底的眼眸看着我，淡灰绿色温柔的包裹着我，无辜的神情足以让石人动容。我的心事被无情的拆穿，将要面临怎样的审判？他将斥责我对这份难得的友谊的亵渎，还是讥笑我的自不量力？这两个是我当时脑袋里仅存的猜测。

＂我不想失去你，医生。但是我已与工作结婚。＂

Harriet曾在我与Sherlock分开后那段对于我而言昏天黑地骄奢淫逸的日子里向我指责他的所作所为皆是欲擒故纵的铁血手腕。我还记得她的司机态度恭敬却固执将我请出了一家高级妓院，而我选中的那个我以为会让我兴奋却依然让我像有隐疾似的没有反应的美人儿、有着青玉色眼珠和黑色短卷发的美人儿，才刚刚脱下她深紫色的束腰胸衣。Harriet在车里狠狠的扇了我一个耳光，并再次指摘Sherlock，而我醉的已经分不清方向，却还是为Sherlock辩解那些被我所理解却在常人眼里匪夷所思的言行的时候，是那么苍白无力，最终不能自持的与我亲爱的姐姐大吵一架。哪怕是我与Sherlock的关系最为僵冷的时期，我也不曾怀疑过Sherlock在这段情爱中的忠诚。

窗外的雨终是停了。厚密的浓云慢慢的褪去了灰暗压抑的沉重墨彩，被雨水洗刷了许久的天空透着悠远宽广的蓝。像画布上随意挥就的绚烂。像一个新的开始，一个美好的起点。

＂晚宴后去种花？＂

＂别管晚宴了，就一晚，Mycroft不会说什么的。我知道哪儿能找到花铲......你愣着做什么？＂

＂这是你的社交宴会。＂

＂和你种花也是社交的方式之一。＂

 

注:  
1\. Robert Koch(1843-1910)德国细菌学家。 “Robert Koch's Heilmittel Gegen Die Tuberculose”  
2\. Emil Theodor Kocher(1841-1917)瑞士医学家。“text book of operative surgery”


	9. Chapter 9

【第八章】  
一晚之间凭空出现的罂粟花海和做为主人之一的Sherlock Holmes的无故缺席一目了然构成了因果关系。而我肯定在贝克庄园上下口中成了＂最无礼客人＂的最好诠释。

他与我满身是泥倒在我的房间，或者说是Sherlock的阅读室的床上，则成功的在Hudson太太的惊叫以及埋怨声中闹到了Holmes家长男的耳朵里。我根本没来得及在惺忪舒服的睡意的尾声仔细打量近在咫尺的Sherlock。但是以后是有的。我时常还会将那些温馨的画面从我记忆深处深藏着的专属Sherlock的那一块不小的区域拿出来回想，每每如此，Bill Murray都会问我：＂长官，您又在想您的恋人吗？她一定很美，您笑的很温柔。＂对，他很美。

Hudson太太穿着一件优雅的紫红色天鹅绒高领便裙，双手叉着腰，脸上是那种老年人对晚辈常有的无奈与宠爱交加的神情：＂你们这些坏孩子，难道学校教你们的都是怎么偷偷溜出宴会去种花吗？＂她用手拍打了一下装睡的Sherlock的手臂，他依然趴伏在床上，抽出我脑袋下的枕头紧紧抓着抱在怀里，黑发乱蓬蓬的半覆在印着睡痕的脸颊上，像云遮月一样温柔的包围着。

我身为一个失礼的客人，率先坐了起来，看了一眼被我穿着鞋子就睡觉而弄脏的床单，不好意思的对Hudson太太说：＂抱歉，我-------＂

＂啊，这不碍事。您不要在意。您不知道Sherlock通常都要造成多大的麻烦，不是玻璃被震碎就是地毯被那些药剂烧出洞。＂她冲我和善的眨眨眼，接着非常体贴的塞给我干净的衣物和毛巾，将我推进浴室。

＂我先！＂我关上门的瞬间听到Sherlock愤愤不平的叫起来。

＂Sherlock！Watson医生是你的客人，你回自己房间去洗澡。Holmes勋爵还在等着你们用早餐。＂

当我一身舒适的从浴室出来之后，Sherlock已经准备妥当了，翻阅着什么，坐在桌子上晃荡着两条腿。可他只穿着一件绛红色的睡袍，我便轻而易举的能看到他那两条又长又结实的小腿，白的惊人，像是从没见过阳光。我没敢再拿德古拉来比喻他，怕他再次对我说刻薄话。他的腰带松垮垮的挂在纤细的腰间，湿漉漉的黑色卷发上流下的水珠顺着他颀长的颈项争先恐后钻进睡袍宽大的衣领，濡湿了他胸口和后背的一小块布料，绛红变成了深红，深的发紫，衬出他裸露在衣领外的肌肤越发白皙的像是一大块可口的奶油。我低头看了看自己衣冠整齐的模样，思索着是不是太过庄重了。

“就这样，很好。Mycroft会喜欢你这样的。而我，更喜欢让他的发际线岌岌可危。”他跳下桌子，把翻阅的书轻轻放下，不是胡乱一扔，而是仔细的放在一叠书之上，连书角都对齐了。我才看到，那是我的素描本，里面都是我闲暇时乱涂的一些见不得人的拙劣的画作，他却没有做出任何的评价。

我们在一间被Sherlock称作＂彩绘客厅＂的房间用餐。这是一间宽大的六角形房间，风格更现代些，每面墙都彩绘着古希腊神话中那些神灵的壁画，同样是圆屋顶的天花板上，则画着繁星点点的苍穹。椴木的镀金家具，青铜烛架和大的离谱的水晶吊灯，都在张牙舞爪的提醒我，我将要见到的是Mike Stamford赞不绝口的Mycroft Holmes--------一个与Sherlock不相伯仲的男人，从某些方面来说更为出类拔萃。

＂我从不在这里吃饭------除非是强迫性的，就像这样。＂Sherlock对我嘀咕道，用睡袍的袖子拭去脖子上的水渍。自我认识他之后，算是改变了我对贵族子弟的形象的认识，但我也相信像他这样不拘小节的也是少数分子。

＂你不能带Watson先生在实验室或是图书馆吃饭------别说话，Holmes勋爵来了。＂Hudson太太在我们身侧正襟危坐，无形中也给了我压力。

＂为什么Mycroft来了就不能说话？妈咪没教过我这样。＂Sherlock像个任性的孩子那样叫嚷起来，不甘示弱的瞪着走进来的男人。

我猜测着他与Sherlock会有多少相似之处，而事实上，当他走进客厅时，我根本不能认出他是Sherlock的哥哥。这便否定了从外表看出他们是兄弟的可能性。我曾见过他。是的，就在我初见Sherlock的泰晤士河畔，我也见到了这位手持黑伞的威严的男人。他穿着一身裁剪得体的灰色西装三件套，和其他政府人士并无太多的区别。没有Sherlock的俊美，却是浑身上下散发着王者的气度风范，就像壁画上手握雷电，坐镇奥林匹斯山的宙斯，拥有无上的权力和力量。强势是他给人的唯一印象。比Sherlock更担当的起勋爵的称号。

但我想，他唯一的软肋恐怕就是Sherlock了。那时候我并不知道他们兄弟二人是怎么样复杂别扭的关系，但是Sherlock处处与他作对的态度已然是令我非常的惊愕。正如Sherlock从Mycroft Holmes进门起就瞪着他一样，Mycroft Holmes从进门起就在回应Sherlock的瞪视，以及用挑剔的目光审视他不妥的衣着。他最终在以目光为武器的交战中败下阵来。发出了一声无可奈何的叹息，而与之相对的是Sherlock脸上久不退去的得意洋洋。

所有人都站了起来，包括我，除了Sherlock。

＂您好，Watson医生，请坐。＂他露出一个体面文雅的笑容，客气疏离，丝毫没有改变他通身强硬魄力的气势。对Sherlock的冷笑恍如未闻。＂托舍弟的福，我未能在昨晚的宴会上与您见上面。真是遗憾。但是我上个月才在马赛见到了您的父亲，他很不错，老当益壮。＂这话中的意味深长令我尴尬。我当然知道父亲在马赛过着花天酒地的日子，风流韵事早已是传回了英国。如果说我起先是理解他被大主教一般虔诚的母亲所禁锢数年，想要在老骥伏枥之年摆脱逃离森严的教条规范。那么现在，我对他在马赛的自在放纵程度也无话可说。

＂父亲一向很喜欢马赛的生活。＂

＂是的。他的身边是Céline Fleurot，她的行情非常好。我看得出来您的父亲——＂

＂高级交际花，难道不比一个名不见经传的小剧院女高音要稍微好上那么一点吗？还有，Mycroft，你的嘴巴不是应该用来吃东西的吗？赶快吃完，我还要去看花呢。＂Sherlock愤恨的持起了刀叉，在精美的骨瓷餐具上拖拉出一声长长的刺耳声响，像是满载着他心中不快情绪的蒸汽火车的汽笛声。他替我解了围。而我想，他一定是如愿达到了他想要的效果，Mycroft百般无奈的蹙起了眉头，尽管Sherlock从来都不肯承认，但我依然不动摇的认为在许多表情和神态上，他们兄弟二人如出一辙。

＂既然你提到了这件事，那么我不得不与你认真的谈一谈，Sherlock。关于你昨晚的肆意妄为。你做为宴会的主人却无故缺席，你让那些为你而来的年轻女士们非常失望。＂

Sherlock冷笑的声音像只打着响鼻的毛茸小狗。＂啊，为了来看我------她们付钱了吗？还是说你代收了？＂他放下刀叉，向着他的哥哥伸出右手：“如果是这样，那么我可以看在你我体内流淌着相同血液的份儿上，和你六四分。就这样，不能再多了。”

我不合时宜的笑了出来。

＂Sherlock，但愿你还尚存着廉耻心。＂Mycroft鹰鹫一样锐利漠然的冰蓝色眼睛继而辗转到我的脸上，突然露出了一个诡异的微笑：＂还有您，Watson医生，我的妹妹Marietta没能见到您亦是非常的伤心。＂

桌上一片狼藉。我碰翻了果汁，而Sherlock更是一把把面前的碟子倒扣在了桌子面上，茄汁混着油渍弄脏了钩花的手工亚麻桌布。我窘迫的看着这一切，混乱的就像上帝把苏格兰的原野拿起来揉成团，又丢进了英吉利海峡东面最窄的区域，最后捞出来堵住了瓦特纳冰川上的格里姆火山口。但这都不能表达此刻我糟透了的心情。

＂Sherlock！＂

＂她来干什么？你没说她要来！＂Sherlock怒不可遏的质问自己的兄长，甚至刚才他自己的事情都没值得他发脾气似的。但实际上，我也确实不愿见到Marietta。她是个美女，这不错。但她......我不喜欢她，尤其她似乎又很钟意我，这就变成了一件尴尬的事情。我在接到贝克庄园的请柬时是以为我真的可以只和Sherlock两个人在一起快乐无忧的度过社交季。如果他愿意，我可以和他赛马，打板球，甚至跳舞都可以。就是不要......不要和别人，别的我不爱的人。我无法勉为其难。

＂Sherlock，这是社交季。而她，是Holmes家的人。如果你想要避开她，那么就听话参加今晚的宴会，将会有几位尊贵的女客。之后Marietta会回到伦敦。＂

＂又是某种我不明原因的交易，你到底在阴谋着什么？你倒不如开诚布公的说给我听。＂

＂这不是阴谋，我亲爱的弟弟。我也是这样过来的，你逃不了。除非你愿意现在就去伦敦见父亲，再由他安排你接下来的行程。Sherlock，请你记得，这是我们达成的协议——要么听我的安排，要么去伦敦。而我更为人性化的考虑了你的处境，决定整个社交季都让Watson医生和你在一起，有他的陪伴，是不是会让你好过点？＂

我似乎被放置在一个奇怪的处境。一个要挟？而Holmes兄弟二人的相处方式让我不可遏制的怀念起大大咧咧的Harriet，甚至她酗酒之后也比Mycroft好那么一些。＂抱歉，等一下，Holmes勋爵。＂我出言打断了他们的争吵，而Mycroft的表情让我觉得我刚才已经和空气或是被下人清理干净了的桌面融成了一体，他已然在拿我做筹码的同时忘记了坐在他对面的我。＂等等，我是不是错过了什么？似乎没人和我商量过这个，社交季的安排。＂

＂那么您是愿意去马赛或是巴黎见一见您父亲为您甄选的法国闺秀？＂他优雅的用洁白的餐巾擦拭了一下嘴巴，露出了一个内敛的惊讶神情------虚伪的根本不加掩饰。我注意到他在争吵的过程中已经从容不迫的享用完了面前美味的早餐。＂如果您愿意，我现在就派人送您去马赛，您父亲那儿。我想他会高兴见到您的。＂他补充了一句，似乎说出口的只是＂今天的果汁有点酸＂或是＂再来一点烤番茄＂。当然，事情与他无关，他确实可以以这样的心境说出这些让我坐立不安的话。我马上就发现像我这种还在象牙塔里荡漾的人完全没有资格和他这样胸有城府的政客有任何谈判的可能。更何况他是那样绝顶聪明的人。Mycroft Holmes就像一座巍峨的山峰，只要他愿意，随时就能把我压死而甚至听不到一声惨叫。但我却未有产生胆怯。我一直都没有。他曾评价我是＂匹夫之勇＂，但是如今想来，他对我并不坏。

＂当然，假使您想回曼彻斯特见见您母亲喜欢的圣女一般清修规矩的淑女们，我亦可以派人送您。这儿的司机随时听候您的差遣。＂

我感到愤怒。就像被带上决斗场的斯巴达勇士，骁勇善战，本就意图为了尊严血肉相搏，却在重重枷锁之下被人误以为是被迫。Mycroft Holmes也根本不曾过问我的想法，而理所当然的以为唯有强迫，才可使我留在此地。我倒不怕别人误会。再多的误解也比不上Sherlock一人的一丝狐疑。

＂您弄错了。我只是在疑虑为什么事关于我，作为当事人之一，我却不能事先知晓。假如我能早点知道，我会尽早向您表示感谢-------我自然是再愿意不过了。＂我记得我戏剧化的起身向他感谢的欠欠身子，我可是清楚的记得那位Holmes家的长男脸上的精彩纷呈的表情。我现在再想及，只是意识到他怕是那时候已看出了端倪-------我爱Sherlock。

Sherlock在桌子下拉了拉我的衣袖，继而攀上了我的胳膊，修长的手臂像蛇缠在树枝那样紧紧缠着我的手臂。紧密的让我感受到他略低的体温和他冰凉的手指。他像是舒了一口气的看了我一眼，我并不知道是否如此，但我能知道他不愿我离开，而我也想要寸步不离的在Sherlock身边。我才来贝克庄园，才与他相处了半天的像是在暖春的湖面上晒着太阳那样的惬意时光，我根本就不想离开。如果只忍受一晚的Marietta，就能与Sherlock共渡完直到八月的社交季，那么我当然愿意做此牺牲。

＂那么我们就此说定了。Watson医生将和你一起参加每一场你们需要参加的宴会及活动。孩子们，这是为了你们好。＂Mycroft放弃了和Sherlock的任何交流，他看着我，递给了我一叠请柬，全是双份的，一张给Sherlock，另一张则是我的名字。

我们果然是无法与他站在相等的位置进行谈判的。这些一开始就计划好的东西我们连拒绝的机会都没有。我看着那些我认识的、不认识的名字，所感到的唯一的欣慰只有Sherlock，幸好我将一直与他相伴。而假如我会知道这难熬的社交季将成为如今的我的精神寄托，我则会更加珍惜那些分分秒秒。让我在回忆这段由我主演重要角色的故事的时候延长一些甜蜜，缩短一点苦涩。

人总是有诸多的无奈。所以我曾幼稚的拒绝长大，我与Sherlock沉溺在自己营造的世界里，挥霍着年少时期的神圣时光，希望永远只有我们两人。我们造出了梦，我们没来得及造出现实。当现实逼近，聪明如他，反而比平庸的我还要措手不及。

当我找到他的时候，午后的阳光已经把空气都烤的暖洋洋的了。我看着在风中颤巍巍的摇曳身姿的罂粟花蕾中他孤独削瘦的背影，走近了他，在他身旁坐下。他低着头，蓬乱的卷发挡住了他的大半张脸，久违的头骨先生又重新端端正正的坐在他的膝头。我伸手将他的头发捋到耳后，露出他漂亮的五官。他快速的眨动了几下眼睛，长睫毛轻盈的上下飞动，我猜测靠的近了会不会感受到小小的气流。

＂你把我的头发弄的很傻。＂他不高兴的撅起嘴，瓮声瓮气的有点鼻音，我想他是哭过了。

＂那你也可以弄乱我的头发。＂

＂幼稚。＂他沉下漂亮的面孔，狠狠的剜了我一眼，但依然伸手把我的短发揉弄了两下，“谢谢你没走。但我觉得你会后悔的。”

“别这么早下定论。”昨晚我们还在这儿说笑着，而现在的气氛则沉重了许多，像巨石压在心头。

“你会看到我有多招人厌。”他给了我一个假笑。

“你知道的，有一部分人除了嚼舌头之外什么也不会。我不认为他们和我有什么关系。你告诉我的，用眼睛观察。＂我把头骨先生从他膝上拿下来，换成了我的手，轻揉着他睡袍下轮廓分明的膝盖，那是光裸的，我猜。会像溪水里的鹅卵石那样表面光滑质地坚硬。他看着我的手，也没有反对，反倒微微眯起眼睛，似是享受着我的轻抚。＂离晚上还有很久，我刚才到处找你的时候看到停车场有一些车。我想咱们可以-----＂

＂我能搞到Mycroft的车钥匙！＂他本来黯淡的眼睛顿时就神采飞扬起来，闪烁着坏孩子想出恶作剧的时候才会有的目光如炬。我就知道他会因此而高兴起来。那就让我也坏一次好了。

＂那么我们先去吃饭，再-------Holmes少爷，您提出的所有异议都将被驳回。这是先决条件。＂

＂和一个犯了职业病的医生是无理可说的。＂

哪怕现在想想，我也为自己能想出这样的主意而吃惊。年少轻狂。这是我能想到最合理的解释了。


	10. Chapter 10

【第九章】

我一点都不认识朴次茅斯的道路，完全由Sherlock带着我到达了一片能一眼望到索伦特海峡的平坦高地，坐在绿荫的树冠下，在春色留人的草地上舒展着我们年轻的躯体。可他自躺下之后便用他时髦的深蓝色礼帽半遮着脸，一言不发，挡住了他勾魂夺魄的眼睛，我看到他漂亮的心形嘴唇，心头突然涌起想要吻下去的冲动。

“怎么没带上头骨先生？”我强迫自己撤回蠢蠢欲动的目光，在草地上漫无目的的揪着，直到能闻见草叶新鲜的清苦味道。那从可怜的天堂草成为我转移紧张情绪的替代品。

他的脑袋动了动，懒洋洋的从帽檐下打量着我。“你觉得我应该带着吗？”他的双眼令我想到了一种珍贵的东方翠玉。我曾在Harriet的耳垂上看到过一对那样的耳坠，水滴一般剔透晶莹。而此刻，Sherlock Holmes的眼睛就是那样的美妙绝伦，一汪湖水那样澄澈干净。“不需要。我有另一个朋友了——一个比头骨先生好上许多的朋友。”他意有所指的冲我这边挥了一下手，眼睛没有从我脸上挪开，我的小心思似乎全部表现在了脸上被他一目了然。我讪讪的收回了目光。

低沉的笑声和草叶沙沙的声音传来。“医生，为何不看我了？难道你怕我的眼睛？”Sherlock忽然坐起来，往我身边挪近了几英寸，我们的手指碰在了一起，我以为他会缩回去。可是没有。我窃喜着，与他骨节纤细的小拇指搭在一块再不肯移开，也不敢轻举妄动。

“我并不怕。”我清了清嗓子，有些大胆的说：“甚至我敢说，那是一双我所见过最睿智的、最非凡的眼睛。”

我有点惊奇的瞧见他白皙的脸颊上浮现淡淡的粉色，并不显眼，像是太阳晒的，直蔓延到他薄薄的耳垂。蓬松黑亮的卷发在海边的习习凉风中有些凌乱，精致的发卷像是枝头花蕾那样颤巍巍的抖动着。有着浅色格子滚边的小礼帽骨碌碌的滚下来，又在草地上滚了两滚，最后在我腿边停下。深蓝色的帽檐紧挨着我白色裤子的膝盖皱褶处，不知为何看上去格外的协调。他早已脱去了与帽子滚边花色一致的西装和马甲，宽松的敞角领白衬衫被勒在裤子的背带下，腰部和肘部被风灌满，胀鼓鼓的活像个小皮球。可是这样，反而让我看出了纤瘦却结实的腰肢线条，明媚的阳光更是让他的身体在衬衫下若隐若现，像块包裹在精美花纸里的糖果那样美味。

＂从未有人这样说过我。＂他顿了顿，补充道：＂我能分辨的出发自内心还是言不由衷。＂

我将内心的疼惜小心翼翼的藏起来，装出毫不在意的样子告诉他：“现在有我这样说。你再不能说这样的话了。”

他盯着我，像是要分辨我所说之话的真伪。犀利的像鹰一样的眼神流连在我的身周，可最终他什么也没有说，只是用并未与我的手指相碰的那只手捡起了我腿边的帽子，重新遮住了上半张脸躺下，让我可以肆无忌惮的观赏着他翘起的饱满嘴唇，湿润的唇瓣在阳光下柔和却夺目的闪耀着，微微嘟起，像是在索要一个亲吻。我想他是睡着了。而我所做的，仅仅是收回了目光，却勾住了他的小拇指。我大睁着眼睛，躺在他身旁，看着一只黄黑分明的圆圆的蜜蜂在我的上方飞出∞的舞步，一直徘徊飘上了枝叶间，直到我无论如何费力寻找都再也找不到了。我听到海浪轻拍沙滩的声响，缠绵沉厚，将我的困意卷入浪头，包裹进海底，又推送上顶端。过了半晌，我才感觉到了指间有力的回握。

奶油黄色的美产福特Model A Roadster敞篷车1在了无人烟的乡间飞驰，这是一辆新车，Sherlock毫不犹豫的选择了这辆。他的礼帽在他把马力加到最大的时候就被风吹的飞上了天，飘进了一条河里，和白色的睡莲荡漾在了一起。可是谁还管这个呢？于我而言，没有什么比Sherlock发自内心的笑靥更珍贵。我爱看着他，就那样看着，他随风舞出了凌乱之美的黑发，他露出的饱满智慧的苍白额头，他明亮的在光线里会变的流光溢彩的灰绿色湿润的眼眸，他因欢笑而在眼角聚集的浅淡皱纹。＂你就像只吃饱了的傻熊看着蜂蜜那样看着我。＂他这样说我，可是与我度过了一个愉快的下午，他带我去了许多他从年幼时就发现的地方——“只有我知道这些去处，很多年都是这样，现在我愿意让你也知道。如果有机会，我还要带你去苏塞克斯，有幢祖宅在那儿，不大，但是足够我们住上一阵子了……啊，那儿还有一间蜂房，现在还有人看管着。我喜欢观察那些小东西。”他孩童一样顽皮的摇晃着脑袋，带着点骄傲。我看的出他真的是高兴的。我纵容着他，陪着他玩闹，只要他开心。

＂你试试，这真是个漂亮的家伙！Mycroft才买的，我以为又是他收买Anthea安然闭嘴的工具，可还停在那儿。＂

＂不，你开就好-------谁是Anthea？＂

＂他的妻子，政治联姻，他们关系不好......那不重要，你来试试！＂Sherlock低沉的声音在风中扩散开，我贴近了他一些，好听清他在说什么，而他的黑发拂在我的脸上，像春风夹着紫罗兰的香气吹拂着我，像他的双手在抚摸我的脸颊。

＂不了。我开车不多，这种天色，我可不敢。＂我在愈来愈浓的暮色里坐在他的身边，喝了一口酒，让细滑的酒液在舌尖滚动，麝香葡萄的甜涩在口腔内弥漫开，咽喉留下徘徊良久的醇香。这也是Sherlock的主意，他从酒窖偷出了好几瓶陈年的葡萄佳酿，若不是我阻止他暴殄天物，他便要发疯的偷出整整一箱。

＂味道怎么样？＂他凑近了我一点，鼻子用力嗅动了一下，可眼睛还在看路。他一定不知道这样有多具有无辜的诱惑性。他确实不知道。性感是他与生俱来的天赋，举手投足就能流露出的气质。

我看着他高挺的鼻梁：＂很好。＂

＂医生，你的语言贫乏的只会说这样没有内涵的评价吗？＂

＂小提琴弦与琴弓织就的月光。＂

他有点惊讶的看了我一眼，又继续看路，命令道：＂给我尝一点。＂我依他的话，把我的嘴巴触碰过的瓶口碰到他的嘴唇。看着红色的酒液濡湿他柔软丰润的唇，在淡粉与雪白交际的唇沿晕染的像是东方的水墨画。他伸出舌尖，舔掉了嘴角的一点残留，而我的心弦陡然被拨动的＂铮＂的一声脆响，余音在我心间回荡。

＂灌注了关心的绷带。＂

＂这个......丝绸睡袍上的织花扫刷着皮肤。＂

＂晨曦里掷地有声的誓言。＂

＂那这个呢？＂我又开了一瓶。＂梦境里的请柬。＂我再次喂给他一口。

＂雨水唤醒的罂粟，红的像是血誓。＂我看着他，却在暮色里更加看不清他。＂换一瓶。＂他说。

我尝了一大口，辛辣直冲鼻腔，激荡的我打了一个哆嗦，眼泪都要流下来了，接着才体会到唇齿间萦绕不散的清醇泠冽，及至酒液划过了喉咙，滚落到胃部，满齿留香。

＂让我梦遗的清露里浸没的月光石那样的灰绿色眼眸。＂

我想我是疯了。他怔了怔，却不肯看我。而我把酒送到他的嘴边，他也扭开了头。＂我酒量很小。＂车速放的平稳，暮色里的一切只留下一团模糊从我们两侧飞掠而过，我已能远远的看清贝克庄园的灯火辉煌。

我是非常想要道歉。但我不知从何开口。我觉得任何一个由我吐露出的词都会被Sherlock用最严厉的语言吓回我的舌尖。我实实在在的冒犯了他。如果什么都不说，只会加重这罪该万死的冒犯。＂Holmes少爷......＂

他突然从方向盘上空出一只手，探进面前的储物箱，飞快的摸索了一番，精准的抛进我怀里一个扁平的烟盒。

我拿了起来，烟草香从盒子的缝隙溢出来。

＂我不吸烟，谢谢。＂

＂啊，医生。＂他意义不明的笑了一声。＂那给我点上一支，好吗？＂

我长这么大，就连交往过的姑娘和从前暗暗钦慕过的少年都不曾向我提出过这样的要求。这是头一次。当我把沾上了一点我嘴唇上的酒液与唾液的烟卷从我嘴上取了下来，又塞到他为我而轻启的双唇之间时，我听到了电流兹兹的擦碰出火花的细小声音，除了我，谁也听不见。

＂谢谢。幸好你还喝酒，否则我真不知道你还有什么消遣的方式了。你不怎么会让自己高兴。＂

＂俱乐部，橄榄球，都是消遣。而且我会靠画画消遣，自娱自乐，我是说......而且我很喜欢我的专业，我想要当医生。＂

＂你有一个非常现实的目标，而且你很自由，你可以去做你喜好的一切事情。而不像我——那些我喜欢的，可以是爱好，却不被允许成为职业。＂他的声音有些晦暗生涩，“我要付出很大的努力。”

车子在车道上拐了个挺陡的弯道，贝克庄园在失去了阳光的洗礼后显得黯淡起来，灰蒙蒙的只能看清大致的轮廓和星星点点的窗户印出的暖黄色灯光。敞开的大门就在前方。

“那就为之付出。你完全能做一个更有意义的人，而不是被家庭禁锢在温室里郁郁寡欢的贵族。”我支持他的想法。“我也并非什么都有。没人能什么都有。”

停车场又增添了好些车，显然我们快要迟到了。他熄灭了车，我撑住车侧：＂咱们要快点，你才能来得及把钥匙还回去。＂

＂不急。＂他有点固执的拉住了我的衣袖。

＂怎么？＂

“你有我。”他有点没头没脑的冒出这句话，一只手按在我的肩上，像是要我端坐在他身边。我照做了，看不清他的脸，但是他呼出的热气一阵阵的喷薄在我的脸颊上，这让我意识到我们的距离从未有的近，我只要一伸手，就能将他那具完美无瑕的天使般的身体搂在怀里。“John和Sherlock，”他再次开口，带着轻微的笑声，“Contra mundum.2”

我的拉丁文学的并不很好，若不是因为学医，我几乎都要弃之不用了。直到今天我都在庆幸我是听得懂这句话的，就好像是上天冥冥之中安排好的奇迹。我甚至不敢说他换种方式表述，我是不是还能一样明白他的意思了。我无法说出我那一刻心中的震撼，如果一定要形容，我会说，那一刹那，我几乎以为我在梦中。我意识到，我是那么爱他，我想有一个清晨，我在泥土与露珠的清芳中缓慢而舒适的睁开眼睛，印入我眼帘的是他灰白的卷发，和他年华迟暮的恬静睡颜。我愿意为他做任何的事情，哪怕是为他去死。

我大笑了起来，整个人都像是重新活过来一样——就好像我之前的岁月从没有这么开心的欢笑过。我发音糟糕的重复了一遍：“Contra mundum.”

＂我有点醉了。＂他说着，非常执着的拉扯着我——从衣袖转移到了手，越发靠近了我一点，柔软的发卷扫在我的后颈，他的鼻息，他的呼吸灵巧的像一条蛇，钻进了我的衣领……他在深深的嗅着我的味道，我也能闻到他嘴里烟草的呛味。我也经常在Edward或是别的同学身上闻到，可我从没有觉得像Sherlock嘴里散发出的那样好闻。“而且，我有点着急了。”他对我说。

我不是在做梦，可实实在在的，他吻了我。我朝思暮想的他的唇，堵住了我为他那句话产生的一切疑问。被风吹的冰凉的有点发干的唇，带着烟草和酒的气味，轻盈的紧贴在我的嘴上。他的嘴唇，尝起来和看上去一样柔软细嫩，却和女性大不相同，有棱有角的，像我童年最渴盼的圣诞大餐上的布丁，弹性可口。我直直的望进了他的眼睛，浅色的眼眸在暮色里闪烁着微弱的萤火之光，依稀可见淡淡的绿意。他似有羞怯，连着扑闪了几下眼睛，便轻轻阖起，把他自己交给了我。有那么一瞬间，我们都没有动，直到我的嘴因为这个动作而僵硬发酸。我推挤了一下他像花瓣一样淡粉色的鲜嫩唇瓣，舌尖推进了一点他两瓣唇瓣之间。他迅速从微微启开的唇间迸出了一声细小破碎的高亢吟哦，像藏在幽暗林中的山毛榉的葱绿与荫郁中的飞舞轻翅的夜莺，嘹亮悦耳的天籁叫声穿过沁着清新的藤花与布着潮湿的苔藓的小径。空气里是栀子花的馥郁浓馡的气息，香香甜甜的萦绕在我的鼻端，与Sherlock的唇糅合，连他亲上去都带着栀子花的清纯味道。致使我很长一段时间，都能在吻他的时候闻到一股似有似无的栀子花幽香。他的一只手灵巧的抽出了我的领带，攥在他的手里，而我圈住了他的腰身，他的身体远比想象中要结实的多。我们共同使这个吻加深了。我们的舌尖无措的碰到了一起，他猛然缩回，像受了惊的羚羊。而我则扮演着指导的角色，诱使着，挑逗着，令他放心的让我的舌头扫刷着他的美妙的像天堂的口腔，包裹着他柔嫩的舌尖吮吸。他轻喘着，我吞咽下他的呻吟，却还是有遗漏的，像破碎的音符，跳跃在我们周围。

＂我该每天都让你喝点酒吗？＂我碾揉着他的唇，含糊不清的发问。

＂我想这是个好主意。＂他紧贴着我的唇，翘起了嘴角。我的脖子感到一股压迫感，他把我的领带拉的更紧了。

我忘了是什么让我们停下，可能是远远而来亮的晃眼的车灯。也可能是哪个经过的无关人士。而当我们跌跌撞撞傻笑着跑回去敷衍着打扮整齐之后下楼梯的时候，Sherlock的笑靥如潮汐迅速的退下隐去了。他精灵的眼眸失去了火热的光点，如他兄长一般的漠然。


	11. Chapter 11

【第十章】

二楼平台上站着几位年轻的女士，莺歌燕语，衣香鬓影。而我只能认出Holmes姐妹俩。但这并不妨碍我的视线落在了其中一个我并不认识的小姐身上。就算我绝对忠于Sherlock，也不得不承认这是位美艳绝伦的妙人，而且从某种程度上来说，她的精致倒和Sherlock如出一辙。她半挽的头发漆黑的像一匹被夜色染就的绸缎，泛着流星划过时的光泽，有种沉重的浓密感，细长高挑的眉和殷红的唇都是时下流行的，与Sherlock相似的浅色眼眸并不是如泉水般纯净的，而是深邃妖娆，媚气十足，只让我想到林中暗处盘踞的白狐。她深谙自身的优势，一举一动，一颦一笑都完美无缺，无疑是那群女士中的佼佼者。舞会还没开始，但我能想象的到一袭黑色长裙的她将会如何使众生倾倒。她的美是如此的野心勃勃。

“那是Irene Adler。美国人，她的继父是已故的钢铁大亨Ferdinand Adler。＂Sherlock顿了顿：＂克利夫兰财团的重要一员。而她继承了Adler先生生前的大部分股份。我私下里称她为，'The woman'。＂Sherlock的脸上露出了我认为是＂有兴趣＂的笑容，那在他分析我的时候曾表露出来。我以为——我自欺欺人的以为那笑容是属于我的，我体内那条名为＂嫉妒＂的毒蛇在嘶嘶的吐着七寸，盘桓在一起的身体舒展开，缠绕住我的心，将泛着诡异的银光的幽绿色毒液注入我心的深处，滋生出了我的占有欲。Sherlock的嘴唇还微微发红，他刚刚还在与我一起忘我的亲吻交缠，可下一分钟他就对着别人，一个漂亮的女人露出了感兴趣的神情。我想要把他的手腕双双钳住，用我的力量将他的挣扎与反抗制服，把他带离此处，去到一个只属于我们二人的伊甸园，一辈子在那儿，只有我们。我不知确实只是在嫉妒，还是夹杂着自卑。从我心底最客观冷静的John Watson看来，Sherlock与Irene Adler更为般配，我几乎不敢想象他们站在一起的情形，那会让我想要羞愧而死。

＂据你所说，她真的很不简单。那么她就是Holmes勋爵坚持要你参加今晚宴会的原因？＂我想我问的是一件显而易见的事实事情，但我想听他的回答，准确的说，我想要一个能令我安心的答案。

他像在思索一个可靠的答案，可我最惟恐避之不及的人就那样眼尖的发现了我们。

＂Watson先生，是您在那儿吗？再次见到您真是太高兴了。＂看着Marietta摇曳生姿的向这边走来，我的心里真是叫苦不迭，同时Sherlock发出了一声冷哼。

她潦草的和Sherlock打了一个招呼——这就已经引起我的不满了。接着她便挽上了我的胳膊，整个人的重量都压在我的身上。这可真是暧昧。她冲她们那一拨的年轻女士们有点炫耀的做了一个飞吻。我在心里叹了一口气，想来她是已经和她们谈及过我了。我去看Sherlock，却注意到Irene Adler也站在我们附近，完全占去了Sherlock的注意力。正如我料想的，他们站在一起足以让日月失色——一对尤物。妒火在我胸口熊熊燃烧，占有欲又在蠢蠢欲动。我的耳朵想要再长两英寸好伸过去听个清楚他们在说什么。

＂......今晚会扮成什么？还是牧师？＂从我的角度只能从Marietta金色的发卷与宝石蓝的发带的缝隙间看到一只勾在Sherlock白色领结上的石膏一般本白的手，涂着血红蔻丹的指甲像溅在白绸上的五滴狰狞的血迹，充满了侵略性的美。

＂舞会不需要牧师，Adler小姐。我只是陪一位朋友出席。＂

＂那么，你不打算给我介绍这位，我们共同的朋友？＂

“我们”,这确实是一个意味深长的词。我有什么可以与Sherlock共称之为＂我们＂的？我们的罂粟？我们的第一个吻？我讨厌Irene Adler，那时候如此，现在依然如此。如果你不愿继续了解我的故事，那么就此当我是个小鸡肚肠的男人吧。

她优雅大方的站在我的面前，像Marietta挽着我那样挽着Sherlock，而我唯一欣慰的是看到Sherlock脸上不情不愿的样子。

“我不知道头骨先生变成一个男人会这么引人注目。”她向我伸出右手，而我不得不假装殷勤的弯下腰在她雪白光滑保养甚好的手背上落一个吻，轻的就像是蝴蝶的翅膀掠过眼睑。浓重的香水远不如Sherlock身上自然清新的气息好闻。她配不上Sherlock。我阴暗的想着，我刚刚才吻了他，而我想有此运气的人可不多。至少从Sherlock的态度便可知，Irene Adler还未能有此殊荣。这个简单的事情让我心里好受了不少。就像是一个喝醉了的人在失态的边缘得到了一杯清心静脑的薄荷茶。

“事实上，头骨先生是我的手下败将，而且是再也不能东山再起的那种。”俏皮话谁都会说不是吗？我别有深意的看着Sherlock，我想他明白我的意思。但是出乎我的意料，他扭开了头，生起了我不明白原因的气。

“Watson医生，我知道您，但是Marietta可没说过您是如此的风趣。您一定是一位好情人。”

Irene Adler的声音不大，声调也平稳，可却像一颗投进了一潭如镜面平静的不泛起一丝涟漪的湖水的石头，不仅清浅的水面立刻掀起波澜，甚至搅起了湖底沉淀已久的淤泥，将一潭清水搅得浑浊不堪。如果她是想要一鸣惊人的效果，那么她肯定是做到了。如果她是想要掀起风波，那么她也做的不错。至少从我这方面——我至今还记得我气得够呛，在看到Sherlock显然对这种荒唐的流言蜚语将信将疑的时候，更是火冒三丈。我的脸色一定是非常的难看，因为我吓到了Marietta。

＂不，我——我从未说过这样的话！＂她极力的撇清着，妩媚的眼睛可怜的看着我。而我且不管事情究竟是怎样，也确实无法做到极没风度的将她与自己的距离拉远。

＂如果你没有一直在摆弄Watson医生的领带，那么这话会更有说服力一点。＂久不开口的Sherlock用他一贯慵懒的音调和犀利的话语再次把整件事推向一个新的高峰。我知道他才不是在帮我，他看着我，修长的手指来回摩挲着他红的诱人的下唇，可他的眼神......哪怕我不会观察也不会推理，都能看出这个显而易见的事实——他真的生气了。我不禁想要质问他那令人惊叹的本领都去了哪里，他难道就看不出我与Marietta之间什么也没有？

另一个令我心烦气躁的来源，Marietta，终于肯放开我的领带-------是Sherlock在我们接吻时拉扯的那一条，也是他帮我打的我所见过的最好看的温莎结。＂我只是看到Watson先生的领带结没有打好。＂

我的上帝！非常好，这简直就是雪上加霜！

＂Marietta，你绝不能说一位绅士的领带没有打好。那是一种侮辱。＂Sherlock扬起了眉毛，就像为宣战而立起的战矛，我能看见他的怒气在蒸腾，咕噜噜冒着热浪滚滚的气泡翻腾在他蕴含着爆发力的结实身躯之下。像一座有苏醒迹象的活火山。

＂别在这儿，女士们。＂我不顾礼数的挣脱了Marietta的手臂，反倒去拉Sherlock。他的手心凉的就像尸体，我吃了一惊，不加克制的握住了他的手——他没甩开。Irene Adler浅灰色的妖魅眼睛饶有兴趣的打量着我，继而是我和Sherlock握住一起的手上。我可无暇管她，我满心只有Sherlock和这该死的、由Irene Adler挑起的误会！

我从没这么感激过舞会的开场。而这总算让一场闹剧收了场。我和Sherlock落在人群的后面，我拉住了他，几乎是用恳求的语气问他：“能不能让我知道你是在为什么生气？”

他扭过头看着我，灰绿色的眼眸像我们第一次相见时那样充满了陌生的打量，冰凉的没有温度。“你管的太多了，医生。这和你一点关系都没有。”他贴近了我一点，温热的呼吸喷在我的脸颊上，让我想到不久之前我们刚刚接了吻。可那感觉竟是非常的遥远。“我的妹妹还在等着你呢，她把今晚的舞都留给你了。你肯定不会想要辜负她的美意。”

“如果我没有记错，我们刚刚接吻了。”我扫视了一下周围，把我愤怒的声音放低了些，有点蛮横的抓着他的手臂，他像是被我弄疼了那样皱起眉头，但是并未挣扎。“听着，我和她没关系。我心里有——”

他打断了我的话，并终是扳开了我握着他手腕的左手。“医生，我知道，那只是一个吻，仅此而已。你不用再多说了。”

我绝不敢相信我都听到了些什么，但那些生硬的单词正是出自Sherlock之口。他用与我柔情相吻过的红润双唇和灵巧的舌头，告诉了我——那个还令我处在愉悦与希望中的吻，不值得被赋予任何意义。我的心口漫起难以忍受的尖利锐痛，刀尖刮骨那样的残忍。我不知该责怪他对我的无情利用，还是耻笑我的自作多情一厢情愿。他利落的转身离开，而我的心和灵魂曾被他带走，又在此被他狠狠践踏在我的脚下这片锃明彻亮的大理石地面上，弃如草芥。

那算得上是我此生所经历的最难熬的一场舞会。就如Sherlock所说的，Marietta打定了主意要和我跳每一支舞。说真的，我对她的盛情感到力不从心。而我依然留在那儿的唯一原因，就是想要逮住一个间隙，可以捉住Sherlock，恳切的问他究竟这一切是怎么了。当我终于有机会避开她一会儿的时候，我便在第一时间去寻找Sherlock的踪迹。那仅仅是一个毫无意义的吻？我笃定主意要抓住他问个清楚。然而他避着我。

我寻遍了所有我能猜测到的地方，依然无处可寻他的身影。我担心着他会在这样的夜晚去了哪儿，毕竟这是一座远离市郊的庄园，周边过于寂静，而夜幕降下之后在我看来更是阴森幽深，像是增添了更多的不安全因素。我甚至偷偷逃离了会场，跑去了罂粟花丛那儿，以期可以像午后一样在那里发现他孤独的背影，然而他并不在那里。那时候我还并不熟悉贝克庄园，也不了解Sherlock的习惯，完全毫无头绪不得而知他去了哪里。愤怒，彷徨，担忧，不安，沮丧，种种情绪揉压在一起向我袭来，沉重的就像是残破的天幕，将我整个笼罩，砸的我晕头转向。而我满心的冤屈只得往肚子里吞——我完全不知道我错在何处，又是什么惹得Sherlock的情绪大跌。

Mycroft Holmes与一位穿着晚礼服的男士在宴会厅的门廊处说着什么开心的话。那人站在暗处，我看不清他的模样，想来该是Mycroft的友人。然而如织月光均匀撒在Mycroft高大的身姿上，让我清楚的看到这位城府极深不近人情随便就能将我挫骨扬灰的＂大英政府＂冷若冰霜的脸上露出了柔和的笑意，这让我更为心酸的思及了Sherlock与我，以及我找不到他的手足无措，失魂落魄。

就在我想要静悄悄的转身离开不至于打扰他们的交谈的时候，Mycroft Holmes叫住了我。＂Watson先生，您不去跳舞，在这儿做什么？＂他的声音轻快，似乎下一刻就会像个心情很好的少年那样哼起欢乐的曲子，令我万分吃惊。但我更尴尬于被他在此刻发现。我犹豫着是否告诉他＂我找不到Sherlock＂这样的话会更引起更大的乱子-------今天发生的一切，无论是我和Sherlock接了吻还是Irene Adler别有居心的挑拨，都足够让我躺在昨晚与Sherlock共享过的床上辗转反侧彻夜未眠了。

我的大脑在那时候已经一团乱麻了，因为我竟然忘记了这问话之人是比Sherlock更为聪明的Mycroft Holmes。他从容不迫的缓步走下楼梯，从不离身的黑伞朴素低调，却在他手里显得尊贵高傲，那些真正精致的手杖与之相比，全然成了虚张声势的玩意。我看到方才与他相谈甚欢的那个人从阴影下转出了身子，冲我热情洋溢的招了招手，才发现那竟然是Gregory Lestrade。

Mycroft轻咳了一声，拉回了我的注意力，他无需我的回答，只看了我一眼，就心照不宣的提点我：＂若是他想避着谁，就一定可以做到。＂他的伞尖“哒哒哒哒”的轻敲在我的脚边，像是在等着我的回应，而我张了张嘴，满腔言语却连一个字也说不出。

“让一位客人孤身一人游荡在花园里可不是Holmes家的待客之道。Watson先生，您该回去和那些年轻人玩乐，注意，可别玩火，那会灼伤你的手指。”他意有所指的冲着我高高的挑起了他戏谑的眉，将我瞠目结舌的表情一览眼底。“我猜有人在和你一样寻找Sherlock。或许，你们可以有些话题能聊一聊。”

我不用看也知道他说的是谁。我并不笨，甚至可以说，我在军队这样表现良好，多亏了我天生的敏锐。我知道谁蹑手蹑脚的跟在我的身后，再华美的礼服也遮不住她狡猾的狐狸尾巴，她从我走出舞会开始便悄然跟着我了，我想她准备伺机做点什么——Irene Adler，起先我并不想去理她，哪怕Mycroft特意点明了她在那儿，我也装作恍如未闻，疾步如飞，想要离她越远越好。但是她可不是一位矜持的女士，换句话说，她那锲而不舍的劲头有点惊到我了。于是，我放慢了脚步，最终停了下来。倒不是说我像个懦弱的城主那样唯唯诺诺的在城墙上瑟瑟发抖向她举起白旗，而是我真的非常好奇她到底想要干什么，我知道以她的能耐一定是看出了我和Sherlock之间并非是纯粹的友情——但是若是想要借此威胁我、让我离开Sherlock？那简直就是天方夜谭。

“不管不顾一位女士而大步向前，这真不该是一位有教养的绅士能做出来的荒唐事情。”她刻意的转到我的眼前，迫使我与她面对面而站，这让我更加仔细的看了她的脸。她该是和Holmes姐妹差不多的年纪，却已经全然失了少女的活泼，找不到一丝青涩的娇媚痕迹，取而代之的是成熟美，带着点让人脸红的性感。在她刻意所为的搔首弄姿面前，我甚至不好意思正视她。不知为何，她让我想到了别有它意的马鞭，有着皮革的小小鞭舌，在空气里划出细小尖锐的爆破声。

“难道说，一位受过良好教育的女士就应该鬼鬼祟祟的跟踪别人？”我反问她。

“那我向你道歉好了。”她倒是非常的爽快，“但是，我是觉得在这儿太孤独了，难得有Watson先生与我有着某些相同点。”她的话像是哑谜那样捉弄着我，让我大惑不解，可我又不想在她的面前落了下风，这可不同于和Sherlock在一起时的示弱。

＂我可不明白Adler小姐的意思。若你是指我也一样感到孤独的话，那么我想我不得不反驳这种不找边际的说法——毕竟，我不是那个怀揣着某种意图而来的人。因此我也会更加放松些。＂当时我可一点不认为这话有何不妥，而现在，当我回忆起的时候，总会羞愧难当恨不能找一个洞穴像鸵鸟那样自欺欺人的藏起来。我被那条名为“嫉妒“的毒蛇缠上了，它咬噬着我的身体，泛着诡异银光的深绿色毒液顺着尖利的牙齿将我的五脏六腑深深腐蚀，之后就成为了一个彻头彻尾的蠢蛋，一步步主动走进了Irene Adler设好的圈套，不费吹灰之力就让她对我内心对Sherlock的感觉了然于心。

因为她的回答巧妙而无懈可击：＂而我可不是那个在候选名单里都占不上一席之地的人。＂看看吧，这便是让我在与她初次交锋就落了下乘的开端。“虽然我也不见得比别人更出色……你知道的，Watson先生，可是有很多贵妇想要将自己的掌上明珠送给Sherlock呢，我不过是其中之一。但是，我总归要比你多一个显而易见的优势的。”她算得上体贴的没有说出口，可我的心里可悲的回应了她——只因我与Sherlock同性，我便不能像这些争宠的小姐们那样正大光明的爱他。

＂考虑一下吧Watson先生，Mary非常钟情于你。＂

＂Mary？＂我的脑子里浑浑噩噩的，像是在水里浸泡了一整天那样的沉重。

＂看吧，我说什么来着？一位高贵美貌的小姐，对于一个平常的绅士来说，该是比另一位绅士更具有吸引力，不是吗？可你竟然不记得她的昵称了。你从来没这样叫过她？＂

＂要我重申多少次才可以？我和Marietta一点关系也没。＂我的语气极其的恶劣，可她竟然一点也不受影响，大大方方的继续追问我：“那和Sherlock呢？＂

我没有再答她的话——我不敢再答她的话，纵使我可以完全豁出去，做一个臣服于爱情的忠犬，也不能将无辜的Sherlock拉进和我统一的境地。毕竟……毕竟那个吻是毫无意义的。或许我真的应该考虑一下隐藏我的爱意，就算是为了不给Sherlock惹来不必要的麻烦。


	12. Chapter 12

【第十一章】

不论是在舞会上还是舞会后，甚至是之后的几天。尽管他就在我的隔壁，可＂若是他想避着谁，就一定可以做到＂。

＂你们这些孩子，到底是怎么了？我都知道，一定是Sherlock的错。＂我靠坐在床头，空腹喝着一杯威士忌。我那段时间对它着了迷，如今似乎又有了这种倾向。酒液中焦香的烟味让我不停的想起Sherlock温暖湿润的口腔。我谢过了Hudson太太烤的蔓越苺司康，却对于她的询问避之不谈。到底是怎么了？我真想向这位好妇人倾诉，或许作为Sherlock少有的信任的人，母亲一般的Hudson太太该能给我一些建议。可是问题是我也不知道到底发生了什么。我沮丧的不停在大脑里回响着他说的最后一句话，原来那个吻，那句具有誓言价值的“Contra mundum”，竟都是毫无意义的。

我再见到他，是我已经回学校后半个月之后事情了。

那魂不守舍的半个月，我像是被Harriet附体了一般，疯狂的迷恋着酒精带给我的暂时性放纵和遗忘。我拿酒精做安眠的依靠，做提神的良药。可纵然是这样，我一丝一毫都没有能够将Sherlock从我被年轻的爱情浇灌的心田里彻底删去。我总是在某个突然的时刻想起他的笑容，他的声音，甚至只是一个不经意的眼波。我从未有过的这样为着什么人魂牵梦萦，似乎他能让我的生命之泉充盈活力，也能让它干涸死去。 

Allen告诉我，同学间都在传我受到了极重的感情打击。“别说‘我没事’这种鬼话。傻子都看得出你该是被哪个手段高明的姑娘伤透了心——你的中间名可是Casanova！”他徒自笑起来，而我一点不觉得任何有趣之处。Sherlock才不是什么手段高明的情场高手，他只是个反复无常的小混蛋。

想来我确实颓废的可以了，Mike与我坐在圣巴塞洛缪医院花园的长椅上，他神清气爽的喝着红茶，多半是因为他与Felicity进展顺利的像坐上了一列开往幸福的列车那样所带来的愉悦心情。我却因前一宿和Edward以及一群我不记得长相的人在俱乐部发疯宿醉而头疼不已------尽管那已经是夕阳西下的时间了，我清晰的记得那个下午，我只赶得上最后一节课，还因为带错了课本而被教授绿着脸刁难了许多问题------这是前所未有的。我这样轻易的被Sherlock迷了心窍，丧失了本该有的理智。

＂John，你已经陷了进去。＂Mike有点担忧的看着我，我撇过脸，可不想让他看到我昨晚与人争执而在下巴上留下的淤青。只因我听到他谈论一个Holmes，尽是负面偏激的不实评价，什么“没长角的魔鬼”，还有什么“私底下道貌岸然的行秽乱之事”——都足以令我的拳头飞快出击甚至都没等我的大脑去分辨他说的是Sherlock还是Mycroft。

＂不，我没有。＂我矢口否认。

Mike宽容的笑了笑：“既是这样，那么我没问到Sherlock在剑桥的地址想来你也不会太失望了？”是的，我曾向贝克庄园寄了一封最普通不过的问候信却石沉大海之后，我几乎已经对此绝望了。但是仍抱有一丝希望，希望Sherlock没有给我任何的回应只是因为他此刻并不在贝克庄园。于是我就硬着头皮拜托了Mike Stamford，请他帮我找到Sherlock在剑桥的地址，好让我再给他写一封信。如果他再无回音，那么我就该鼓起勇气直面那个事实了——Sherlock Holmes再也不愿与我有任何的瓜葛。

“什么？”我失望的心都绞成了一团，就好像是一个迷失在幽深密林里的旅者，好不容易从荆棘中望见了远远的城镇，结果却发现那只是虚无缥缈的海市蜃楼。

Mike大笑起来，我这才发现自己被他骗了。“你——你怎能这样开我的玩笑？”我从心底里松了一口气，然而方才的失落想必都已经被他看在了眼里，是再也蒙不住他了。“拜托，Mike，别说出去。”我放低了声音，真诚的请求他。他自然是一口就答应了我。这种事情，我虽然从不后悔自己爱上了一位同性，但是总归不是值得宣扬的。随便玩玩是一回事，而认真对待则是另一回事。我要考虑的不只是我自己，还有Sherlock。于情于理，我都必须要谨慎起来。更因为之前的粗心大意，我需要越发的注意这些。Mike说的没有错，我起初只是对他心动，而随着我们关系的逐渐亲密，我已然陷入了爱的沼泽，带着Sherlock身上优雅橙花香气和他柔软发间的紫罗兰叶的清新。我的双脚绵软的踏在其中，慢慢下沉，直至将我整个覆没。“我确实对他有极深的好感，但是这终究会过去的。”

我对Mike撒了谎。我早就清楚的知道，这一切当然不会过去。这一切会像我身体的一部分那样与我同生共死，就像现在这样——一个早已进入而立之年却依然形单影只的上尉，满脑满心都是他昔日的恋人、他此生的挚爱，只因他的整个心都属于了Sherlock Holmes。死亡，即是不朽。或许不久的将来，他就会带着那颗成为了永恒的心葬在诺曼底的土壤下。

似乎是为了验证我可以做出硬下心肠将Sherlock抛之脑后的样子，就在那天我与Mike一起用了晚餐后，我破天荒的答应了Edward和他一同去“找些乐子”。我并不是什么纯洁的处子，这种事对于我而言一点也不陌生。可那一晚，在那个有着暧昧光线的地下俱乐部里，无论是什么样的女郎，我都提不起一点兴趣——她们给我的吸引力甚至还比不上酒柜上陈列的酒瓶。我像一个患了性冷淡的可悲男人那样坐在自己的位置上，任凭那些招揽生意的妓女在我身边极力挑逗，也会心血来潮和她们调笑几句，但最终无情的将她们一一打发走了。我就像是一个木偶那样坐在那儿，等着不知道要玩到几时的Edward，眼睛看着舞台上的钢管舞娘，可脑海里却是Sherlock带着禁欲般纯净神情的面孔，他被我亲吻时发出的嘤咛与吟哦，他被如丝绸般光滑质感的双纱埃及棉衬衫严严实实包裹着的线条感十足的腰身，我的手伸进他的西装里，隔着衬衫紧贴着他的后背，他的肌肤火热，就像我体内的欲望，我想要借助那昂贵的Thomas Mason1布料的顺滑，让我的手掌大胆的滑至他腰线以下。我想的发疯，但我没敢那样去做……

我胡思乱想的结果就是，我并没有如约等Edward一起回去，而是一个人急速返回，我决意鼓起勇气给他在剑桥的地址写信，并不写什么别的，只是一封问候信。如果他回了，那便是我还有希望。如果是和寄往贝克庄园那一封一样了无音讯了，那么我就死了这条心。我安慰着自己，这也是一件好事，毕竟这是禁忌之爱，若是因此无疾而终，便也就是迫使我忘记他，继而能够步入常人所理解的那种“正道”。现在我已经不记得当时写了些什么了，一方面由于那都是些无关紧要的话，一看就能知道意不在此的那种。而另一方面，是我为了这即将被揭晓的未卜的感情命运而喝了许多的酒壮胆。我匆匆的写好了信，像个顶好的学生对待功课那样认真仔细的把地址检查了数遍，才贴上邮票，在信封上偷偷的落上了一枚透明的唇印，将其放在枕边，等着明天一大早就去投进信箱。

我的房门被悄无声息的推开，他站在那儿，带着夜晚的清寒和伦敦的雨水，一言不发的用那双精灵眸子看着我，在黑夜里格外明亮，像是燃着可以燎原的火花。他只穿着衬衫，连一件外套都没有。我吃了一惊，从床垫上坐了起来：“你怎么在这儿？”我想要去给他泡杯热茶，然而他快步上前，将我按坐在床上，我摸到了他的手臂，才发现他的衬衫全都湿了。“你是怎么回事？为什么要淋雨？”我体内医生的那部分非常生气，在这样带着寒意的雨夜，居然穿的这样单薄，无论如何都找不出任何好的理由。

他皱起眉头，粉色的唇用力抿了抿，刚想要争辩什么，一滴水珠像是在向我告状诉说Sherlock确实不曾好好照顾自己，就顺着他的眉心飞速的滚到了他的鼻尖，将他那张伶牙俐齿所能说出的所有的话都噎进了他的喉咙。我轻轻的笑起来，替他抹去了那滴顽皮的水珠，他一动不动，乖顺的让我将他推到还带着我体温的温暖的床上，抓过被子裹在他的身上。“茶，谢谢。”他小声的对我嘀咕，像个宠坏的半大孩子。

“还要点别的吗？饼干什么的。”我给他掖了掖被角，又用手心试了他额头的温度，我以前可从不知道我这么会照顾人。这不禁让我沾沾自喜起来。

黝黑的瞳仁在浅淡的灰绿色中熠熠生辉，他转了转眼睛，似是很认真的考虑了一番，最后慢吞吞的回答我：“要你。”他将目光投向我，羽翼那样丰密的深色睫毛扑闪着，衬出他苍白的肤色，白的通透。我低下头，看到了他的手，那是一双骨骼纤长、肌肤白皙的手，略微的供血不足让淡蓝的脉络清晰可见，比常人略薄的皮肤在仿若花纹的经脉衬托下呈半透明质感，此刻正轻轻搭在在我的手背上。我感到一阵令我慌张的燥热。他似乎看出了什么，露出了神秘莫测的笑意：“去吧，只要茶。”我转过身，听到他一字一顿的补充道：“还有你。尽你最快的速度，回床上来。”我的心漏跳了一拍，几乎疑心自己是听错了。在等着水烧热的整个时间里，一直在可笑的质疑着自己的耳朵是不是出了幻听。我不敢相信Sherlock对我说出了这种有某些暗示意义的话。当我让自己确信他确实这样说了之后，我则又在苦恼他到底是不是那种意思，还是我自己下流肮脏的会错了意。

然而，他贴心的没有让我为此举棋不定太久，我端着茶，忐忑的回了房间。他背对着我，起初我以为他睡着了，可当我再走近了一点，他骤然翻过身，语气强硬不容辩驳的命令我：“把茶放下然后过来——我都快冻僵了，你的被子一点也不暖和。”我带着像发现了什么宝藏那样欣喜若狂的心情利落的钻进了被子——我摸到了一个温热的身体，不待我有所反应，这个柔软的存在就缠了上来。

我曾见过的那白皙修长的双腿柔韧度惊人的架在我的腰际，坚硬的膝盖顶着我的腰眼轻轻的打着圈儿磨蹭，隔着睡衣我也知道那是光裸的。而那个我心知肚明的部位紧紧的贴在我的小腹上，几乎与我自己的那处火热的坚硬蹭在一起。我动了动身子，让我们两个相贴并挤压，他打了一个哆嗦，阴茎抽动了一下，正好顶住了我已经流出了前液的顶端。若是说我之前一直都在克制，那么这一下就惹得我的欲望之闸被洪水一般的激情凶狠的冲开了最后一道枷锁。我的理智和我的身上的布料一起被我野蛮粗鲁的剥了下来随便扔在哪个角落里——我终于将他拥在了怀里，赤裸的Sherlock。我们在黑夜的遮盖下，在被子里滚作一团。

“我看了你的信。”他悄声在我身下说。温热的气息撒在我的颈项，像羽毛撩拨着，我全身的血液都为这小小的动作而沸腾起来，愈发沉重的压在他的胯部。我听到他发出一声小小的得意的笑。我也止不住的在黑暗中微笑起来。“你就想向我问个好吗？”

“我还写了想向Hudson太太问好呢。”

“还有罂粟。”他用无比严肃的语气补充道。

“对，还有罂粟。”我顿了顿，将鼻子拱进了他的卷发，嗅着熟悉的紫罗兰叶的味道，像是在向我自己印证着这个事实：他在这儿，一丝不挂的睡在我的床上，躺在我的身下。“我没敢写，但是我还想告诉你，我很想你。”

他没开口，我也并没妄图能看看他的身子，我只是像朝圣那样怀着无比虔诚的心细致缓慢的亲吻着他，而他难得温顺的配合着我，不断向上送着他炽热的下身，与我相摩擦。我的身体不知为何敏感极了，就连他蜷在我胸口的体毛间的手指的轻轻拉扯，那种带着点痛意的刺激感都能让我忍不住发出愉悦的低吟。而他更是在我对他上下其手的时候就已经意乱情迷了，黏湿腻滑的前液糊在我的阴茎上，与我自己的混在一起，促使我们得以加快摩擦的速度，发出肉体碰撞的清脆声响和湿漉漉的粘稠液体的声音。我屏息感受着，Sherlock的呻吟因他尖利的犬牙咬住了我肩头而断断续续的被堵住，只留下破碎的喘息和小声的抽泣。圆钝的指甲依然在我的后背留下锋利却甜蜜的锐痛，这些都让我体内的欲望更加猛烈的灼烧，整个房间都弥漫起那种淫靡暧昧的情爱的气味。我想要痛快的大声呻吟，可我不敢动静太大，怕引起隔壁Allen的注意。

伴着Sherlock的牙嵌进我的肩头皮肉，伴着我大力抓握着Sherlock细嫩臀瓣，我们几乎是同一时间射了出来，又同时因为那对方给自己造成的痛感将高潮推向顶峰。两股浓稠的精液喷薄而出，溅射在我们的身上，混作一体。我的眼前像是有阵阵闪电划破了我的世界，我的大脑一片混沌。我喃喃的说：“我爱你，Sherlock。”

是的，我爱Sherlock。我慢慢的睁开眼睛，天已经大亮，而我枕边的信封安然无恙的躺在那儿，封口完好。

那封信最终没有寄出去。因为我被Mycroft Holmes派去的司机从解剖课上接出来的时候，那封信还安静的夹在我的课本里。当我追问要去那儿之后，我就知道这封信没有寄出去的必要了。贝克庄园，没有任何的说明或是留言之类的东西，甚至连我的行李——天知道他们是怎样进入了我的房间整理出了一包我挑不出错的行李的！好像我就该跟着那个司机上车去到朴次茅斯。而事实上，我也确实极没有骨气的一声不吭顺从的上了车。我刚做完一个关于Sherlock的绮丽春梦，有史以来最清晰最真实的春梦，我几乎疑心Mycroft是不是会读心，否则怎么会这样凑巧。这让我坐立不安了好一阵子。

如果说那个春梦对于我而言意味着什么的话，我只能说，它让我无望的发现自己对Sherlock爱之深切。我不会因为任何人说了任何的话而动摇我想要和他在一起的决心。我是那么渴望他，就像在一个水囊空空的在漫天黄沙的茫茫沙漠里踉跄跋涉的旅人，渴望一小片拥有洁净水源的绿洲那样渴望着Sherlock。

那一晚我依然没见到Sherlock，Hudson太太告诉我，Sherlock回去了剑桥。“那个坏孩子，要他哥哥把你接来，自己却没有尽到地主之谊。”她带着溺爱的向我抱怨，接着又为他开脱：“他总是有很多事情忙忙碌碌，但是他一定会记得你在这儿的。”而我对他的思念俨然已经盖过了我的生气。什么都不重要了，只要让我见到他。

＂我们要去布罗德。＂他在第二天一大早摇醒了我，衣冠整齐精神抖擞的站在我的床边。他眼底的一圈青色阴影让我甚至怀疑他是不是刚刚才到。

＂什么？为什么？＂我依然困顿像在温暖洞穴中冬眠的熊。这些天来与他玩着猫鼠游戏，让我彻夜难眠，总是在天色已泛起鱼肚白的时候才会因为身体无法承受而慢慢疲惫的沉入浅薄的睡眠。

＂我想你看过了Mycroft交给你的所有请柬。＂

"难道你的社交季还要出国吗？那是什么鬼地方？"我放弃了最后一丝还可以再睡五分钟的念头，因为Sherlock野蛮的掀开了我的被子，而我就像是还在鸟蛋里等着孵化的雏鸟，被那些讨厌的孩子用小石子敲开了蛋壳，我就这么光溜溜的裸露着上身躺在Sherlock犀利的视线之下——幸好我从来没有松懈在橄榄球队的练习。

他的脸有点红，可能是喝了酒的缘故，但是他似乎不在早上喝酒的。那我只好用害羞来解释他脸上异常可爱的红晕了。我不能自持的想到了那个春梦。"那是在诺福克郡，医生。你的地理知识一定差劲透了。"

我们在两个男仆的陪同下，带着简单的行李——些许零碎的东西，还有几套正装，其中两套是礼服，登上了去诺维奇的列车。Sherlock将会返回朴次茅斯，而我，就算我们发生了不明原因的不快与冷战，似乎也依然不被允许回到伦敦——Sherlock霸道的将我带去朴次茅斯的大部分行李都扣留在了他的房间里，深深锁进了他的大衣柜。我为他孩子气的行径而啼笑皆非，可他是认真的，只用瞪视回应了我。我们不明缘由的冷战——至少在我看来依旧是一头雾水，依然在持续。

头等包厢只有我和他。Sherlock在用他的本事羞辱完了那个得知了他的身份而赶来献殷勤的乘务员之后，＂砰＂的一声关上了门，气鼓鼓的拉上了厚重天鹅绒的帘幔。拿起一本法文书看起来，自始至终没有看我一眼。

我看着他书的封皮，《Le Four Electrique》2，如此奇怪的名字。”好看吗？“

窗外的正午阳光透射进车厢，柔和的落在他的脸上，他从书页后抬起浅的近乎水滴一般透明的眸子，漆黑的瞳仁小小的，有点被打扰到似的看了我一眼，可能还翻了个白眼，我没怎么注意到。因为我的注意力全部被他的修长的羽睫所吸引，黑色的睫毛在阳光下带着点点滴滴的金光，像是撒上了金子的粉末那样华丽神秘。眸光转瞬而逝——他小气的收回了目光，还用书当做坚实可靠的壁垒，挡住了我想要欣赏他的意图。

既然他不肯理我，我又翻出了我们将要用上的请柬：”Victor Trevor，是谁？“

我听到他轻轻的像是呻吟一样的叹息了一声，接着我又开心的看到了他算得上是犹抱琵琶半遮面的尊容。Sherlock以一种像豹子的姿势蹲坐在我对面的座位上，做工精细考究的黑色麂皮皮鞋就踩踏在坐垫上，被礼帽压过的头发软趴趴的搭在他的额前和耳朵上缘，而下面的头发又很突兀的飞扬不羁的支棱着，让他看上去比他的年龄更小，活像个未成年的毛头小子。可配着他青涩面孔的眼神却也像豹子，露出狩猎时的警惕和专注。他打量着我，我好奇他能得出什么结论——他为什么就看不出我不爱Marietta呢？假如他真的只是为这件事情生气的话。

＂他是我的同学，比我大，已经毕业了。刚进学校那阵子我被妈咪逼得每周都要去教堂做礼拜，有一天被他的狗咬伤了脚踝。自此我便有借口再不用去了，而他每天来看我。我们就如此认识了。之后，我帮他的父亲解决了一件大事。＂

＂于是你们做了朋友？＂我不知怎么变得非常善妒，我想象中，这位同样就读于三一学院的Victor Trevor一定是一位英俊活泼的年轻人，他乐天派的性格感染着冷若冰霜的Sherlock，两人这才会投缘做了朋友。善妒的心理让我羞愧，但我做不到把这个信息置之不理。

”不再是了。“他回答的很干脆，生硬的可以把石头劈成两半。＂他是你的情敌。＂

＂什么？＂

＂医生，我真的很讨厌重复。他钟情于Marietta，所以是你的情敌------你是要我说的如此显而易见才能听得懂吗？＂

我真想要按着他狠狠的一拳打在他璀璨夺目的眼睛上，一边一下，好让他发现自己有多眼拙！我现在想起，也依然拳头痒痒，但是我非常怀疑假如我能见到他，那么拳头肯定是会变成抚摸落在他的面颊上-------如果他允许的话。

我还是抬起了拳头，在他惊愕的目光中砸在了桌子上。＂该死的，你还敢说自己聪明吗？你那引以为傲的观察力是出了什么毛病？还有，我倒是想要问问你，与那位‘the woman’是怎样浪漫的关系？你不觉得我才是那个应该生气的人吗？”

＂我与Adler小姐什么关系也没有！＂他毫不让步的挑起眉毛看着我，就像我们马上就要拔剑决斗那样的认真态度。

“那么我用相同的话回答你，我和你的异母妹妹也是什么关系也没有。我想你能观察的出来，还是说你的本意就是想要忽略某些显而易见的事实？”

“某些显而易见的事实？”他抿嘴一笑，“那不如由你来告诉我吧。”

我想我是被他的态度激怒了，但我更怀疑他是要激将出我内心深处蠢蠢欲动的话语-------那三个单词，八个字母。可我总被他牵着鼻子走，这回才不想让他得逞。＂我的情敌难道不是你的工作吗？＂我决心不让他的激将法奏效，却也非常大胆的回应他的挑衅。

他的脸颊迅速的红了起来。 ＂是，确实是这样，谢谢你记得。＂他态度阴郁的回答了我，露出了假笑。我们继续陷入了互不打扰的境况。

我是知道了，猫鼠游戏还在继续。

 

注：  
1\. Thomas Mason。英国顶级衬衫面料商，始于1796年。塞维尔街十大顶级裁缝店首选面料商之一。  
2\. 《Le Four Electrique》，法国化学家Henri Moissan（1852-1907）所著，中文翻译为《电炉》。


	13. Chapter 13

【第十二章】

Trevor的府邸是一座老式的、面积很大的栎木梁砖瓦房，看得出来是座有些年头的祖宅。门前是一条笔直宽阔的车道与步行道通用的通道，两边都是茂盛的乔木，圆形的深绿色树冠巨大，枝叶茂盛，高低疏密有致。Sherlock告诉我这是菩提树，并又嘲笑了一番我的孤陋寡闻，我倒是毫不在意，迎头用天文知识堵他的嘴-------虽然我对太阳系也谈不上多知识渊博，只是和Sherlock比起来也实在足矣，他在这方面的才疏学浅令人吃惊。但是身后Trevor家派来迎接我们的仆人似乎非常畏惧他，连看一眼都像是要他去看看美杜莎那样子的战战兢兢。让我纳闷不已。就在我天马行空的想象Sherlock是如何与这位Victor Trevor闹的天翻地覆以致于友情不再，并且给Trevor的家仆留下了无法磨灭的心理阴影的同时，他一如既往的发出了小狗打响鼻的冷笑。

＂医生，你总是把我往坏处想。诚然，我确实与Victor之间发生了极不愉快的摩擦。但是你难道没有发现他才是那个奉上了请柬的人吗？我可以用我的大脑发誓我不曾主动联系过他，而Mycroft才不屑与此。＂他像个风流倜傥的纨绔子弟那样有点歪的带着他的小礼帽，双手插在裤子的口袋里，露出了被冒犯的神情。

"可是他真的很怕你——那个仆人。"我瞄了一眼身后那个吓得几乎不敢抬头的可怜人。

"愚昧。"他嗤之以鼻，“恐怕他们还在以讹传讹我是怎样吓死了老Trevor先生的。”

"什么？"我得说我当时的神情一定是又傻又呆，就像Sherlock常常形容的那样"简直就是一头看着树上的蜂窝又束手无策的笨熊"。“能告诉我到底发生了什么吗?"

"当然了，我当然会告诉你发生了什么。"他陷入了沉思。我已经学会了不在他思考的时候打扰他。这附近有很多的沼泽地，那是狩猎野鸭的好地方，也是垂钓的好场所。我在其他方面都不如Sherlock，恐怕这些消遣的把戏倒能让我在他面前挽回一点可怜的自尊心——但是Sherlock或许也不会在意这些。他曾对我说过，他会把不需要的知识从大脑里删去。我的上帝，从没有人能把大脑形容的像一个储藏室之类的地方。但是他可以，他总是这样有许多与众不同的天才的行为。

"你也会对我和Victor之间发生的事情感兴趣吗？"他突然问我，像个害怕说错了话的孩子那样忐忑不安。

我的大脑在那个时候还不能迅速的跟上他的节拍，但是随着我与他越来越熟识，这就再也不成问题了。"我自然想知道——介于他曾经是我的情敌。我没说错吧？"他愣了一下，认真的看了我一眼，似乎是在用他举世无双的观察力验证我话中的真伪。他对着我露出了浅浅的笑容，两颊靠近嘴角的地方对称的陷下去一个迷人的小窝，我总是想要拿我外科医生的手指戳一戳。而那里确实和我的食指指尖非常匹配，就像是上帝早就安排好了的那样大小契合。

"那不是什么有趣的事情。我想你会更喜欢听我帮助他父亲的那件事。"

所有关于你的事情，我都会喜欢听。但是我没有说出这句话，毕竟他始终对我算得上露骨的感情采取回避的态度。"我相信我一定会喜欢的。"我想了想,又补充道:"是否与你那令人惊叹的观察力有关?我猜一定是这样，你总是那样聪明绝顶。"

我至今记得他听了我这样一句发自肺腑的平常话所露出的表情——那不是很好形容,大概是欣喜和惊讶交织，还辅以不确定与疑惑的因素。但最终那化作了一个媲美冬日暖阳的笑靥，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，因喜悦而明亮，闪动着活力的光点，漆黑的瞳孔显得很大，微微跳动着，像是刚刚燃起的烛火那样炽热虔诚。而他，就用这样的眼神全神贯注的看着我，我们甚至忘记了继续行走。我从起初的疑惑，到彼时的恍然大悟，不由得心里有些疼痛，他这样聪明的大脑与非凡的才能，却单纯的像个孩子，这就注定了他会是被排斥被笑话被欺辱的那个人。和他一起的日子里，我都对Sherlock有着强烈的保护欲，我总是在他身前，为他挡掉冷嘲热讽和不怀好意的亲近。但是如今，我并不在他身边，是谁在做着我曾为他而做的事情？一方面，我嫉妒的不喜欢有这个人的存在，而另一方面，我又希望有人能像我那样的保护他——乃至爱他。我，一个即将开赴法国的上尉，在贝克庄园残骸的怀抱中，静静躺在星空下的草地上，赶走了所有前来打扰我的人。我闭着眼睛，就好像我年轻了十岁甚至十二岁——我想要再次见到他，与他相伴数十个两年的时光。我想要再像那样躺在这儿，安宁静谧的繁星点点下，闻着不知是哪种花或是几种花的香气，任他修长的手指小心翼翼的、笨笨的勾住我的小指头。

 

我们随着侍从走进屋子，刚刚踏进门槛，身后就传来一个年轻的声音："Sherlock，真高兴你能来。"我嫉妒他能这样自然的说出Sherlock的名字。而我，并没有得到Sherlock的允许直呼他的教名，通常我只能叫他＂Holmes少爷＂或是＂Holmes＂，无论是哪个，都让我觉得离他千里之远。

Victor Trevor，如我所想象的，是个英俊的年轻绅士。血气方刚，精神饱满，和Sherlock差不多的高挑，甚至还要高上那么两到三英寸，更壮些，比我更像橄榄球运动员。他有一双炯炯有神的琥珀色圆眼睛，像广阔炎热的非洲大草原上奔跑跳跃的瞪羚那样无辜的大睁着，显得十分讨喜。就算我潜意识里是有那么一点嫉妒他与Sherlock那些还不为我所知的旧事的，但是我从客观的角度也不得不承认他是个传统意义上的那一类招人亲近的人--------他是那样的既活泼又得体，说任何话的时候都是带着爽朗悦耳的笑音，就像一支精良的高音长笛被一位与之相配的乐手吹出的音乐那样圆润细腻温暖，充满了活力。

他把手上的猎枪交给身后的家仆，缓步我们走来，可他在衬衫下跌宕起伏的像海浪拍岸的胸脯出卖了他。我也并不意外他首先打量了我一会儿。"那么，这位一定是Watson先生了，Marietta曾和我提起过您。她说您与Sherlock是——"

“朋友。”1

“挚友。”2

我与Sherlock几乎是同时说出了口。他非常认真的看着我，我甚至觉得这一路上从他那儿获得的这种认真的劲头实在太多了些。

Victor Trevor轻咳了一声打断了我与Sherlock眼神的交汇：＂那您一定是位非常厉害的人，Sherlock从不交朋友------我算得上是仅有的了。＂他说这话的感觉像是在一个漂亮姑娘的面前对另一位献殷勤的年轻人大肆显摆。

＂不对，Victor。Watson医生可不是我的朋友。＂我的尴尬可想而知了，而我更不愿意在一个陌生人面前丢脸。我就像一个自作多情的蠢蛋，我------＂他可是我的挚友，你还无法企及。＂Sherlock饶有兴趣的打量着我从窘迫的要找个地洞钻下去闪电般的变成了止不住的傻乐，露出俏皮可爱的笑容，像所有还没成年的半大的孩子那样，似乎捉弄我是一件极为有意思的事情。

我想Victor Trevor看出了某些比冰天雪地之间的一架熊熊燃烧的篝火还要显而易见的事实，我非常感谢他体贴的什么都没有说出来。与此同时，我也醍醐灌顶一般似乎得到了神的指引在电光石火之间悟出了几件事情的相关联性。

我决意要挥手中断这冗长的让我开始心急的猫鼠游戏。

Victor Trevor将我们安排在紧连在一起的独立的两个房间，但是得共用一间浴室。他那一抹刻意的笑足以告诉我他是故意的。我猜他完全误会了我和Sherlock的关系，可我一点也不介意，我甚至都有些感谢他了，我确实希望能尽快的与Sherlock敞开心扉，好让我们停驻不前的关系有个合适的交待。＂请代我好好照顾他，你知道的，他总是-------就是，请好点对他。＂他看似严肃的托付，却与他脸上的轻松和手上的酒杯里晃动的金色酒液极不相称。

＂我当然会非常好的对待他。Trevor先生，恐怕这有些冒犯，但是我不会代你照顾他。这是我自己的意愿。＂我被他漫不经心的态度弄的很恼火。所以当我几乎是无礼的用力甩上门看到Sherlock像刚刚起床的君王那样高贵慵懒穿着他深蓝色的丝绸睡袍懒洋洋的靠坐在一张躺椅上用一种天真的神情端详着我的时候，我就冲了上去，跪坐在他身边，态度强硬的摄住了他的唇。

我急切的吮吸着他柔软的下唇，听得他小声的嘤咛了一声，而我借着这个缝隙便毫不犹豫的攻溃了他以花蕾一样芬芳柔嫩的唇瓣建筑的堡垒——它们始终紧闭着，却并未有我想象中的那样毅然决然。我的舌头肆意的扫荡洗刷着他的唇齿间，发泄着我的火气和不能再多的欲望。他没有挣扎，也没见迎合，像个玩偶一样被我半压在身下用力的忘我的热吻着。可他垂直在身体两侧的手臂不知道什么时候攀附上了我的衣襟，越收越紧。我正在为着捂暖了他这样一个冷若冰霜的人而沾沾自喜的时候，却突然从我的舌尖传来一阵尖利的锐痛，令我猝不及防的被他推开。我这才意识到发生了什么——Sherlock咬了我一口。

一道细如蛛网的银丝从我们两个人的嘴唇上拉扯出来，尽管转纵即逝，可我们都看的明明白白的。我看见他的脸颊再次不可遏制的像用了胭脂那样散着淡淡的晕染开来的红，就像朝霞照映下的一种叫做"american beauty"的四季蔷薇那样动人。他被我碾压的红肿的嘴巴在嘟哝着什么，似乎是在用他文雅标准的上流社会腔调咒骂着我，灰绿色的眼睛有些委屈的看着我，接着我便意识到我有了反应，硬邦邦的压在他的小腹上高高的抬起了头。就像那个春梦里发生的一样。

"滚下去。"他沉下了脸，一把把我掀倒在地板上。"我就那么容易让人占便宜？"他无不讥讽的站起来，拉扯好他的睡袍，双手抱怀把自己裹得严严实实的。高挑的身材矗立在我的眼前，让我不得不仰视着他精致的脸庞。

"什么？不。"这可真是太冤枉我了。我不能说我不想要他，但是相比肉体的契合，我敢对天发誓我更加在意与他精神乃至灵魂上的交流——无论如何，我甘愿低到尘土里放弃那些我所想的，只因我爱他。"绝不是这样的！"

"离开这儿，回你的房间去！"

我愣了一下，瞄了一眼靠在床脚的我的箱子，还没开口，他就涨红着脸抓起床上的小提琴盒像一阵龙卷风席卷而过那样的迅猛态势向门口走去。

"听我说完——一分钟，最多两分钟。拜托。"我有些恳切的拉住了他纤细的手腕，脉搏有力的跳动着。

"如果你要说那是毫无意义的，那我想你可以不用白费口舌了。我从不至于要为了一个亲吻对别人死缠难打。"他背对着我，露出媲美天鹅的颀长洁白的颈项，在张扬不羁的黑色卷发和泛着光泽的深蓝色丝绸的衬托下愈发的白玉无瑕。我能看到他下颚坚毅紧绷的线条，一道像三角尺一般生硬的棱角，然而往下却又是他柔和的脖子与肩膀。他的肩膀——他的肩膀在不易察觉的轻轻颤抖，而我的指尖下，象征他蓬勃的生命力的脉搏突然加速，我猜想着他从他淡色的眼眸里能不能看到如猫眼一样放大的漆黑的瞳仁。

＂我真的只给你两分钟的时间，弥足珍贵啊医生。而你浪费了一分钟在盯着我的脖子。＂

我深吸了一口气，他周身的橙花香气便充盈了我的鼻腔，在我的脑颅内开出了一朵朵白色的小花。我将要对他说了，我将要说出口了------＂我倾慕你。＂是的，我依然如故的倾慕着他。我依然如故的能闻到记忆深处的橙花沁人心脾的幽香。也依然如故的爱着他。＂那个吻对于我而言绝不是毫无意义的。我不管Victor Trevor是做了什么欺骗了你，我可以保证我绝不会像他那样。至于Marietta，那更是完全不存在的流言蜚语。事实上，那个吻我对来说意义非凡。Holmes少爷，我从未和同性……我想——＂

他转过身，静静的看着我，卷翘的刘海耷拉在他的额前。“怎样？”他眼中似乎有着一个光亮的小球，在黑色的刘海缝隙之间闪烁着阴晴不定的光芒，等着被我彻底点燃，等着让他的整张面孔都史无前例的明艳起来。

“我想，我是爱上你了。Sherlock，我爱你。”我曾梦到过多次向他表露我的内心，可那些如临其境的梦幻加在一起，也比不上那一刻的紧张。我已经紧张的舌头都要绞在一块打成埃尔德雷奇结了。我的手指礼貌的划过他的前额，在他皱起眉头之前将他的发卷撩起，完全露出了他的双眼。他的眼神温柔的像清雾笼罩的山峦上匀匀撒下的如织月华，缠绕包裹着我的心脏。我深深的望进了那抹淡弱通透的灰绿色里，就像沉睡在一潭碧波之中，放任着四肢无力的垂下，在迷醉荡漾中沉入、淹没、乃至死亡。

“我……”像是根本不相信我会如此的直接坦白，他有点慌张，有点窘迫的避开了我的视线。

我不想说自己没有得到回应并不失望，那是谎言。但是我对他的怜惜盖过了这种失落。“我并不是一定要立刻得到你的回答。我只是早该告诉你了。如果我冒犯了你，我请求你将这件事从你的大脑里删去。”我的声音越来越低，就像慢慢驶离了海港的轮船上的汽笛声，混迹在了辽阔的带着海水咸腥味的空气里。

＂我为什么要删掉？＂他反问我，却又不等我回答。＂我反而要珍藏起来。医生，谢谢你告诉我。＂ 我一直都爱他羞涩的笑容，像贝克庄园正门前的雨后白蔷薇那样沾染着纯真与禁欲的诱惑，而内心对美好事物的不忍亵渎只会让我向他献出我微不足道的呵护。

我们在晚餐后漫步于这个宁静的村子里，因着有沼泽的缘故，夕阳西下后的村子会被淡淡的笼罩上一层薄薄的雾气，远处的树林影影绰绰，只能大致的看出一团幽静的荫绿。我看到一块简陋的木头标牌，竖的很高，写着＂敦尼索普村＂。如果我对这儿的态度称得上是＂喜欢＂，那么我想重要的原因就是我喜欢这里的安静与人烟稀少，我可以有些放肆的握着Sherlock的手不放-------尽管他还没有回应我，却也用羞怯的垂眸默许了我这种亲昵的举动。我甚至大胆的在更为偏离住宅靠近树林的地方偷得了他的几个吻。

我听着Sherlock用歌剧演员一般华美的嗓音向我娓娓道来老Trevor先生与＂格洛里亚斯科特号＂的事故，他声调平稳，并不见夸耀自己聪明才智的得意洋洋。＂......至于那个水手和Beddoes，自从写了那封告警信以后，便音信全无，无影无踪了。没有人向警局提出检举，所以Beddoes是错把Hudson的威胁当做事实。有人看到Hudson潜伏在附近，警局认为他杀害Beddoes以后逃跑了。而我确信事实恰恰相反。八成是Beddoes陷入绝境，认为Hudson告发了自己，便报仇雪恨杀死Hudson，携带手头所有现款逃出国去。这就是这件案子的情况。＂他说完便期待的看着我。

我展平那封老Trevor先生收到的密信，分辨着上面潦草的字迹。

＂The supply of game for London is going steadily up. Head-keeper Hudson, We believe, has been now told to receive all orders for fly-paper and-for-preservation of your hen-pheasant's life.＂

我用手指抚过那一折折旧年的折痕，想象着Sherlock是怎样冷静的在一团乱麻之中找到关键的那根丝线的，那让我倾慕不已。＂天啊，你真的无与伦比-------‘The game is up. Hudson has told all. Fly for your life.’我简直都不知道你是怎么把这一切联系到一起的。而且那时候你还只是刚刚成年，少年才俊。＂我把那张写着密信的石青色纸条还给Sherlock，看着他珍惜的放进了衣服的内袋里。

＂我从没让别人知道这事情。＂他拍了拍口袋，像是确定那张纸能够安稳的在那儿待上一阵子。

＂别人都会把注意力放在'你吓死了老Trevor先生'这一点上，我猜就是这样。但是，我是真的觉得你很厉害，请相信我是真心实意的。＂我站住了，微微踮起了脚--------这真是我深以为恨又无可奈何的事情。

＂我自然相信你。我总是分辨的出谎言。＂他在我的嘴唇靠近他脸颊的时候有些紧张的闭起了眼睛，直待我依依不舍的离开了他冰凉光滑的皮肤。＂你记不记得我曾告诉你没人会喜欢我？这是事实。但你是例外。医生，你喜欢一个怪人。＂

＂如果你一定要自认是'怪人'，那么我也只好说我也是的。＂

＂很高兴你和我一样有自知之明。我得告诉你，Victor也是这样认为。＂他戏谑的在我的手背上捏了一下，可能是因为我一直在用我的大拇指指腹抚摸他的近节指骨。＂刚刚在餐桌上，他对你说话的时候总是小心翼翼的。＂

我便把我向他表白之前在走廊与Victor发生的小摩擦告诉了Sherlock。＂我笃定，他还钟情着你。如果不是因为他父亲那件事的压力，或许你们-------＂

＂推理错误。他与我关系的恶化和这件事没关系。相反，他至今都很感谢我在他父亲逝世后陪伴着他。＂他低下头，冰凉的手指在我的手心里扣紧，有些疼，可我没做出任何的反应。“我以为他吻了我，就是喜欢我。于是我带他回到我在伦敦的家度假散心，但是在那儿，他见到了Marietta。”

他缄默不语，装作漫不经心的眺望着远方天边那渐渐隐没的落日红霞。我随着他的视线看过去，在左手边的小树林后面，我能遥望到那曾属于治安官屋上高高的烟囱，我想它的旁边可能曾陪伴着一杆同样高高竖立的旗杆。

＂Marietta把Victor迷的神魂颠倒，但是可笑的是她却没钟意于他。尽管是这样，Victor依然撇清了和我的关系。＂

对于我这样一个感情阅历还算得上丰富的人，尚不能接受一个＂毫无意义的接吻＂，那么对于Sherlock这样单纯的人来说，更是沉重的伤害。他的表情便能告诉我确实是这样。

＂听着，你不必说的这样明白，这会让你------＂我只觉得心疼。

＂没关系。＂Sherlock看着我，眼神纯净的像雪天挂在槲寄生上的冰棱。＂已经过去了，而且你给我一个新的开始了，不是吗？＂

 

注：  
1.侦探说的是"friend"。  
2.医生说的是"intimate friend"。  
老Trevor先生的案子来自原著《格洛里亚斯科特号》


	14. Chapter 14

【十三章】

那是我们在Trevor府邸的第二天。那时我们三个坐在花园草坪的椅子上晒太阳，欣赏着布罗德的景色——尽管我之前和Victor发生了不愉快，但这反而化解了我们的生疏。再加上Victor是个活泼健谈的年轻人，我们很快就相熟起来。就连Sherlock，也从土壤研究中转移了注意力，兴致勃勃的参与了我们这种"普通人之间没有价值的闲聊"。我还记得Victor说了一件Sherlock第一次划船的趣事。

"别只会说我！你怎么不说是你在船舷乱蹦乱跳才导致我无法保持平衡的？医生，你是好人，别听他的一面之词，那会影响你的判断力。"Sherlock像一条离了水的鱼那样直挺挺的躺在一张铺着织锦长软垫的长椅上，白皙修长的双手手指整齐对称的相合，尖塔一般抵在下巴上，姿势怪异却优雅。

我笑着伸手揪了一下他柔软蓬松的卷发，还没说话，就看到管家带着一个衣着华丽鲜亮的绅士向我们走来。  
社交圈来来去去，大多都互相认得，但我不曾想到会在这儿见到Edward Andrews。

＂你看，他有个非常漂亮的仆从。＂Sherlock像猫一样坐了起来，随意自然的捋了捋他睡的有点乱的头发，不经意间从扣的极严实的领口露出了一小截雪白的旖旎春光，一颗红色的小痣牢牢抓住了我的视线，越发显得他奶白色的皮肤甜美可口。

这让我花了点力气才使自己挪开不雅的注视并把注意力放在Sherlock的话上。那确实是一个极俊美的男仆，金红色的头发性感火辣，比我们都稍稍年长些。我之前从未见过。他是那种具有直白强烈野性的性暗示的那类，有些阴柔，但不娘娘腔，红唇齿白，明眸善睐。就像我们如今常常在俱乐部门口能看到的那些拉客的年轻男孩的模样，可我至今还没看到谁能有他那样的相貌。尽管我并没被他所吸引，但我至今都记得他的模样和他的名字：Anthony。

＂那不仅仅是他的仆从。＂Sherlock谨慎的观察着我的表情，没发现我有感兴趣的迹象，满意的拍了拍我的肩膀。

＂不，不可能。Edward极其敌视同性恋。＂

＂你在怀疑我的判断？＂他又看向了Edward：＂你认识他，知道他的名字，而他从进入我们视线那一刻起就看着你，那么你们是互相认得的。你们年龄相仿，该是同学，但是和你不是一个学院，他像个神职人士，只差罗马领了。海斯罗珀学院的？看他的衣服便可知他家境不错。Victor请他来不是出于本意，而是家族意愿-------故交或是利益相关方，我更倾向于后一种。＂

＂为什么？＂

＂你没提出异议，那么就是说他确实是你的同学而且是海斯罗珀学院的，并且家境良好。我都对了。＂Sherlock靠近了我一点，华美淳厚的音色穿透了我的耳膜，直击我的内心。窃窃私语的感觉就好像是我们俩之间见不得人的小秘密。＂Victor可不喜欢他。看他颤抖的指尖，他在忐忑不安。＂

关于这一点，我一点也不意外。至少在学校是很少会有人对Edward的态度称得上是"喜欢"。他首先和主人进行了虚伪的寒暄，接着就轮到了我。可他的眼睛却是一刻不停的骨碌碌转动着打量Sherlock，当他仅仅只是对Sherlock的外表就表现了极大的兴趣的时候，我就再也不怀疑Sherlock对他的判断了。只是对他往日欲盖弥彰的仇视同性恋言论嗤之以鼻。

Trevor家有一个不错的厨子，会做地道的法国菜，在我看来是再好没有的了，和Léa------我父亲的法国情妇做出的没什么差别。就连Sherlock这样挑剔的人也稍微的赞美了一下那道佐以意大利醋和蜜糖的烟熏鸭胸肉。当然他赞美的方式独特的很，那就是从我的盘子里分享我的那一份。起初我很不适应，但是渐渐的我便像一只小猎犬那样被训练出来了，一看到马匹与猎枪便会撒野奔跑，而我则是看到他的刀叉向我伸来就主动把盘子推过去给他施以便利。

可是这样主客欢融的景象偏偏会有不谐之音。就像一场高雅完美的交响乐演奏中掺进了邦戈那样击打在心头的富有节奏感的鼓点。并不是说那不好，只是在那一刻的我们之间，就是怪异多余的。

＂那么，尊贵的Holmes勋爵，您与John是成为很好的朋友了吗？＂Edward对Sherlock显而易见的兴趣甚至可以说是赤裸裸的献殷勤让我有点恼火。根据生疏关系与社交礼貌，他这句话完全应该是对我说才对。

Sherlock持着刀叉的优雅姿态顿了顿，整个人像文艺复兴时期的雕像作品，经米开朗其罗或是达芬奇之手，赋以栩栩如生的外观，注入生气与活力。他熠熠生辉的眼眸在我的脸上流连一番，黑色的瞳仁外那一圈金色的放射状虹膜就像阳光散发暖意的光芒。他眼波流转，投向Edward，露出一个Mycroft那样倨傲的假笑：＂如果你是在与我说话，Andrews先生，就请注意称呼的准确性。Holmes勋爵？那是我的兄长-------还有，John确实是我很好的朋友。＂

Edward讪笑着，对这种尴尬视而不见。他确实有这样的本事，他总是这样在俱乐部与不熟的人套近乎。于是他很突兀却又很容易的就展开了下一个话题。

＂您喜欢艺术吗？＂

Victor有些失礼的大笑起来：＂天哪，Edward，你该不会是又要揭示现代美学的谬误吧？＂我也笑了起来，看样子Edward确实是经常用这样的开头来谈论艺术。

他狠狠的瞪了我们一眼。却还是和颜悦色的甚至有些讨好的对Sherlock说：＂如您这样出色的人，对待艺术的态度自然是严谨的。我总是认为，艺术绝不可以与消遣混为一谈。＂

Sherlock扬了扬眉毛，毫不客气的反驳：＂我不能苟同这种说法。艺术本身对于大部分人来说就是消遣。既然无意在这方面发展为终生的事业，难道还不许在闲暇时间让人陶冶情操吗？＂

Edward虚张声势的瞪大眼睛，我看得出来他认真了，就像他在俱乐部常常做得那样，与人辩论直至变为争吵。

＂一定要在这些美味佳肴的前面争论艺术这样飘渺的话题吗？那我们倒不如谈论政治。至少那能让人在激愤感慨之余多喝几杯酒。Edward，请相信我，Sherlock在艺术上的修养是绝对要高过大部分人的。＂Victor有些无奈的对我耸耸肩，显然他也是了解Edward那据理力争的毛病。

＂除了吃你应该有更重要的事情去做。所以，闭嘴吧鸡奸者。＂Edward反唇相讥。但这话实在粗鲁的可以。而且我更不知道他到底用意何在，我敢说他那个让我无法再复述一遍的词，把包括他自己在内的我们四个人全都骂了。我们都安静了下来，我担忧的看了一眼Victor，随时准备在他站起来挥起拳头的时候拦住他--------上帝保佑，他这样的体型，会直接把Edward揍出餐厅的。他英气的面孔涨的通红，像一只西班牙斗牛那样从鼻子里沉重的喷了一口气，就在我以为他要动手之际，他却伸手拿起面前的酒杯一口饮尽。我看了一眼Sherlock，但他沉静如水的眼眸没有透露出和我一样惊异，他远高于常人的洞察力很显然已经告诉了他一些我并不知道的事情。

＂将艺术当作消遣是一种彻头彻尾的侮辱。要么你生来就是艺术家，要么就一辈子也别碰这块神圣的领域。＂

＂有趣。那你的意思是我学的是化学所以我就不可以拉小提琴？John想要做医生因此也不能画画？＂Sherlock有些恼怒了。我悄悄的在桌子下握了握他的手，我没想到他拿我和他在一起作为反驳。要知道他的小提琴演奏是那样完美，而我的画......我倒是很欣喜他还没把我登不上大雅之堂的拙作从他被各种知识塞满的大脑里像大扫除一样清扫干净。

Edward笑起来：＂我并不知道您的小提琴水平如何，或许化学才是错误的选择呢。您看上去就该是天生为艺术而活的人。但是John------你的画作我是有幸拜赏过的。想必你有一套独特的实用主义理论。那么请你告诉我，你是要成为艺术家吗？＂

＂不，就是Sherlock说的，我将其当作消遣。＂我刻意的叫了Sherlock的教名，我瞥见他暧昧的看了我一眼，足以让我面红耳赤。

＂这有什么意义呢？绘画？既然那只是消遣，为什么不去买个相机？去拍些照片，而不是拿绘画当作消遣来显摆？＂Edward格外讨厌的彰显自己的与众不同，我想那只是因为他想在Sherlock面前表现自己。可在我看来，他就像是一只火鸡，却在有着宝石蓝与翡翠绿相交织又泛着金紫色璀璨光辉如宇宙星空的华丽羽毛的孔雀眼前炫耀他可笑的灰头土脸的翎毛。

＂我没有显摆。＂我平静的回答他。

＂John，不要否认。你就有。Holmes少爷可以作证。＂Edward刻意讨好Sherlock。＂你还没回答我呢，你从不是个磨磨唧唧的家伙。＂他用手指敲了敲桌子趾高气扬的催促我：＂回答！＂

我忽然就想起了我的画本里，有那么一幅未完成的画，那是Sherlock那双令我魂牵梦绕的眼眸。我的水平让我遗憾的停了手，因为我描绘不出我所迷恋的、让我为之疯狂的双眼。但我确实灌注了我的爱。Sherlock一定是看到了那幅半成品。

＂因为相机只是机器，它只能纪录一个瞬间。但是不能表达出那一瞬间的所思所感。然而画画，尽管我自知水平有限，并不完美，却能表达一种感受，表达爱。而不是简单的复制景象。如果我爱一个人，我将愿意用我的眼睛描绘——＂我咽下了那个即将脱口而出的“他”，却把眼睛似是无意的投向了Sherlock，他入神的看着我，目光温润如玉，透着期待与喜悦。我心头一暖，意识到，这样的他只属于我一个人。“去描绘这个人，将这个人深深的像烙印那样镌刻在我的心头。当我用画笔去雕琢的时候，我所用的不是笔墨，而是爱。”

没人说话，但每个人都看着我，特别是Sherlock。我在他眼里看到惊喜。我的脚背上一点、脚踝下一点的区域感觉到一丝奇妙的触感，像是羽毛轻轻扫刷，又不同于羽毛的质地柔软。那个不明物继而灵巧的撩开了我的裤管，磨蹭着我袜子上露出的那一点皮肤，冰凉光滑柔软的皮质让我倒吸一口气------那是Sherlock的小羊皮皮鞋。我至今记得当我发现那挑拨起我内心深处最本质的欲望的碰触来源时，胸口因突然屏住了呼吸而生痛，可心脏怦怦乱跳的声音在耳边放大的感觉。Sherlock曾在之后的一次聊天中谈起这件事，他只是告诉我，在他眼里，我是独特的存在。他想要那样触碰我，于是他就那样做了。＂我想要要你，但那环境是不允许的。于是我就那样做了。＂而那时，我也是如此的想要要他。

＂你觉得这世上谁会那么在意你的感受呢？我是说假如你的画作并不出色，恐怕都没人愿意------＂桌下的世界除了灰尘和微生物，只有我和Sherlock两个知道在发生着什么激动人心的事情。但桌上的辩论还没结束。Edward一定要做到不压制对方不罢休。

＂我会。＂Sherlock倨傲的抬起了下巴，流露出不可侵犯的肃穆。＂我在乎。＂

他非凡人的眼眸睥睨的看向Edward：“记住，诸神眼里的傻瓜和世人眼里的傻瓜是大不一样的。艺术变革的种种方式或思想演进的种种状态、拉丁诗的华彩或元音化的希腊语那更丰富的抑扬顿挫、意大利托斯卡纳式的雕塑、伊丽莎白时代的歌调，对这些一个人可以全然不知，但却仍然充满最美妙的智慧。真正的傻瓜，诸神用来取乐或取笑的傻瓜，是那些没有自知之明的人。 1”他用华美如丝绸掠过心头的柔软质感的低沉嗓音流畅的借用了王尔德所写出的话，用最高尚优雅的方式将Edward卑劣的模样揭示的不着丝缕。令他羞愧难当。总之这晚餐的结局是不欢而散。

当我和Sherlock满怀着罪恶的欢欣躲进了房间，那简直就是属于我们的伊甸园。他反手锁上门，眼睛亮晶晶的，双颊因喝了酒的缘故浅染晕红，他嚷着热，脱掉了西装和马甲，解开了领带和衬衫顶端的两粒扣子，不拘小节的倒在我的床上。他轻缓的呼吸声在安静的房间里格外明显，但那或许只是因为我的注意力全在他的身上。有时候我会很惊叹于我的记忆力，准确来说，是关于Sherlock的记忆，我总是能连最细枝末节的地方都记得清清楚楚。比如他那一刻的模样。一朵自他西装驳领的插花眼里掉落的白色康乃馨就静静绽放在他散开在枕头上的乌发上，娇嫩的花瓣紧贴着他的额头，亲吻着他长长的睫毛。钴蓝色的丝绸床单、洁白纯净的花朵、他柔软卷曲的黑发和Sherlock宛如月下精灵的精致面庞，一同组成了一篇绝世的画卷，我用我的眼刻画下这一幕令我的心酥软无比的画面，将其永世的挂在我心房某个干净无垢的角落里，直到如今。

Victor给我们安排的房间不大，但是装饰很优雅。有一扇内门，可以通过那间共享的浴室互相进入对方的房间。但我并不准备做一个不速之客，我爱他，因而我愈发的尊重他。如果他想要的爱是柏拉图式的，那么我自然不会违背他的意愿强迫他做他不想做的事。所以尽管他是那样诱人的躺在我的床上，我却只是谨慎的帮他脱去了鞋子。

＂你真的不胜酒力。＂而他只是闭着眼睛小小的嗯了一声便翻了个身不再理我了。我捡起掉落到地毯上的康乃馨，放在他的脸侧，顺势用手背小心触碰了他的脸颊，温热的肌肤光滑细嫩，而我纵使满心痒痒，也只是轻轻的在他的脸颊上印上一枚不会打扰到他安睡的晚安吻并为他盖上了被子。

浴室的热气氤氲，我在舒适的热水中舒展着四肢，对面被雾气萦绕的镜子影影绰绰的，就好像我睡在梦里。不，这当然不会是梦，Sherlock就睡在外间的床上。而我似乎也根本没有意外他会进来。

我抬起沾满了小水珠的睫毛，从水汽雾朦模糊不清的缠枝卷叶花纹的铜质边框的大镜子里看着他。他还穿着衬衫和长裤，惴惴不安的低着头，像是一棵风中的袅袅垂柳那样轻轻的不停交换左右腿支撑身体的重心。那拘谨的模样简直是个不食人间烟火的天使不小心掉落凡间似的。让我怀疑他是不是在哈罗的时候从不进公共浴室。我在心里笑着他的羞涩，又不敢表露丝毫，唯恐惹他不快，便把面前丰富的泡沫拢在身前，这才回过头：“有事吗？”

“不，没有。”他的眼睛快速的扫过我赤裸的胸膛，欣赏的眼神像羽毛轻拂。尽管只有很短的一两秒他就收回了目光重新落在他的脚尖上，但这他所表现出的倾慕依然让我有点骄傲。“闭上眼睛。”他小声的说，像是犯了什么罪要求饶恕一样。

我愣了一下，依然看着他。似乎刚刚那个温和的命令不是来自他那张淡粉色的心形嘴唇间。

“转过去，闭上眼。”他又说了一次。这次竟更加温柔，说是命令，倒不如说是带着真诚的恳请。

 

注：

1.原文为“Remember that the fool in the eyes of the gods and the fool in the eyes of man are very different. One who is entirely ignorant of the modes of Art in its revolution or the moods of thought in its progress, of the pomp of the Latin line or the richer music of the vowelled Greek, of Tuscan sculpture or Elizabethan song may yet be full of the very sweetest wisdom. The real fool, such as the gods mock or mar, is he who does not know himself. "选自王尔德写给他的同性情人道格拉斯的《自深深处》。  
他们关于艺术的辩论来源于《故园风雨后》电影版，有改动。


	15. Chapter 15

【十四章】

自他再次要求我闭上眼睛之后，我便如他所说的顺从的照做了。但我的耳朵依然可以听见声音，并且因为我的注意力集中而变得格外灵敏。上帝啊，我听到了布料摩擦发出窸窸窣窣的细碎声音，他裤子的背带在地砖上发出金属的碰撞声响。我闭着眼睛，想象着那两条细细的黑色背带，方才是那样服帖对称的压在他的衬衫上，让他的溜肩更加优雅。而现在，它在我的身后的地板上，更可能与其他别的衣物一起萎顿在被源源不断的热气蒸腾弄得潮湿的棋盘纹地砖上。一种我熟悉的感觉充斥了我的身体，令我的身体在水下起了细微的异样变化。它在膨胀，如实的反应着我内心的欲望。

忽然我在水底一动不动的手触碰到了一块突起的身体部位，我微微挪动了一下僵直的手指，发现那是一只骨骼修长纤细的脚，而我碰到的是脚踝——Sherlock纤瘦的、赤裸的脚踝。我倒吸了一口气。

＂我要让点位置吗？＂我小心的问他。

他笑了一声，用精致的脚趾头顶了顶我的手心。"那最好不过了。但是，还不许睁眼。"似乎是想证明自己这句话的决心，他用一只湿漉漉的手捂住了我的双眼。他指尖因练琴而留下的薄茧摩擦着我的眼角，沁人心脾的柑橘气息自他手腕动脉处自然而然的钻进了我的鼻腔。来自他身上的一切都会令我激动不已，我完全的勃起了。而被捂住双眼的我根本无法得知那些用来遮羞的泡沫是否还乖顺的聚集在我的身前履行着我的吩咐，还是已经不负责任的像中世纪的王宫门前懒散的卫兵那样去别的地方溜达了。

当他的命令和手一起撤离时，我几乎不能适应浴室明亮的光线。我想，那太过亮了些。亮的晃眼。而更加晃眼的，是我眼前Sherlock光裸的背部。他和我一样用泡沫遮蔽着身体，但就我目光所能触及的范围来看，他的皮肤薄而细嫩，白的近乎半透，似乎随便重一点对待都会留下痕迹。而他左边腋下向外的一条不经意抓挠留下的淡红色抓痕则似乎向我印证着我的猜测。他背肌匀称，肌理分明，像一件半身的工艺雕塑那样完美。线条优美的肩胛骨微微向后拱起，像是低下藏着一对随时都能展开的雪白羽翼。而中间的脊椎笔直微凹，让我想要亲吻想要舔舐。

他就那样笔挺的坐在我伸长的两腿之间，放心的背对着我，根本不担心我会敲晕他的后脑然后做出一些我还不确定他会不会想要做的事情。是的，这很容易，尤其是我颤抖的手指轻而易举的就触碰上了他沾水的肌肤。他甚至都没有挪动，我感激他对我的信任。

＂你......很美。＂

他的身体在我指尖的轻触下敏感的轻轻颤栗，苍白的皮肤呈现一种诱人的粉色，像是涨潮一样漫起，他像一朵如烟霞光下的睡莲，静静的羞涩的绽放在我面前。我像是在为他按摩一样顺着肌肉的线条慢慢滑动推拿，我用我的手掌膜拜着他神圣的身体。他纵容着我的抚摸，除了急促的喘息之外不发出任何声音。而当我的手顺着他的脊背慢慢下滑到泡沫以下的腰部时，他突然咯咯笑着扑腾起来。

“不，别，我怕……”他笑的极为开心，转身攥住了我的手，紧紧的压在自己的怀里。他怕痒，但他窘迫的咬着嘴唇不肯再说下去。我这才看清了他的样子。被打湿的刘海像茂盛的水草纠缠在他苍白的额头上，双眸蕴蓄着湿漉漉的水汽，比往日更加朦胧，也更加空灵。晶莹的水珠在他的锁骨上灵巧的滚动，又顺着他平坦结实的胸脯滚落下去与整池水汇为一流——或是流向我被压制在他胃部的手上。我看到了他与女性截然不同的胸部，但这份陌生的性感丝毫没有影响到我对他的渴望。相反，我就像已经熟识了同性之间的性行为一样的镇定自若。我的目光尽可能缓慢的扫过他胸前那两颗因兴奋而充血耸起的嫩粉色乳头，满心只想着怎样取悦同样兴致高涨的他，怎样把他带入极乐，让他体会这无上的欢爱。

＂Hol——＂

＂Sherlock。你想这样叫我不是吗？＂他放开了我的手，任由我大胆的滑至他没有毛发的光洁的耀眼的胸部轻柔的抚摸起来，却将曼妙的身体靠在了我的肩膀上，大半个身子都滑进水里，丝毫不介意我勃起的阴茎抵在他的后腰上。泡沫几乎堆积到了他的脖子下，但似乎我看不见他的身体，他也就不紧张了。我顺着他，也乐得不去点醒他，就让我敏感的顶端紧紧的戳在他光滑紧实的肌肤上。

＂是的。我想的发疯。＂

＂那就这样叫吧——你太拘谨了，若是我们都这样了......＂他含情的眼波流转了一圈，微微顶了顶我至于他胸部上的手，示意我们这样坦诚相见，＂你还叫我那可笑的'Holmes少爷'，我可是会生气的。＂

＂Sherlock。＂我叫了他的名字。

＂是的，John。＂他总是叫我医生，偶尔的时候会带上我的姓。我从不知道自己平庸之至的名字会被念出的这样好听，而且还是来自于一个拥有绝对没有一点女性化的男人嗓音。

我情不自禁的吻了他。就像在贝克庄园的停车场发生的一样，但比那要狂热的多。似乎一开始我的似火热情有些令他吃惊，他不安的将双手按在我的前胸上，可他并没推开。然而很快，他被我感染了。当他发出了几声接连的显然很舒服的嘤咛之后，他就开始迎合着我，追随着我，置于我胸前的手慢慢的像是试探似的学着我的动作一寸一寸摩挲着我，指尖轻巧的撩拨在我的皮肤上，激起满身满心的炽热，以致于我呻吟出了声，引得他得意的越发卖力的挑逗着我。剥去了平素的锋芒和冰凉，向我展现着他隐藏在心底的火热，任我情到浓处肆意抚弄着他的身体，我甚至大胆的抚摸了他私密之处——他和我一样坚硬火热。但我不敢放肆，他一挣扎，我就放开了。我们就那样吻着，好像不吻下去就无法生存一般，直到我们都感到快要无法呼吸了才停止下来。他又重新靠在了我的怀里，我没得到释放的欲望依然硬邦邦的顶着他。

我们静静的搂抱着，间或忘情的亲吻，全然忘记了身处何处或者是何时间。就这样依偎温存了一番，水温慢慢降下了，连泡沫也在越来越少。我已经可以影影绰绰的瞧见Sherlock小腹以下的那团深色毛发，像一片被禁止入内的幽深丛林，待人去探寻究竟。我希望那人可以是我。

＂我很难受。方才在餐厅，我很想抚摸你——就像现在这样。＂他弓起腿，更近的贴在我的怀里，手掌滑过我的手臂，指尖顺着我因运动而发达有力的喙肱肌一直流连到肱桡肌，发出赞美的叹息。他与我的手指相扣，练琴留下的厚茧与我的手背皮肤粗砺的摩擦产生颗粒感，出奇的温馨舒服，整个手心与我相贴，紧紧契合。幽幽的声音像是有着奇特的穿透力，透过我的耳膜，像一道闪电，直击我的内心最柔软的地方，留下一道写着“Sherlock Holmes”的甜蜜印记。

＂天哪，我也是。＂我急切而细碎的吻着他的肩膀，就如我想象的那样，只要稍稍重点对待，他的身上便留下了殷红鲜嫩的吻痕，像一滴滴朱砂落在雪白的画纸上，很快就连成一片。Sherlock在我的亲吻轻咬下微微颤栗着初次因此而袒露出的青涩身体，又让我心疼怜爱，想要好好的对待他。＂我一直很想，Sherlock，你不知道......你不知道我爱慕了你多久了。我以为，不可能有这种时候。＂

他潮湿的头发出乎意料的柔软，懒散的像他本人那样趴伏在我的肩上。＂别傻了，John，你正拥有着我。＂他的右肩开始小小的晃动起来，他身前腿间的水开始泛起涟漪，接着便是波澜。水波潋灩推开了所剩无几的泡沫，像是一只看不见的手臂拂开了埋没在地下的石门上的黄沙与泥土，推开了那沉重的阻碍，向我展示着一个全新的世界。我看见了我想看见的一切。

Sherlock的右手-------那双优雅的小提琴家的手，握着他胯间之物上下滑动，水纹的折射让那看上去并不真切，可我知道那是在真实发生的。因为他的呻吟。他仰靠在我的肩上，双目紧闭，浓密的睫毛抖动的厉害，而他方才被我发狂深吻的心形嘴唇殷红的像是能滴出血，一声声细碎温和的吟哦从那两片被我吸吮蹂躏的饱满唇瓣间溢出，像夜莺歌喉那样婉转悦耳。而更让我情动的，是他在如此时刻，叫了我的名字，夹杂在他收敛的轻吟之间，像一曲乐章，萦绕在我耳边。

我已经忘记那具体是如何发生的了。他要求？亦或是我主动？不过那都不重要。当我的手握住他的时候，他同样握住了我的。

我对这事有点陌生——我只和女人发生过关系，我的手也从来没有这样满含爱意的摸着一个男人勃起的阴茎。我的手指一寸寸的感受着，通过抚摸想象着他的阴茎一定是经过雕琢过一样的精致完美。我一点也没觉得这有什么异样，就好像我确实该要这样握住另一根阴茎，从丝绒一般质地柔滑的龟头一直抚弄到笔直的柱身，手掌前端被卷曲的耻毛毛茸茸的刮擦着，而手指包裹着他匀称的双球。沉甸甸的重量让我有一瞬的失神，但我的手指已然不听使唤的抚弄了起来，在他发出尖锐吸气的时候，我更加深入，触及了柔软光滑的会阴。Sherlock浑身一颤，猛然并起双腿，把我的手死命的夹住，发出了低声的呜咽：“别……太多了。”我并没有坚持，放开了我掌心掌控着的皮肤柔软细腻的囊袋，转而回到了他坚挺的阴茎上——顶端布满了比池水要腻滑许多的前液。我像一个将作战计划烂熟于心的将军那样，一边有条不紊的为他撸动着，一边轻轻咬噬着他晕染着情欲色彩的粉红色耳垂，抿于双唇间舔吮亲吻。一声尖叫从他喉咙里迸发出来，紧接着他便用拳头堵住了嘴，可那些被哽住的急促呼吸和低泣反而更加的令我沉沦在这全新的欢愉中，我再也记不得之前的所有了，似乎那些漂亮姑娘都是我前世的事情了，而这一生，我只拥有Sherlock这一个情人。

我自己的阴茎被晾在一边，可我毫不在意，我从没这么想要取悦过谁，甚至可以遗忘自己。

但是Sherlock也会是体贴入微的。＂你......足以傲视群雄。＂他还是背对着我，向后靠在我的身上。无论我怎么请求，他也不肯转过身来让我看看。他的手姿势别扭的伸向背后，托起我的阴茎根部，用那修长白皙的手指丈量掂量，发出了由衷的赞美。我知道我的尺寸，通过自己在更衣室或是公共浴室的对比还有别人的告知，但是我从没像听到Sherlock说出的时候那样飘飘然。＂我的手指刚刚好能圈住。＂他一本正经的阐述着事实，可我却觉得比我上过的最会说下流话的妓女更具有性吸引。我的阴茎在Sherlock的手心抽动了一下，硬的发疼。只想被狠狠的撸动，然后释放。“啊，小John着急了。”他安慰性的握住我快速的上下推挤了几下，可囤积在我小腹的火热欲望非但没有因此得到纾缓，反而越发的强烈起来。我想要就这样做下去，不遵循他的意思，或是根本不理睬他。但是我只是闭着眼睛，想了想我平素上课时的那些实验，让那团不能消退的欲火像被抽了柴火的壁炉那样被迫从熊熊燃烧减退成够用则行的小火苗——我必须要问清楚他的意思才可以行事。

“我恐怕下回你要为我做好充足的准备……或许要花费很长时间，但你是个医生，你知道怎样做才不会伤到我。”他呢喃道，语气是与他所说之话极不相符的天真，就好像他完全不明白他说出口的都是什么似的。若不是他已经成年，并且是个身心健全的男人，我真觉得我正在做下诱奸的罪恶勾当。

＂下回？＂我有点不敢相信自己的好运气。我看着他，就像我的怀里是一个从天而降的天使，因为受了伤，从云层直直的摔进了我的浴池。“你确定要做到那一步？我们并不一定需要——”

＂如果我说不确定，你还会放开我吗？＂

＂当然会。我绝不会勉强你做任何事情。尽管我肯定会有些失望。但是没关系，我们这样也很好。＂我非常坦率的告诉他。

＂所以啊，我很确定我想要这样。＂他终于肯回头看我了。＂我从不会和那些只想着占我便宜的人亲近。你和他们都不一样。你爱我，才想要我。＂我因他握住我炽热的硬挺的修长手指突然间的收紧而狠狠倒吸了一口气。他抿嘴一笑，分明是羞涩的表现，在我看来却充满了魅惑，无声的向我展开接纳的怀抱，引诱着我拥有他。“我希望你能百分之百的拥有我。”

我搂住他的腰身，亲吻着他的鼻尖，继而是他心形的嘴唇，像一块蜜糖那样滋味美好的让我怎么也吻不够那儿。“天哪，我不知道该怎样回馈你这无私的爱了。”

“那就帮我弄出来吧。”他在我的双臂间扭动着温热的身体，窃笑着重新握住了我，“我想到了一个方法，但我不知道是否可行，从理论上来说……”他再次捂住了我的眼睛，并忽视了我的不满的抗议。“这是可行的。”我的手被引导着握住了他的阴茎，那还是硬着的，就和我一样。而我的，则被包裹在了细嫩的肌肤之间，似乎是他的双球沉重的压在上面。我略抬了抬身子，立刻就顶在了他柔嫩的会阴上，他惊呼了一声，阴茎在我的掌心有力的跳动了两下。

“动吧，John。”他半是呻吟的在我手里抽动起来，与此同时，我硬热的阴茎一齐随之被他紧合的大腿内侧摩擦着，快感霎时就充盈了我的全身。“快动，你这个懒虫。”他抱怨着，饥渴难耐的扭摆着下身，像是承受了巨大的痛苦那样气息不稳的低吟抽泣。

水花四溅，我们的膝盖在池底摩擦发出尖利的声响，足以让我们明早醒来的时候互相看到那让人面红耳赤的淤青痕迹。但这一切都是值得的——我嘶吼着在Sherlock白嫩的大腿间彻底了释放了我沉积已久的欲望，在高潮的那一刻，我不守信的推开了他的手，看到了他放纵沉溺在性欲中的脸庞露出了愕然与惊慌，但随之便被可人的羞红所覆盖，他苍白的大腿被摩擦的发红，与上面满布的精液形成鲜明的对比。我加快了手里撸动的速度，他全身一震，射在了我的手里。

我看着他湿润的灰绿色眼睛，情欲还未褪下，蕴着春色。我不加任何思索的将手抬至嘴边，一点点的舔去了他的精液。他瞪大了眼睛，最终用力的捧住了我的脸，狠狠的吻了我。

“我爱你。”我告诉Sherlock。他没有回答我，似乎早已对一切了然于心了。他只是躺在钴蓝色的床褥下，靠着我赤裸的肩膀更紧密的环着我腰，索要了一个晚安吻，安然睡去。


	16. Chapter 16

【第十五章】

我才拥着Sherlock与我共眠最多两个小时，楼下传来的嘈杂的叫喊声与慌里慌张的脚步声就将Sherlock率先吵醒，接着他就毫不留情的把我推醒了，向我抱怨＂外面吵闹的就像是一大群在东伦敦的巷子里揽客的流莺＂，虽说这样，他也依然有些警惕的一骨碌爬下床去，灵活的像是一只猫。我吓了一跳，弹坐起来，毫不夸张的说，外面闹的那样凶，就像是如今空袭警报拉响的那一刻的城市。若不是房间的门紧锁着，屋里只有我和Sherlock两个人，而Sherlock神态自若的捡起扔在地上的睡袍胡乱裹住他赤裸的身体，我真会以为是我们俩的好事东窗事发了。

“发生了什么？”我屏息聆听了一阵子，悄声的问道。Sherlock在黑暗里轻手轻脚的打开窗子向外张望。等了一会儿，才对我摇了摇头。“看来出了什么大乱子。院子里都是吵吵嚷嚷的下人，我找不到任何有用的信息。”过了这样一会儿，声音渐渐有些沉寂了，我的手边他睡过而留下的体温在自大敞的窗户吹进来的夜风里消失殆尽。我的手指难舍难分的摩挲着冰凉丝滑的床单，像是要把他最后一点气息尽数沾染在手上。

房间里寂静的可怕，我不自然的轻咳了一声，笑着问他：＂东伦敦？你怎么知道东伦敦巷子里的流莺怎样拉客的？＂这可是我都不知道的事情。以Sherlock的脾性，我是怎么也不会相信他去东伦敦那些油腻肮脏散发着异味的阴暗巷子里和水手车夫一般找廉价妓女的。

＂我在那儿住了一段时间，就在白教堂1一带。和那儿的流浪汉打成一片，为了一个案子——那个拙劣的模仿者想要向‘开膛手杰克’致敬。我一眼就从死者喉咙的致命伤看出了凶手用的是剃刀，可是没人相信凶手会是一个理发师，所以我只好深入其中，白天当个流浪汉，晚上化妆成女人站在街头。当他把剃刀架在我脖子上的时候将他人赃并获。＂他说的轻描淡写，但我不禁悚然的盯着他被我用唇瓣温柔的膜拜过的颀长白皙的颈项，想象着曾有一把锋利的剃刀紧贴在那儿细嫩的肌肤上，就让我全身都要冒冷汗。刚想要说什么，他又开口了。

“我得回自己的房间了。”他到处找着他自己的衣物，我想要开灯，却被他拦住了。“不需要，躺回床上去。”他有点烦躁的叹了一口气，随手揉了揉睡的凌乱的头发。

气氛有点诡异的凝重。我只能靠着透过树枝的缝隙穿过窗玻璃，洒进屋里的那一点点影影绰绰的月色分辨着Sherlock完美的轮廓，浅淡的光线在他的身周形成一些小小的不甚清晰的梦幻光圈。他的丝绸睡袍随之反射黯淡的光泽，仅用腰带束缚着，而他不拘小节的走来走去，显露着他的身体曲线。我感到喉咙有点紧，忆起了睡前的旖旎缠绵，那份轻松与惬意已经荡然无存了。无论外面发生的一切是否需要我们的关注或是过问，我们都需要谨慎的拉开距离，绝对不能给任何人留下任何的蛛丝马迹。我意识到，事情做到了这一步，我们除非是分开——让这份爱情像一头鲸那样搁浅在沙滩上，最终走向死亡，否则都不能罔顾所有会随之而来的问题，不可以将其束之高阁置之不理。当然，如果我们只是想要一时的欢愉，那么我们大可以这样做，但我们不是。至少在我这儿，是非常认真的。我们被爱情俘虏，就要心甘情愿的为之付出。

尽管我知道他只是为了避嫌，但我依然有些难过。毕竟，谁愿意和爱人总偷偷摸摸的呢？

我不顾他发出的不满的哼声，下了床将他送至他自己的房间门口——就像文豪笔下那些趁着夜色的天然遮蔽，偷溜出家门的年轻人，穿着单薄的睡衣让赤裸的双足在沾着夜露的草地上奔跑，任凭砂砾划破脚心细薄的皮肤，只为去吻一吻那被家人反对的情人的双唇。他拉着我的手，而我亦是对他难舍难分。我将他按在盥洗室冰凉光滑的墙砖上，一遍遍舔舐着他柔软的上下唇瓣，再加上了有点力度的吮吸，便让他的停止了抱怨，转而低喘着轻启双唇以供我肆意掠夺。好像长夜漫漫，黎明再不会来临，我永远也触碰不到他似的。我终是理智占了上风，停下了这样擦枪走火的紧张时刻，可和他分开了不过一英寸的距离，就让我觉得周围的空气寒冷刺骨。Sherlock的眼睛里流露出不加掩饰的失落，让我忍不住又轻啄了一下他上唇中心凸起的部分。“我真不想自己睡，夜里太冷了，我总也暖和不了。”他把蓬着乱发的脑袋抵在我的肩头轻轻的顶了一下，轻声耳语道。“但是我真得过去了。这儿真的出了大事，Victor一定会来敲我的门的。”

一股酸涩的感觉涌向了我的心头，像是我刚刚喝下了一整桶的苹果醋。“你们的关系真是悠远。”

Sherlock撇过脸笑了一会儿，才凑近了我，湿热的呼吸在我耳畔起伏平稳：“你吃醋了，John。”

“不，我没有。”我咬着牙不肯承认。

“就有。你瞒不了我。你可是非常了解我的本领的。”他摇头晃脑的像个没长大的孩子那样得意洋洋。“可你要知道，我虽然不清楚发生了什么，却听到了一个词。”他的神情变得犀利起来，像只发现了猎物的豹子，带着一种我不能够理解却极易受到感染的不明的狂热的兴奋。

我的心乱跳起来，血液在我的耳膜下鼓动，我甚至能听到自己蓬勃活力的心跳声。“什么？”

“谋杀。”

我抚摸着他的颧骨，像抚摸着婴儿的脸颊那样轻和，他微微的偏过头，将更多的肌肤贴近我的手掌。“如果有一天你还需要住到东伦敦去，我一定要陪着你。”我又想了想，补充道：”不，无论哪里，我都要陪着你。“

＂可你的相貌，化妆成女人恐怕难以令人信服。那会连累我站整晚都做不到一笔生意的。＂他拿我打趣。

我瞪了他一眼，又为他调皮的模样忍俊不禁：＂等着吧，我非要化妆成女人不可吗？你可以把我打扮成一个做苦力的码头工人------我的肌肉扮成那样再合适不过了。我就站在暗处观察，一旦看到有形迹可疑的人找上你了，或是你发现了什么给我打信号，我就上去和他抬价争着买你，和你拉拉扯扯的谈价格把你带走。之后我们再趁他不备把他打晕丢给Lestrade。所以，你再敢试试一个人跑去为了案子而被迫受到猥亵。＂

＂别傻了，那是根本没有的事情。我都没让人碰过一根手指。＂

＂我不管有没有，总之你得带上我。＂我固执的要他向我保证。

他见我说的认真，愣了一下，湿润的眼眸在月色中迟疑的闪烁着，像是有无数涟漪泛开，又轻轻的恢复平静，天籁的低沉嗓音柔缓的问：“你想要寻求肾上腺素的急速上升所带来的快感？还是多巴胺提供给你的悸动？”而我吻了他一下，告诉他：“这一切都比不上做你的情人来的刺激。”

我独自一人躺在床上，大睁着眼睛，抚摸着身边方才Sherlock睡过的地方。这很奇怪，我清楚的记得我那时内心的孤寂。像小时候被Harriet抢走了心爱的玩具那样的怅然若失。明明再过几个小时便能再见到他，更不要说回到了贝克庄园之后我们会度过怎样一段如胶似漆的甜蜜时光。但我似乎觉得这几个小时都是难耐的煎熬。似乎我之前的二十多年全然是场又长又繁琐的梦。直到遇见了Sherlock才得以苏醒。否则我也不能够解释为何我会这般不舍他。不管外面发生了什么，我都想要自私的置之不理，我只想回去，贝克庄园，或是伦敦，或是剑桥，只要是可以供我们二人独处的地方。因为，我也不确定我能和他在一起多久，我只想尽我所能多和他相处些时日------这是一件无比哀伤又现实的事情。我们不愿，却也不可能拒绝得了它到来的时刻。我只能祈祷这一刻会来的迟些，或是斗胆奢望我们会成为上天的宠儿。

急促的敲门声打断了我天马行空的胡思乱想——急促的像是死亡的丧钟，在深夜的教堂幽静阴森的钟楼上发出铿锵有力的敲击声，让我警觉的翻身下床，披上了睡袍，又对着镜子粗略打量一下，作出睡眼惺忪的假象。这才去打开门。门外站的是Trevor家的管家，就是那个不敢直视Sherlock的人。放在现在，我肯定是不记得他的名字了。但是幸好我将那本记录着我和Sherlock经历过的所有案子的笔记本随身带着的。那上面，二十三岁的我记录着，他叫做“Leal”——和他本人非常的相称，就好像他的父母是见证了他几十年的岁月之后才为他取的名字。这本笔记本，我当做宝贝一样随我辗转，从这个战场到那个战场，似乎带着它，也就像带着我所怀念的过去的一部分。我该要让Murray在我战死沙场之后将其与那枪盒一起葬在我的手边才对。

我率先看向Sherlock房间那边，就像Sherlock说的那样，Victor在急切的与他低语。我注意到他非常严密的穿着睡衣，纽扣从上到下就像修女的衣袍那样一丝不漏，而不是他风流倜傥的丝绸睡袍。我知道他要用那整齐的睡衣掩盖着什么——我留下的印记，那些盛开在他奶白色肌肤上的鲜红的花朵。Sherlock似是感受到了我炽热的目光，抬眸瞄了我一眼便垂下了他高贵的头颅，因我造成的蓬乱黑发遮掩了他大部分的面孔，显露在外的两颊却现出了浅淡的酒窝。

“Watson先生，很抱歉打扰了您的美梦。但是我必须要告诉您一件不幸的事情……Edward Andrews先生发生了意外，死在了他的房里。”我收回了走神的视线，将它聚焦在Leal的身上------＂Edward？＂我不敢相信居然发生了这样的事情，这和Jack Downing那件案子给我的感觉完全不同。就算我再不喜欢Edward，他毕竟与我相熟已久了。

＂意外？谁告诉你是个意外的？＂Sherlock插话进来，低沉的声线依旧优雅，却凝着严厉，满脸的不悦，明显是在责怪Leal的不严谨。＂连房间的门都没进去，你就要先入为主的告诉我是个意外？＂我没见过这样的Sherlock，但我要说，这样的他让我从最客观的角度去欣赏他，不带任何对他的炽热的情感，纯粹的------敬重他。Leal分明是个健硕的中年男人，却在Sherlock咄咄逼人的气势下不由自主的往我的身后躲闪了一下。

“Leal不是那个意思。抱歉，Sherlock，我们都很紧张。”Victor勉力一笑，似乎是在示意让这个小插曲就这么过去，当然这也是我的意思。Sherlock依他惯常的观察方式认真的打量了他一番，我并不知道他都推理出了什么，但是连我都看出Victor心事重重，Sherlock肯定能知道的更多。他什么也没说，只是让Victor在前面带路。

我刻意落在后面，Sherlock回头看了我一眼，也不着痕迹的慢下了他的脚步。“准备好了？”他问我。

“当然。记得你的保证，不许只身犯险。”我提醒他，生怕他又为了案子去做那些让我提心吊胆的事情。以前的我可管不着了，但是既然我在这儿，就得从现在开始立点我们之间的“小规矩”。

“是的，我亲爱的医生。没有你做我的助手，我在一切案发现场都会无所适从的。”

我从前从不曾把自己身边的任何人与凶杀案联系起来，这在整个童年与少年时期都是养尊处优的我看来总是非常遥远的。

但是当事情猝然发生的时候，我没有预想的那样慌张。我想，是Sherlock的冷静与沉着感染了我，我们的关系也上升到了一个难得的层次，我将之称为＂灵魂伴侣＂。而我对他说不清道不明的爱则更加深邃。

Edward躺在他的床上，床单整洁，甚至被褥都未曾拉开。他就那样平躺着，就好像之前无数次我把醉醺醺的他从俱乐部架回来扔在他宿舍里那张奢华的维多利亚风格的织锦睡床上。我从不喜欢他，但我依然为他的不幸而悲伤。他面目并不安详，似是承受了巨大的痛苦之后才无望的死去。可他又是那样的衣冠整齐，依旧穿着晚餐时的那套靛青的绒面花呢外套。

＂谁发现的？＂Sherlock冷不丁的发问，机警干练。

＂是我，小Holmes勋爵。＂说话间，Edward那个漂亮的男仆------Anthony，走了过来。他面色苍白，在金红色头发的衬托下更是白的可怕，像是那些生过一场大病还未痊愈的重症病人。嘴唇哆嗦着，似是用了极大的力气才克制住眼泪。他这样，倒让我有点吃惊，Edward常常黏着我，我之前却没见过他这位男仆，想必是才雇不久的。更何况以Edward素日的张扬个性，若是有了这么一位相貌出众的仆人，多半早就炫耀的带在身边招摇过市了。我没想到他竟然和Edward有这样深的感情。想到Sherlock推理的他和Edward的关系，这种情形下，我更是深信不疑。

“几点发现的？”Sherlock走上前，不知从哪儿掏出了他那只精致的小放大镜，开始检查起Edward的遗体。

“就是刚才。”

“我问的是，几点。”Sherlock直起腰，极不耐烦的瞥了一眼Anthony，随手把放大镜递给我，用完全不同的柔和声调轻声差遣我给他打下手：＂帮我擦干净——上面有个指印。”

“我记不清了，小Holmes勋爵，我……我吓坏了，真的。我想，大概三十分钟以前，差不多就是这个时间。我起初不敢相信，花了些时间想要叫醒少爷。谁知——”

Sherlock皱着眉头挥了挥手，打断了他的话。“亲爱的John，告诉我们，现在是几点。”

他这样当着别人的面亲昵的叫我的教名，倒让我很不好意思，却也满心欢喜甜蜜，像是一勺花蜜自上而下流淌过我的心脏，又干涸成粘稠甘醇的浆液，把我的心整个儿呵护在里面。我可不敢忘记他的吩咐，拿出怀表看了一下：“还差两分钟便是三点整了。”

“那么如你所说的，差不多三十分钟前发现了Edward死了。你就去吵嚷开了，闹得人尽皆知满城风雨……”Sherlock猛然大步走向门口，“砰”的一下用力关上门，把那些好奇的脑袋拒之门外。“那么为何这个时间了，你家少爷还是这样衣冠整齐的没有睡下？＂

Anthony的脸上闪过一丝迟疑，看向了Victor，又看了看Sherlock。我以为若是他果真和Edward是那种隐秘的关系，他必然是不愿当众说出来。正想着要如何帮Sherlock让他委婉的开口，谁知他突然小声嗫嚅道：＂那是因为我家少爷喝了些酒，跑了出去，无论我怎样苦苦哀求都不肯让我跟随在他的身边。之后......是Trevor先生将少爷送了回来。我并不知道都发生了什么。想来，Trevor先生肯赏脸帮我这个下人解围、回答小Holmes勋爵的问题吗？”

惊异，愕然，伴着扑朔迷离的疑团使我的目光无法不停留在Victor的身上。他双手撑在桌上，手指因用力扣着桌面而让指尖和关节都泛白紧绷。“不……不是我……”他恶狠狠的盯着Sherlock，像是这样就能证明自己的清白，可他的身子分明在瑟瑟发抖。

Anthony确实在含沙射影，可也没说是Victor，他这样紧张的反驳，倒是在我心里加重了他的嫌疑。“别紧张，Victor。现在盖棺定论为时太早，我是不会允许这种事情发生的。”Sherlock连头都没有抬，不为所动的对我说：“医生，我想你要去拿本笔记本和一支流畅的笔，好记录下有用的信息数据。另外，你可能需要帮我验尸。必要的时候需要解剖——”

“狗杂种！你是在说Victor少爷杀了Andrews先生？荒谬！这是我听过的最荒谬的话！”Leal咆哮起来，让Sherlock和我都惊了一跳。他像个为自己孩子出头的慈爱的长者那样暴跳如雷，轻拍着看上去非常脆弱的Victor的后背。然而他接着便将炮火对准了无辜的Sherlock：“还有你——你以为你是谁？一位离经叛道的勋爵大人，一个被上帝所唾弃的疯子！你怎么可以这样行使警察的权利来审问我们？如果你胆敢再对Trevor家族的任何一位主人不敬，我就会罔顾你尊贵的身份，拿枪崩了你那颗装满了怪谈邪说的脑袋！”

愤怒像涨潮的海水，漫过我体内所有的理智与冷静，将它们全都淹死，让它们的灵魂融入灼烧的怒火，使其不能停歇的熊熊燃起。我不知道Sherlock会不会因为这些像匕首一样尖锐的话语所伤害，我从不去问他，因为我想要让他知道，我在这儿——在他的身边，就没有人能随心所欲的诽谤、欺辱他。我真的全心全意想要做到这一点。

“你是说真的？那么就来尝试一下好了，看看我会不会现在就打烂你的脑袋以绝后患。”

 

 

注：

1\. 伦敦东区曾是贫民窟，1888年“开膛手杰克”就在东区的白教堂一带作案。


	17. Chapter 17

【第十六章】

我们就这样僵持着。我想，自己那剑拔弩张的模样一定是与平素温和的一面大相径庭，我有点自鸣得意的看到Leal在身高并不占优势的我的面前露出了一丝胆怯。他发现我不只是动动嘴皮子一趁口舌之快而已------我当然不是了，要知道，我的行李箱里可是放着一把货真价实的韦伯利VI左轮。可从理智角度来说，我并不想在这个节骨眼上和Trevor家的管家发生这种不妥当的冲突。但是我绝不允许任何人这样欺辱Sherlock，如果Leal轻举妄动，我就一定敢狠狠一拳捣在他的脸上。好在那位管家先生很知趣的率先让步并向Sherlock表示了一番假惺惺的歉意，但这一点也没让我放松警惕。Sherlock有了案子就其他的事情一概不问，他只是哼了一声权当回应，有些依赖的拉着我的衣袖，就像把他自己全权交给我那样。我则尽心尽力的做好一位骁勇的骑士，保护着我那不谙世事的尊贵王子。

当地的警方已经来了。起初我以为Sherlock不会想要那些“愚不可及”的警方插手，这是我从Jack Downing那个案子得出的结论。可当我发现Leal似乎也是期望可以尽量省去麻烦警方这一环节的时候，我变的很警觉。我甚至已经做好了要形单影只的与他们据理力争的准备了，就像是以一己之力支撑苍天的阿忒拉斯1——我总觉得发生了这样的事情，就算Sherlock再不乐意，我也不能只为讨得他的欢心而顺着他做出不稳妥的决定。但是令我欣喜的是，Sherlock这次一反常态的站在我这边的战线。“没得商量，Leal。如果你不肯去，那么------我亲爱的医生，请代我去叫来那些榆木疙瘩。”

尽管之后，他用某些我不知情的手段使得那个警督心甘情愿给他极其充裕的时间让他勘察现场------唯一的条件就是请Sherlock稍等一会儿，让他们先做完基本情况的调查。＂一切还要仰仗您，小Holmes勋爵。＂我听到那个警督颇有些讨好的对Sherlock说。

＂你知道吗？尽管我那样厌恶我这像是黄金枷锁一般的贵族身份，但我不得不充满了感激地说，有时候它真是帮我很大的忙。＂

＂别这样说，你从来不是个仗势欺人的家伙。＂我反驳他，将他后推让他的腰撞在楼梯的扶手上，他闷哼了一声，蹙起了两条英气的眉毛不太开心的微微扭动着被我禁锢住的手腕。＂John，你这是做——＂

我没给他机会让他说完整句话，因为我冒着被人发现的危险急匆匆的堵住了他丰润的双唇，又飞快而不舍的松开他。＂听着，你绝不许自我贬低。＂他锋利的颧骨上蕴起淡淡的红，格外令人瞩目，像我在朴次茅斯度过的每个晴朗宜人的傍晚所见的晚霞烟云。他用修长的手指轻轻按在唇上，似是在回味我那个鲁莽又霸道的亲吻。＂这算是个小小的惩罚？＂他轻声嘟囔。与其说是在向我发问，倒不如说是在用他的一举一动、一颦一笑挑逗着我年轻悸动的心。

我哑然失笑，再次搂住了他的腰身，飞快的看了看周围，伸手隔着他入手丝滑柔软的睡裤大胆的捏揉了一把他充满弹性的臀瓣，用了点力气，确保会弄疼他又不至于伤到他。＂这才是惩罚。＂

他显然没料到我会做出如此放肆的举动，情不自禁的低低痛呼了一声，瞪了我一眼，露出皱巴巴的假笑：＂可是，面对那些阿谀奉承欺软怕硬的蠢东西的时候，仗势欺人是最直接最好用的方法——来吧，医生，该轮到我们干点正事了。＂他推了一下我的胸口，让我从他身边后退了两步，离了可以轻松嗅到他诱人橙花清新气息的范围。我一懵，才注意到有脚步声传来，顿时从你侬我侬的甜言蜜语中清醒过来，想起来我们身在何处。他在我之前敏锐的察觉到了，有点刻意的提高了声调，却给了我一个唯有我们俩才心知肚明其中缘由的俏皮眼神。可即使是这样，我依然在被动的拉开我们这亲密无间的距离时轻叹了一声忍不住流露出了失落。

那打扰了我们的脚步声细碎而忙乱，像只受惊的小山雀扑棱着短翅膀-----来自Victor家的一个年纪很轻的女仆，此时我和Sherlock已经保持着礼貌规矩的距离有那么一会儿了，我们俩若无其事的说着一些无关风月的话，好像半分钟前我的手没有不老实的流连过他风情的屁股。他面色冷淡，像从不曾流露出一丝融化迹象的海上冰山。我瞧出他有些恼意，挑剔的上下打量着那个冒冒失失的小姑娘。果不其然，我还没加以阻止，他就刻薄的开口了：＂你的脚步声大的足够把Edward吵醒。＂那可怜的姑娘顿时就吓得打了一个哆嗦，求助似的看向我。

“什么事？”我问她，Sherlock蛮横的瞥了我一眼。

“还能是什么事，Leal有求于我，却不肯亲自跑一趟------我可是害死了他家老爷的恶魔。”Sherlock抢着说了，分明是还在为着Leal辱骂他的事情而耿耿于怀。我心头一疼——他当然在乎这些，只是因为我为他出了头，他才能理直气壮的表现出自己的不满。那么这长久的过去，他就是那样在他人异样的目光和污言秽语中用沉默在身周筑起铜墙铁壁的堡垒，保护着自己。可那些不怀好意的人，又怎么会因为他这消极的抵抗而放弃欺负他？他们的一字一句都会透过Sherlock狭小的堡垒钻进他的耳朵。伤害他纯净的像水滴的心，像伤害一切其他的美好的事物那般的残忍不堪。

女仆惴惴不安的偷眼看着Sherlock，想来是未在他那张伪装的极好的寒冰冷玉的面孔上看出一丝动容。便把求救的目光再次转向了我：＂Watson医生------＂

Sherlock冷哼一声打断了她：＂去告诉Leal，我当然不会置之不理。这样够了吗？让Victor闭上他那张成事不足败事有余的嘴巴。我稍后就过去。＂

及至那个像小山雀拍翅膀的慌乱脚步声离我们越来越远了，我才问他：＂你这是怎么了？你根本无需迁怒于------＂

＂Watson医生，你还真是容易讨人欢心呢。＂Sherlock用他咏叹调一般优雅慵懒的嗓音格外刻意的吐露出每一个单词，越发突出了他字里行间的阴阳怪气。我愣了愣，猛然意识到他这是在吃醋。聪慧高傲的、无与伦比的Sherlock Holmes竟因我对一个女仆和颜悦色而大吃飞醋。我选择性的忽略了他的小脾气，注意力完全被这个事实所吸引，而我越去细想，就越是觉得我被幸福感包围着。我去拉他的手，却被他有些任性的挣脱开了，他傲然的交叉双臂，抱在胸前。＂别想就这么混过去，要不是我现在可忙着呢，才不会这样轻易放过你------我可是记着的。＂

“是的是的，我尊贵的殿下。随时接受你的审问。”

他给了我一手肘，我毫无防备，被他不偏不斜的击在了我的胸口发出一声沉闷的钝响。我抚着那受到名为“Sherlock之肘”重击的胸膛，没有错过他隐藏在倨傲神情下的关切和懊悔。

我很想知道，我将这些陈年往事记得如此清楚，犹如发生在上一个黎明或是前一个黑夜。我将这些如点点繁星绽放在我脑海中的记忆碎片一一串连，当作我最宝贵的财富。那么Sherlock，他会不会也还记得？如果我还能有幸与他共享着唯我们二人所知的回忆，那么我就是死在诺曼底，也不会太过遗憾了。

Victor坐在起居室，两眼无神，Leal陪在他的身边。而他们的身边，沙发两侧各站着一个配着佩枪的警员。他一见到Sherlock就仿若看到了耶稣重生，忙乱的站起来，急切的向他伸出手：＂Sherlock，你一定得要帮我！我恐怕是说错了什么话了。＂

“这简直是胡闹。完全是把Victor少爷当作嫌疑人来对待了。”Leal低声的嘀咕抱怨，很难说他到底只是在自言自语，还是想要寻求我和Sherlock的共鸣。可他并不知道的是，警方不仅仅是把Victor看做是嫌疑犯那么简单——他们在Edward的衣袋里找到了一个装着花粉的嗅瓶。据警方说，这可疑的花粉来自Victor家花园里的月季。而经我确认过，嗅瓶内侧瓶壁上还有溴化异丙阿托品的气雾剂残余。这显然是有人刻意为之。

那个以着并不谦逊的态度却“谦虚”让我称呼他为“Carter”的警官，一扫对Sherlock奴颜婢膝的模样。一把把嗅瓶从我的手里夺去，极其无礼的在Sherlock眼前晃了晃，像是炫耀着什么不可多得的宝贝------唯一值得庆幸的是他至少还记得戴了手套。“Victor Trevor非常肯定的承认了这个嗅瓶是他给Andrews先生的，也承认他们在花园发生了争执，导致Andrews先生哮喘发作。这样还称不上铁证如山吗？依我看来，整件事情已经很明了了。根本就没有必要再大费周章的追查下去——小Holmes勋爵，请您体谅我们的工作，要知道我们可是非比寻常的繁忙。”

他的装腔作势显得如此可笑，而更可笑的是他在Sherlock的面前卖弄。

＂这就是铁证如山？＂Sherlock嗤之以鼻，伸手拨开Carter警官挡着我们去路的肩膀。＂我真惊奇你居然不知道伪造证据这种事情的存在------至少先去验了指纹再来和我谈论证据，但我可不能保证我会理你。当然，也不要想去麻烦Watson医生。他忙着呢。＂

＂瓶身沾了花粉，你要他去验指纹......我好像有点明白了。＂我告诉Sherlock。

他看了我一眼，犀利却温和，我不恰当的觉得那像是一只我养熟的猫咪：＂瓶身和瓶口都有花粉，显然是凶手不小心洒出来的。他为什么会这样粗心大意？可能是天黑看不清也可能是由于内心紧张。如果花粉是在Edward使用嗅瓶之前弄进去的，那么瓶身上的指纹必然会模糊不清，因为沾上了花粉。而如果------＂

＂如果花粉覆盖了完好的新鲜指纹，那么就是事后准备的。＂我补充道。同时意识到我竟然跟上了Sherlock的步调。

这个案子，对于我来说印象深刻，倒不是由于它本身。毕竟相对于Sherlock和我之后所接触到的种种匪夷所思的奇案，它就显得太过平庸。并不曲折的过程，并不高明的手段。但它依然是对我们影响深远的------没错，我们，Sherlock，和我。当然，那都是以后的事情了。撇开最后我们到底还是分开的令人伤感的事实，我们确实十分的相爱过。

面对Victor的惊慌，Sherlock只是淡然的坐在了我的身边、Victor的对面。我打开了手里用作纪录的本子。＂说错了什么也不会影响事情的真相。＂他毫无知觉似的将他的大腿紧贴着我，筋肉结实，可体温略低，我先是克制着自己不要心猿意马的去想起我是怎样在他的腿间释放的，接着又费了一点劲儿才没在人前拉起他冰凉的手握在我暖和的手心里。

＂但是，Victor，你得诚实的告诉我一切。＂Sherlock分明是对Victor说的，可眼睛却是看着Leal。这个忠仆毫不意外的在Sherlock的犀利审视下坐立难安起来。

“我可以对上帝发誓——”

Sherlock嗤笑着打断了Leal的赌咒。“上帝？依我看，上帝救不了Victor。你要对我发誓，你所说的将会句句属实。而且我建议你最好不要自作聪明的有所隐瞒。”

Leal毫不意外的踌躇了一下，才同意这个在我看来一点也不过分的要求。要不是我一直盯着他，几乎都不能把那样敷衍的一个颌首当做是点头。Sherlock没有计较他的态度，只是让他暂且离开房间。

他站起身，拉平打了皱的燕尾衣摆。“听着，如果你——”

“如果你对Holmes少爷心存疑虑的话，不妨来和我认真的谈谈。恐怕我能帮你打消这种奇怪的念头。”我也站了起来，挡住了Leal指向Sherlock的那根不友好的手指。它刚一触到我的衣襟，就像被烫着了那样缩了回去。通常来说，我并不想摒弃我那温和友善的一贯形象，但是，谁也别想惹我爱的人。

令我意外的是，他突然萎顿下来，垮塌的肩膀像倒塌的桥梁，失去了某种支撑一样。飞也似的快步离开了起居室。

＂有趣。＂

我回头看着Sherlock。他的双手合拢，修长的手指犹如尖塔，祈祷似的轻轻压在他的下唇中间。绿锈色的眼珠闪烁着浅淡的湿润眸光，泛着宝石的光泽。他注视着Leal离开的方向，猛然转向Victor，流露出我所熟悉的机警锐利：＂我想我们可以开始了。Victor，请你务必要诚实。但我想你也明白，我绝不会为了谁罔顾真相的。＂

＂那我们......从哪里开始说起？＂且不论Victor究竟是否是凶手，那个我所见到的高大强壮性格开朗的年轻人都已经死去了。我给他倒了一杯茶，递到他发抖的手里。没有袅袅轻雾，已经不是很热了，但他依旧感激涕零的嗫喏着向我道谢。待我再低头准备为Sherlock倒一杯的时候，却发现Sherlock已经替我倒好了。他纤瘦的手指握着骨瓷茶杯的把手，将杯子整个转了一百八十度，让杯子的把手正好对着我的左手——从没有人为了我的左撇子而这样格外优待的考虑过我。

＂按时间顺序，从头到尾告诉我。＂Sherlock曾告诉我，嫌犯在自述的时候总会想要刻意的添加内容好让证词听上去天衣无缝，可他越是这样的谨小慎微，就会有越多的假话，因而会有更多的破绽。这比有目的性的询问要效果好上许多。

以下关于Victor的陈述，皆是来源于我那本纪录案子的日记本。时隔十余年，我的大脑唯独能将Sherlock的点点滴滴纪录于心，这已费去了我很多的精力。我显然没有那个天分学习Sherlock的＂思维宫殿建筑法＂——当然这可笑的名字是我自创的，若是Sherlock知道了，一定要笑掉牙齿或是鄙夷的对我翻白眼。我没法详细的回忆起整个过程，只能在这黄昏时分翻阅这泛黄的页张——就着黯淡的天光。一如Sherlock叫我替他点烟那一刻的光色，一如我将他推倒在罂粟花中要了他的那一刻的光色。所不同的是，我的身边没有了烟草里掺杂的薄荷淡香，没有像夏至夜晚的孤星那样的忽明忽暗的烟头照亮Sherlock心形的双唇，更不会有Sherlock在草地上轻轻颤动时摩擦发出的沙沙声响和我们肌肤撞击在一起时的淫靡脆声。他为我而吐露的悠长呜咽呻吟与破碎情话，一线似血残阳抚摸着他微启的吻的嫣红的唇瓣和氤氲春色的眉眼，可这些都只存在于我的记忆里。朴次茅斯的晚风中还能飘来高山草莓和山栀子的香气，它们并未受到战火的影响，给我造成了一瞬生活安逸的错觉。可当我回头，所见到的只有贝克庄园渐渐隐入暮色的残破剪影，而我的身旁只有士兵们粗犷的嬉笑怒骂和烟熏火燎的呛人炊烟。

Sherlock不在这儿。他不在我的世界里。

 

 

注：1. 阿忒拉斯，希腊神话中的擎天神，因反抗宙斯被降罪用双肩支撑苍天。


	18. Chapter 18

【第十七章】

“昨晚晚餐后，你们都回房了。我和Edward为着餐桌上发生的不愉快而在楼梯上争执了几句——我发誓，只是简单的争执，我连他的衣角都没有碰到。在那之后，我看着Edward走上了走廊，还听到了他甩上门的动静。我就去了花园散心，抽了几支烟。我恐怕那时候并不太晚。因为我还能看到Leal站在起居室的窗前为了窗檐上的污渍或是什么别的问题而在叱责一个女仆。就是那儿。”Victor回身指了指他身后的那扇窗。Victor家的花园并不大，站在那儿几乎能将整个花园尽收眼底。”所以，我觉得除了Leal之外，当时身在起居室里的仆人都能看到我在那儿。Sherlock，我方才和警方说了这话，他们却说这——”

Sherlock不耐烦的在座位上挪动着直到找到一个更加舒服的姿势。“拜托，别管他们说了什么。把他们当成蠢货。现在，告诉我你们争吵的内容有多少人听到了。”

“恐怕没有。你们都知道他说了什么。”Victor的眼睛飞快的扫过我们，“我不能让别人听见，所以才会跟着他上了楼梯。他只是为了侮辱我，没有任何事实根据的辱骂……Sherlock，我想，以你的本事早就看出我和他的关系并不融洽。”

“这事实显而易见的连John都发现了不对劲——依我看，家族问题。或者我该问你，你父亲在东安格利亚的资产出了什么问题？＂

Victor露出惊愕的神情，但他很快就回过神来，露出一丝若有若无的苦涩笑意：＂你还是老样子，什么都瞒不了你。不过我挺惊讶你居然没有在第一时间就毫不留情面的说出来。＂我像是感觉到了什么，顿住了在纸页上疾书的笔尖，抬头看向Sherlock，正对上他对我别有深意的扬扬眉毛。＂是的，都是由于我的关系，我父亲在诺维奇的铺子几乎都被我低价转手了。而彼得伯勒的那些也岌岌可危。＂

＂我显然没有任何经商的头脑，先是被人合伙骗去了一部分。接着又投资失败不得不将几处产业抵押给银行。这对于我和我的家族来说简直就是耻辱。我并不愿意让别人知道，因而一直在极力维持着富饶的表象。可我明白，这撑不了多久，我很快就没有闲钱来维持这儿巨大的开销了，我将会卖掉猎场、一个接一个的辞去佣人。所有人都会知道Trevor家在衰败。而一旦我被银行鉴定为破产，那些产业就不得不被送进拍卖行。到那时候，我就成了别人的笑谈——一个父亲尸骨未寒就守不住产业的败家子。而Edward的父亲便是我的债主之一，Edward的资产继承基本在英格兰东部这一块，他极力运作想要把资产拍卖提上议程，而我此番请他来做客，也实在是有讨好的意思。我知道这听上去愚不可及，但是，我总归是还抱有着一些幻想，希望事情能缓一缓好让我我某处不景气的投资一夜之间咸鱼翻身，把抵押出去的铺子再拿回来。＂

我不知该说些什么。一方面我很同情他，然而另一方面，我不得不说就此看来他确实有极大的杀人动机。Sherlock不知何时已经坐直了身子，他的双手重新回到了尖塔状。＂John，方才的陈述都很重要，请务必要记下来。＂我得说，我做他的助手真是得心应手。

＂所以之后你们在花园发生了第二次争吵？＂我低头书写着，直到周围的安静保持了有一会儿，才惊觉我干扰到了Sherlock的询问。＂抱歉，我------＂

让我意外的是，Sherlock抬手拍了拍我的肩膀，翘起了嘴角：＂没什么好感到歉意。你做的很好，我亲爱的医生。Victor，请就Watson医生的问题继续说下去。＂

＂是，就是这样，我抽了几支烟，就看到Edward气势汹汹的找我来了，一身的酒气。我料定他又是喝了酒要胡搅蛮缠。我们再次吵开了，我一直在做让步，可他变本加厉。Edward首先动的手，打了我一拳。我比他高大，就那样一推，他就摔倒了。耶稣在上，我没料到他是这样不经打，似乎这一摔让他犯了哮喘，极为痛苦的伏在地上，呼吸声尖锐浑浊。我吓坏了，在他口袋里翻找，竟是没找到任何支气管舒张的药剂。只得跑回去取药。我以性命担保，前后绝不会超过一分钟。我看着他用了嗅瓶，面色和呼吸都正常了，甚至能底气十足的讽刺我，这才送他去了他的房间。这没什么好隐瞒的，他的仆人也可以作证！＂

可是——

＂Anthony向警方指证你将Edward送回去的时候，Edward的哮喘并没有好转。而且据他所说的你将Edward送回房间的时间，要比你向警方提供的时间晚上整整一个钟头。＂Sherlock翻着手里本该属于Carter警官的笔录——那就该安睡在Carter的制服衣袋里的，被Sherlock神不知鬼不觉的顺了来。

Victor吃惊的张大了嘴巴，说能放进去一个拳头也不为过。＂这是......这是彻头彻尾的诬陷！怪不得警察怀疑——＂

＂还有你的管家，Leal坚持说没有见到你在花园里和Edward吵架。＂Sherlock的表情不再是之前的漫不经心，他全神贯注的翻阅着Carter的笔录，我也倾身去看。＂'Victor少爷在花园散心后就回到了自己房间。临睡前还和我道了一声晚安。我没有看到任何人和Victor少爷有过交谈，更不要说和谁吵架了。至于那个嗅瓶，或许是Andrews先生自己的也不是没有可能。我并没有见过。'＂

＂我不明白，Leal怎么......他对警察说了谎！我回到房间之前去找了他，我告诉他我和Edward吵了架，他说他看见了。拜托，Sherlock，我不知道Leal为什么要这样说，但是这事关我的性命与声誉，我绝无一丝隐瞒与不实。＂

＂你没有说谎。＂Sherlock突然出声，对Victor说。我察觉他用的是肯定句。

Victor看上去已经濒临崩溃了，他发出扭曲的低吼：＂是！我发誓我没有！Sherlock，请你一定要相信我。我确实推了他，让他犯了哮喘。但我给他用了药看着他恢复正常。如果说-------我是说假如他真的因为哮喘而死，那也是我的无心之过......哦，我的天，难道他真的因我而死？上帝啊，我杀了人......＂

＂Victor，你得冷静点。Edward的死因需要经过验尸来确认。你这样说未免太草率武断了。＂我安慰他，想要起身去厨房给他倒一杯可以让他镇定下来的威士忌。可我刚站起来，就被人按住了肩膀。

＂孩子，不要指望你的小朋友们能帮你洗刷罪名。＂Carter将我按坐在沙发上，右手气势十足的按压在他腰间的枪上，彰显着自己的权威。＂抱歉，Victor少爷，有确凿的证据证明你谋杀了Edward Andrews。我不得不逮捕你。＂他沉吟了片刻，露出虚情假意的怜悯：＂抱歉，孩子，我虽和你的父亲交情甚好，但也不能包庇你。＂

Sherlock端坐在沙发上，任由Carter警官恶狠狠的从他手里抽走那本笔录。尽管他只穿着睡衣，可姿态优雅，配上他不卑不亢的从容与睥睨众生的神情，就像是被人打扰了清净的林中精灵。他诘问道，声音里透露出他的气恼：＂难道之前有谁给我看过那确凿的证据是什么了吗？＂

那个小小的嗅瓶重新被Carter捏着瓶塞出现在我们的视线里。＂证据——小Holmes勋爵，你说查到了指纹再来谈证据。那么现在，结果出来了，瓶子上除了Andrews先生本人的指纹，就只有Victor Trevor的。这还不能说明什么吗？您再不能说这也称不上'铁证如山'了。＂

Sherlock刚想要反驳，Carter就迫不及待的开口，似乎他就是再等着这一刻来羞辱Sherlock：＂啊，验尸，我忘了向您汇报我们法医的验尸结果了。Edward Andrews是窒息而死的，这确凿无疑。他的口唇——＂

＂警督先生，我有必要告诉你，所有情况导致的窒息死亡都是口唇青紫。＂我忍不住笑了出来。Sherlock仍然嫌不够的火上浇油：＂好心的Watson医生想必还要在心里为我的话作补充------所有因窒息而死的人都会指甲青紫。＂

＂这就足够证明——＂Carter试图把方才的气势找回来。

＂有足够的证据证明他是被谋杀的吗？我叫你去验指纹，你去了。那么请告诉我，指纹是在花粉下面还是模糊不清被花粉弄花了？＂

Carter警官显然没有料到如此一问。这倒是怪不得他。我觉得一个普通人都不会瞬间想到这样细小的关键处。＂这有什么区别？＂他问道，态度依然不怎么样，可已经开始色厉内荏了。Sherlock冷笑一声，根本连一眼都不愿意施舍给他。他只好又问了我一遍，他的态度倒是转变的极快，我也不好粗鲁的回应他。＂区别在于看出花粉是在Edward使用前弄进去的，还是有人在事后伪造了证据。＂

＂这......＂他重新谄笑起来。

Sherlock站起来，从口袋里取出随身携带的医用手套，优雅的戴上：＂看来你还要再去验一遍指纹。那么把解剖所用的器械送去停尸间，Watson医生和我稍后会需要。＂

我们一帆风顺的走上了楼梯，尽管沿途与多位警察擦肩而过，可没有一个作出一丝有所阻拦的意图。

＂你相信Victor？＂我问他。

＂John，虽然这是事实，但这样说并不严谨，我相信的是我的观察。＂

Sherlock在我的面前弯着腰，双手严肃的背在身后，可是非但不是老气横秋的像是我的教授，反倒像是一个学大人动作的孩子那样一本正经的有些笨拙可爱。他以一种古怪的狂热态度审视着Edward，不时问我与医学有关的问题或是从医学角度得出的结论。说真的，我非常享受这种与他合作的时候，尤其是我们合作愉快默契。往往他一伸手，我便知道他要什么，我就像是平素跟在教授身后做试验那样辅助Sherlock，记录下他得出的所有结论。Sherlock用非常专业的手法翻开一点Edward紧闭的眼皮。＂眼睑内有明显的出血点。＂

＂窒息。＂我回答他。＂毋庸置疑，他的确是窒息而死。＂我轻轻的挥手赶走了一只乱飞的小虫，让它远离Edward。也像是在挥散我心头沉重的阴霾，往日对他的讨厌都已经变的微不足道了。

＂这当然是毋庸置疑的，John。但就像我对那个警督说的，这并不能说明什么。口鼻无损伤，脖子上也没有勒痕。床单和衣服都非常的整齐，只有两种可能：事出意外，或是人为制造。我更倾向于后一种。”

“为什么？”我可什么都看不出。Sherlock一言不发的轻轻捋起Edward厚实的外套衣袖，露出下面卷到了小臂打着皱的衬衫袖口——衣衫齐整，只是表面的假象而已。＂看来，有人匆忙的为他整理了遗容。＂

我倒吸了一口气。“天啊，是Anthony，他的仆人干的？”

＂我是这么怀疑。来吧，John，帮我脱去他的衣服。＂Sherlock说着，就去解Edward的腰带。可裤子刚刚褪到膝盖处，Edward胯部外侧的一块不寻常的白斑就让Sherlock停住了手上的动作。

他用手按压了几下，问我：＂这是什么？＂

＂似乎是由于受到压迫造成的缺血。＂

Sherlock用手比划着，突然抓起我的手按在Edward冰凉的皮肤上。＂你在干什么？＂我浑身一激灵，被吓了一跳，接着就挣开了他的手。这已经够糟的了，我竟然还要把手放在我死去的同学的胯部上，没什么比这还要叫人难堪。

我有点气恼，可Sherlock更是如此。他不高兴的撇撇嘴，解释道：＂我的手指比较长，试试你的。＂说着就再次抓着我的手试图重复上一个动作。

这回我没反抗，因为我发现那块奇怪的白斑非常像一个模糊的手印。不，没有那么完整，只是半个掌印和不清晰的三根指痕。不仔细看是根本看不出，更是不会联想到的。＂有人抓住了Edward的胯部，用了不小的力气。导致在他死时，血液不能及时回流到这片区域的毛细血管里，造成这一块的缺血。＂Sherlock松开我的手，不解的看着我：＂为什么按压胯部，如果是打斗，完全不需要——＂他的话突然卡在喉咙里，而脸颊不可自持的在我的注视下泛起了尴尬与羞赧并存的红晕。＂天哪，我知道了。＂

或许Sherlock是太过青涩，毕竟他在我之前几乎是毫无经验可言。他竟然在我之后才反应过来这样蹊跷的痕迹究竟是怎么造成的。

＂那么我们需要......＂他轻咳了一声，低声说：＂需要检查他的，嗯，生殖器官。＂

我决定伸出援助之手，为我单纯的情人的不自在排忧解难。＂这样说不错。＂我点点头，补充道：＂但是或许我们不需要这么麻烦，只检查他的括约肌就够了。＂

我看得出来Sherlock只是故作镇定，他与我一起把Edward的衣服完全脱去，可他的眼睛似乎不知道放在哪儿才比较恰当。但是当我们要开始检查的时候，Sherlock就恢复了一部分的镇定。这便是他的奇妙之处。

如我料想的，Edward的括约肌是松弛的，伴有轻微的拉伤。或者，更贴切的说，他临死前，处在性爱状态下。而残留在Edward体内的些许精液对破案十分有利。

我把我检查的结果告诉Sherlock——我没有让他勉为其难的动手参与检查。而我欣喜的是，他对此毫无异议，他信任我。

＂那么结论出来了。＂Sherlock万分嫌弃的皱着眉，不动声色的甩了另一副崭新的手套在我面前。我一边在他眼皮底下换上，一边瞥了一眼前来搬运Edward遗体的警员，低声给出我的结论。＂性窒息。＂

“Edward有此癖好，而Anthony一时失手杀了他，或是借机杀了他。这不重要。显而易见是机械性窒息死亡的案子，可我们没有充分的证据支持这个结论。找不到凶器，我们就不能指证Anthony,唯一的办法就是解剖。John，我在这方面完全不在行，是时候给我展现一下你拿着柳叶刀的模样了。我还从没这样近距离的看过——＂Sherlock骤然停下他急速的叙述，饶有兴致的看了看我，怔了一下。＂等等......你在难过？＂

＂Edward竟然是这种不体面的死法。＂

Sherlock一脸的迷茫，就好像这比错综复杂的案子还要令人疑惑。＂我不明白，你并不喜欢他。＂

我不知道该要怎么解答他的问题，似乎Sherlock真的不了解一个正常的情感系统，或者说，＂普通人的生活＂。当他在我面前展现着纯粹的自我时，他这种感情的缺失越发明显。但是，这反而显示出他对我的爱是源自他最本质的内心。而我愿意做他最耐心的老师，或是像个负责任的医生那样用我微不足道的爱去治疗他。我总是这样想的，尽管到最后是我食言了。我武断粗暴的放弃这个最听话的病人，使得他不断在好转的病情突然恶化。

如果我们还有可能相见的一天，他一定不会原谅我了。

＂John？＂他小声唤了我，湿润的眼睛睁的大大的，试探性的审视着我，我如何也吻不够的嘴唇紧张的抿起，像是个做了错事怕被抛弃的小动物，我相信即使是石人，也会因为这样的Sherlock而将心脏外包裹的坚硬岩石盔甲尽数粉碎。更不要说我了，整颗心都为着他融化成水。似乎是没看见他预想的失望或者其他负面消极的情绪，唯唯诺诺小心翼翼的小可怜儿模样顿时烟消云散，快的惊人。

“没什么。”

“我以为，我让你失望了。”他松了一口气，再次俏皮的冲我眨眨眼睛。他修长的手指轻巧的推开停尸间的门，＂这次我来做你的助手。＂

给死者剃发是件精细的活儿，可Sherlock做的非常好。接着他就在Edward的后脑头皮上发现了发根遭受凶狠拉扯的痕迹。我并没有先去为遗体做开颅，尽管我知道这是获取充分证据必要的一个步骤。但我将这一步留到了最后，我也说不清到底是缘何如此，可能是为Edward，再多留一些体面的时间。

打开了Edward的胸腔，我就看到内脏淤血情况严重，和Sherlock之前所推理的机械性窒息特征相吻合。＂这证据还不够吗？一定要开颅？＂我问Sherlock。

＂就此指证太过武断。如果是普通的闷死，那么死者的口腔黏膜会有损伤。但是Edward没有，我猜测凶器是某个软物，可我必须要拿出证据来证明这一点才能让人信服。＂Sherlock抿了抿嘴唇，湿润的双眼流露出我无法拒绝的恳切，可这些都没他所说的话令我感到触动。＂我要告诉他们，我所说的都是事实，我有着别人没有的智慧。就算他们当我是个恶魔，也该将我比作洛基那样的邪神，而非撒旦。＂

＂你和洛基一样面容英俊而高贵，也和他一样拥有常人难以企及的聪明才智。或许你也是个爱惹麻烦的难缠的小混蛋，尽管都在我可承受的范围内。但你不是洛基。＂我告诉他，＂你是我的Sherlock。＂他吻了吻我的耳垂，坏笑着令我发出了不得体的喘息。＂嘿，别这样，这可是在警察局的停尸间。＂我低声警告他。

＂谢谢你，我亲爱的医生。＂

我想要尽快结束这里的一切，远离这儿带着福尔马林的死亡气息，远离沉重的阴霾，然后和Sherlock一起回到贝克庄园。让他的陪伴抚慰我感悟生死的多愁善感。

可是我们都知道，事情并不总是一帆风顺的。

经过一系列在外人看来十分骇人的步骤，Sherlock如愿的看到了颅底。没有骨折，脑组织也未见损伤，并且我成功的以我的手法镇住了匆匆前来说教的法医并客气又底气十足的将他请了出去——这让我在Sherlock面前得意的露了一回脸。我可清楚的记得他那张冷冰冰的面孔现出了怎样骄傲的神情。我令Sherlock为我感到骄傲，这该是我这一生值得珍藏的几件事情之一了。

＂颞骨。＂我将Sherlock的手拍开，递给他一把手术钳。＂颞骨岩部该是白色的，可现在发黑，可见有明显的出血。＂

＂这是内耳门？＂Sherlock用手术钳指着某处问我。

＂岩部的后上方位于颅后窝，近中央部分是内耳。＂

＂闷死或是溺毙都会使内耳气压改变，致使岩部出血。＂Sherlock直起身子，摘下手套。＂Edward是被闷死的，口腔无损伤，是软物无疑，床上用品上能检验出Edward的口腔分泌物，他体内提取的精液该是和Anthony的吻合。John，我们洗清了Victor的清白了。＂他猛然抱住我，用力的吻着我，直到我的舌根都被扯疼了才放过我。

＂千万别告诉我你是因为还了他清白才开心的像个疯子，那会让我嫉妒的想要把你用铁链锁起来。＂我将他妙曼的躯体拉进怀里，他也顺势软绵绵的靠在我身上。我凑近了他耳朵，轻轻告诉他：＂我会为此把你捆的结结实实的，扔在我的床上。＂我没好意思说的太露骨，我怕吓着他。毕竟他是那样青涩，轻易就会让他羞怯的面红耳赤。

＂那我们就去告诉那位'机智智慧的'警督先生什么是真相。之后请陪我回去，再之后......＂我着迷的看着他整齐的牙齿咬着柔软下唇的诱人小动作，他似乎知道这样有多让我动心，因为他又重复了一遍。

＂再之后怎样？＂

我差点就要忘情的吻上去了，他却挣脱了我的怀抱，故作严肃的放低他媲美塞壬之声的嗓音：＂别这样，这可是在警局的停尸间！＂

我们步出警局，我才有足够空间的感官感知到已经又是一个夕阳西下的黄昏了。饥肠辘辘是我唯一的感觉，而且我绝对有义务要督促Sherlock按时进食。我幻想着一顿丰盛的晚餐，之后美美的睡上一觉，还能赶上明早的火车。或许今晚——

接着我就被Sherlock拉住了手臂。我顺着他含义不明的眼神看去，那是Sherlock与我初吻的地方——那辆奶油色的福特Model A Roadster。

＂那是......＂我不明白Mycroft为何会来此地。

＂那是Lestrade，我亲爱的John。看来我们不能如你所愿踏上明早的火车了。＂


	19. Chapter 19

【第十八章】

乍听得Sherlock这样说，我还是半信半疑的。我想不到有任何的理由让本该在伦敦的Lestrade出现在这儿。可及至我亲眼看到这位苏格兰场的探长紧随我们之后踏出警察局的铁门时，我才后知后觉地感到一阵始料未及。甚至这诧异让我忘记了去思索他为何开着Mycroft的车。

Lestrade并未有那闲心与我们寒暄，他有些潦草地与我握了握手，骨骼宽大，掌心粗糙，布满了坚硬的枪茧。昭示了他的努力以及算不得如意安逸的年轻岁月。他开门见山地对Sherlock说：＂你得停下你的调查，马上就停止。＂Lestrade的语气是我从没听过的，我只当他是个憨厚爱笑的好脾气男人，可他不容反驳的强硬态度和他留给我的印象简直判若两人。我倒是产生了一丝错觉，几乎以为我是看到了Mycroft。当然Mycroft的气势要更加具有让人喘不过气来的压迫性，他的上方犹如时刻密布着乌云，他的肩头像是站着一只看不见的鹰。

＂你开什么玩笑？只需要最后阶段的证物收集就能结案。你居然让我现在停下来？＂Sherlock像一枚点燃的小炮弹那样霎时就爆发开了，＂还有，与其浪费时间和我在这儿浪费口舌，你不如去让布罗德的警察停下手里的活儿。这可是一件扬名立万的案子，你看看他们会不会就此罢手。＂

Lestrade叹了一口气：＂事实上，他们已经同意了。＂他从外套的口袋里拿出一张手札，隐隐透出蓝黑色墨水的刚毅字迹和纸页抬头尊贵身份象征的Holmes家徽。＂Mycroft的手书，他们自然会遵从。何况，他现在在伦敦处理一些重要事务，明天就会亲自过来。＂

＂我就知道是那胖子插手。这又关他什么事？Edward Andrews被自己的仆人杀了，仅此而已。难道说Anthony是敌国的间谍，而Edward手里握有关系国家存亡的情报？你该让他省点精力好腾出时间来计划怎样和你幽会而不会被人发现端倪。尤其是Anthea，她可是不止一次请过私家侦探了——看来Buchanan家的小姐并不能被肤浅的物质所收买。＂Sherlock尖锐地当着我的面指明了Mycroft和Lestrade的秘辛，就像一道惊雷伴着让人心惊的刺目闪电穿透覆盖多日的浓浓迷雾，让我避之不及全部听进了耳朵里。

Lestrade逆光而站，夕阳让他唯有身体轮廓是清晰的，我无法看清他的面目五官。可那一刻我还是看到了他的脸庞像是瞬间被抽去鲜血那样迅速苍白，他仓惶无力地后退了半步，像被人重重地击中了胸口，又像是要远离Sherlock。宽厚的双肩尽管紧绷着，却无法掩饰自心底产生的惊慌失措而带来的颤抖。

＂Sherlock！＂他竟然目睹着Lestrade的无助而无动于衷。我是真的动了气，他完全没意识到他这样做有多伤人。幸好这儿没别人，可我相信，就算那时候我们身边都是熙熙攘攘的人群，Sherlock依然会不假思索将Mycroft和Lestrade的私密关系脱口而出。因为他不是恶意中伤。但是我依然提高了声调，狠狠地扯住他的手腕，＂闭嘴，别再说了。＂他想要继续争辩，可看到了我的面色不善，还是乖乖住了嘴，随之而来的是他那双充满了灵性熠熠生辉的双眸变得黯淡无光。Sherlock带着受到了伤害的表情挪开视线看向别处，可我依然察觉到了他的委屈。我暗自记下要在事情结束之后除了要告诉他什么地方错了之余，还要诚恳地为我的态度而向他道歉。

＂Lestrade，这到底是怎么回事？我们现在只需要等待嗅瓶上的指纹检查结果和床上用品的调查就能指证Anthony的谋杀罪名了。Sherlock并没有做错什么。＂

他迅速回过神，我们默契地对视了一眼，跳过了因Sherlock的话而产生的尴尬。＂如果你们执念于此，那我告诉你们——是的，没错，Anthony就是凶手。我看过了卷宗，Sherlock所有的思路都是对的。指纹调查结果证明花粉是有人恶意栽赃。但是，抱歉，这案子只能到此为止。Victor Trevor和Anthony会在牢房里待上一夜，这只是为了防止不必要的变数。我劝你们不要想去挑战权威。＂Lestrade意味深长地看着Sherlock。又看向我，似乎认准了我们会帮助Victor逃出去。但我想说他的这种担忧完全不是杞人忧天，我们确实在之后-------某个走投无路的时候详细地规划过这个冒险的计划，尽管它最终被搁浅。＂明天将宣布以布罗德警方的调查结果为准。＂

＂为什么？＂连我都觉得不可理喻了。就好像明明解药就在前方一步之遥，而一个中了毒的人费尽了九牛二虎之力挣扎着行了九十九步，却在最后一步的时候放弃了。何况Lestrade连一丁点儿的解释都没有。＂以他们的调查结果为准？那么Victor——＂

＂显然，他们要拿Victor做替罪羊。＂Sherlock冷冷地说。

我的愤怒难以言表。直到如今想起来依旧如此——怒火中烧，五脏六腑都纠作一团，又同时膨胀，让我想要大声地发出呵斥。我确实知道这个世界上不公平的事情太多了，而我们的力量有限。可当这种肮脏龌龊的事情就堂而皇之理所当然地发生在自己眼前，并且还需要我来做这颠倒黑白的参与者的时候，我只觉得胃里翻江倒海想要作呕。我几乎是瞬间就对此事作出了反应，我选择了反抗，而非妥协。而我唯一对此有悔的是，我冒然地冲着Lestrade发泄了自己的不满。我该明白，这不是他的错。

我忘了我们是怎样在越来越暗的天色里匆匆赶回Trevor府邸的了。我无暇去欣赏周围的景致，尽管它依然秀美如画。相反，凉薄的雾气让茂密的树林看上去像是阴森的幻象，美景之后暗藏着我无法知晓的陷阱。如同这突如其来的逆转，和扑朔迷离的案情发展。我也没有那个闲情逸致去垂涎一顿晚餐了，我满脑子都是怎样应对这个蹊跷的突发事件，还以无辜的Victor他该有的清白。总而言之，我们与Lestrade都坚持己见，相持不下，谁也说服不了谁。不得不说，我有那么一段时间是对他心存芥蒂的。而Sherlock与我心意相通，绝不肯做出让步。就像是莫蒂斯方修道院里的那棵葳蕤盎然的古悬铃1，两根主枝干并肩而立，相互缠绕支撑，合为一体。直到那时，我才深刻地认识到“Contra mundum”这句誓言所蕴含的压力与魔力——那不是说说而已。我做好了承担一切未知后果的心理准备，我将会站在Sherlock身侧，让他挽着我的手臂，我们一起对抗全世界。

Trevor家一片狼藉，Leal的下巴有块显眼的淤青。我们进屋的时候，他正蹲在地上将那些精美瓷器的碎片一片一片地捡起来。我在警局的时候耳闻了他是怎样忠心义胆地护着Victor，想要阻止警察将他带走。他抬头看到我们，即刻就露出了期待的神情，站了起来：＂Victor少爷呢？他一起回来了吗？＂接踵而至的是他看到了空荡荡的门廊时的颓然。

＂案子没调查结束，他们还不能放了Victor。＂我不太忍心告诉他实情。可谎话一出口我便后悔不已。如果我们救不了Victor呢？

＂Watson医生，我发自内心地感谢您的安慰。可是我认识一个在警察局做事的人，他和我是老朋友了，非常可靠的人。他方才来过了，他知道Victor少爷于我，就像是我的孩子......所以他尽可能的透露给我了一些事。因此我知道那群穿着制服道貌岸然的家伙想要做什么。就请您------小Holmes勋爵，请您帮我想点法子让我代替Victor少爷。他们就是要一个背黑锅的人不是吗？换谁不都一样吗？＂自我来到Trevor府邸，我就从没见过Leal这样真挚恳切地与Sherlock说过话。

Sherlock站定，面色复杂地看着他，有些干裂的嘴唇翕动着又抿上，如此反复多遍，像雨中振翅的蝶。我不知道是什么让一贯能言巧辩的Sherlock如此犹豫不决。

＂别自以为是的保护他了。看看你对警察说的那些谎话，如果你还不能吸取教训，那我只能对于'人究竟能蠢到何种程度'这个课题有了一个新的认识。我本可以不费吹灰之力把Victor从警局捞出来的。可是就是因为有了你的证词，那些漏洞百出的伪证，让他们有更充分的理由逮捕Victor。＂

"我已知悔！拜托了，小Holmes勋爵。“

Sherlock看上去不为所动：”很好。你想要帮忙？“

"是。”

“那么就安静地站在角落里等着整件事情结束，这就是你能帮上的最大的忙。“Leal看上去就是个面临丧子的老人，他在Sherlock的讥讽下面露羞愧。

Sherlock拔腿就走，直到走到他与我的房间门口，才骤然停下脚步，让一直紧跟着他的我一头撞在了他的背上。花呢外套的毛料蹭在我的脸上，柔软的像他的发丝在我手指尖划过。”你有话要说。“他的后背靠在墙壁上，双腿交叉，随性地揉了揉头发。卷曲的黑发因忙碌与奔波而蓬乱，小发卷张牙舞爪的向外侧翻开，露出他前额的几道浅纹——他处在心烦意乱中。我叹了一口气，把对他的小小不满尽数吞回肚子里。“又要像在Lestrade面前那样斥责我让我闭嘴？”他的语气逐渐尖刻起来。

”不，我确实要为我的态度向你道歉。我只是觉得，你不需要对Leal那样。他只是想要保护Victor。“我试着去拥抱他，让他平静，可似乎那一点都不起作用。我的怀里像是抱着一块巨大的坚冰。

”为了所谓的保护而将事实抛之脑后、罔顾真相。这种事只会是那些被感情操纵的凡夫俗子做得出来，真让我失望透顶！”

我的心底一寒，像是在严冬被一瓢深井里的凉水从头到脚浇了个透湿。我知道他并非是针对我，可我依然感到多日的感情像是被无视了一般，从心底感到酸涩。“抱歉，让你失望了，我也只是个凡夫俗子。”

“别说笑了，我知道你完全不是——”

“我就是凡夫俗子，我也会为着这种你所蔑视的感情出生入死。我也做不到在你面对着莫大的冤屈时不想些馊主意赶紧救你！所以，Sherlock，你要对我失望吗？”我随手扔下手里的帽子，按住他隐藏在层层衣料下的优雅溜肩，将他用力钉在墙上，像是要把他按进去。我直直地望进他像浸着露水的月光石的绿锈色眼眸，他黝黑的瞳孔像猫一样急速的放大收缩，我读出了他所传达出的坦然的惊慌。“所以，你会嫌我是个累赘？嗯？真可惜你没把头骨先生带在身边，否则你该会现在就叫我滚蛋了是吧？”

Sherlock愕然的微微张开嘴巴，似乎是被我过激的反应唬住了。“你误会我了。John，我从来都没有把你当做累赘。”他不安地紧贴在墙面上，双手搂住我的腰：“我敢说，你对我的意义，远大于你的想象。”

“你就像是光的传导者，你总能激发我的一切潜能，我的智力，我的天赋，我的……感情。可是John，既然Mycroft要来，就说明这个案子并不如表面那样简单。你真的想要——”

“请问Holmes少爷，是谁对我说‘Contra mundum’的？而且他可是答应我，无论何时都不会只身犯险。”

我永远都不会忘记Sherlock为此而绽放的笑靥，尽管他的身躯依然被我死死的按在墙上，但他根本没有费心去挣扎。惊喜的火花在他那被一圈金色的虹膜包围着的黑亮瞳仁中跳跃，迅速的点燃并延伸至他那张心形嘴唇上——那两端向上翘起构成完美的弧度，直到许久都不曾落下。

尽管我前一天疲惫不堪的像背着有我体重一半的行李推了一整天的车，可第二天睁眼的时候，天色还没亮。Sherlock的房间异常的吵闹，不停的发出各种各样的噪音。我的心一下子绷紧了，抓起枕边的枪就冲过去拍打他的房门。＂Sherlock！你还好吗？＂

过了像是一个世纪那样长的时间，当我准备急切的破门而入时，那扇碍眼的房门无声无息的打开了一条极窄的缝隙。哦，那是——“Holmes勋爵，您来的真早。”我迅速把枪塞进睡袍的口袋，尽管它是那样此地无银三百两地坠成奇怪的形状，仿佛大喊大叫着让别人注意到。

Mycroft从缝隙里露出一只覆盖着厚厚的坚冰的北冰洋海水的蓝色眼睛，海边灯塔上明亮的探照灯那样扫过我的脸，既而淡漠地审视着我不妥的凌乱衣着，最终锁定在了我那奇形怪状的口袋上——我完全无法遮掩住那支枪，我第一次对我的睡袍那轻软的面料产生了不满。

“Mycroft，别试图去演绎Watson医生！”我听到Sherlock恶狠狠地命令道。伴着一个像发怒的犀牛那样气冲冲的脚步声由远至近，房门猛然大敞，Sherlock用他的肩蛮横地将Mycroft撞到一边去了。“别理那胖子！”他对我说。他身上的衣服还保持着昨晚我们吻别时的那套西装，显然他一夜没睡了。

Mycroft自寻了一把椅子坐下，将不离身的黑伞倚在座椅的扶手边，优雅地解开了他的灰蓝色西装的衣扣，露出从同色双襟马甲的扣眼里穿过的细细的金质阿尔伯尔双头表链。他的优雅与Sherlock不同。如果说Sherlock的优雅是老牌贵族阶层良好教养的熏陶，那么Mycroft更添加了个人丰富阅历的沉淀积累。 “我完全不需要演绎Watson医生——他的一切简单的就像一张呈现在我眼前的白纸。我毫不费吹灰之力就知道他的私隐。”他别有深意地冲着我扬了扬眉毛，又立刻将目光投向别处，好像我这种普通人，他多看上一眼都会被我的平庸传染上。而我更在意的是，他是否会觉得我像个无耻下流的登徒子那样引诱了未经人事的Sherlock。这个猜测让我有点紧张。可他只是对着Sherlock胡乱搭在床沿的大衣发出故作惊讶的啧啧声——那件用料高档裁剪合身的大衣像一只流浪了许久又淋了雨的灰色猫咪，皱巴巴的揉成一团。“我不敢相信你是这样暴殄天物，Parisot先生一定不会再想要为你花上一整周来缝钮洞了。”

“闭嘴！多管闲事的胖子。”Sherlock怒目而视，“我警告你别再招惹我，无论是Watson医生，还是这个案子。否则我一定会把你的伞折成两段，在上面写满你的小秘密，然后寄去第欧根尼。”

Mycroft并未被Sherlock威胁到，他露出一个神秘兮兮的笑容：＂你的脾气一点都没有收敛。我以为通过我们的Watson医生的调教，你至少会有点改观。＂那个词被Mycorft说的无比令人浮想联翩。我不禁感觉到脸颊发烫，想要辩白几句，却好像有石块压住了我的舌头，致使我一个字都说不出口。

Sherlock少有的没有与Mycroft争辩，我以为依着他的脾气一定会反唇相讥。我瞥向他，却看到他峭壁一般锋利的颧骨上突兀的浮着淡淡的一团红晕，若不是他肌肤雪白，想必也不会这样清晰可见。我注视着他微垂的睫毛，那在他的眼睛下缘覆上了一层阴影，令他的眼窝更加深邃，像月色朦胧下的幽深森林。心醉神迷的感觉在我心里像充斥着某种让人源源不断产生爱意的魔药的雾气一样弥漫散开。我之前从来没那么痴迷地爱过一个人。

两位Holmes越发猛烈的争吵拉回了我走神的思绪。Sherlock挥舞着修长的手臂大声嚷嚷，然而年长的那位Holmes只是以一种放松的姿势安坐于椅子上，可他的眼神已经没有了那种似乎一切尽在他掌控中的睥睨。他专注而谨慎，不停地拨弄着他精致的表链。

＂Sherlock，你得保证不能对Andrews夫人有任何的不敬。＂

＂如果查出Edward Andrews的死因是不敬的话，我可不能给你这种保证。＂

＂我们都知道他的死因是什么！＂Mycroft突然提高了声调，＂这不是一个普通的凶杀案。＂

＂哦，可是我连Anthony的面都没能见着，我怎么能知道这案子不一般呢？我亲爱的哥哥，＂Sherlock忽然在我身边坐下，露出戏谑的笑容。＂难道你见过他了？是什么值得你挪动你金贵的臀部和双腿来到这儿------你可是很多年没跑过外勤了。Mycroft，你可真让我失望。＂

＂我一点也不在意你是否失望，只要Andrews夫人对此案结果满意就足矣。我并没有太多时间安抚你的无理取闹。但是，Watson医生一定可以不负我的所托。＂

我完全坠入了云里雾里，明明他们说的都是英语，可在我听来不见得比听天书强得了多少。＂抱歉，我不明白——＂

“当然，Watson医生，这并不是你所要了解的事情——原谅我的无礼，要我说，这是为了你的安全着想。我可不想你时刻感觉到背后有不速之客，那太冒险了。”Mycroft漫不经心地对我露出他一贯以来的那种挑不出错的面具般的笑容。逐客之意再明显不过了。

“你不许走。”Sherlock固执地拉住我的衣袖，孩子气地瞪着我。就好像我要是这回不听他的，他就再也不会理我了。“Watson医生不是外人。”

“Sherlock——”

“如果想让我听你把话说完，他就得在这儿——Mycroft，John是和我一起的。你能让我知道的事情，就能让他也知道。”


	20. Chapter 20

【第十九章】

关于这个案子的后续，我没写在我的本子上，事实上，我根本没记录完它。我曾和Sherlock开玩笑说当我记录的案子足够多的时候，我就会找个靠谱的书商，把每一个潦草的字迹印作铅字，名字就叫＂Sherlock Holmes探案集＂。我还记得Sherlock从他的宿舍床上支起上半身，随手把一本外皮极旧的书搭在胸前，半个肩膀从绛红的睡袍里出水芙蓉般地探出来。他颇为怀疑地眯起眼睛：＂你不是说真的吧？那你可要记得把Andrews的案子收起来当作我们的私藏品。＂

就如同Mycroft说的，这不是一件普通的杀人案。它牵涉到的范围之广令我咂舌。对于某些大人物而言，这是一桩彻头彻尾的丑闻。但凡出了这样的事，就注定要被埋藏真相，无论Sherlock与我做过怎样的努力，我们都没赢。这是据我所知的，唯一一个被Sherlock心甘情愿承认的失败。

我深知这个案子对他的影响。

Mycroft从他的文件袋里拿出一沓文件纸，露出参差的白色便签条。然而Sherlock只是蹲在座椅上，冷眼相看让它们尴尬地暴露在空气里。Mycroft只得不怎么情愿地把它们交给了我。＂别泄露出去，Watson医生。让你知晓此事已是破例了。＂他提醒我，倒没有任何的阴阳怪气，严肃地让我忍不住想要先换套正式体面的西装再去仔细聆听------还得认真地把领带打上一个严谨优雅的三一结。

我翻开牛皮纸的封面，匆匆扫了几行，就意识到这是Edward的资料。显然，做为他的同学，且他本人又是那样张扬高调的性格，我多少是了解他的情况的。当我翻过他那用两张纸就概括完了的短暂生涯，接下去的内容竟突兀的是一个石油公司的资料-------

壳牌石油公司。1

＂这并不是我的秘书粗心大意放错了文件袋。＂Mycroft在我开口之前看穿了我的疑问。＂相反，这是有关此案所有你们认为'不合理'的处理方式的有力回应。＂

Sherlock从鼻子里挤出一声冷哼，极为勉强地挪开他压着嘴唇的手指，似乎这个动作会耗尽他的力气：＂真相就是真相。任何企图掩盖真相的处理方式都可被视为'不合理'。别总当我是小孩子在闹脾气。那唯一掩盖的只是你的懦弱，Mycroft。＂他恶狠狠地从牙缝里挤出出他兄长的名字，话中有话，别有深意。

如我所料，Mycroft让Sherlock的冷嘲热讽扑了个空。他极有城府地一声不吭，恍如未闻。直到Sherlock年轻的面孔露出负气吃瘪的模样，才颇为得意地显出魔高一丈的内敛笑容。＂Watson医生，我必须要在Andrews夫人达到时前往迎接，这是我的职责所在。所以，抱歉，我可能没有时间等你看完。＂Mycroft在任何情况下都能保持的从容优雅，以及永远齐全的礼数。这些就好像是他的一部分，他的西装那样的第二层皮肤似的存在。当然我也见过他的失控-------当事情关于两个他最爱的人的时候。

我顺着他为我搭好的台阶顺势而下：＂我确实不太明白。不如由您为Sherlock与我讲说好了。＂我心照不宣地向他递出了那沓机密的文件，接着收获了他一个表示谢意的微笑。

＂Andrews家并不显赫。一般的新贵，靠着化工生意赚得了虚荣无用的爵位。在这一点上，Watson医生，你的父亲要比他们强多了。＂

虽然说起来，这像是一句夸赞。但是如果可以，我还是想要对他翻个白眼。说真的，Mycroft从不是个讨人喜欢的家伙。而Sherlock替我做了这件事，还附送了一个。

＂但是Andrews夫人——Deterding是她母家的姓氏，陪伴了她二十四年，直到从荷兰远嫁至英国。＂Mycroft的双眼来来回回在Sherlock和我的身上巡视，但很显然，他没有在我们的脸上找到任何恍然大悟或是一丝有所了解的痕迹。就我来说，我并不知道这个陌生的姓氏背后有着怎样的如雷贯耳的故事。相对而言，我似乎更在意、更愿意去直截了当地了解这个姓氏拥有多大的权势来出动Mycroft Holmes和苏格兰场来干预一起谋杀案，更何况它有极大的可能只是过失杀人。“Henri Deterding2，是她的父亲——这个精明的生意人从1901年开始接管荷兰壳牌石油公司，直到如今。没人能撼动他说一不二的地位。”

“不可撼动……就像你在Churchill先生所有门生中的地位？”Sherlock夸张地让他心形的嘴做出一个小小的o型。

＂这与本案无关。＂

“Mycroft Holmes，我真想知道他怎么会喜欢你这样的人。想来他是被遗忘太久了，有年轻人愿意听他絮絮叨叨就会乐得拿出一切与之分享。”Sherlock有些放肆地在Mycroft的眼皮底下歪过身子，斜靠在我的肩膀上，亲密而暧昧。他的卷发蹭着我的面颊，甚至有几撮戳在我的嘴唇上，我微微低下头，就自上而下地看到了我在他的脖子上造成的斑斑红痕。我有点不自然地在Mycroft看不见的背后用手肘轻轻捅了捅他的腰。然而他依然不为所动。

“别这样说Churchill先生，一个优秀的政治家是不会像一个剧院演员那样需要被花束和掌声包围的。他是整个政府少有的头脑清醒睿智的人之一，我们生活的时代里最杰出和多才多艺的人。”Mycroft捍卫着Churchill先生，带着恭敬和尊重，不容任何人亵渎的认真劲头。“父亲与他意见相左，和大部分人一样认为他是危言耸听。可我更赞同Churchill先生的观点。政府确实应该谨慎一些，要知道德国人从来就没有松懈过，法西斯势力一直都在伺机死灰复燃。还有，这太过严肃了。不是一个适合在Watson医生面前闲谈的话题。”Mycroft扫了我一眼，就好像期望看到我能用一把铜锁把嘴巴牢牢锁住。

Sherlock对他的最后一句话熟视无睹，就像对待Mycroft其他的嘱咐那样。“John，为你解释一下，Winston Leonard Spencer Churchill爵士，他坚信战争离我们不远了，Mycroft是他身边最受宠的幕僚之外，也并不意外的是他最坚实的拥护者。所以......Mycroft，此事与政治有关。我不确定我能不能把这些恶心人的前因后果全部听完。”

“如果你不愿意听下去，我并不会勉强你。我以为我们可以平心静气地坐下来面对面地谈论此事。但是看来这个想法太过理想化。”Mycroft对Sherlock挥了挥手，但是我依然能看到他那双冰蓝色眼睛里不加掩饰的失落。我不知道他们的关系为什么是这样的，我一直都不知道。尽管他们互相关心，可看上去他们永远是水火不容得犹如有着不共戴天之仇的死敌。“你只需要记得，这事绝不能公布于众。”

Sherlock一下子就弹跳起来：＂Mycroft，你这做法真让我对这个腐朽的政府失望透顶。Andrews居然就能给你施加这样大的压力。你真给父亲丢脸。＂

＂我要纠正你，不是Andrews，是Deterding。换成父亲也会这样做的。尤其是这样......战事逼近。＂

＂哈，你什么时候都不会忘记工于心计。你这样做的目的可是太明确了。＂

＂如果不是你毁了和Adler小姐的友好关系，恐怕我也无需这样大费周章地替Andrews掩埋这样一桩鸡毛蒜皮的小事。你明白吗Sherlock？生在这样的家族，从来事事都由不得你任性妄为。我相信以你敏锐的洞察力早就从我身上明白了这一点。还有十分钟，车会在楼下等着。Watson医生，请务必让他平静下来。＂Mycroft眼神复杂地看了我一眼，起身离开。Sherlock紧接着就将一个玻璃花瓶凶狠地掼在门上，发出一声巨大的动静，接着落在地上摔得四分五裂，碎玻璃飞迸开来溅了一地，和瓶里的水以及隔夜的花束混在一起，有种让人烦躁的杂乱无章。我感到内心深处潜意识里有什么东西像那可怜的花瓶一样被击得粉碎。然后我隔了一会儿才意识到，那是我们为自己美好岁月所营造的用以阻挡外界伤害的保护层。它脆弱，不堪一击。我们没有办法保持自己的纯净，我们开在心里的象征一切未经雕琢与污染的美好岁月的花终会凋零。

＂Adler小姐？＂

话音刚落，Sherlock就大踏步地走到我面前，双手撑在我所在的沙发靠背上，整个上半身倾轧在我的上方，余怒像暴风雨一样逼近。＂哦，John，永远体贴的John，我请求你不要在这种时候来和我无聊地争风吃醋！＂

＂混蛋！我只是想要明白你为我付出了什么，而你凭什么认为你可以一直对我隐瞒？＂我出其不意地扯住了他的上臂，猛地往内一拉，他就狼狈地栽进了我的怀里，额头“砰”的一下磕在了我的肩膀上，他不满地埋在我的肩颈间发出一声呻吟，可我也疼得悄悄地做了一个鬼脸。“我的天，你这颗出色的头颅不仅是破案的利器，也是防身的武器。”

“谁叫你招惹我？ 我以为你——”

“像个娇气的姑娘似的不合时宜地吃醋？怎么，你没观察出来？”我让他与我面对面地坐在一起，双手握着他纤瘦的腰，“听着，我不管别人说什么，不管这个案子是否牵涉到了那些我听都不能听的东西，我唯一会做的就是在你身边。不是说我盲目地为了爱情，尽管我也没法不盲从。而是这件事，你是对的。Sherlock，我不会让你一个人孤独地面对世事险恶。”

如今想起这些话，我都会产生强烈的羞耻感。我信誓旦旦地向他承诺了许多，可终究，我陪了他那么多次，却扔他一个人面对了那最大的险恶。

Sherlock总是不擅长说情话，所以他吻了我。这是一个极致缠绵悱恻的深吻，比我们之间经历过的大多数的接吻都要温柔。圣洁无比，我甚至觉得此刻假如被挑起了一丝性欲都是一种亵渎。他轻啄着我的嘴角，湿润了我们两个人的唇，轻轻挤压着。不像我往日的极尽所能的挑逗，这次只是纯粹的亲吻，我的手转移到他的后脑，手指缠绕于柔软的卷发间，顺滑中带着点毛糙韧性的纤维质感划过敏感的指腹，让我忍不住屏住呼吸。我的舌尖描绘着Sherlock的嘴唇的外缘，在那弯迷人的丘比特之弓上多流连了一番，直到我的舌尖开始有了微微酸麻的感觉，才轻轻打开了嘴，让Sherlock轻软的舌头进来，我轻轻吮吸着他的舌尖，温暖湿润。Sherlock因愤怒而僵硬的肢体慢慢软化，一只手轻轻地搭在我的腰上，再没松开。

直到门外响起礼貌地轻敲声。“孩子们，准备好了吗？”Mycroft的声音让我们一瞬间都有些慌乱，迅速分开像是被胶水黏住的四瓣嘴唇。

“我亲爱的哥哥，去楼下等着。”Sherlock一边说着，一边用手背擦着嘴唇，可那无济于事，反倒让他花蕾似的唇瓣显得更加鲜艳欲滴。“John，你考虑清楚了？可能会有危险。”

“我知道，所以我在这儿。”

要是可以选择，我绝对不会和两位Holmes坐在一辆车上。那狭小的空间足以被两人无言的眼神交锋所带来的杀气腾腾充盈着。我将视线转向车窗外，暗自规划着整个事情。显然Sherlock更注重于真相，而我则要考虑为这个真相找寻一条出路。我认识几个记者，或许他们肯为这个案子写一篇报道？但是如果事情那样复杂，恐怕就算他们肯写出事实，也不见得能够得以见天日。而且，说真的，托Sherlock打岔的福，我根本没有清楚Mycroft这样不遗余力地帮助Andrews的理由。但是，就像Sherlock说的，真相就是真相。Edward的死因难堪，也不能让Victor顶罪。可是这个正义的出发点也不足以让我平复下我的恐惧——我唯恐Sherlock会因此受到伤害。这恐惧的源泉令我发了狠握紧拳头，修剪光滑圆润的指甲深深抠进手心相对细嫩的皮肤里，才让我止住了畏惧寒冷般的颤栗。

这并不是我第一次见到Andrews夫人。大约在半年前，我与她吃过一顿饭，起因是Edward在俱乐部喝酒闹事被人打破了脑袋送去了圣巴塞罗缪医院，而我既是他的同学，又作为那儿的实习医生，比别人更有理由担起了照顾他的责任——最根本的原因是那群家伙谁也不肯帮他。之后她为表示谢意请我吃了晚餐，Edward和我的学监都在。这次又见到她，却是在布罗德的警局。但这第二次的见面并没让我对这位夫人的印象有任何好的改观。恕我直言，Andrews夫人并不是好相处的那类女士。

我不想赘述Sherlock是怎么艰难地坚持己见的。这不容易办到，尤其是所有人都是步步紧逼，想要迫使你改变主意。在整个过程中，我数次可耻地动摇了，又因为Sherlock强硬的态度而稳住脚步，没有继续滑入那名为“软弱”的深渊，没有成为一个背叛者。当Mycroft责难地看向我的时候，我除了硬着头皮用无畏的眼神应战之外别无他法。我害怕失去自己对真理的坚持，更害怕失掉Sherlock至高无上的信任。

“Watson医生，你与Edward是同窗好友，却不肯为他的名誉劝劝你的这位固执的朋友吗？”我气恼地看着Andrews夫人用一块碎花的手绢抹着泪，用凄凉可怜的声音将我从针锋相对的争论中单独提了出来。周围一片安静，我像一个出现在拳击赛场上的羸弱之人，置身于一群虎背熊腰的壮汉之间。两个选择，要么被打死，要么跪地求饶。

周围的嘈杂一下子就安静下来，静得我都能听见桌面上那个摆钟催命一样滴答不停的钟摆声响。Sherlock炽热的目光倾洒在我的身上，冬日暖阳的温度，我闭着眼睛也知道那抹通透清澈的灰绿色会像孩童期待地看着圣诞礼物那样纯真无邪地看着我，他的心脏是否在胸腔砰砰乱跳像装着一只活泼的小鹿？他的双唇是否因为紧张而习惯性的绷紧抿起露出泛着光泽的粉白色？

那么，就被打死吧。我说过我会为Sherlock去死，我一点也不介意再说一遍。

“是什么让夫人觉得Victor的名誉比不上Edward的名誉？Victor就该为他没做过的事情担上杀人的罪名？就是因为Trevor家已经失势，你们就觉得Victor做这个替罪羊是理所当然的事情了？”我说得很快，生怕一停顿就会怯弱地像个放完了的唱片那样收住声音。

Mycroft怒视着我，我也回望着他。如果此刻有人丢给我们两把剑，我们一定会捡起来迅速投入到一场你死我活的决斗中。Andrews夫人哭哭啼啼地说着什么让人心烦的话，Sherlock则大声地讽刺：“真相？真相就是Edward死于性窒息！他做出的事情，怎么能指摘Watson医生不肯维护他的名誉？难不成他身上所有的性交痕迹都是别人为了诋毁他而弄出来的？那可真是处心积虑。非是深仇大恨恐怕做不出这样的事情。”

“Holmes勋爵，这就是您的弟弟的态度？您给我的保证可不是这样的。”Andrews夫人站起来，哀怨地看着我。“还有您，Watson医生，真不敢相信您竟然这样对待Edward。”她摇着头，有点泛灰的姜黄色发髻颤巍巍地抖动着，想为它纤细娇小的女主人更添一些楚楚可怜的娇弱气质以获取别人的同情。但是我只看到一个为了自己的利益不择手段加害他人的虚伪妇人。

Mycroft将愤怒的Andrews夫人送回了旅店再回来的时候，其他人已经离开了，只剩下Sherlock和我。他是和Lestrade一起回来的。这是自我知晓他俩关系之后，他们首次一起出现在我的眼前。

“愿意陪我出去抽支烟吗？”Lestrade态度友好地问我，我知道Mycroft一定是有什么话要对Sherlock说。于是点点头，强迫自己无视了Sherlock赌气似的将椅子脚在地上摩擦出粗嘎难听的声音。

我们在警局的庭院里站了一会儿，Lestrade看着人来人往，最终一声不吭地往外走去。我心里惦记着Sherlock，却也不好意思不随着Lestrade一起。直到走到一处人烟稀少的草场，远处是一片绿荫苍翠的树林，但是我们并不打算走得那么远——我们的爱人需要我们及时赶到以阻止他们的争吵。布罗德的潮湿让我脚下的这片草地散发着雨水的味道，夹杂远处树林里的新鲜苔藓的清苦。就在我们方才争得不可开交的时候，外面下了一场细雨。我低头看着沾着莹莹雨珠的干净翠青，野生的樱草花像是泥土以下的地缝里长出的阳光光芒那样奇妙地闪着微弱的金光。雨水能够冲刷尽草叶上的沙石灰霾，却没有什么能够洗净人心的肮脏。他手里的一支烟也抽完了。他刚要开口，就听到“扑啦啦”拍翅膀的声音，显然那林子是白嘴鸦的栖息地，它们呱呱叫着飞翔，纷纷落在我们所站的草场上。我才发现自己杯弓蛇影地绷紧了肩膀，做出了防御的姿态。

这群小东西让我们之间生硬的氛围轻松了一些。他对着我有点腼腆地笑笑：“你猜我和Mycroft是怎么认识的。”

我没想到他会这么直截了当又大大方方地提到这件事，不由得有些紧张：“我并不——”

“不，是我想要告诉你。”Lestrade又点上一根烟，“九年前，他救了我。”

“我不知道这件事到底牵扯到了什么，Mycroft没有详细告诉我，可能是怕我担心，也可能是因为太过机密，不便让我知道。你知道的，他的工作性质……但是Mycroft的焦虑是我很少见到的。Watson医生，如果此事是要与某些你无法撼动的势力做争斗，我劝你不要如此。你不是Sherlock那样对人情世故一概不知的人，你清楚地知道Andrews家不会接受Edward Andrews的死因的——性窒息，还是和漂亮的男仆上床。非常好，简直就是头版头条，能让那些小报为之兴奋一个月。”

“我知道那很难接受。但是，我没有办法看着一个无辜的人因为不存在的谋杀被判死刑。”

“那如果Sherlock会受到伤害呢？”

我一下子愣住了，这确实是我恐惧的来源。如果说整件事情在我看来没有任何一点值得我为此撒谎、为此做隐瞒真相的帮凶，那么现在有了。并且我为此诚惶诚恐。Lestrade提到了这个，就说明这不是我一个人的忧思太多的缘故——这是现实存在的事实可能。“你在吓唬我。”

Lestrade冲我笑了笑，不紧不慢地解开他的衣扣，露出他古铜色的胸口，接着我就看到他的左边第一根肋骨下有一个很深的旧年疤痕。褐色的伤疤狰狞地像来自地狱的毒虫静静附在Lestrade的身体上。不是年轻孩子们青春期在身上弄出点自以为象征勇敢的“英雄式”小疤痕。而是那种实实在在的、我从医生的角度来看完全会伤及性命的伤口。“九年前，我那时候还是个初出茅庐的小探员，为着一个政要的情妇被杀的案子执意要提交所有关键的证据，好证明那个女人不是自杀，而是被人绑着推下窗子的。我油盐不进的态度惹恼了那些人，于是在一个雪夜——仅仅离圣诞只剩几天了，给了我这个圣诞礼物。”他指了指那个疤痕。“这一刀本来是冲着我的心口来的，幸好我身手还可以，没让他得逞。刀子卡进了肋骨之间，拔不出来，他就跑了。我以为我会死在路边，那么冷的天，一个人也没有，凄凄凉凉的街头，连路灯都是要死不活的模样。但是一个穿着斗篷的人很快就来了。我的上帝，那简直就是天使降临，我才不管他是不是路西法呢。”Lestrade低着头扣着衣扣，然而笑容温馨地追忆着往事，完全见不到因那个惊魂雪夜发生的一切而该有的心有余悸。有人用自己的关心治愈了他。

“Mycroft？”

“当他知道那些人要把‘苏格兰场那个长着一张俏脸的小牛犊’清理掉，他就赶来了。那时候，我们才因为这个案子见过几回面，一句话都不曾说过。我只当他是个在政府办公室里实习的官宦子弟。他也不是如今的样子，年轻多了，还是个学生模样，也不那么严肃。”

“那个案子呢？结果如何？”我追问他。

“那个案子起初就被伪造成了一个坠楼自杀现场。最后只能如此。”

我的脑海里就那么自然地形成了一个大胆的想法，朦胧模糊，却又出奇地印象深刻。它们起初只是几个简单的单词，像写在沙滩上的字，会被掀起千层浪的大海波涛抹去，却无疑在写下了它们的人的心里留下一种被赋予了特殊感情的隽永含义。而之后，当这几个单词在我脑海里的色彩像霓虹灯渐渐黯淡下来的时候，它们分裂衍生出了更多的别的词，它们像我眼前的白嘴鸦那样盘桓跳跃，最终成为一个清晰的主意——一个在此之前从没有人去考虑过的想法，就连两位Holmes都没有想过。比我昨晚和Sherlock讨论过的越狱计划要可行得多。

当我回到布罗德警局的时候，被告知Sherlock已经走了。我又匆匆赶回了Trevor家。Leal在替Victor处理取消社交季舞会的各项事宜。他看到我，和善地笑了笑，我没有时间与他交谈，两步并作一步地向楼上跑去。

Sherlock在我的房间里，他趴在地上半个身子都探进了衣柜，丰润的臀部紧紧地包裹在他的裤子里，勾勒出蜜桃般美好可口的形状。如果不是有人在这儿，我一定会要伸出我不老实的手抚摸一番——可是，随着我们来的布罗德的其中一个男仆正手足无措地站在一旁。他看到我进来，摊开双手，为难地道：“Watson医生，Sherlock少爷要您今天就回朴次茅斯。”正说着，另一个男仆捧着我浆洗过的衣物进了门，Sherlock一看，便夺过去塞进了我的箱子里。“我就知道还有一件衣服。”

“你要我回去？”我用脚尖挑开合起的箱子，赫然看到他的小提琴盒也在里面，和我的衣物裹在一起——只有我的。“这是什么意思？这把斯特拉迪瓦里送给我？那我可得找个好老师认真学习才对的起一把价值连城的小提琴。”我预计将会有一场冗长的谈话，便示意男仆离开，等他们的脚步渐远，我走过去关上门，上了锁。走过去和他一起坐在地上。我揉了揉他被折腾乱了的头发，又在他抱怨之前住了手，细致地用手指梳理、抹平。让那些小卷在我的手里变得听话，而不是让我的Sherlock那样支棱着头发，像个小疯子。

“你会受不了的。”他突然没头没脑地蹦出这样一句话，我虽然既迷茫又惊讶，却没有像刚认识他不久时那样张大嘴巴看着他。用他的话来说，就是“傻乎乎的笨熊”。

“受不了你吗？”

他冲我翻了个白眼：“拜托，你刚才在说小提琴。超过五岁的初学者是受不了小提琴学习时发出的那种类似于野猫叫春的嘶吼嚎叫声的。年纪越大，能忍受的时间就越短。再好的琴也解决不了这个问题。”

“真可惜。”我撇撇嘴，看他没什么反应，又接着说：“其实也还好，我可以一直听你演奏。你会的对吗？为我演奏。”我没有等他回答我，从我的箱子里拿出了小提琴盒，沉甸甸的，重新塞进他的怀里。

“来吧，告诉我Mycroft都和你说了什么。让你觉得我得离开？”

这个要将事实掩埋的指示来自一个我不能透露姓名的人，拥有举足轻重的地位。一听到Sherlock说出了那个名字，我就知道我的担心绝不会是空穴来风。我的脑子里只反复的想着一句话，胳膊扭不过大腿。或许Churchill先生的警告被认为是“杞人忧天”——当然，此刻我正置身于一场惨绝人寰历经数年波及全球的战争中，这种警告无疑是像先知之言一样的明智。可是一九三二年，他微弱的呼喊被过于乐观的歌舞升平所掩盖。尽管如此，有一个事实一直存在：英国需要一个可靠稳定的石油进口来源。荷兰壳牌石油公司显然是最好的选择。Churchill先生曾在一战前拉拢过Henri Deterding，与他保持良好的关系，使之成为了英国的盟友。然而不知是什么原因，Henri Deterding这一年来似乎和德国的关系变得密切起来。一旦帮他们解决了Andrews的家丑，也相当于有一只无形的手牵制住了这个企图叛离的盟友。

“政府觉得他会和纳粹交好——德国人甚至送了他一个日耳曼女人做他的秘书。Mycroft说那女人如今非常受到宠爱。所以……他们要不遗余力地拉拢Andrews夫人。”Sherlock显得很恼火，也很沮丧：“Mycroft这次是拼了命也要阻止我。但是我是个Holmes，他们不会对我如何，可你——John，如果他们要下手，只会针对你。天哪，我真不该把你拉进来。所以你得离开这儿，回去。离这个事情远远的。”

“所以，你又想要只身犯险？你是Holmes又怎么样？如果你搅黄了他们的计划，你会比政治、比石油更重要？或许他们不会杀了你，但是他们可以用别的办法对付你。”如果说我之前还有疑虑和犹豫，那么这该是我告诉Sherlock我的主意的时候了。我斟酌了一会儿，思索着我能承受Sherlock多大的怒气。“Mycroft是对的。我们不能公开真相——”

“啊，Watson医生，你还是后悔了！”

Sherlock甩开我抚摸他头发的手，离开我所能触及的范围，远远地看着我，眼神陌生。尽管我知道他是误会了，可依然为着这带着怨恨的眼神而索瑟。“上帝啊，你总得听我把话说完！”

“说。”

“Sherlock，你得知道，Edward的死对于任何一个家族都是一件丑事。同性性关系、性怪癖，最后还因此送命。没有家族能承受这个。”

“那和我没有关系。”Sherlock固执地争辩道。

“确实和我们没有关系。我们要做的是公布真相，让Victor得以无罪释放。但是很显然，你已知晓其中的利害关系，如果你坚持，我们势单力薄无法抗衡。我有个主意……”

Sherlock最终听取了我的主意。我曾为此——我的屈服，羞愧了很久。然而那年的圣诞节，我在Mycroft附在送我的领带夹的盒子里的信上，才知道我的主意确实救了Sherlock——那不能说出名字的大人物已经萌发了要对Sherlock下手的念头。“如果你没有及时想到这个主意，我恐怕要去麻烦父亲他老人家了。”Mycroft在信中如是说。我默默地看完了，将那封信扔进了壁炉，看着它很快就化成了灰烬和炭火融为一体。我没让Sherlock知道这件事。

“John。”Sherlock从小圆桌上抬起头，非常乖巧地叫了我一声。他那种声音，我不得不放下手里的笔，好把我的全身心都投入在他身上。

“嗯？”

“人们——普通人，真的很在意这些？同性关系？”

我思索了一会儿，由于他和我正处在这样禁忌之爱中，我不得不小心翼翼地对待这个问题。“他们或许能接受年轻学生存在这样的关系，但是——但是他们总是不喜欢的。否则Mycroft和Lestrade不必如此遮人耳目。”

Sherlock没有再继续问下去。他只是握住我没有写字的右手，与我手指相扣，冰凉的手心渐渐染上我的体温，变得温暖。我松了一口气——我不知道该要怎么回答他那些那一刻在我的大脑也混乱如麻的问题。

当我们商量好了，我们就去找了Mycroft，告诉他了整个主意和我们详细的计划。起初他不太相信这会是我想出的主意。“你觉得我这种人会屈服？”Sherlock尖锐地指明。“要是用Watson医生的话来说，我这叫做‘不撞墙不死心’。但是我现在已经非常烦躁了，不想和你们任何人吵架。所有的怒火都请让我留到和Andrews夫人谈判的时候。”我们本来打算第二天早上再去与Andrews夫人谈判，而Sherlock坚持要早点解决这件事。“我一刻也不想在这里和那个女人呼吸着同一片土壤上的空气。那让我作呕。”Mycroft也没有劝阻他的吵闹，于是我们又改在了晚上。Mycroft给Andrews夫人所在的旅店打了个电话，依旧是在警局见面。

这位讨厌的妇人摆出了高傲的姿态，比我们约定的时候迟了整整半个钟头。而她姗姗来迟的派头也让Sherlock耐心尽失。

“所以你们是考虑好了？”

“是，当然。”Sherlock抢着回答，我放任他一趁口舌之快。“Anthony目睹或是耳闻了Edward Andrews与Victor争吵的过程并且他完全了解这起争执的前因。之后，他与Edward发生了性关系。左手用力抓住Edward的胯部，而右手抓着Edward的头发将他的头部强行按压在床上致其短暂窒息产生更多的性快感。就这种性交姿势而言Edward作为一个成年男性完全能够挣脱，何况他的双手没有被束缚过和挣扎的痕迹。这是由于Edward的沉迷于这种不健康的性刺激。可能他们已经尝试过多次了，但是这次Anthony没有掌握好力度，很大的可能是由于他在那一刻射精了。无论是怎样造成的，结果就是，他令Edward窒息而死。于是他伪造证据，嫁祸Victor。事实就是这样，但是既然你想要让这些事情不为人知，我们就得来做个交易——没有商量。”

Andrews夫人的表情可谓是精彩纷呈：“我根本没必要和你们——”

“我们只要Victor无罪释放。这本来就与他没有任何的关系。Anthony可以拿一笔封口费——反正你们确实也准备给他这笔钱不是吗？”我顿了顿，“此案移交苏格兰场，我可以帮Edward做出病逝的假象。”

如果现在有谁能翻出苏格兰场的档案库里关于此案的卷宗，就会看到尸检那几页纸的最后一栏，负责人签名那儿，是John.H Watson。

整个案子到这里，基本已经是完全告终了。Sherlock和我在Victor出狱的那天去警局接了他。同时，我们见到我们自调查此案以来就一直没能见到的Anthony。他已经签完了所有的文件，等着Andrews夫人将钱送到他手里。

他毫无愧疚地和我们打了个招呼，漂亮的脸上尽是无耻的兴奋：“我猜，他们要给我塞点钱，让我滚得远远的，是吗？”

“你对此胸有成竹。”Sherlock冷冷地说。

“这是件丑事呢。Andrews夫人最恨发生一切会令她丢脸的事情——我说，他们要给我多少钱？”

我忍无可忍：“无可奉告。”

“你觉得他还能活多久？”我问Sherlock。

“两天，最多。”

而Victor Trevor，经过了这场风波，肝肠寸断，在一九三二年十月间迁往特拉伊种茶树。我听说他在那儿混得不错。3大约是慕尼黑会议的几个月前，他曾在香港给我寄过一张明信片——他在那儿旅游，与他的新婚妻子一起。他向我问起Sherlock，我回了他一封信，字迹潦草，只为掩盖我颤抖的手。我只字未提Sherlock——那时候我不知道由我告诉他Sherlock已不在人世是否合适。

 

注：

1 http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E8 ... 6%E5%A3%B3%E7%89%8C

2\. Henri Deterding，20世纪初荷兰壳牌石油公司负责人http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henri_Deterding

3\. 《“格洛里亚斯科特”号三桅帆船》 最后一段原文，有改动


	21. Chapter 21

【第二十章】

当我们回到朴次茅斯之后，我意识到Sherlock情绪低落。我本该在火车上就发现的，却因沉浸在踏上归途的放松以及对Sherlock与我美好未来的甜蜜幻想中，而后知后觉地在Sherlock一而再再而三地婉拒了我想要与他亲热的请求后才有所察觉。这令我惊讶——他半推半就的态度与之前表现出的兴致简直大相径庭。我回顾审视自己的一系列行为，唯恐是哪里冒犯了他，可是我一无所获。于是又开始思索是不是我求欢的举动太过急切而吓到了毫无经验的Sherlock。

他一次又一次不动声色地逃避了除了亲吻和隔着衣服的抚摸之外的其他亲密行为，那锋利颧骨上淡染的绯红和他紊乱的喘息，无一不在暗示Sherlock和我一样为着欲望意乱情迷。然而他却总在即将突破那道防线的关键时刻豁然起身，无视自己胯间沉重的勃起而对我谎称“有重要的实验要做”。可我分明逮到过他入神地“观察”一片空白的载玻片。“我观察的对象就是载玻片上的微生物。”他涨红着脸，像被我识破了什么天大的秘密那样窘迫。这蹩脚的借口就和对着淅淅沥沥的雨滴声说阳光真好一样的无稽荒谬，我自然产生了不悦。感谢上帝，直到我离开，我的情绪都还在自我掌控中。至于离开——尽管我不怎么情愿，但总归我无法离校太久，这是为了我的学业及未来而考虑。

“上课？上课很无聊。”Sherlock不满地嘟囔着，直直地摔进柔软的床垫里，随手将我叠得整齐放在枕边的一堆衣物抖开弄乱，存心要和我作对似的。我叹了一口气，放下手里正在收拾的东西，走过去重新整理。“教授叽叽咕咕地对着课本里肤浅的内容照本宣科却对真正的精华只字不提。你不觉得实践更为重要吗？而不是该浪费时间去听课。”

“我是否可以将你的话理解为某种邀请？我确实很喜欢和你一起破案。但是并不是每个人都是你这样的天才，'肤浅的内容'也足以让我为此熬夜……抱歉，我必须得回去了，我还有考试。”他拉着我的领带，把我拽到他面前，我顺势轻浅而谨慎地亲吻了一下他的脸颊。他的身上有新鲜松叶的味道，那是他午间钻进松树林，踏着地上厚得像织毯似的松针寻找一种特殊的苔藓弄的。这种气味让我想到了抱着松果的花背松鼠，Sherlock就和这种可爱的小生物一样灵活地在树枝间攀爬了半个下午。＂我姑且自作多情地认为你这样三番五次弄乱我的衣物只是为了让我耽误时间，赶不上火车。好在贝克庄园多住一晚。＂我抓住了Sherlock想要继续使坏的手，他无法挣脱，冲我翻了一个白眼。

＂推理基本正确。＂他哼哼着，突然咧开嘴露出一个诡异的假笑。我顿感不妙，即刻就被他的一双长腿缠住了腰，力量十足，就像黑童话里缠住迷路旅人的巨大藤枝。等我再次有所反应的时候，我已是仰面摔在了床上，姿势狼狈，而Sherlock优雅地跨骑在我身上，双手抓扯着我的外套胸襟，用着抓缰绳的姿态，露出犹如在决斗中大获全胜的骑士那样洋洋得意的表情。就好像我是他的胯下坐骑。“但我现在改变主意了。”他说着就俯下身子，将柔软的唇慢慢划过我的喉结，蜻蜓点水掠过我的耳廓——他非常了解对于此处哪怕是最轻盈的刺激也足以让我不能自持地发出沙哑低吟。细小的火焰向四肢深处蜿蜒游去，像淋上了松脂的火把，我能听到欲火在我体内劈啪作响，在Sherlock的犬牙细碎轻咬耳垂柔软的皮肤时更为猛烈。

“改变主意？”

他的呼吸顺着颈侧攀上了鬓角，在我耳边发出一声叹息：＂留你在这儿毫无意义。我需要时间，只是一点点。我会想通的，我保证。＂他侧过脸，离我咫尺，我能看清他面颊上细微的绒毛，在从窗棂缝隙投射进屋的微弱阳光下闪着碎钻的光点。他恳切地看着我，生怕我会不留情面地拒绝他这意义不明的请求。

我们那天一如既往的什么也没有发生。只是止步于亲吻，我最为大胆的动作也不过是隔着他的睡袍揉弄了他胸前的凸起。这样轻微的刺激都让他皱着眉像疼痛那样嘶嘶地吸气，更兼胯间的几下对于扼制生机勃勃的欲望百害无一益的研磨。他是那样渴求，褪下了矜持的华丽外衣，鼓起勇气又惴惴不安地向我展露他似火热情的内在。我是无论如何也无法相信他是真的不想要。事实上我并没有明白Sherlock要想通什么，我只是告诉他，我一切顺着他的心意。他喜欢，即是我的喜欢；他厌恶，我便不会强求。我以为这是宽容，是体贴与尊重。然而现在看来，我像个最不负责任的情人，作出伪善的理解态度籍以大度的面具来恬不知耻地遮掩实质——敷衍。我敷衍了单纯的Sherlock。有时候我会回想起这段时光，我急切地想要知道假如我当时多问了一句，而不是在那个下午匆匆踏上回伦敦的火车留他一人胡思乱想，是不是之后发生的事情就会有所改观？每每如此，我都会深刻地理解什么是＂追悔莫及＂。那种感觉仿如噬骨锥心之痛，我似乎永远只能伸手触摸靠回忆和绝望堆积的幻象，让它在我颤抖的指尖微微停留，接着就消失殆尽，好提醒我得为自己犯下的错付出应有的代价。

回到学校之后接踵而至的就是几场重要的考试，当然还有关于Edward的种种问题像没完没了的雪球劈头盖脸地向我迎面袭来。忙于应付这些让我无暇顾及我所身处的这份禁忌之爱带来的一切喜怒哀乐。

大约是我回校后的第七天或是第八天的傍晚，黄昏之际，天昏地暗，阴雨绵绵。天色就像我现下的回忆，褪了色的墨迹一样灰蒙蒙的一片。我浑浑噩噩地结束了最后一场考试，快步往宿舍走去，苦苦思索是该不请自到地奔赴贝克庄园还是先问问Sherlock的意思。然而我忽然就神清气爽起来，无疑是有一种神秘莫测的预感，似乎有什么好事等着我。我夹着书走过第一个拐角，就被一个穿着邮局制服的高个子用自行车拦住了去路。

＂是John Watson吗？＂他粗声粗气地用浓重又难懂的格拉斯哥口音问我。

我惊讶地抬头看了他一眼，制服配套的帽檐压得很低，露出他的黑头发和满脸的络腮胡子，普普通通的一个邮递员。＂是我，但你是怎么——＂我的话还没有说完，他就颇为不耐烦地把一封有点打皱的信几乎算得上是推搡着塞到我手里，毫不意外地把我手里抱着的书全都撞掉在地。

我顾不上和他计较这些粗鲁的动作，因为我看到了那信封背面的火漆——Holmes的家族徽标。而信封的正面正是我朝思暮想的那个人的名字，张牙舞爪的字迹像一条东方的龙，静静伏在厚硬的信封上，边缘微微晕开蓝色的墨水。我拿着信封，仿佛能看到Sherlock是怎样蹙着眉趴伏在堆满了实验器械的桌面上提笔疾书，向我袒露他的想法。我向这人道了谢，走开了几步，便迫不及待地打开了信封。

贝克庄园

朴次茅斯，汉普郡

一九三二年五月三十一日凌晨零时三十分

John，

我猜我是将你惹怒了，才使得自你离开这儿之后了无音讯。那么我可以向你道歉，就这一次。另外，如果我告诉你，我在提笔写下这些之前一直在大脑里回想你，你是否会觉得非常意外？我从未这样过，它整个儿失控了——我是说我的大脑。可能还有我的感情。不知身为医生，你是否能为我开出一纸药方，来治疗这种奇怪的病症。我今天去了一趟剑桥，无聊透顶，父亲也不在那里，我猜他正在和那位女高音家共度时光。因此我又回来了。只有我一人，Mycroft不在这里，所以我正随心所欲地趴在你睡过的床上。我吩咐了Hudson太太不要换掉你用过的床单。不要担心我对她毫无隐瞒，她是值得信任的。我甚至可以说，她乐于见到我们的关系有了进一步的发展。我正在嗅着枕头上你的味道，像甜没药树脂。我想要多接受一些数据，或许下次从你的耳后能汲取更多。

我恐怕你会想要更详细的描述。那么，如你所愿，我刚刚洗完澡，头发还湿着——对，我正赤裸着。床单的触感比我想象中要好。不够吗？那么你可以拿着火车票，挪动你的双腿，跳上来这儿的火车。

Sherlock

我站定在宿舍门前，屏息看完了信。沉寂了有那么一段时间的欲望微微地抬起了头，如果不是我的长外套，那么我就要因为这分不清场合随随便便就雄赳赳的勃起而丢脸了。我抽出信封里的车票，令我意外的是，竟然有两张。是同一趟从伦敦去朴次茅斯的火车，相邻的座位号。我暗自纳闷，又匆匆地以一目十行的速度扫视了一遍信，强迫自己避开了所有足以让我想入非非心猿意马的单词。直到确定Sherlock没有提到有谁与我同行。

身后有人不停拨弄着自行车铃。我回头看到那个粗俗的邮递员站在那儿。他竟然跟踪着我。我有点警惕地问他：＂还有事？＂

＂写信人等着您的药方呢，先生。我倒是愿意去您的宿舍等一等，喝点茶吃几块圆松饼——但是您的同学很是无礼地将我扫地出门。＂他用手挑了一下帽檐，露出一双熠熠生辉的青玉眼眸，金色的虹膜如阳光倾洒般呈放射状，瞳仁乌亮，如炬地用那一贯的犀利目光看着我。＂我想，他恼羞成怒将我推出门是因为我告诉他隐瞒有未婚妻的事实也无法让他成功俘获那位英格兰银行前台的芳心。＂听到这儿，我已经是目瞪口呆了，一定又露出了痴痴看着蜂窝的笨熊表情。

他一边换回他标准的上流社会腔调口音说着话，一边在身上摸索，先是扯下假胡须露出他雪白的下巴，有一点点胡茬。接着是那顶邮递员的帽子，最后，他脱下了过于肥大的制服丝毫不顾及来来往往的学生们好奇探寻的目光随手抛在地上，露出他常穿的那身黑色西装——我的Sherlock就活生生地站在我的眼前。

我无法形容我的喜悦。似乎我的整个世界都因这突如其来的惊喜而明亮起来。我走上前去握住他的小臂，难以置信他真的在这里：“我的上帝，你是在开玩笑吗？还是说我在做梦？”

＂我不确定你是否能及时收到我的信，我可不愿意每日在火车站等成一棵树。所以只好自己来了。＂他似乎也很高兴，然而不像我那样感情外露，他有所克制地低下头抿嘴微笑，那神情干净纯洁，金子一样珍贵，我只瞧上一眼便心醉神驰。可这份珍贵与世间其他稀世奇珍同样容易稍转及逝。他偏了一下脑袋，向下瞥着我的手。我随着他的目光看去，才意识到我的手正不自觉地充满着爱意来回抚摸他的手臂。而这是公共场合。我飞快地缩回了手，像被灼到了手指那样：“呃，抱歉，我……”

“情不自禁，可以理解。”他冲我眨眨眼，迈开他的长腿向我的宿舍走去：“如果我们想要赶上火车——你知道的，我不擅长整理行李。”

我在整理的时候，Sherlock舒舒服服地在我的浴室里洗了一个澡，带着水汽的湿润气息和我用的那种有着白麝香香气的剃须膏味儿啪嗒啪嗒地走进了房间，满足地哼了一声。我转过头，即被他暴露在空气里的一大片奶白色的后腰肌肤晃乱了心——他上身松松地披着衬衫，随意地敞开耷拉在两侧，正背对着我弯腰整理裤脚。我的视线不由自主地往下挪去，落在他因弯腰的动作而格外突出的修长双腿和圆润臀部上。他是那么美，我从未看到过谁拥有与此相近的美感，不仅仅是一副出色的皮囊，更是源自他非比寻常的才智。又或许，我的这种惊为天人的赞美只是由于我的爱恋，是“情人眼里出西施”的产物。但是无论怎样，我的眼中再也容不下别人——心里更是如此，就连逢场作戏也变得苍白无力乏味不堪。

“你的画怎么样了？”

我眨了眨眼睛，让我飘忽在半空中的思绪落回地面，在Sherlock变得不耐烦之前反应过来他在问什么。“我画不好，恐怕我从来就不是那块料。”他看了我一眼，走到我的书桌边捡起我的硬皮画册——和他上次翻阅时相比已经增添了不少。我从没有松懈过想要画下Sherlock的美好想法，这想法简单而执着，像圣徒怀抱信仰那样坚定。但我能力有限，我有些不愿意让Sherlock看到那一幅幅连我自己都羞于提起的半成品，那就像食言了一样，我说过自己想要用画笔描绘我脑海中那个所爱的人，将他的形象留在素白的纸张上的同时，一并镌刻在我的心口。我深知我对Sherlock的爱意和我能否将他画出是两码事，但这依然让我难过，如同我对他的感情被自我质疑。

可Sherlock没有发表任何的意见。他只是翻看着，又放下。像是与他无关的事情。直到我们下了火车，再次踏上朴次茅斯的土地，他都没有提及。我不知道我该庆幸地把这当做解脱，还是应该为此失落。

我又回到了这里，贝克庄园。深灰色的暮气边缘还残存着一线鲜亮的橙红色霞光，像天神快要阖上的睡眼。然而我知道，这儿的一切很快就会披上银白色的月光。宁静且安谧——这儿和伦敦那座烟雾朦胧的现代巴比伦大不相同。芳草萋萋，山林间的晚风中有着无法摆脱的淡淡的海水味道和凉意。让我总也忍不住颤栗着想发出呻吟。我爱伦敦，可我也爱这儿，并且这种深深的眷恋与日俱增。当我在没开灯的房间里倚在窗边慵懒温柔地拥吻着我黑发碧眼的情人的时候，我似乎觉得时间静止，所有的一切都比不上我指尖缠绕的黑亮发卷和我舌尖触碰品尝到的每一丝甜蜜的柔软。栀子与青草的气息萦绕在我的周身，停留在了我记忆里一九三二年的初夏。我们吻得疯狂却不过激，在那样无人打扰的晚上，仿佛能这样吻上一辈子。

＂我想让你送我一张画，就现在。＂他在喘息的间隙飞快地说，声音轻得像是用灵魂在耳语呢喃，却又不等我的回答，双手伸进我的外套里面，修长的手指接二连三地解开了我的衬衫衣扣，重新投入到这种唇齿相依的亲密无间中。直到我快要连气也喘不过来了，才依依不舍地与他分开了一点。

“说真的？你真的要在这种时候让我画画？”我半是玩笑地哀鸣起来，低头看着最后一粒扣子在Sherlock的指下轻巧地与扣眼分离，完全露出了我的腹部皮肤。可我的领带还完好地系在我的脖子上，成为我上身衣物的最后一丝束缚。这种遮遮掩掩地裸露倒让我的下身重新蠢蠢欲动起来。然而他那折磨人的双手却毫不留情地离开了我的身体，方才被他或有意或无心触摸过的地方都变得火热。随之离开的是他紧贴着我的身躯。他挣开了我依然放在他腰肢上的手，坏笑着无视了我的咬牙切齿，挑逗似的用食指轻弹了一下我的下唇，动作流畅优雅得像个最为风流的情场老手。

“画具在书架左边第二个柜子里。”他打开门走了出去，又转身将脑袋探进来。“就按我说的去做，拜托。”此刻的房间里已经完全没有了一丝光亮，我看不清他的脸，可他那媲美绝世乐章的低沉嗓音透露着他怯生生的恳切。我没有理由拒绝这样的Sherlock。

“是的，我会按你说的去做。”我向他保证。门轻轻合上，将走廊漏进的唯一一些光线带走。我在原处坐了一会儿，犹豫了一下是否要将这衣衫不整的形象改善一点。但最终我就随它那样了，似乎是预感到将要发生什么了一样。又或者是我内心深处本就希望发生什么，而Sherlock与我心意相通，心照不宣。

当房门无声地被再次推开的时候，我已经打开了天花板上巨大华丽的半梨形水晶吊灯，削尖了炭笔，在画板上展开了一张中等大小的康颂纸。我抬起头，他依然只从门缝那儿伸进来蓬着黑发的脑袋，发尾有些湿，发卷自然整齐，全然不是他平时有些乱蓬的模样，他就那样姿势别扭地打量着我和我将要用到的画具。“我知道柜子里的画具很齐全，但是我……Sherlock，我并没有那个自信可以画好——你确定？”我紧张地站起来，悄悄地将手心里的汗渍在裤子上抹干净。

“我确定。”

Sherlock回答得很快，干脆简洁，掷地有声。他有些拘谨地走了进来，悄无声息，安静地像只猫。我盯着他苍白的裸足，已经惊得说不出一句话。如果说有什么能比Sherlock更美，那么我想只会是Sherlock本人——仅仅靠一件浅灰色的皮草遮蔽大部分肌肤的Sherlock，充满了致命的野性性感。灯光让他的乌发闪耀着珍珠般温润柔和的光泽，绿锈色的眼珠因为光线的改变折射出奇异的色彩，盛着忐忑不安的殷切与热情，像艳阳下的猫眼石那样璀璨。因紧张而微抿起粉色双唇，不时被舌尖飞快扫过舔舐，像鲜嫩多汁的禁果诱惑着我伸手去采摘。我在欣赏着他的同时，他也在观察我，将我一切细枝末节的反应都尽收眼底。我知道他能看出来，我根本没去费心做无谓的逃避遮掩-----相反，我大着胆子直白地袒露着我因他而起的赤裸裸的情欲，又或者这就是我期待他看到的。

“那是？”我吞咽了一下，希望自己看上去不是那种无可救药的色迷迷。

“狐狸毛，是啊，太过奢华。我很少穿，这是第二次。第一次是在俄国，我收到它的时候，太冷了，因此我不得不将包括它在内的所有衣物都穿上。”他不自在地笑着，那份忐忑更明显起来。他拉了拉下摆，试图遮住小腿。＂会不会太过火了？如果你不喜欢，我就去换掉。”

我在他退却之前抓住了他的手，将他从门边带到沙发上坐下-----矜贵的玫瑰紫天鹅绒沙发面衬的Sherlock裸露出的一截雪白的大腿越发肤如凝脂。我迅速就想起了我的坚硬曾在这样的腿间摩擦直至在上面肆意喷洒白浊的精液。我知道他炙热的目光长久地停留在我的脸上，这令我双颊发热。

＂我亲爱的医生，你脸红了。＂Sherlock的声音里透着惊奇，就连我自己都感到诧异------我并非将要初尝禁果的处子，甚至可以说我混迹情场已久，面对风格迥异的对象也毫无怯色。可我却在Sherlock的面前因为仅仅想起我们之间的旖旎而脸红了。我有点难堪，又有点对自己恼火，似乎我破坏了那种浪漫美好的氛围。

我决意挽回一点颜面，便清清嗓子让声音严厉些，好做出生气的样子：＂到底还要不要做我的模特了？＂

＂是的，当然。抱歉，我不会再这样做了。＂他瞪大眼睛，伸出手想要阻止我像阻止一个真正的有着傲慢脾气的艺术家那样弃下画笔和面前堪称＂尤物＂的模特，气冲冲地大踏步离开。可我看得出来他强忍着笑，极力投入到他所扮演的角色中去。

我心生一计：＂这种画，价格可是很高的-----＂我大着胆子姿态轻佻地勾住他的下巴，用大拇指和食指轻轻揉弄被我拿捏住的那一小块皮肉，敏感的指腹扫刷着他光洁下巴上一点点胡子的根部。＂我的模特是这样的美男子，我得花好大的力气抵挡诱惑。＂

显然让Sherlock羞涩要比让我脸红容易得多。他是那样经不起挑逗，我只是稍微大胆一些就让两团可疑的红晕顺着颧骨匀染到了他的眼角。他没料到我会这样说，一时语塞，支支吾吾地不知该说什么，微有些窘迫的模样惹人心疼。半晌，才匆匆忙忙地回答我：＂我会付钱的。＂说罢便在脖子上捣鼓了一番，将带着他体温的项链放在我手里-----那似乎是他从不离身的，朴素的纯金链子上坠着一个水滴形的吊坠，周围环绕着紫罗兰叶子的花纹，中间是Sherlock名字的缩写——想来这是具有某种纪念意义的。我本无意真的收下，可也生出了想要戏弄他的顽心，当真将项链放进了我的口袋里。

＂这还不够一半的价格呢。＂我故意刁难他。于是他开始耍赖，看我竟是不为所动，就真的踌躇起来。

他湿润的灰绿色眼睛看向我，飞快地眨动了两下又重新投向地面，好像地毯上缠缠绕绕的花纹足以吸引他全部的吸引力。“我没有别的了——如果这个你不肯要的话。”浅灰色的皮草像一片秋日的落叶轻飘飘地落在我的膝头。“这个，足够买你的画了吗？”

我的手抓紧了光滑的皮草，柔软的绒毛挠搔着我的手心，像绒羽一下一下撩拨我的心。他就坐在我的面前，双臂紧张地交叉在胸前，整个人像一个硕大的莹白珍珠被端正地供奉在艳丽的玫瑰紫软垫上，苍白的身体因羞涩而微微颤抖— —他美得不可方物。我俯身去拥抱了他，当我赤裸的胸膛紧贴上他的身体而感觉到了来自他的温度的时候，我猛然意识到，Sherlock正全裸地被我抱在怀中，他独特的味道钻进了我的鼻腔，顺着向上爬进我的大脑。我终于能够用怡人的缓慢速度来慢慢欣赏膜拜他身躯的每一寸，用我的手，用我的嘴。只要他愿意，我们可以尽情缠绵到天明，让午夜黑沉、深远莫测的苍穹退回它栖身的洞穴，展现出清晨的天空，丝云不染，曦光总会倾洒在我们暧昧交缠的身体上。

“你说要为我画张画的。”Sherlock在我的身下扭动，完全不知道他这样会让我有多容易分心。两只纤长的手臂胡乱挥舞，打翻了画架，摔断了我精心削尖的炭笔。然而这淘气的破坏者最终的目的地却是我引以为傲的胸肌。他的手指顺着我并不算十分浓密的金色体毛的踪迹，从胸口，描画至我的裤子上缘，犹豫不决地徘徊。

我细碎的亲吻流连于他优雅的颈项与锁骨间，留下转纵即逝的红色浅痕。“我不会食言的。但是我们现在……”他瞪着我，想要反驳，我不肯给他这个机会，轻笑着摄住了他薄薄的耳垂，舔弄了一番才继续说：“我们有更重要的事情做不是吗？”Sherlock因我对他敏感点的连番攻击而喘息不已，被我轻轻松松地将还未出口的反对尽数驳回。他的那双小提琴演奏家的手有些急切地在我身上摩挲，我像抓住一条活蹦乱跳的鱼似地握住他的手，放在我的胯上——那儿已经完全坚挺，把我修身的裤子撑出帐篷般的拱起，我甚至感到有些胀痛。当他的手仅仅是隔着布料触碰到我的顶端时，我感觉到我的阴茎在他的指下跳动了两下，流出了前液。他浑身一震，愕然地看向我，黑亮的瞳仁诉说着缠绵悱恻的情爱与干柴烈火般的性欲。

“我想看看它。”Sherlock轻言道，灵巧的手指解开了我的裤子，释放出了我的阴茎——硬得生疼，狰狞地挺立着，略微有些呈紫红色的顶端一片腻滑。我有些不好意思，然而他像夜那样低沉的嗓音发出赞美地轻叹，双手轮流从根部摸至顶端，又用掌心包裹双球，好奇又探究地把玩。＂John，你控制了我。＂他严肃地对我说。我愣了一愣，停下我在他身体上爱不释手地抚弄，把目光落在他的脸上，等待他的解释。＂我被你的心控制了------＂他一本正经地用一根手指点着我的心口，另一只手却在我的阴茎上上下活动：＂还有这儿。＂他依然保持这天使长的圣洁面孔，却加快了手里的动作。暖流在我的小腹迅速汇集，我想要释放。可我更想要让Sherlock先获得快乐。

呻吟从我喉咙里冒出来，我万般不舍地拉开他的手------如果我不赶紧阻止这罪恶的快速律动，我就要射出来了。＂这儿？'这儿'是哪里？＂

＂你！＂他恼怒地用胳膊支起上身，撞击我的肩膀。＂你完全就是存心想戏弄我！滚下去，你重得像头牛-----你压着我了！＂我重新借由位置的优势，毫不费力地将他推倒在沙发上，往下挪了点。＂你在干什么？＂他好奇地在我上方问我。

＂我会让你告诉我'这儿'到底是哪里的。＂我舔了舔嘴唇，在心里给自己壮胆。我是从风月场所体验到这个的，我自己倒是非常喜欢，却不知道Sherlock会不会也享受其中，而不是大发雷霆地推开我，指责我是个变态。

＂才不可能，我------噢！＂Sherlock的话哽住了，他的反应之大简直出乎我的意料，我不得不用手按住他抖动的大腿，好避免被他踢下沙发。我亲吻了一会儿他的小腹，等他完全平静下来了，才担忧地问他：＂Sherlock，你还好吗？是不是这样吓到你了？＂

＂我很好。＂他停顿了一会儿，才又开口：＂勃起器官。＂

＂什么？＂我竟然迅速就反应过来他是在指＂这儿＂。勃起器官......我想要大笑，好歹是忍住了。我不敢想象如果是这种时候我大笑出声，Sherlock会怎么样对待我，满怀仇恨地把我大卸八块再毁尸灭迹也不是没有可能。＂ 那你喜欢这个？＂他用手臂遮住脸，闷声闷气地哼哼了两声权当回答。

这是我头一回看到Sherlock的阴茎——上一次在Victor家浴室里不算，那次他这个促狭的小家伙遮遮掩掩的，一会儿要我闭眼，一会儿用手捂住我的眼睛，甚至都不肯转过身让我看看他的正面。我只匆匆一瞥了他在我手里释放之后微微疲软下来的模样：修长、白皙，和他本人一样，也与我这些时日里情色的想象中别无二致。而现在，我终于能够仔仔细细地欣赏了——似乎用“优雅”来形容一根昂然挺立的阴茎是件极其荒谬的事情，毕竟这个部位代表的大部分意义便是性与私密。但是我实在想不到更为贴切的词了。我曾在一次欢爱之后与他玩笑，说他的阴茎也有着公学气质，而他在惊讶之余，破天荒地百般殷勤主动取悦了我，要了第二次。想必他也喜欢我这种吊诡的想法。我顺着方才留下的那道湿痕又来了一次，不紧不慢地品尝着他的味道。Sherlock的腿又开始发抖，我索性将其打开，让他的脚踝搁在我的肩头。他难得温顺地照做了，似乎全然不知自己已经尽泄春光了------我一低头就能看到他流着晶莹前液的分身和有着整齐漂亮皱褶的后庭，紧缩着像关闭着的城门。我埋下头，手指抚摸他会阴处柔嫩的皮肤，转而把他的睾丸吻遍濡湿，听着Sherlock越来越粗重的呼吸和不再受克制的低吟，我知道他已经完全放松了，全身心地投入到与我的欢爱中-----

他喜欢这个。

Sherlock渴求地向上拱起，阴茎几乎戳到我的嘴上：＂John，我想要......＂猝然，我用嘴包裹住那根已经被我折磨了有一会儿的阴茎，狠狠地吸了一下，又深吞到咽喉处。我的鼻子几乎贴在了他黑亮卷曲的耻毛下光滑的肌肤上，猛烈得差点令我自己噎住。Sherlock浑身一颤，发出一声不小的尖叫，一只手抓住了我的头发，力道不大，给我造成的小小疼痛倒不如说是性刺激更为贴切。我没管他，只是按我的节奏再次动起来。我吮吸了一会儿，手指一直没松开他沉重的囊袋，那儿柔软的微凉肌肤在我掌中逐渐收紧，就如他的哭叫越发急促-----他从没这样过，很快就要丢盔弃甲了。

我用虎口钳制住他阴茎的根部，用舌尖抵着顶端潺潺冒着前液的小孔，才撩拨两下，Sherlock就几乎弹跳起来。＂John，我快要-----我想要------＂我抬头看了他一眼，Sherlock的头发张扬不羁地四处支棱，双眸笼着清雾般的水汽，双颊绯红，就连像海涛般起伏跌宕的胸口都是粉色的。他神经质地揪着沙发靠背上的平绒，脚趾挠着我的后背。＂天哪，你连衣服都没脱完，就......＂他喃喃道，向后仰下去：＂你太坏了，你让我-----＂我让他欲火焚身，心醉神迷。

＂我让你射出来，射在我嘴里。＂我说着，用力撸了一把他沾满了我的唾液的阴茎，再次吮吸起来。可我只含住头部，一边攻击这最敏感的地方，一边小心抚揉脆弱的双球。Sherlock是真的哭喊出来，臀部向上耸动几乎离开了沙发，我承受着他在我嘴里的抽动------他足够小心，可我还是在他高潮的时候被浓厚的精液呛了一下。我所听到的他高潮时的叫喊只有我的名字。

我刚刚替他清理干净，他就把我拉上去，让我和他平躺在一起。这是一张舒服的沙发，但是却不够我们两个成年男子舒适地睡在一起。然而Sherlock这回一点都不在乎我压到他了，他执着地、甚至称得上固执地把我的衬衫从手臂上撕扯下来，刚刚得到了释放的阴茎像不知满足似的和我依然傲挺的分身相互摩擦。

＂你这是怎么了？＂我纳闷地拉住他。

＂我不想就这样结束。＂他满是幽怨地向我抱怨。＂你还没释放-------甚至连衣服都没脱。＂

＂我们可以慢慢来，你想怎么做？＂

＂在我体内释放，John，我想这样。＂


	22. Chapter 22

【第二十一章】

“在我体内释放，John，我想要这样。”

我被他吓了一跳，心脏在胸腔里怦怦乱跳，像要挣扎出我血肉的禁锢。我几乎疑心自己出现了幻觉——尽管他确实说过将会与我迈进这一步，但无疑我被他之前陡然冷却下来的兴致和琢磨不透的态度弄得晕头转向了。

Sherlock嘴里发出不耐烦的轻微声响：＂你到底想不想上我？＂他把那个单词说得无比清楚。

我再次被吓了一跳。＂你.....你从哪儿学来的？＂我凝视着下方他带着不容亵渎的禁欲纯净的俊逸面容，那轮被我亲吻吮吸咬噬过的丘比特之弓微微张开，倾泻着他未平复下来的高潮余韵——一向高贵矜持的Sherlock，在我的身下全裸着用一个下流的字眼坦荡荡地问我想不想与他发生结合关系，可他说出口的感觉又是那么生疏。这种奇妙的巨大反差所带来的诱惑力足以让一个身经百战见多识广的舵手翻船。＂你是看了什么书吗？＂

他当然矢口否认。可我不依不饶地追问他，还用了点非常手段——Sherlock的身体极为敏感，双肋更是如此。他奋力挣扎起来，伴着濒临失控的尖声大笑，双腿乱蹬想把我从他身上赶下去，脸红得快要赶得上那片殷红如血的罂粟了。当他发现自己使不上一丝力气，最终不得不极不甘心地屈服于我：“好了！我承认我看了一些……所谓的'禁书'，诸如《危险关系》。但我可不是从书里学的。别露出那种大惊小怪的表情，别忘了我是个成年人。＂他和我的领带较上了劲，我低头看去，发现他灵巧的手指在紧张地发抖。我的心里油然而生一股怜惜，想要好好对待他，温柔地打开他的处子之身，给他、给我们都留下一个无与伦比的美好回忆。事实上我们也做到了。那是我经历过的最好的合欢，包括之后和Sherlock一起的很多次。我实事求是地说，是爱让我对此餍足和深情，而简单直白的欲望永远也无法让我感受到和Sherlock缱绻的情真意切。哪怕如今，我已过了那个可以肆意享受的年纪，体内奔腾的热血也不再挥斥纵放，而是安静平稳地流淌，我仍旧会从这些年少时的记忆中汲取慰籍，Sherlock的一颦一笑是我在自泻时唯一的精神依托。

他还在继续说：＂说起来我确实比其他像我这个年纪的人接触过更多三教九流的人。何况性一直是一个重要的作案动机，比如前年十月的交际花Katherine Berry被杀，那起婚礼谋杀案便是因为她的金主——唔！＂我以我的舌头为利剑，攻溃他双唇间的领地。与此同时，束缚了我许久的领带从我脖子上滑落，那道窄窄的泛着光泽的普蓝色条纹束缚自由落体在了Sherlock削瘦凹陷的腹部，蜿蜒在他苍白的身体上，恰到好处地半覆了短而卷曲的深色耻毛，阴茎静静地在其下小心翼翼地半探出头部。让我想到苏格兰原野的仲夏夜，远方乌幕般重峦叠嶂的山顶树林后映衬的明朗皎月。又或者——上帝啊，就像是我刚刚抽开了蝴蝶结丝带的圣诞礼物。

＂我该教你怎么说枕边情话——案子明显不能包含在内。”我轻声抱怨着，慢条斯理地亲吻他颀长的颈项，轻咬着他的脉点。他深吸一口气，双手攀上我的脖子，手指在我后脑发尾收紧。“我得惩罚你在这种时候分了心。就罚你不得说出那个词，无论多一本正经都不行。那与我而言是绝对的诱惑。”

“看来我的目的达到了，亲爱的John。我要好心提醒你一句，摆脱诱惑的方式就是臣服于诱惑。1”他得意洋洋地气息热乎乎地扑在我脸上。

“我能抗拒一切，除了诱惑。2”我忍得极为辛苦，就连亲密无间的私处摩擦也不能舒缓我体内饥渴难耐的灼烧，前液在我无望的推挤戳刺中涂抹在了Sherlock的毛发上和那根重新挺立起来的漂亮性器上。＂Sherlock，你确定？你确实知道那意味着什么对吧？＂

＂是的，John。我只有这个回答。＂与他那种降尊纡贵的声调和低沉慵懒的声线相反，Sherlock柔软的身体急切地在我的身下拱起，像是要贴我更近，汲取温暖那样颤抖着投向我的怀抱。散发紫罗兰叶清芳的黑发毛茸茸地扫刷我的下颚，带来轻微的刺痒。“别这样优柔寡断的，我知道你想要这个。趁我还敏感着，带我上床吧。”

我们并没有花费太多的时间在前戏上，就像我年少时曾无意中目睹过的那些没成年的同学偷偷摸摸翻出公学的墙垣，沿着爬满绿藤的墙根疯跑一气找到了无人烟的河堤边，直奔主题。我们虽不至于偷偷摸摸，可也是急不可待。Sherlock在我们挪向床铺的那段短短的路程中就利落地把我身上剩余的布料剥去了，动作相当优雅，掺杂着有色情意味的小动作，我冒犯地认为很像是那种俱乐部里的男舞者会做的。他的动作和他吐露下流字眼一样的生疏拘谨，我猜想是不是又是哪个案子让他学会了这些挑逗的肢体语言。然而无论怎样，我的Sherlock在取悦我，这便足以让他磕磕绊绊的摆胯看上去比任何专业人士都要完美。当我们相拥着在床上滚作一团时，我们已经是不着寸缕了。他伸长手臂喘息着在床头的矮脚柜小巧的抽屉里摸索，我则痴迷地亲吻他细腻的近乎半透明的臂弯内侧，直到他红着脸把一罐大的惊人的凡士林塞进我的手里。羞涩的神色又浮现在Sherlock的脸上，他不自在地向上挪了挪身子，瞥了我一眼，向后倒去，仰面平躺，紧紧阖上双眸，浓密的睫毛快速地小幅度忽闪。小提琴家的双手紧张地抓握纠结在一起，置于洁白的胸口。他褪去了所有的防备和锋芒，放松着身心准备交付于我。

＂我来了。＂他一声不吭，我小心翼翼地握住了他的脚踝，轻柔推起，一面沿着小腿内侧向上亲吻，一直亲吻到大腿根部才依依不舍地停下——他这样出色的人，有一双完美的大腿也不足为奇。肌肉结实饱满，象牙色的肌肤白得耀眼，光洁平滑的似乎连抚摸都无法长久地停留。Sherlock顺从地为我打开了双腿，双膝差不多顶在胸前，像是在方便我这双因为激动而无措的手可以尽情揉捏他更加令我爱不释手的浑圆臀部。他滚烫的身体贴着我，像一株藤蔓紧缠着一棵矮小的冷杉。他在我的唇下发出迫切的低吟浅唱，句不成句，断断续续，却始终夹杂着我的名字。这令我稍微冷静了一些的阴茎再次完全勃发了，盘桓在小腹的暖流逐渐升温，在顶端压迫出一滴前液。我的手指划过他蜜桃般可人的臀瓣中间那道紧密的缝隙，Sherlock的身体在那一刻陡然绷紧。

＂那会是......什么感觉？＂他的声音因情欲而略有些沙哑，带着显而易见的慌张，却不知为何让我联想到了哑光的天鹅绒。他睁开眼睛看向我，期待像小小的火花闪耀在他光彩夺目的眸子里。对外，Sherlock似乎一向都是一个令人敬畏的男人，有着冷若冰霜的精致外表和舌灿莲花的犀利谈吐，周身散发着遏令他人退避三舍的不凡气势。然而在我的面前，仅仅只有我们独处的时候，他又时常表现出我见犹怜的种种神色。譬如这般惴惴不安地询问。

我拉起他的一只手，安抚地吻遍他掌心的每一丝纹路，舌尖划过薄茧，意外发现这样做会令他敏感地向上拱起腰腹，轻喘着绷直脚尖，将双腿张得更开，徒劳地在空气中寻找一个地方可以摩擦胯间不容忽视的硬挺。＂我并没有做过这个——和同性。无论如何，我会轻轻的，如果弄疼了你请一定要告诉我。＂

＂荒谬！＂他被侮辱了般地板起脸，＂我才不怕疼痛。我只是......＂他低声解释：＂我下午在你的浴室，用实践搜集了一些有用的数据，但那——不太容易。我不确定是不是实验结果出了什么差错。＂腼腆和困惑交织在他的脸上，那可爱的模样让我忍俊不禁。他似乎当真将此视作一场严肃的试验。

Sherlock在我的浴室里打开自己的画面在我脑袋里成型，我盯着他灵活修长白皙的手指，猜测是哪一根进入了他的身体。摩挲着臀缝细嫩的皮肤，滑入深处。而Sherlock微微翘起丰润的臀部，水花在他的肌理分明的肩胛间溅起水花，流过大理石般苍白光洁的脊背，顺着脊椎笔直的凹陷汇成清溪流入他手指与身体相契合的幽密处所，瀑布般倾泻到双腿之间。他为着这陌生的入侵感皱起眉头，低低地喘息。而那一刻，我正在狭小的宿舍内走来走去整理着行李。他能听见我的脚步声。他听着我在门外的脚步声将手指插进甬道，咬住下唇克制着不适感引发的低吟......我像是喝下去了传说中具有强大功效的媚药，再坚毅的意志也会被摧毁。每一块肌肉都在皮肤下焦躁地颤抖，寻找一个发泄的出口。

＂那么我一定会帮你得出一个正确的实验结果。我可是很具有契而不舍的学术态度。＂假装心平气和神态自如地说出这番话，可是耗去了我几乎所有尚存的定力。一大团凡士林在掌心渐渐捂暖，我并不清楚需要多少，可是多点总没坏处。我埋下头含住他胸前粉色茱萸，像在细致品尝一颗半身浸入奶油中的野草莓。挑逗着我举世无双的挚爱的同时，也是在分散他的注意力——我的指尖已经在他紧致的后庭入口处徘徊流连，划着小圈抚摸安慰那圈紧绷有力的肌肉，让我指头上腻滑温热的膏体均匀地涂抹在整齐有序的皱褶上。我的指尖感受到来自那儿的每一次紧缩和舒展，Sherlock的阴茎并未因为被忽视而疲软，它依然雄姿英发地挺立，昭示着它的主人正在渐入佳境。

我轻缓地推入了我的一节指节，柔软包裹住了我，没有我预想中难以突破的阻碍。我抬眼看向Sherlock，他似乎没有半点不适，泛着诱人粉色的胸膛起起伏伏像海面上的船舶。于是我借助着显然过多的凡士林顺滑地推进了一整根手指。绝妙的触感控制了我的一切，似乎我的身体只剩下那短短的一截置于Sherlock体内的手指。火热的肠壁起先纹丝不动，然而紧接着，伴随着自Sherlock喉咙深处细小的一声意义不明的闷哼，他的双腿突然缠上了我的腰肢，温暖的甬道凶猛地在我手指的周围律动起来，死死将它咬住，推挤压迫着这个外来物。我单薄的语言绝无法形容那感觉——我所能知晓的只是我的灵魂透过每一个毛孔散发无处宣泄的欲望火焰。“还好吧？”我问他。

肠道再次连续地挤压了几下，Sherlock难得温顺地轻轻回应了一声，那句咏叹调般的＂是的＂似乎由胸腔传来，低沉浑厚，被欲望之火烤的沙哑，却又不乏优雅，在我的指尖引起略微酥麻的共振。我就那样搁置了数秒，眼睛无法从这美妙的景象上挪开——我的食指深陷于他温暖湿滑富有弹性的下体内，那圈花蕊般的皱褶被略微撑开，嫩肉在我的指根周围翕动，仿佛在吮吸。我所想象过的一切都在当下发生了。我用力吞咽着，直到发干的喉咙开始疼痛，才足以让我确信这不是南柯一梦。我等着Sherlock之前未被开辟过的紧致后庭适应了陌生的入侵感后，试探地抽动了一下被夹住的手指，发出了令人脸红的轻微黏稠声响。如果不是我们都屏息凝神，恐怕不会注意到这比衣物的摩擦大不了多少的声音。然而我们确实又都听得真切。Sherlock飞快地睁开双眼，恰与我的视线交织在一起。黝黑放大的瞳仁不加掩饰地向我倾诉他此刻的渴望。我默契地又如此抽动了一下。＂再来......别停下。＂他说。

我顺从着他的意思，让我的手指用忽快忽慢的节奏在他的身体里进进出出。指尖不时掠过柔软的肠壁，每次这样做，都会带起我身下这具被我用心膜拜的身躯像经受着狂风暴雨的柔韧花枝，痉挛般地不住颤栗。这事我不怎么陌生，因而做起来和之前的小心翼翼相比，更多的是得心应手的从容。Sherlock在我的身下无望地扭动着发出像是呜咽的吟哦浅唱，不稳的气息化作拖着长长尾音的惊喘，像那些我因思念而失眠的夜里听到的夜风的轻柔叹息。更加轻柔地溜到我到枕边低语。

＂这和我——这不一样，我出了错......＂他因为我的手指弯曲着在狭窄润湿的甬道内滑动而哽住，转而将那张迷人的双唇的作用用在了一连串语无伦次的惊喜低呼上。

＂你的试验步骤肯定出了错。＂我猜他根本没有润滑就直接用手指强行打开了脆弱的入口。＂再加一根手指？＂我询问他的意见，他点了点头，头发在枕头上摩擦发出沙沙声响。Sherlock将大半个面孔埋进大而蓬松的枕头里，可那也遮不住他直蔓延到胸口的红潮，羞涩还是兴奋？又或许两者都有。我退出手指，用我最快的速度挖了一大团凡士林，再次抵在了后庭入口，那儿因为我方才勤勤恳恳地开拓而绽放着一个半开的花朵那样的小口，像是在请求更多好填满它，解决它的空虚感。

两根手指撑开了那个小洞，并且在肠壁顽固地推挤中像迈着坚定步伐的士兵节节前进，最终直没指根。显然两根手指所能玩出的花样要比一根手指多得多。而这两个开拓者似乎是非常感激自己有了更多的用武之地而越发尽心尽力地讨好这具完美得像是上帝心头之爱的身躯。Sherlock喜悦地叫出声，我拂开他额前一络络被汗水浸湿的厚密刘海，露出他满含春色的眉眼，褪去了犀利尖锐，他抖动着羽睫，红唇白肤，只流露出毫无防备的欢喜。＂睁开眼睛，亲爱的。我想你看着我。＂我捏着他尖利的下巴，让他转过脸正对着我，与此同时，那深陷在他体内的手指做着剪刀状开开合合，抽出到体外，又插入最深处。Sherlock的身体一次次拱起成优雅的桥状，又像坠落的流星沉重地摔在床面上，他的声音不大，破碎颤抖。我讶然发现我也呻吟出来。＂我会进入你，让我的阴茎深埋在你的体内。天哪......我快要忍耐不下去了，这太残忍了。＂就像让一个饥肠辘辘的可怜人将一整只烤全羊片成整齐的薄片。

那双令我神魂颠倒的绿锈色眼眸乖顺地为我缓缓睁开，氤氲内敛的柔情蜜意。＂你爱我。＂他当然看得出来，傻子都能看得出来。然而他依然期待地看着我的眼睛，嘴唇微启翕动，无声地向我恳求一个肯定的答案。

＂我当然爱你，你这个小混蛋。＂我伏身将脸埋进他的胸前，深嗅着他的味道，然而这对让我冷静并无益处。我出其不意地添上第三根手指。那似乎达到了极限——洞口周围的皮肤几乎被展平，嫩肉在包裹吮吸我的手指。Sherlock的双腿用力缠着我，小腿在我后背交叉勾住。

＂进去！＂他气喘吁吁地命令我。我照做了，手指才进入一半，然而他尖叫起来。急促、短暂，但足够高亢，也足够肆无忌惮 。我曾将与之相似的Sherlock的呻吟比作夜莺。而这次则是鸣唱的画眉，在暮色苍茫下的枝梢萦绕雀啭，藏在林间鸣唱，委婉动听，百转千回，唤出闪烁在静夜晴天的星星和春天的弦月那优美绝妙而纤巧的弧形。他高贵的头颅猛然地如天鹅般高高仰起，散乱在我们身下那华丽织物上的黑发在空气里甩出更加凌乱的弧，他的双手紧扣着我的肩膀，像是要嵌进我的血肉里。我顺着他绷紧的上臂肌肉的每一丝肉眼可辨的肌理纹路用吮吻以膜拜。结实坚硬，足以清楚地提醒我，我在和一个男人做爱。这点认知不足以构成任何威胁，不存在任何干扰。唯一的影响就是让我喃喃低语着他的名字，手指忘情地在他湿滑的肠道里算得上肆意地戳弄。＂那里，就是那里.....简直可以杀了我......拜托......＂

霎时我就明白过来Sherlock所谓的足以杀了他的感觉从何而来——我可是个成绩不错的医学生。那儿该是妙不可言的，最轻微地触碰也能让一个男人产生双膝发软的悸动。更不要说我方才是怎样直截了当地按了个正着。那就是一把可以打开迭起欢愉之门的金钥匙。

我故意使坏地把手指挪开：＂我不怎么明白，是要我拿出来？＂说着我就退到了一个巧妙的位置，Sherlock肯定不会注意到我的指尖将会做些什么。

＂你敢！＂他几乎是嘶吼出来，最后的羞怯也在欲望的驱使下被Sherlock无情抛开。他用着无疑会留下情色红痕的力气急迫地吮吸我的脖子侧面，那是我最为敏感的部位，臀部抬起，把自己往我的手指上送。“你竟敢罔顾我的要求，违抗我的意志！”他伸出手按在我的左胸前，拇指拨弄我充血的乳头，窃笑着让我不得不想想圣巴塞洛缪医院实验室里的瓶瓶罐罐，来阻止我坚持不到进入的那一刻就缴械投降。“我会把它夺走，让这跳动的东西为我所有。”

“我自然不敢——我的殿下。何况早已被你奴役的东西是不需要用夺取的方式的。”我吻着他傲气的下巴，指尖稍稍弯曲，便搭在了那个光滑的突起上，没怎么留情地打着圈儿按摩。Sherlock尖叫，挣扎，像是忍受极大的痛苦那样扭动身躯。然而我们都知道事实并非如此。他尖叫，却是在请求继续；他挣扎，却是在迎合我的动作。他已在再次土崩瓦解的边缘——更不要说我自己了。

是的，那一刻终于要来了。

尽管我已耐心为Sherlock做了准备，可当我抽出湿漉漉的手指，低头看着那个明显被扩张过的甜蜜洞口，我依然为这脆弱花蕾的张弛性担心。我恨不得将整整一罐的凡士林都涂抹在我受到严酷考验并最终在煎熬中胜利下来的硬热阴茎上，却又认真考虑那样是否会致使滑出Sherlock体外——我和所有在心上人面前逞强的家伙一样，生怕在这种紧要关头丢脸，但我又深知Sherlock绝不可能为了这种事情而责怪我，他和别人都不一样。

这片密地比我想象的要难以进入。Sherlock努力保持双腿大张，双臂从膝弯内侧抱住大腿，禁锢在自己两侧。我则在他的屁股下塞了一个枕头，亲吻抚摸他的身体，直到他紧张的身体放松了下来。我扶着自己的阴茎，在他的臀缝间摩擦，缓缓地推进了头部，接着下一秒便被那份从未体会的紧致用力裹住，柔软内壁的抗拒推挤反倒成为别样的刺激。快感在我的体内激荡蒸腾，眼前五花缭乱地飞过许多不成形的光点，两侧太阳穴发涨乱跳，我愉悦地低吟出了声。越发分开他奶白的臀瓣，让往里执着地推进——我得承认，那时候我完完全全被肉欲迷了眼，满心只想着如何顺利地占满Sherlock狭窄的甬道，而自私地忽略了我作为一个情人该要注意到的事情。

Sherlock确实属于那一类在床笫之间较为喜欢叫出声的人。但是痛苦与欢愉的区别明显的就像飘着浮冰的海洋和烤得滚烫的沙漠。我乍一让那根烧红的铁棒似的罪恶之源成功地插入Sherlock身体的深处，还没仔细品味体会，异样的感觉就攥住了我的全身，我的肌肉为此收紧，发了疯四处攀爬的盛开着色彩斑斓欲望花朵的蔓枝被一块从天而降的巨石砸个稀烂——Sherlock在呻吟，或者我该用词更准确些，好不至于被认为在轻描淡写自己的错误：Sherlock在呻唤。他一动不动，倒吸着气，圆钝的指甲在白皙的大腿上刻出细细的抓痕。

该死，这绝不是我想看到的。“上帝啊，你不该承受这个！”

“好满……”他苦笑着咬住下唇，像是在为自己没能忍住疼痛而羞愧。“就在里面，John，一会儿就好，我喜欢这样。”

不管他怎样反对，我依然退了出去，一遍一遍抚摸Sherlock肌肉绷紧的屁股和被撑开的洞口边缘，带着医生的手法试图减缓他的疼痛。

当我再次进入的时候，不知道是不是因为我方才鲁莽冲动的动作已经完全把他粗暴地打开了——我的上帝，思及此处真叫我难堪内疚，但我得老实说我还做过比这更过分的事情。我不确定是否会愿意在后文提及。总之他明显好多了，我兴致高涨的性器像扯满帆的船，没受到阻碍顺利地入了港。我们的私处契合在了一起，肌肤相贴，截然不同的两种耻毛纠缠不清。

＂这感觉，太奇妙了。＂ Sherlock不再疼痛，表情也柔和起来，由我掌握着他双腿打开的角度，双手舒舒服服地搂抱着我。我们并不着急动起来，而是保持着结合的状态，静静感受着爱与情欲糅合带来的直通心脏的春潮激涌。

＂不知道你的感觉是怎样的，我就知道我自己——我恐怕会对这儿着迷上瘾，缠着你不放，日夜宣淫不休。＂我的阴茎在又紧又热的狭路中间跳动了一下，Sherlock的身子微微一颤，醉人的叹息便幽幽地钻进了我的耳朵，像夜神用甜梦编写的乐曲。

听了我这不着边际的疯言疯语，Sherlock嗔怪又撒娇地瞪了我一眼：＂然后双双累死在床上？那咱们可就成了一桩大丑闻的主角了。＂

＂嘿，我还没开始享受呢！别这么扫兴。＂我惩罚性地轻掐了一下他凸起的小小的粉色乳头，与此同时在他的深处慢慢研磨，龟头勉力在如此狭小的甬道内绕着圈，结果就是每一下都是从侧面而来的戳刺。Sherlock又发出悦耳动听的吟叫，这是他在性事中最完美的部分之一。＂不过你说的有道理，我可不想当个风流鬼。不如在这儿——＂我用上了点力气往里面顶了一下，＂在这儿建一间休息室，供我们修生养息。不过你这里这么紧，恐怕也很难建一间像样的——＂

＂闭嘴！＂Sherlock涨红了脸给了我一拳，气力因为下身的种种撩拨而削减到就像是打情骂俏，也或许他本意如此。＂Watson医生，我从不知道你能这么下流！＂

“哦，是的，我在床上下流至极。可你喜欢啊。”我抽出一点，往里顶去，直到深处。试着找到了那个点，缓慢而准确的用龟头一次又一次摩擦着。硬热在Sherlock窄小的肠道进进出出，紧致和充满，非常完美，天作之合。我知道自己撑不了太久。

Sherlock毫无疑问也在渐入佳境。他低声说着什么，我几乎将耳朵凑近了他的嘴边，才听见他在说“我喜欢”，与哭叫呜咽和我的名字交裹成最诱惑的声音。这让我更加斗志昂扬。他脸上的表情越来越愉悦，他的双手不再勾着我的脖子，而转移到枕头上，撕扯，绞紧。我索性将他的腿架在自己肩头，更加深入地刺进美妙的肠道，飞快地抽动起来，可我并不过激。更多的还是温柔地律动。极度的欢愉令Sherlock那张美妙的嘴说出许多称得上是淫荡的话，虽然我事后向他提及时他无论如何也不肯承认。许多时日之后，他才勉强松了口，却面红耳赤地将一切怪在我身上。当然我也乐得做这恶人。

我们差不多同时射出来。我像只发疯的野兽那样嘶吼着满满地射进了Sherlock体内，而他的射了我一手，四溅在我的胸口，渗进金色毛发里。Sherlock暖湿的唇舌将其清理干净，带来依依不舍的酥痒。

我关上天花板上从头至尾目睹了这场欢爱的吊灯，它知道我是怎样将纯情的Sherlock引诱上了床，献出了他的贞操。我始终对此抱有极端肃穆的郑重态度——像是对待什么献祭。我甚至有着荒谬的保护欲和使命感：我得到了他的童贞，就该一辈子呵护他。我没有拉上窗幔，好让那轮明晃晃的月亮爬到对着窗子的那片天空，透过透明光亮的窗玻璃注视着我们。这万籁俱寂的夜，我敢肯定贝克庄园的仆人们知道发生了什么。我爬上床，握住Sherlock伸向我的手，拥着他，双双赤裸地半藏在被子下，世间再没有比这更为惬意美好的时光了。

“我告诉过你，我从泰晤士河边那次，就记得你的模样。”Sherlock挽着我的胳膊，枕在我的肩头。“你记得吗？”

“我记得。”

“我还说过，你总是妄自菲薄——就在这窗边说的。”

“我也记得。”我只是回答他的话，在心里揣测他的意图。我替他点燃一根烟，自己也叼上一根，就着他那根忽明忽暗的烟头，像接吻似的点上我人生中的第一支烟——味道没有我想象中那样糟糕，多半是因为Sherlock的外衣和嘴唇常常沾染着的缘故。

“那么我要告诉你，虽然你不是传统意义上那样的英俊，可你给我的感觉……像是光明。”他的手指轻触我的眼角，留有烟草淡淡的香气，露出如痴如醉的迷恋。他甚少如此。我每每思及这稀有的温情，除了惊艳，只有来自心脏的绞痛。“没有陌生人会关心我，在你之前，从来没有。可你是个例外。你给我包扎，你——你像我此生必须就该碰上的那个人。”

“你不能抢我的台词。是我碰上了你，我还爱上了你。”温柔的Sherlock总是让我疼惜。我不怎样愿意听到他的脆弱之言，我也知道当这阵多巴胺引起的多愁善感过去了之后，他会厌恶自己如此。于是我提议换个话题——一个情色的话题。

“我的感觉不赖，除了开始有点疼，差点让我以为那里被撕裂了。你呢？感觉好吗？”他趴在我的肩头声音懒散地发问，我向下看去，他懒得连睫毛都不肯眨动。

我思索了片刻。“就像一座城池，关闭了二十几年。突然有一天，城门大开，居民蜂拥而至，呼吸新鲜的空气，漫步于田野。感到……我感到释放。3”他笑着从我身上翻滚下去，平躺着大笑起来，狼狈地被烟呛到了，隔了半晌才好些，却依然没有止住笑意。“别嘲笑我啦，你笑的够多了。”我有点难堪。

“不不，我不是在嘲笑你——亲爱的John，我从不知道你这样诗意。”他在水晶烟灰缸里按灭烟头，又将我嘴里的抽出来一起按灭。懒洋洋地伸展了身子，“我确实感觉到你释放了，相信我，没人比我能更深切地体会到了……我可被你填满了，我甚至不敢挪动屁股。要是现在问我是什么感觉的话，我得告诉你，我感觉那儿正在往外流——你竟不放我去洗澡。”他推着我牢牢握着他的腰的手。

我不顾他的反对，将他抱到我的身上，手指顺滑地就进入了。果不其然，我的精液从还没完全合起的后庭流出。我确实应该抱他去洗澡，可我更想干另一件事。Sherlock嘴上说着不肯，可再次翘起的性器显然出卖了他的口是心非。

如此，灵与肉的快乐比起一切力量，甚至比起思想都更能让人愉悦。4我现在把它写下来，除了重温旧时的快乐，更多的则是体会到母亲去世前向神父忏悔生平的宁静。我恐怕连这样的机会都不会有。为了以防不测，我很愿意事无巨细将一切记录在册。

 

注：  
1\. 王尔德语录，The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it... I can resist everything but temptation.  
2\. 同上。  
3\. 好像是《王尔德》里的台词，记得不是太清楚了。  
4.《芬妮•希尔》原文。


	23. Chapter 23

【第二十二章】

正如我设想的那样，我惬意地在晨曦的柔和光辉中自然醒来。充满了对生活所赐予我的种种恩典的满足感。这儿非常安静，远离尘嚣，不闻市声，却有不知名的鸟雀叽叽咕咕地互相行着清晨的问候礼。簌簌之声，是微风在拂过小径两旁绿荫成片的七叶树，它们在我的耳畔和心里欢笑。美中不足的是，我赤裸的后背因为在微凉的夜里暴露在习习凉风中受了点寒而酸痛不已。我小心翼翼地展平身体，尽量保持已经麻木了的右臂纹丝不动——Sherlock枕着我的手臂睡了一夜，并还在继续香甜地熟睡着。他手脚并用地缠着我，脑袋埋在我的肩头，黑发乱糟糟地堆在枕面上，挠着我的脖子，嘴唇微微张开，安稳地吐出温暖的气息，白皙的脸庞被宛如不谙世事的孩童的柔软所笼罩着。窗棂间细碎的曦光本被我的后背挡住了大半，现下则因为我换了个睡姿均匀地播撒在了Sherlock的脸上。他在梦中蹙起眉头，纤长的睫毛投下一片阴影，覆盖在他深邃的眼窝上。他是那样美，我有点不敢相信自己真的拥有了他——他的身心。我现在也常常回想起他的睡颜。在我几天几夜不曾休息被没完没了的交战与偷袭弄得心烦气躁的时候，在我双手满是血污却斗不过死神被无能为力的脆弱感攥住了全身的时候，在我午夜梦回极力想要隐藏细小哽咽的时候，我都会想起他平和的睡容，在记忆里颜色浅淡，却依然清晰如故，像神圣之光照耀着我，抚平我起伏汹涌的胸口。那是最接近＂家＂的感觉。

前一夜我们就在这张舒适的大床上分享了彼此，并不是像末日来临似的发了疯地不断索取，而是尽情地温柔缠绵。我并非是不想要，只是怕要的太多伤到Sherlock——他那么紧，那么柔软。我教他跨坐在我的身上，双手撑在我的胸口，缓缓地坐上去将我蓬勃的欲望纳入吞没。从初次交欢中尝到了甜头的Sherlock欣然同意了这种新的尝试，跨骑在我的身上，背靠着我弓起的腿，我们唇齿相依，肌肤相贴，紧密地结合在一起默契地律动、颠簸，然后一起攀上欢愉的巅峰。我不拘小节地拿我的衬衫给他清理干净，和Sherlock在温暖的被子下不紧不慢地亲吻抚摸然后说晚安。Sherlock虽然嘀咕着他不怎么睡觉之类的抱怨，可我还没有沉入梦境，就听到了他在我的颈窝发出的细小的呼噜声——我恐怕他是累坏了。

我轻轻地啄了一下他的嘴唇，又闭上了眼睛想要多睡一会儿。然而一只温暖的手顺着我的大腿内侧摸上去，像同时也撩过我的心似的，熟悉的燥痒席卷而来，我不由自主地绷紧身体低喘着。那只绝妙的手轻盈地在我的腹股沟画着不规则的线条，穿过我的耻毛，撩拨着，像翱翔的鹰在树林的上空盘旋。可偏偏就避开了他的该要栖息的那棵粗壮的大树。“你醒了？”我尽量让自己听上去不那么像个色心大发的家伙，就好像我真的可以忽视Sherlock那只使坏的手。

“这是再明显不过的事实了。哪怕你不具有我这样敏锐的观察能力，也该看得出。否则你就是个傻子。天哪，我竟然爱上了一个傻子。”他口齿不清地讥讽我，真是特立独行的清晨问候。

我大笑起来，却忽然捕捉到了什么：“等等——你说了'爱'？”

那双青玉般澄澈的双眼猝然睁开，吓了我一跳。他丝毫不见常人睡眼蒙眬的惺忪之态，全然是一如他往日的机警锐利。我知道他那如最精致的机械表一样满是精锐齿轮的大脑已经从休息中脱离，进入了工作状态。＂这是另一个显而易见的事实。你这样大惊小怪我会为此不悦的。＂他当真露出一丝丝恼意，不自然地推开我，将他与我的怀抱分离开，拿星星点点点缀着暧昧的吻痕的光洁后背对着我。

＂我心里知道是一回事，听你说出来是另一回事。＂我厚着脸皮蹭过去，揽住他的纤腰，强行把他拉回我身边。晨勃的性器硌着他圆润的臀瓣上，充满弹性的嫩滑触感让这个清晨更加生机盎然。＂就像......＂我绞尽脑汁想要找到一个恰当的类比，好把他哄开心：＂啊，像是一个漂亮姑娘，每天对着镜子的时候都能看见自己有多么绝代风华。可也会因为有人当面夸奖而高兴不已。＂

＂肤浅。＂他扔出一个嗤之以鼻的评价。

“来吧，再说一次。”

“休想。”

“来嘛！”

“John，爱是一种感性的东西,而任何感性的东西都是跟我所最崇尚的真实而冷静的理性相对的。1”他真的恼火了，语速又快又急，蹦坐起来，严厉地瞪了我一眼。我只觉得身体温度为之急速冷却至冰点。“可这也不能阻止这种感情在我心里滋生。”Sherlock温暖的身体像一只灵巧的鹿，钻进山洞深处那样重新钻进被子下面，紧紧地贴着我。

我愣了一下，方才因他的话而产生的一切沮丧和愤怒像是一把能刺穿我身体的利刃，却直直地戳进了一袋棉花里，悄无声息，不留痕迹。直到他冲我露出一个皱巴巴的笑容，我才有所反应。“你逗我玩的？”Sherlock把脑袋埋进我的胸口，笑得浑身乱颤，额头轻轻地磕在我的锁骨上，那种奇妙的共振，就像我们是一体的，共享着呼吸与心跳。

“看看你的表情……把你骗得团团转，我要笑死了。我从来不知道你这么在乎这种爱来爱去的甜言蜜语。”他长长地呼着气，嘴角抽搐着想要忍住笑意。可亮晶晶的双眼和笑得发抖的身体出卖了他。他如此辛苦地在我的瞪视下克制了一会儿，最终还是把脸埋进柔软的床上织物间大笑出来。颇为孩子气。

“你他妈的竟然是在逗我？”我又生气又好笑，抓着他的肩膀，可怎么也做不出一副怒不可遏的表情。

“你不该这样说话，医生。你的措辞——你说了那样的话。”Sherlock重新直起身子瞪着我，我猛然一推，将他蛮横地推倒，覆身其上。不出我的所料，他坚挺的性器与我触碰在了一起，像火焰窜上了火把，越发炽热起来。我用力地顶了他一下，他哆嗦着从心形的嘴唇间迸出一声悦耳的惊呼。

“什么措辞？我偏要这样说话。亲爱的Sherlock，我需要告知你，我现在准备上你。听明白了吗？我他妈的要上了你。”我胡乱地亲着他的嘴唇——或者用“啃”更为贴切，吮吸他翘起的俏皮嘴角，刻意加重了那个字的语气，模仿着Sherlock的腔调。

“是……我明白了。”Sherlock红着脸昂起头，露出颀长的脖子，我用手拨开温顺地覆盖在他后颈的黑发，将他的私人气息深深嗅吸，以期长久地停留在我的脑海中。我多想要用力地吮吸咬噬，霸道地打上我的私人标记那样在这片白皙的肌肤上留下吻痕，就像我在他身体会被衣服掩盖住的部位留下的那样：臀瓣，后背，大腿，都留下了我造成的淡红色印记。然而和Sherlock欢爱，无论我们多么如鱼得水，都是不能留下任何可疑的痕迹的。可能我们一辈子都要偷偷摸摸的，更可能我们没法在一起那么久远。我曾在心里暗笑自己过于忧思，那时候我们的关系正甜蜜的像浸泡在蜜罐里。然而如今这忧思既成事实已达十年之久，再忆及当年的这不经意间的浮想，我也确实不该感到太过意外。我或许有那么一瞬间的黯然，而Sherlock在我打起精神之前敏锐地发觉了我的不对劲。但他一句话也没说。

我以为他又要责怪我的胡思乱想，他总是能知道我在想些什么。可是相反的，他翻身爬到我的身上，火热的吻印上了我的嘴唇。这让我的心里顿时窜起欲火，很快燃遍全身。我搂抱住他，双手滑至他的臀瓣揉弄起来。Sherlock的后庭恢复了原本的紧致，完全感觉不出昨晚曾被我用手指和性器连番打开过。可当我推进了一节手指后就发现里面残留着我的些许精液，腻滑湿润，这就让我能够勉勉强强地插入两根手指了，但我还是匆忙地从枕下摸出凡士林的罐子，抹了一些在手指上。Sherlock也抹了一些，在掌心中揉化，五指合拢，握住了我硬得发疼的阴茎，上下活动起来。那太过愉悦了，以星火燎原之势从我的尾椎一路灼烧到后颈，全身都为之颤抖绷紧。我在Sherlock的唇齿间呻吟出声，不得不闭着眼睛放任自己先享受一会儿，才探手向下，进入了他。Sherlock敏感地弓起了后背，欢愉的低吟中夹杂着一丝丝痛楚的意味，可他显然享受这个，从他那随着我的手指上下起伏的动作而拍打在我腹部的硬热上就可见一斑。“用力，John……我的上帝！拜托再深一些！”

＂求之不得，亲爱的。＂我背靠着床头坐起来，让我手指的角度能够更好地如Sherlock所希望的那样直没根部，勤勤恳恳地开拓着，为接下来的事情做好准备。“你想要怎么做？”我抽出手指，在我可怜的衬衫上擦干净。

Sherlock靠在我的胸口轻喘着，完全是一副神魂颠倒的模样，他想了一会儿，才有点腼腆地慢悠悠地说：“昨晚那个，我骑着你——我很喜欢。”

这倒是在我意料之外的。我当这个懒洋洋的小混蛋更愿意舒舒服服地躺着由我来伺候。而确实，我也很喜欢看到Sherlock一丝不挂地跨坐在我的身上，咬着唇专注又小心翼翼地坐上去。粉红的柱身坚硬地竖在大张的双腿之间趾高气扬的，一块接近倒三角形状的黑色耻毛像是刻意修剪过的。但我细致地观察过他的每一寸肌肤，那儿天生如此。我说过他像是上帝的心头之爱对吗？那我可得再说一遍。

“那你还在等什么呢？‘那就让我们开始骑行吧。我的灵魂。’2”我暧昧地瞥了他一眼，双手揉捏上他大理石般的胸前两点饱满的珊瑚珠，满意地看着他敏感地闷哼一声，双膝发软似地晃了晃身子，不得不扶住我的一侧肩膀保持平衡。

“别痴心妄想了，我可不能够在骑你的时候‘乳房起伏’。3”Sherlock十分霸道地拍掉我不老实的手，将我推倒躺在床上。我伸出手，与他十指紧紧相扣，支撑着他的身体和大部分重量，看着他慢慢地沉下身子，角度把握正好，我的顶端几乎没怎么在臀缝间摩擦推挤几下，就刺进他被弄的松软的入口，长驱直入。火热湿滑的内在将我雄伟炽热的阴茎整个吞没又飞快地含住——紧得超乎想象，让人为之一窒。他没有急于律动，而是紧闭着双眼在我的阴茎上轻盈灵活地扭动腰肢研磨着自己的深处。放纵着身体的需求，取悦着自己。

“胡说八道，我根本没这想法。”我惩罚性地轮流轻弹了他充血突起的乳头，他瑟缩了一下，可结合之处的动作丝毫不受影响，反而有加快速度的迹象。“我的心肝宝贝，有着结实平坦的胸脯。”Sherlock哼哼着剜了我一眼便又阖上，嘴角噙着放松且自得的笑意，沉浸在轻微的摩擦获得的快感中。他向我挺了挺胸，大方地让我尽情地把玩了一阵子，我这才顺着胸口偏下中间那一条稀疏的在我眼里可以忽略不计的毛发一路向下，他的阴茎正随着他的轻微起伏而晃动。“你得知道，我还挺喜欢他的小兄弟的。”我一只手握上去，仅仅只是握住，像是想要掌控住什么似的。另一只手掌整个包裹住奶白色的臀瓣，臀肉在我的指缝间随着挤压变形，溢出，散发着情欲的芬芳。我毫无预兆地一挺腰——

“John！”Sherlock优美的头颅猛然往后仰去，陶醉而淫靡的欢吟从他心形的唇间倾泻而出，破碎颤抖。他用力地按住我握着他阴茎的手，像是在阻止我给他的欲火再添上一把干柴。可是，我分明还不曾挑逗过这根正在渗出晶莹前液的勃起。“你忍不住了。”他半眯着眼睛，流光溢彩的眼眸流露出像猫一样的狡黠眼神，颤栗着放低身子，调整了膝盖的位置，双手撑在床头，凸显出手臂上优美的肌肉曲线。我欣赏的目光流连延伸向上，从古典的溜肩，到颀长的脖颈。他追逐我的视线，在我的赞美中红了脸。我看着他在清早的光线中浅绿接近灰色的眸子中央漆黑放大的瞳仁里，投影的全是我沉醉其中的面孔。

我将他拉下来，轻啄他柔软的下唇，给了他一个湿漉漉的深吻。伸手握住他被晾了许久的阴茎撸动起来：“别说的好像你还能忍得住似的。”Sherlock乖巧地伏在我的身上，下身有节奏地运动起伏起来。每一下吞入都让我眼冒金星。他的嘤咛不知道什么起变得像是呜咽，约莫就此抽动了三五分钟——我大脑的每一个角落都充满了关于Sherlock的色情想法和画面，左手在我们之间配合着抽插的速度套弄他，因而完全失去对时间的概念了，大约是如此吧，他就开始真正的呜咽了。紊乱的节奏和他狼狈尴尬的表情让他羞愧地向前倒在我的旁边，自暴自弃地胡乱扭动腰胯，磨蹭着我依然停驻在他体内的阴茎。我的心头涌起怜惜之意，替他揉着打着颤的双腿。

“我不是——这不是体力问题，我只是有些累。”他为自己争辩道。好似这件无足轻重的小事伤了他的尊严。事实上，我自然知道这不是Sherlock体能不行，况且在我们后来的时光里，Sherlock曾多番用这个他偏爱的姿势让我体验了汹涌的高潮，没有任何别的刺激就这样被他骑的射出来。因此，这绝不是体力问题，而是技术问题。我可从没有把这些话告诉他，生怕惹他和我闹别扭。但如今想想，就连他闹别扭令我火冒三丈的时候，都是弥足珍贵的。

“换个姿势吧，让我来。”我亲吻他的耳朵，将耳垂含进嘴里舔弄——他的耳朵和脖子敏感至极，像是为着亲吻而生的。我托着那蜜桃般的翘臀，快速且用力地挺动了几下，好缓解他积蓄的饥渴燥热。Sherlock已然全身瘫软，任由我摆弄他的身体。唯有在我依依不舍地抽出阴茎的时候才低声咆哮着给了我一下，介于他是如此精疲力竭，那一下也就和调情别无二致了。

我让他安逸地侧躺在床上，而我则半伏在他的背后，一手从他的腋下绕过，紧紧地抱着他，温柔地亲吻舔吮他的后颈。另一只手抬起他的一条腿，方便我和缓细致地捣入这微微绽放的后庭里插入抽动。这位置进入的并不很深，却能恰到好处地让湿润的龟头在每次进入的时候都能扫过Sherlock的敏感点所在的区域，并且还能显得他的甬道格外的紧。几乎我一进去，就像被吸住了似的连动一动都很费劲。我并不想从一开始就太过刺激他了，我们还有大把的时间可以在床上挥霍，因此浅尝辄止便好。尤其是看到了他的洞口边缘隐隐有些红肿，我暗自猜测他这几日将不会太好过——如坐针毡的情形恐怕会时常出现。作为这罪魁祸首，我打定主意要在他为此发火的时候百依百顺。

“这样舒服吗？”我问他。

Sherlock不说话，只是反手勾住我的脖子，扭过头来和我唇齿缠绵。夹杂着吟叫的亲吻，没有比这更好的回答了。Sherlock的身子在我每次顶进去的时候小小地抽搐一下，肠道也会用力收缩，我的舌头混乱地戳刺他的口腔，用着下面我戳进他体内相同的频率。他大睁的眼睛渐渐开始呈现失神的状态，断断续续的呻吟也开始连贯起来——他要到了。我稍微抱起了一点他的屁股，用一种较为凶狠地力度缓慢地顶入，我敏感地感觉到自己的顶端戳在他的肠壁上，准确些说，是直截了当地攻击着那一点。他的内里一次比一次更为猛烈地绞紧。我甚至荒谬地有那么一瞬间担心了一下是否会将我夹断在里面。

“我觉得……”Sherlock的手指有些力气地抠在我后颈的皮肤上，另一只手竟没有在撸动他自己，反而是在撕扯着他黑发下的枕头，迷人的屁股拱向我，生怕我没有尽全力把火热的勃起戳进去似的。“我能就这样释放。”

话音方落，我就吃惊地看到一股白色的液体喷薄而出，接着又是一股，比第一次略少一些，大部分的落脚点是我那件可怜的衬衫。Sherlock疯狂地尖叫被生生压抑住——他不知何时揪着我的领带，一端攥在手里，而另一端被牙齿紧紧咬住，在湿润鲜红的下唇上硬生生压出一道凹痕。这样一来他真的就像是我的圣诞礼物了。我此生最好的礼物，我生命中举世无双的宝贝。我一口咬上他的后颈，射在了他没有平复颤抖的肠道里。

我在耳鸣，我的世界因为剧烈的高潮而天旋地转，如果说我所听到的那句细若蚊鸣的“我也爱你”是我在极乐之下产生的幻听，那也请不要打破这份美好。

 

注：

1\. 《四签名》原文。  
2\. 勃朗宁《The Last Ride Together》的诗句。这诗在我看来很正常，但是看过《欧美情色文学史》里以此首诗为例，说明ride从十六世纪开始在西方上流社会当做fuck的含蓄说法。我不知道是否准确，况且我也没能找到这首诗的中文翻译。所以，姑且这里就当做如此吧，医生在调戏侦探_(:3)∠﹚_  
3\. 同上。


	24. Chapter 24

【第二十三章】

我必须暂时从美好得近乎不真实的回忆里离开一会儿，因为刚才Bill给我捎来了一封信，如果我猜的不错，那一定是W. Sigerson小姐的回信。说来十分奇妙，我与她已是很好的朋友，可我们却素未谋面。她是一位在伦敦的军方后勤人员，据她说，她只是在士兵通讯方式册上随便挑了一个名字用来应付上级的任务。我惊叹于她的坦诚，于是一来二去，也互通了好几封信，从起初的客套到如今的熟稔，我瞧得出与我通信这件事已经不仅仅再是一个虚情假意的任务了。

＂我一眼就看到了您的名字，这在我看来这就是缘分。＂她在第一封信里这样笃定地说，＂Watson上尉，如果您愿意，您大可放心地将我当作一个倾诉对象。假若您觉得我不值得信任，那么就毋需回复了。＂我就这么鬼使神差地回了信。她像一位远方的老友，机敏理智，亲切耐心，我向她絮絮叨叨战场的一切：盘尼西林弥足珍贵、我们总也没有清洁的水源为伤员清洗伤口以致于无法阻止感染、我眼睁睁地看着与我同批在圣巴塞罗缪受训的一个医生在我的面前不足一米的地方中弹倒下，被打飞的头盖骨从我的耳边飞过。

“最可怕的时候莫过于在敦刻尔克撤退前的那几天，我们被滞留在布赖迪讷海岸边的一座废弃的游乐场里，不知道何去何从。那儿有三十万的士兵，几乎每个尚能开口的人每天都在焦躁地询问船是否会来。然而听到的消息都是不尽人意的。我背着我的勤务兵，咬破我的手指，把血抹在他的双颊，只为让他看起来红润健康——不是Bill，那个孩子年纪不大，患上了败血症，时刻都在说着胡话：‘她在等着我……小木屋，漆成蓝色的窗棂，她穿着绿裙子，回来了，回到我的身边。'我对此无能为力，唯有把他的病情隐瞒，好带他上船回英格兰。然而最终，他没能等到接我们的船，我甚至来不及让他安眠在敦刻尔克的土地之下。那是我最接近绝望的时刻之一。＂我向Sigerson小姐说着无关与我的曾经以及私密情感的一切。而她也只是在说着伦敦的现状，物资短缺，空袭还在继续，她常常在睡梦中被防空警报惊醒挤在人群中向防空洞跑去。然而她要比我乐观得多。“可是至少我还活着，我还能继续做那些我想做的事情，这其中包括给您写信。而不是百无聊赖地躺在一个黑盒子里。”她这样写道，“就在昨天，我本该去我惯常去的那个防空洞，可我的保姆在下楼的时候摔了一跤走不了路了，我必须要陪着她，于是我只能和她仓惶地躲进了地下室。那儿的天花板并不牢固，随时都会被震塌的模样，我以为我会死在那儿，甚至有些后悔为什么没有把那一札对于我来说意义非凡的信件随身携带。然而今天，我除了满身灰尘蛛丝之外，毫发无损。可我得知一件不幸的事情：那个防空洞的顶部布着煤气管和水管，炸弹将它们摧毁，无人生还。可想而知那该是怎样的惨状。不是扑朔迷离的凶杀现场，却比最可怖的尸体还要令人毛骨悚然……Watson上尉，我在您的信里看到了心力交瘁与绝望，我不希望您有一丝丝放弃的念头，想想您爱的人吧，他们都在等着您回家。”

我爱的人，还有多少尚存于世？又还有多少在等待着我无恙地回家？

我接过Bill递给我的信，装作没有看到他们挤眉弄眼地互相用胳膊肘推来推去。＂我原本以为长官是靠这张英俊的脸迷倒姑娘们的，但是看来长官的字和面孔一样能偷心。＂Bill盘腿坐到我对面，打趣道。

＂闭嘴吧，臭小子。＂我笑着在他铂金色的脑袋上敲了一下之后站起来拍了拍裤子上的草屑。我差点想要告诉他，能随随便便迷倒姑娘的John.三大洲.Watson，一直以来都被一个叫Sherlock Holmes的怪家伙迷得七荤八素。我走到僻静处，半眯着眼睛倚着倒塌半没在及膝高的野草中的一截廊柱坐下，避开了旁边的一小丛刚冒出洁白花骨朵的山栀子，在如此颓败的庄园继续着不屈的生命。若是换了以前，年轻时的我一定会感叹着清寂之美，仔细描摹。可如今，此时此景，我再不会有这种细腻的心思，更不要说我的手已经多年未曾执过画笔了。我抚摸着那根有着简约古典花纹的罗马式廊柱被正午的艳阳晒得温暖的表面，仿佛这样就能再触碰到Sherlock留下的温度似的。这样沉寂了一会儿，两只灰色的野鸽蹦蹦跳跳地从我脚步撒着欢离开。我撕开了信封，展开信纸阅读起来。

＂......今天保姆收拣杂物，发现了一幅画，是我的画像。我将那幅画裱在了一个檀木边的玻璃框里，像博物馆的名作。真让我恼火，我本来将它藏得非常好。现在她一直在嚷嚷要挂在我的床头。'看你过去多美，亲爱的！绝不像现在这样不拘小节。'她足足在我身边重复了十遍这句话。我觉得看着自己年轻的模样是一件很奇怪的事情，好像所有那些岁月的故事都活灵活现地一一展现。保姆说：'你从没像珍惜这个一样珍惜别的东西。'你得知道，老太太说话总是夸大其词又没完没了的，我就偷偷逃开了，说真的，我为了那幅画像花了大价钱，怎么可能不珍惜？这......＂

一只野鸽大着胆子站到了我的肩头，叽叽咕咕地东啄一下西啄一下，像是把我当成了这残破石柱的一部分。我放下朴素的信纸，抬手摸着衬衫下正抵着我心口的项链，边缘雕刻栩栩如生的紫罗兰叶硌着我的皮肤——我给Sherlock画的那幅画像也让他付了一笔不小的画资。

“你答应我的画什么时候兑现？如果你敢说我付的画资还不够，我就把你踹下床去。＂彼时已经是日光熹明，我听得到花园里仆人们开始为这新的一天有条不紊地穿梭，Hudson太太用着她温柔又一惊一乍的语调在冲着谁唠叨。我有点担心她会随时上来敲门，可又舍不得Sherlock这难得温顺听话地依偎在我身旁的温馨时光——我们相拥着再次慵懒地倒在了床上，四肢交缠着胡乱呢喃着情话。

“等我食言了再踹下去也不迟。”他在我的颈窝发出不满的哼声。

＂开玩笑！＂他支起手肘，撑着头严肃地半俯视我：＂你敢敷衍我，我现在就把你踢下去。＂

我自然是不可能食言的，尤其是经过了我们两最为亲密的关系，我更为熟悉我将要画下的这具完美无瑕的身体。我打定主意要摒弃之前的不自信，也将素描的念头抛之脑后——我要真正的，为我的Sherlock画出一幅注入了我所有心血的画像。基于我完全业余的水平，我料想这会需要很多时间，但我并不在乎。“我怎么敢？＂我举起双手放在头顶做投降状，看到Sherlock的表情软和了下来又顺势有些无赖地抱住他的脑袋用力亲了一下他的额头。＂我得说，我收多了报酬，没想到先生如此慷慨。＂我刻意拉长声调，冲Sherlock眨眨眼。他重新躺在我身边，紧抿着嘴不吭声，可我无论如何也不会错过他脸上那又得意又羞涩的纯真神情。

我伸长手臂，沿着床沿下面胡乱摸索。＂你在找什么？＂我才要探身过去，他就从我的身后紧抱住我的腰任性地不许我挪动，懒洋洋地把我箍在他的长手臂之间。柔软的嘴唇沿着我的脊椎一路向下留下一连串软绵绵的亲吻。我只觉得酥软的感觉顺着他的吻延伸，仿佛全身的力气都因此而被抽空，手臂软软地搭在床沿，完全忘记了它恋恋不舍离开Sherlock纤细腰肢的初衷。直到他用力捏了一下我的臀部。

＂别闹。＂

“你没回答我的问题。”他不依不饶地环抱着我。

＂你多付的那部分画资啊。＂我的手指终于极为辛苦地触碰到了我的薄花呢外套，从口袋里摸出水滴形的金吊坠，触手生凉，刻着Sherlock姓名缩写的微凹表面光滑地紧贴我手心干燥的皮肤，每一处棱角都细腻柔润。“我昨晚只是与你玩笑，我才不会当真厚颜无耻地敲诈你的项链。”我抬高手，在我们俩的上方松开了拳头，让那在我手心中藏匿、而从指缝倾泻出闪闪金光轻轻地左右晃动，柔和的光泽像被赋予了生命，随着它的动作穿梭在明暗的光线之间。

“我听说普通人……情人之间会互送信物，以示忠贞不渝和视对方为珍宝。我并不觉得一个没有生命的物件能够代表什么。这世间不存在诅咒与魔力，誓言也只是用来安慰人的。一旦生有异心，那就没有什么能阻止背叛。”他从我手里取过去，颇为不满地拨弄着像吉普赛女巫用来催眠的钟摆那样不紧不慢摆动的吊坠。“但是，我真想有一天，你能带着这条项链——镌刻我的姓名的项链，不是为了什么‘拴住对方的心’这样荒谬可笑的缘故，而是这样的话，所有的人都会知道我们是一起的。”他把项链重新交到我的手里，郑重其事地握住了我的手：“送给你。”

“不行，我绝没有这个资格。”我断然拒绝。

我要推还给他，然而他越发用力地攥紧我的手。固执得像一头生气的小牛：“我说过送给你了，拜托别让我重复。而且没人比你更有资格了。当然我并不是白送你的，但愿你还能记得这是我慷慨画资的一部分。显然，另一部分好比在胃里消化掉的山珍海味，绝没有退掉的道理。那么这一部分亦然。Watson医生，现在要是想后悔已经太迟了。你可以说这是霸王条款。”

“我才不会后悔！可是你并不是喜欢首饰的那类人，它一定对你来说意义非凡。我不能——”

“很好的推理，看来你跟我学到了些东西。”Sherlock不自然地扭动了一下，换了一个舒服的姿势，蓬松的卷发蹭在我的身体侧面痒痒的：“这是我母亲给我的。但是Mycroft说本来是父亲送给母亲的——在他们还是非常相爱的时候。但是我出生了之后母亲拿这坠子请人做了一些变动，才是现在的样子。”他看我不说话，推了推我：“你在想什么？”

“你明明知道的，来吧，告诉我，我在想什么。”

Sherlock坐起来了一点，淡弱的灰绿色眼眸豹子般敏锐又谨慎地向下看着我的脸，像是在犹豫是否应该开口，但是我知道我的大天才总也无法抗拒一个表现机会的全力引诱，我顺势又鼓励了他，这样一来就像是给他吃了一颗定心丸——无论他说了什么，我都不会为此生气，更不会怪罪他。“你想到了你的父亲。”Sherlock顿了顿，想来是在看我的反应。他说的不错，我向他做了一个继续的手势。“他们——他和你的母亲关系不好，因此他离开了她，也离开了你的姐姐和你。但是现在，你的父亲发现他在他业已成年的儿子的生活中无法占据一席之地，于是想要弥补和你之间缺失的感情。所以你在烦恼他的某个邀请。＂

“所以你看，你的父母还曾相爱过。可是我——父亲离开了近十年，尽管我们还常常联系，但是他只回来过两次。一次是Harriet结婚那年的社交季，他只等到了她订婚就走了，婚礼都没回来。一次是我二十岁生日，恐怕他就是那时候意识到父亲这个角色对于我来说可有可无。”我坐起来，直视着Sherlock流露出迷惑不解的双眼：“他要我今年圣诞去马赛，当然也有可能最终目的地还是巴黎，他总是在这两个城市来来回回，虽然我更喜欢吉维尼那样风格的地方。我本来并不想去，这一定会让Harriet和我吵一架，但是现在......天哪，我到底在说些什么！”我懊恼自己胆怯地语无伦次，Sherlock瞪大着眼睛，越发疑惑地看着我，仿佛这个时候他那傲人的本领给不了他一点的帮助。“Sherlock，我就是想问问你，是否愿意与我同行？我们一起在法国过圣诞节。＂

这个邀请，对于我们才刚刚开始不久的爱情来说，委实有些早，也有些突兀。Sherlock出生在那样的家族，圣诞节他理应是要穿着燕尾服打着领结坐在摆着高脚烛台的长桌前，光彩照人地与一大家子一同度过的。我这样贸然地提出要他舍弃与家人团聚的时光却和我共赴法国过我都不知道是否会有圣诞拉炮1的圣诞节，其实我根本没抱有多大的希望。我说不清开口的那一刻我是如何作想的，我只是想要和他——我的挚爱一起相拥着坐在暖融融的壁炉前，喝着蛋酒，在槲寄生下一边亲吻一边低声说着无关紧要的话。又或者，我潜意识里知道这种机会对于我们而言难能可贵，机会不会自己向我走来，我必须自己创造机会。

＂如果你能不要想方设法藏几个圣诞拉炮在行李里，再在平安夜让我戴那幼稚得可怕的玩意里蹦出来的纸帽子，那再没有比之更好的提议了。”他这就算是答应我了。不得不说，我憧憬了许久，每一天都在担心是否会有突发事情迫使Sherlock或者我变卦。但我们最终还是顺利地到达了马赛，我听着Sherlock语调优雅地对前来接我们的司机说着“Merci”的时候，我才肯相信我真的要与Sherlock一起过圣诞了，而法国给我的感觉也从未那样令人期待。当然这是后话。

我在贝克庄园度过了剩下的社交季，一直待到七月。我们时常需要参加百无聊赖的舞会，把胳膊借给女士们挽着，听她们说话，和她们共舞。然而视线常常从衣香鬓影之间越过，像是翻越了一重重珠光宝气的屏障，与那抹仿佛澄净清溪中的月光石所透出灰绿交织，交换着爱意。假的可笑的桃色新闻一直不曾断过，而我们都对事实心知肚明。Sherlock常常在睡床上拿着那些小报用演唱歌剧般抑扬顿挫充满感情的语气给我大声朗读关于我和某位女士的花边新闻，总是读不到一半就高喊着“无聊！极度无聊！”把报纸揉成一团扔进没有燃火的壁炉。有的时候他又装作为此生气，蜷在沙发上拿后背对着我，让我去哄他，最后这些假装的怒气都在夹杂着亲吻的喘息里烟消云散。而更多的时候，我们则趁着众人不备迅速溜走，扯开令人窒息的领结就那样勾挂在僵直的脖子上。我们会躲进图书馆，那儿有一扇极大的落地窗，珍珠色的薄纱窗帘像跃动在日月星辰间的精灵飞扬的裙角，我能从被风掀起的一角瞥见那座巨大的水神喷泉，水流呈弧状流线型从水神所在的圆形平台上倾下。我们坐在同一张沙发的两端，双腿交缠，听着喷泉的叮咚水声在属于我们的这一隅小天地里安静地看着书， Sherlock会用脚趾头顶顶我的腿，向我要茶或是宣称腿麻了要我给他揉揉。我都欣然照做。

相比于我们之间缱绻缠绵的欢爱，我反倒觉得那些与他仿佛生活在一起的种种快乐更容易让我动容。可我从未有幸能与他同居过，尽管在贝克庄园的日子我们朝夕相处，形影不离，可是依然与那种我们设想过的切实可行的想法相去甚远。租下一间公寓，对外宣称是两个朋友合租，或者他做他的天才咨询侦探，我则是他资质平庸忠心不二的助手。我太过贪心了，我所剩下的一切，只有我的回忆和眼前不复繁华凄凄凉凉的残垣断瓦——我总也不能忍下心来称呼它为＂贝克庄园＂。

Sigerson小姐的信还在我的手里半展着，工工整整的娟秀字迹分明是誊写过一遍的，仿佛在告诉我她对于与我通信的重视。“……我对您非常的好奇，Watson上尉，但是如果我要说明这好奇心的来源，我就必须要告诉您一件事——我要承认，您并不是唯一一个与我通信的前线英雄，还有另外四位。敬请原谅，这是我的任务。除了您，他们都向我求婚了，这是我没有料想到的。我与他们说的话，不比跟您的更亲近，在我看来我与您更为投缘。十分抱歉我的无礼，我没有别的想法，只是想要知道，您为什么没有求婚呢？您是不是有一位深爱……”

我讨厌别人探究我的隐私，尤其是这段纠缠我半生并将继续下去的禁忌之爱，可此时我一点也不反感Sigerson小姐这样坦率的询问。我从衣服内袋拿出铅笔和叠的小小的信纸——薄薄的，可比没有要好的多。还记得我曾拿过一张卷烟盒里的锡纸给她写了回信。这一次，我该向Sigerson小姐袒露心思说说Sherlock吗？说说我爱的那个人，说说我终于知道我寄出的信全部像被海啸卷走了那样音信全无的原因——此刻我正站在那个寄出的地址的庭院里，看着这承载我回忆的伊甸园不知何时已经人去楼空。

 

注：  
1\. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christmas_cracker 在餐前玩圣诞拉炮没看到说法国也有这个传统，所以先这样用。如果有不对请告诉我，谢谢


	25. Chapter 25

【第二十四章】

我有时候会觉得Sherlock从未与我一起去过马赛，那些纸醉金迷的近乎幻觉的日子都是发生在另一个时空。我曾看过的一本和量子力学有关的书中，将那阐述为平行世界，来源于哥本哈根诠释。那书我看得索然无味，已不记得名字和内容，唯有这个令我印象深刻。我觉得那并不是我的生活，因为太过美好。可是我又分明记得他与我在甲板上安静地看着远处残留一线橙黄和灰紫的天边，拉开了帘幕似的渐渐显露出轮廓的城市，滚着种种光怪陆离的幻象。Sherlock有些卖弄地用他丝绸般顺滑的嗓音低声唱了《J‘ai Cueilli La Belle Rose》１，而我从没想过看上去刻板古怪的Sherlock也会用他卓越的大脑记住一首你侬我侬的情歌小调。我玩笑地撕下笔记本的一页，折出一朵勉强称得上是花的玩意儿送给他，权当做是歌中的白玫瑰。Sherlock也欣然接受。

如果以为我们一切都是顺顺当当的——从伦敦出发，舒舒服服地在头等舱喝着蜜酒，做着一些热恋中的情人都会做的事情，幸福甜美的汁液一路溢满泼洒地到达巴黎，那么就和当初浮想连连的我一样想法太过简单。事实上，我们在这趟完美的旅行之前大吵一架以至于僵持不下，让我差点以为此行将成为泡影。

那时社交季已经过去了，抬眸之际印入我视线的不再是女士们花里胡哨的帽子，而回归成为闪着锋利银光的柳叶刀。时间的细沙在我们卿卿我我紧密相扣的指缝间随着旖旎的春光一齐流淌。我们在循环往复的”分别、重聚”这一过程中越发的相爱。在公众场合收敛自己的行为举止成为信手拈来条件反射的生存技能——这方面我比Sherlock更擅长。Sherlock的脾气古怪，难以交际，我总想去纠正他待人接物的态度，更多的时候则是担心他说话口无遮掩而加以干涉阻拦。Sherlock为此责怪于我，我更是气恼不已，我们没少因为这个缘故闹别扭。而事后，我总会懊恼自己耐不住这该死的坏脾气。很多时候Sherlock并非是故意为之，要他去顾及并顺应别人而去改变自己，这已经是他肯做出的最大的让步：皆因他爱我。

但是，不得不说，我那时候谨慎又小心，在每个公共场合胆战心惊地犹如惊弓之鸟，完全是个懦夫。

彼时Sherlock差不多已经成为我宿舍的常客，大多数是由于案子的缘故。他会在周末的清晨或者其他比较扰人清梦的时间段敲开我的门，在Allen惊恐地注视中兴冲冲地把案子的大致情况一股脑儿地倾给我，强迫我尚未清醒的大脑接受所有的信息。偶尔他会留宿，据他说依然是因为案子，但是极为凑巧的是，通常那晚Allen都会在俱乐部放纵一宿——宿舍只剩下Sherlock和我，我曾经那个栩栩如生的春梦成为了欢愉的现实。在他离开之后的那几天，我常在枕上眷念地找寻回味他的味道，然后闭着眼睛在指间尽数洩出。

那约莫是十一月了。天气早已转凉，还讨人厌地时常漂些小雨，总觉得人出门回来若不在火炉边站一会儿，铁定会要长上潮呼呼的苔藓。Sherlock又是在清晨敲着我房间的窗子玻璃——这是我的主意，为了避免惹得Allen不快。我推开了窗子，他就灵巧地翻了进来，长大衣的衣摆像黑天鹅扬起的羽翼，带着伦敦雨水的清新潮气甩在我的脸上让我清醒了一大半，神清气爽地在我面窗而放的书桌上留下几枚带窗外花泥的脚印，十足的猫儿作态。我眼疾手快地赶在他落脚之前抢下了我的一堆书，最上头放着那本画册。他冲我翻了一个白眼，轻盈地落在地上，却又眉飞色舞地在我的脸颊上飞快地吻了一下，额前有些潮湿的发卷亲昵地扫在我的耳边。“讨厌的胡茬。”他嘀咕着用手揉了揉因为寒意有些泛白的粉润嘴唇。

“我一会儿就替你惩治它们。”我把他拉到我面前，摸着他柔软的唇瓣，不免有些心猿意马起来，Sherlock拍开我不老实的手，我这才不太情愿地问：“这次是什么案子？”

他心情这样好，通常都是有了一桩难住了苏格兰场的案件。果不其然，他咬着小羊皮手套的指尖把手从皮革中挣脱出来，在外套口袋里拿出一张叠成方形的纸递给我。“看看这个，Lestrade束手无策毫无头绪，据他说找不到任何的蛛丝马迹，针对相关人士的询问也没有破绽。于是私下向这位女士推荐了我，但是我得保证不让任何人知道。为了满足他这可悲的虚荣，我只好勉为其难答应了。”冰凉的指尖挑开我睡衣的下摆，带着点撒娇的意味贴上我残留着床榻间暖热温度的皮肤，我条件反射地打了一个哆嗦，他在我肩头窃窃地笑出声，趁机霸占了更大的区域，修长的手指安静地伏在我赤裸的后腰上取暖，很快Sherlock的双手就汲取到了一丝来自我身体的暖意。

我忍俊不禁，问道：“但是你又告诉了我，那要怎么办？”

“你当然和其他人是不同的。”他惊讶又嗔怪地看了我一眼，“我亲爱的医生，真不明白你的小脑袋里都在想些什么——好了，快看这封信，我们没有太长的时间耽搁。”

他那句我与别人不同的话让我满心都洋溢着欢快的舞曲，像是一群小人在我的脑袋里踢踏起舞，身边的一切事物都美好起来。我看着那张信纸出神地傻笑，直到Sherlock不耐烦地用他已经暖和的手指不停戳着我的后背，威胁我要一个人去现场，才让我飘到九霄云外的注意力勉强集中起来。那是一张带着年轻女性脂粉香气的信纸，甜丝丝的很像好几种水果混在一起。质地并不很好，左上角印刷着一家剧院的名字以及地址，在西区，但是我没怎么听过这家剧院的名字，想来不是很有名气。那位女士用有点潦草的娟秀小字用词礼貌地向Sherlock求助寻找她失踪的同事——一位前途光明的芭蕾舞女演员，按照信里的说法，和剧院老板有染并被别人撞见过，闹得满城风雨人尽皆知，写信的女士悲观地认为她的同事凶多吉少。这句定论以及涉案人员的范围之广吸引住了Sherlock。

然而就像很多其他我们所碰到不遂人愿的事情，案子并非如Sherlock所预期的那样充满了挑战性——我们花了很长的时候在路上，却在那个剧院只待了不到五分钟的时间。那只是一桩有预谋有计划的保险金诈骗案，同时还为了报复始乱终弃的剧院老板，“失踪的”的芭蕾舞者串通写信的同伴搞出整个戏码。能将Lestrade和他手下苏格兰场的警佐捉弄得团团转，那两个贪婪的姑娘还显得挺沾沾自喜的。毫无疑问Sherlock感到自己也被冒犯侮辱了，因而我也没有阻止他连珠炮似地揭穿一些她们互相瞒着的秘密。Lestrade对我疯狂地使着眼色，我也只当舞台布景上油漆颜色斑驳的像老古董似的道具月亮特别值得细细端详。

我在Sherlock的怒火瞄准Lestrade准备开炮的时候把他连哄带扯地拉走。他还在生气，我虽然不像他那样在意，却也对那种失落感同身受。我还很小的时候，因为内心对父爱的渴望，使得我总是询问父亲何时才回来看我们。母亲是懒怠回答我的，可是Harriet发现了让我乖乖听她话的方法——一有事情她就会哄骗我说只要我听话，父亲就会回家。直到我足够大了，能够识破她的谎话，也依然能清晰地记得雀跃期许了偌久之后的那份失望。Sherlock嘴上不说，我却知道Lestrade的举荐是对他无声的肯定，他是如此看重，预备大展身手。不想竟是这样的结果。

我当然想他开心起来，恰好前一天圣巴塞洛缪新来了一具捐赠的遗体，是一位寿终正寝的老医师。这本没什么稀奇的，只是那人竟然是罕见的镜像右位心，并且没有伴随其他内脏的移位。我便利用了职务上的某些优势，带Sherlock去了。或许我的这个决定对Sherlock和我的关系间接性地产生了一些微妙的影响，但是我也不指望“如果没有去”这个命题成立的话会对扭转如今的局面起到多大的作用，毕竟，我得说，这之后发生的事情还有很多。

那些由于被分散了注意力而好不容易堆积起来的好心情在我们出门的时候烟消云散。Sherlock蓦地合上了滔滔不绝的话匣子，在我身边重重地哼了一声，向后退了退，像是想要借助我的身体遮住自己，遗憾的是这对我的身高来说是一个不可完成的任务。我不明白Sherlock为什么对Stamford的态度也这样冷淡起来，要知道，我是多感谢他——如果不是Stamford的热情相邀，恐怕我是没有机会与Sherlock相识相爱的，况且他又是那么与人为善的年轻绅士。简而言之，我实在无法替Sherlock找出什么合适的理由来解释他这种突如其来的敌意。

就像是与我心有灵犀，Sherlock小声地说：“他约见了她们。”

“谁？”我完全糊涂了。

“我的异母妹妹们。”

我不知道他是通过什么推理出来的，但是Mike Stamford已经看到了我们，他显然非常惊喜，冲我们挥了挥手，加快步子拖动着沉重的身体走了过来。“可那是Mike。Sherlock，注意你的态度。”我放低了声音有些责备地瞪了Sherlock一眼，他也毫不示弱地对我怒目而视。

Sherlock不是太情愿地和Stamford打了个招呼，然后就在一旁像一只焦躁不安的豹子，心不在焉地听我们说着医院的事情，我感觉得出他在气鼓鼓地瞪着我的后脑勺，似乎久了能在上面灼出两个洞。Mike倒是不介意他的态度，然而好奇探究的目光不时地从我的脸上飘向Sherlock那儿。我的心一下子收紧了，如果Mike知道了他半真半假的告诫我并未放在心上过，我和Sherlock的真实关系并不像是其他一些年轻人之间产生的说不清道不明的暧昧情愫，而是实打实的爱情，他会怎么看待我们？他会表现出厌恶还是带着礼貌慢慢地疏离？就算他宽厚待人又顾及着友谊不会在意，那么其他人呢，如果事情被宣扬出去，我敢肯定Sherlock受到的压力一定会比我多得多，我不能想象谣言与诽谤会怎样通过一张张因为兴奋而扭曲的唇舌以惊人的速度相互传递，然后化作脏水劈头盖脸地倾倒在Sherlock和他的家族身上。我当然清楚我们需要谨慎，像Mycroft和Lestrade那样未尝不是最低程度招人嫌疑的相处方式，但是挡不住的浓浓情意显然难以受制于我们自身，我总是心存侥幸，以为别人都会注意不到。Sherlock扯了扯我的衣袖，我并不知道他要做什么，但是我分明看到Mike的眼睛在镜片后猛然定格在Sherlock纤细的手指上——它正在不安分地伸进我的衬衫袖口里，挠着我手腕的内侧皮肤，带着点撒娇意味的埋怨。

一只看不见的警铃在我耳边尖声大响，我只觉得全身的肌肉都绷紧了，几乎是在大脑做出正确的反应之前，就微微扭动了手腕挣脱出来，收回了我的衣袖。但那瞬间我就后悔了，我不敢回头去看Sherlock的表情，我害怕那双流光溢彩的绿锈色眼眸向我流露出任何神情，像只受伤小兽的无辜抑或是严厉的谴责。

Mike飞快地调转了视线，看向脚下象牙色的地砖，顿了顿才看着我：“瞧我，看到你们太高兴了，忘记邀请你们去我的公寓——我父亲的，不过我才够年龄拥有。我得说，平时去是不会有佳酿招待你们的。”我瞧得出他竭力做出一副并不知道发生了什么的正常笑脸，为此我感激不尽。

“我想你此刻一定急着离开了，因为你的佳酿正在外面等着你。Felicity？还是她们姐妹俩都来了？”Sherlock突然出声，Mike和我都吓了一跳。

“这也能观察的出来？不管怎样，总不该让女士们等太久的。一起？”Mike好脾气地询问道。

“我们不——”

“当然。”

Mike找了个借口先离开，体贴地留给我们一个可以谈话的空间。我忐忑地抬眼看向Sherlock，他半张着嘴，似乎被我拦腰截断的那半句话在他素来能言巧辩的舌尖流连徘徊。我期期艾艾地等待着他的爆发，准备承受任何我罪有应得的声讨和责难，却从未想到我惧怕看到的双眼流露出的是让我心疼的恳求。

“我们——我不想Stamford看出来，我只是希望可以谨慎一些。”我的自辩听上去是那么苍白无力，在Sherlock的面前完全就像是强词夺理，尽管我知道我是为什么这么做，可我能否认我绝无一丝自私吗？不，我不能。“只是一个普通的聚会，就……喝点酒，不说话也可以，我发誓我们尽早离开。”

Sherlock嗤之以鼻，然而面容稍霁，让我长长地舒了一口气。“又是无聊的人情世故。”他撇了撇嘴：“如果不是你……”如果不是我，他自然不会迁就的。

“我自然知道你的爱，谢谢你。”我赶上去抱住他，见他的面色像经历了一场突变气候的天空一样阴转晴才真的放心下来。

“所以你会补偿我？”

“你看不出吗？”我故意逗他，Mike果然和Holmes姐妹在圣巴塞洛缪医院门前的台阶上等待我们。

Sherlock有些犹豫地看向不远处那三个身影，放低了嗓音：“那就上次那种姿势吧，我觉得很轻松。”他不动声色地瞟了我一眼，狡黠地扬了扬眉。

“是啊，可我累得快休克了。”我看了看他，锋利如峭壁的颧骨难得一见地被夕阳橙黄色的柔光弱化了轮廓，显得极为柔和，连乌木般黑亮头发都笼罩上一圈淡淡的金色光晕，天使光环似的存在，也让他看上去比本身更年轻。“可是幸好我依稀记得一次完美的性爱不是取决于技术，而是看对方是否满意。所以，你喜欢就行。”

Mike的公寓就位于圣巴塞洛缪医院的附近，不过两个街区，在切特豪斯街上，倒像是他的父亲生前就预料他将会在这儿工作似的。房子有些老旧，但是如果好好整理打扫一番，换掉色彩过于富丽浓烈的墙纸，换一盏时下流行式样的水晶吊灯，那也该是一间舒适的住处。Felicity带来了两瓶巴黎之花的香槟，绿莹莹的修长瓶身上面配饰雕绘以白色银莲花与金色玫瑰藤蔓的图案，典雅大方，妩媚精致。而Felicity本人也似乎特意打扮了一番，水绿的套裙和乳白的羊毛外套，倒和这内外均完美无疵的美酒两相映照。黑发重新烫过，比我上次见她的模样显得俏皮些。每当Mike和她说话的时候，那双深邃灵慧的湖蓝色眼眸就会不由自主地微微弯起一条优雅的弧度，满含的幸福笑意仿佛关不住的春色纷纷溢出，再传染给Mike，两个人有些犯傻地相对而笑。Marietta对此熟视无睹，倒不是我这样总是借机偷偷打量。想来他们的关系一帆风顺，就待到了合适的时机公布于众了吧。我禁不住有点嫉妒他们可以如此大大方方的，但是很快又为这种狭隘的想法羞愧。我已经有了Sherlock，这是我最为幸运的事情，为什么还要仿照别的情侣的幸福方式呢？我接过Mike递给我的酒杯，拿肩膀拱了一下正在出神的Sherlock。

“没有你想象中的糟糕，是不是？”他有些吃瘪地撇了撇嘴，冲我挤出一个干巴巴的假笑，从我的手里拿过酒杯，抿了一口又塞回我手中，佯装翻起了沙发上的报纸，但我知道他什么也没看进去。

我暗暗地笑着，将酒杯举至面前，郁金香型的高脚素身玻璃酒杯中略有些玫瑰粉的金色酒液微微晃荡，似乎想要掩盖杯口那半枚隐约的唇印，像海岸边抹平沙滩的海浪。不知怎的，我忽的就忆起我们初次接吻的那天，若不是迟暮苍茫，我便能瞧见瓶口处带着烟草焦香的丰润唇印了。然而无论这是否值得我深以为憾，有一点是不可置否的：在野茉莉和高山草莓的香甜气息中，一段美好的爱情酝酿开来，如同橡木桶中沉睡了好些岁月的赤霞珠，散发着酸甜可口的悠扬馥香与芬芳。  
那半枚并不清晰的唇印像Sherlock本人某些时候那样无声地勾引着我，我犹豫了一下，飞快地瞥了一眼其他人，Mike和Felicity沉浸在爱河中，凑得很近说些什么悄悄话，而Marietta则在摆弄余下的酒杯。似乎都未有注意到我，我将自己的嘴唇贴近，然而——

“我可不明白你这是在做什么。”我惊了一跳，急忙将酒拿开，一只盈着淡淡脂粉气的手忽地将另一只酒杯端至我的鼻子下面，而它的主人却是颇有些盛气凌人地抬起了小巧的下巴，冲着Sherlock批评起来：“你怎能把喝过的酒杯再给Watson先生？朋友并不是要承受你的为所欲为的。”似乎又是意识到自己的失态，Marietta多情的眼波在我的脸上流连一番，便放软了声调：“这样总归不太卫生。”

如果说Marietta有些什么本事，恐怕将气氛弄得尴尬便是其中一项，我这样评价一位小姐，未免刻薄，可她待Sherlock的态度又让曾经的我不得不对她存有一些偏颇的看法。当然如果我能够将内心的天平放正，让游码归零，那么Marietta是个漂亮开朗的好姑娘，在经历了一些让我和她都深受影响的事情之后，她也变得成熟稳重起来。同时，她还富有同情心与勇气——她在战争打响时便放弃了去皇家霍洛威学院修学的机会，进了一所战地医院做护士。只是我从来也未曾想过做她的良人。

我盯着眼前的两杯酒，不知如何是好，似乎无论选择哪个都会让另一个人产生不满。尤其是Sherlock方才在圣巴塞洛缪医院刚刚生了一场令我惴惴不安的气。可如果我拒绝了Marietta的好意，恐怕Mike和Holmes姐妹都会有所怀疑。

我硬着头皮，舔了舔干涩的唇角，只觉得连舌根都干得发疼。听说在古印度，如果要鉴定一个人是否说谎，就会让他咀嚼炒米之后吐出来，由于说谎会使唾液分泌减少，吐出的米会比别人干。若是此刻让我嚼米，我甚至怀疑我吐出的是不是会和吃进去的不差分毫。“事实上我正在戒酒期，Sherlock只是帮我做一下鉴定，替我确定酒精成分——当然，一如既往地谢谢你的好意。”Marietta有些疑惑地看着我，我知道无论如何我也并不像一个酗酒之人，也不像是有什么健康问题。但是当我对她露出了一个微笑，她漂亮妩媚的脸蛋上就现出娇羞的笑容，像个最温柔的妻子那般作态，似乎我的回应给了她勇气，她不由分说地拿走了我手中Sherlock喝过的酒杯，放到Sherlock的眼前，吝啬地就连一个表情也没给他。

“我可不觉得一杯开胃香槟会需要这样慎重对待，毕竟您是那样自律的人。”Marietta显然是在恭维我，微微前倾了身子把酒杯往我右手边推了推，我都能闻到她身上柔情的香水味儿。我往后坐了一点，大腿不出意外地碰到了Sherlock的手，他骤然抽离，动作猛烈地像是处在危险边缘紧张的兔子。

“Watson医生是左利手。如果你想要取悦于他，应该体贴地把酒递给他的左手。”Sherlock看也不看Marietta，拿起了酒杯，依他所言转到了我的左手边，“就像这样。我猜你该谢谢我指出了这一点，毕竟你根本没在意到。”他还是没有看Marietta。他看着我，下颚的线条紧绷，我能看出他隐忍克制的不悦。更能昭示他情绪的自然是那双摄人魂魄的绿锈色眼睛，会因为欢乐和兴奋而放大的漆黑瞳仁也会因为愤怒达到同样的效果，只是那冷若冰霜的目光像是想要立刻找我算账似的，其中的陌生愈发令我心惊胆战。

就在此等僵持不下的时候，Mike唤我同他一起下楼去厨房瞧瞧水果是否新鲜。这自然是个大家都清楚的幌子，我这种还是在校生的“单身汉”，如何能知道怎样挑拣新鲜熟透的苹果？我低声道了一句“失陪”，迅速逃离，想来那姿势一定狼狈至极，如同打了败仗的逃兵一般丧失了斗志，落荒而逃。可那时我心中想着只要能不应付这难堪的局面，让我在燥热油腻的厨房待上一整天也绝对不会有任何问题。

“你瞧，John,我并不比你大上几岁，我们一直都很友好，恐怕你能够把我当做可以说话的那类朋友，当然我并非是要你分享什么秘密。”我随着他走下楼梯，被鞋跟磨得光滑的木头台阶承受我们两个的体重，发出嘶哑的呻吟。Mike遣走了厨房里帮佣的佣人，并且关上了门，半熟的羊排在熄灭了炉火的煎锅上散发出多汁肥嫩的膻腥肉香，台面上到处都是水渍和面粉。“你知道这样并不……这样说也许不太准确，但是你和他，这算不得正轨。”Mike重重地呼出了一口气，像是许久以来沉积在内心的话一股脑儿地趁着这个机会在油腻的厨房尽数吐露给我。

他等着我的回答，我张了张嘴，感觉思绪万千，最终却什么也不想说。Mike近一步劝导我： “Marietta就在外面，她很是喜欢你，这就算是傻子也看得出。要是你愿意，完全可以——”

“谢谢你的美意，可我并不——”我在心底叹了一口气，“我对她的想法完全就和对Felicity是一样的。” Mike看上去有点失望，这让我觉得很对不住他的友情。但是要我为此改变心意也是完全没有道理的事情。

“来吧，做回John Watson，想想你以前是什么样子的，难道你现在就做不到了吗？”

以前是什么样子的？我似乎已经忘了和姑娘们交往的种种场景，仔细回想，我发现自己也不会贪恋曲线玲珑的肉体和婉声悦耳的笑声了。好像我的感情就如被施了魔咒，只因Sherlock的出现才唤醒了我内心的真实的爱恋，得以解开咒语，活了过来。

“抱歉，可我已经不是曾经的John Watson了。”

水已过三秋，我早已不能记得这场谈话还说了些什么，但也无非就是Mike以朋友的身份希望我能认真考虑与Sherlock关系的何去何从——他显然是极不看好的。我打开门，与Mike相继走出，却看到Sherlock在半开的前门处一闪而过的黑色衣角，还有空气里残存的丝缕烟草燃尽的幽幽白雾。我愣住了，Felicity抱歉地看着我。

“他说他想要先走。”

“又是发生了什么？”我抬头，Marietta在楼梯顶端向下张望，我看得出她面有愧色。当下心里就明白了几分。

“去吧。”Felicity用别人听不见的声音小声地催促我， 我惊讶地看向她，蔚蓝的眸色沉静地包围着放射性散开的浅金色虹膜，那一瞬的恍惚竟是让我觉得她也能像Sherlock那样洞察万物。“快去吧。”她敞开了门，给我让开了路。

幸好Sherlock在街口等着我，烟头忽明忽暗地在街角闪烁，像墨色夜幕里一颗不甚明亮的孤星。等我靠近了，才看到那根烟已经燃到了尽头，堪堪在手指尖，就快要烫到了。

“你的手。”一对年老的夫妻路过我们身边，我才要抬起的手胆怯地向后背缩了缩，这细小的动作没有逃过Sherlock的眼睛，他发出低低的嗤笑。

我尴尬地只觉得灼烧感攀上了脸颊，若不是天色掩盖，只怕像只熟得快烂的番茄。

“他们讨论过你，甚至Marietta还'屈尊'来问我对你的看法。我敢打赌是Mycroft让她这样做的——这个叛徒。”我愣了愣，才知道他在说什么。

“噢。”我干巴巴地应了一声，完全不知道还能说些什么。“可你知道的，我不会因为这些就改变想法，我的感情，我的……我对你的爱。”

“那能坚持多久？你在害怕，你告诉我，一个胆小之人如何能坚持原则？”他显然没料到会说出这种伤人的话，愣在那儿看着我，完全看不出平日的机警，倒是笨拙地嗫喏着，试图要为方才那句话做些解释。

我知道我这一系列的行为一定会引起他的误会，我准备和他详细地解释说明一番，好让他了解我不过是想要谨言慎行，让我们的交往不至于引人侧目，被家庭施加压力。但他已经不知道何时将我定位于“胆小之人”了，我这些用心良苦，想要将这场禁忌之爱尽量维持时久，我不肯改变一点点的想法心意，我以为凭他的洞察力，多少会有些体谅，却不想在他看来都是为了自己，甚至根本不相信我对感情是忠贞不渝的。

“看来你对我失望至极了？”我粗暴地打断了他轻如蚊吟的解释，提高了声调的话语里有些可笑的颤抖扭曲。Sherlock的身体不易察觉地抖了一下，我内心体会到一点几乎病态的暴戾快感。

然而我期待他能反驳，和我一样爆发出来。可是Sherlock沉默地扭转了目光，将雕刻精细的大理石像般冷冰冰的侧脸面对我。

“是了，恐怕你都不愿意和我回去了是吗？”

“你忘记我父亲也住在伦敦了。”他倒是默认了不肯与我回去的事实。

我方才奔跑的不匀气喘使得现下缺氧似的双腿发软，Sherlock及时撑住了我，这让我看到了一点希望。“跟我回去。”我抓住他的手，手指用力扣住，他挣脱了一下便服软似的作罢了。

宿舍静悄悄的，我“咔嗒”落了门锁，打开了灯，Allen显然不在。Sherlock一言不发地从我身边越过，过了一会儿，我听到浴室传来水声。我给自己倒了一点酒，冰凉辛辣的液体顺着喉咙滑进胃部，强烈的刺激感让我的胃反应过度地泛起酸，这才让我意识到我们从中午起什么都没吃。

我翻箱倒柜地找出一些圆饼干，又泡了茶，端进房间。晚风已是很有些凉意，没有扣好窗扣的窗子大敞开，风灌进来，卷起浅色的窗帘，弄乱了书桌上纸张书本。我忽然意识到了什么，冲去撞开了本就不太牢固的浴室门，然而那根本没被锁上，我因为惯性直直地撞了进去，及时抓住了盥洗台才的边缘稳住身形，不至于在积水的光滑地面摔倒。

浴室空无一人，唯一的声音便是热水倾洒在地面时发出雨滴急敲的滴答滴答，就像有谁离开时太过心不在焉因而忘记关掉了花洒。

 

注：1. 法国民谣


	26. Chapter 26

【第二十五章】

这一夜我几乎是睁着眼睛度过的，还竖着耳朵，若是要想象那副可笑的模样，便去看看枝头拢翅而立的猫头鹰吧。我特意没有关上我房间的门——反正Allen不到晌午是不会回来的，我还将那扇为Sherlock的不辞而别提供便利的窗户大敞，生怕Sherlock无处可去又原路折返，因为尴尬又不肯进来，在门外徘徊。冷飕飕的夜风吹动着窗外叶落枯黄的夏栎巨大的树冠，劈啪作响了一个晚上。好像是有人轻轻地踩踏了草坪上厚厚堆积的残破落叶与干枯枝桠，每每产生这种想法都令我激动不已，飞快地从床上爬起来。然而看向窗外，又会失望地叹息那只是我一厢情愿的幻觉。直到清晨一道明亮的白光刺破漫无边际的墨黑，像是现实撕开了我的幻象，我才真的接受这个事实：Sherlock确实就那样走了。随后的几天也是了无音讯，像是人间蒸发一般。他这种逃避的态度让我大为光火，我也小肚鸡肠地不愿意去事事都惯着他，因而我们的关系像是搁浅在荒凉岸边的船，陷入了无人问津的境遇。

其实我并非没有见到过他。一日我在圣巴塞洛缪医院的楼梯上碰见了他和Lestrade，我穿着白褂又戴着口罩，Lestrade并没有认出我，只埋头边听Sherlock分析案子边抱怨他的语速太快。而Sherlock一双鹰隼般锐利的眼眸猝然扫了我一眼，我以为他会和我说话，然而他并未停下急匆匆的脚步，就连连珠炮似的话语都不见停顿，只当我是个陌生人一般，与我擦肩而过。失落和恼怒让我简直想要冲着他的后背大喊大叫，我看着他往停尸间走去，便借了个由头去找了负责管理那里的Molly Hooper，一位温柔貌美的年轻女医师，我曾想把Andrews引荐给她认识，现在我则非常庆幸那时候不曾那么草率行事。我装作无意地向她打听方才停尸间的是什么人，为了什么事情，她只当Sherlock和Lestrade一样是苏格兰场的人——“两位英俊的警官”，又说他们恐怕会待上很久，听说那案子毫无头绪，而“个子高些的那位”需要借用一些医用器械。这个消息令我振奋，我便在停尸间与实验室所在的楼梯之间游魂一般晃荡来晃荡去，想要找个机会去把Sherlock逮个正着，看他还怎么一味的逃开。然而Sherlock再一次从我眼皮底下溜走，那时候Hooper小姐恰好来问我一些关于遗体捐献的程序问题，我被分了心，一个晃神，就只看到了Sherlock的身影出现在了圣巴塞洛缪门前的广场上，大衣斗篷式敞开的下摆高高地扬起，翻出浅银色的里衬，在稀薄的阳光下优雅地抖动着像粼粼的水波纹理。他走得飞快，器宇轩昂神采奕奕，倒像是打了胜仗一般。不过只是一两分钟的事情，再不会这么凑巧，我疑心Hooper小姐在毫无知晓的情况下被Sherlock指使来帮他完成了调虎离山之计，好让他顺利脱了身。

于是我非常不甘心地写了一封信，又誊写了几份，分别向我所知的Sherlock可能会在的地址都寄了出去。那封信真是超凡想象的长，我坦诚了我所做的原因，又为我不和他事先商量的武断道了歉。写到了最后，笔尖在页尾顿了顿，又上移——“我想要让你知道，我所渴望的爱情，是可以恒久的，我知道你会对‘永远’嗤之以鼻，还会对我说教所谓‘永远’，这个概念便是错误的。但是我想，如果有一天我老态龙钟地坐在庭院里看着蜜蜂飞舞忙碌，因为衰老而记不得这惬意的地方是哪里了，我希望是你在一旁告诉我那是苏塞克斯。”我写完这些，才落笔提上了我的名字。

我非常清楚地记得，收到Sherlock回信的时候是十一月的第四个星期四，恰好是美国的感恩节，野战外科学的导师因为妻子是美国人的缘故，大发慈悲地让我们论文提交的截止期延后了一个星期。而这一天，距离我们本该要去法国的日子不到一个月了，而我还没有订船票，也没有回应父亲。去还是不去，Harriet在母亲的授意下试探了我好几次，我都用模棱两可的话语应付过去，这让她很不愉快。当然我知道令她心情不佳的另一个原因是我母亲并不希望我去，Harriet对此不能苟同，可也不敢表现出任何反对的意见，那会让母亲变得更加歇斯底里，不可理喻。我们得尽快做决定——这取决于Sherlock的态度，但是我对此的期望值像只摔断了翅膀的鸟，已经在谷底几近绝望地待了良久，就算翅膀上的伤好些了，也犹犹豫豫地不敢试着飞起来。介于他是那样毅然决然连声招呼都不打地离开了我，又隔了如此久的时间才肯回应我，我不觉得一封信就能给我带来什么转机。

我向那个货真价实的邮递员道了谢，尽管如此也还是认真地从帽檐下打量了他，确认了五官和浅亚麻色的头发都是真的，才默默地收回了我无礼至极的目光。现在想来，被我那样莫名其妙地看了半天，他没有给我一拳实属万幸。

我看了看信，是从剑桥而非我猜测的那样从贝克庄园寄来的。我点了一支蜡烛，用盈盈火苗烤化信封封口处的胶水，才用裁纸刀小心翼翼地划开取出折了三折的信纸。

剑桥

一九三二年十一月十九日

John，

需要事先申明，我回信是受Mycroft所迫，他对你向我可能所在的住处都寄了一封信表示了不满与异议。但是我认为这不过是他懒怠替我将每一封都送过来的借口。据他所说，这样“高调的行为不够谨慎”，并且“极容易招来不必要的嫌疑”。在这一点上，我猜你们会有许多可以促膝而谈的相同话题——得提醒你那颗喜欢胡思乱想的小脑袋，不要在想象中为这句话添上任何的感情色彩。 

我给你回信并不是出于我的本意，但这也不是说我无法谅解你，谅解与宽恕是两回事。看完你的来信，似乎我们对爱情的认识有一定的分歧，这需要严肃正经的谈话……或者争吵。还会涉及伦理道德，总之绝不适合在信纸上阐述。我从未怀疑你的忠贞，亦是很清楚Marietta究竟所处的是什么位置。现在追究分歧的根源显然太过沉重，如果可以，就此略过想来是个不算太坏的解决之道。我拿我的大脑打赌你此刻一定在额手称庆了。

另外要说一句，我依然很愿意与你去法国同游，只要我的身体状况允许旅途颠簸。

再另外，可能还需要父亲的首肯，这便是与父亲同住的麻烦所在。

Sherlock

如果他在我的面前，我一定会挑他的错，“你终于也有判断错误的时候”诸如此类的话。我一点没有觉得他提议将争议搁置是个好方法——至少在我看来逃避从来都不是解决问题的有用途径，甚至我的多虑会让我担心是否会滋生更多的小问题，就像扩散的霉菌，放任不管的话最终会酿成苦果，病入膏肓。Sherlock或许是害怕深究所要面对的是不得不屈服的现实，或许是他已经束手无策，毕竟这是他并不擅长的感情问题。我宁愿他把问题抛给我，让我主动与他沟通解决，而不是不了了之。但是当我将信来来回回地读了几遍，所关注的点完全转移了：Sherlock说“只要我的身体状况允许旅途颠簸”，这是什么意思？他病了吗？还是又自己冒险跑去破案受的伤？

因为赌气，我不肯联系他，现下得知他竟然在此期间身体抱恙，强烈的愧疚感让我坐立不安，恨不得长出翅膀立刻飞去找他。除了担心和惶恐，我再不做他想。

思前想后，我的脑海里闪过各种可能性，从贴切实际的到天马行空的，我强迫自己冷静下来，但是失败了。非但没有让我有半分的心安，反倒使我越发急躁起来。像被困在牢笼中的野兽那样在房间里来来回回地转来转去，鞋跟踢在木制的地板上发出清晰可闻的踢踏声，久而久之自成一种乏味的节奏。直到Allen不堪打扰来干涉我，这才让我停了下来。

一九三二年的这个星期四，夕阳西下，薄暮微降，带着秋霜寒意的利物浦街车站，我买好了票，站在车站内的旧书店里心不在焉地翻阅着一本平装小说，丝毫没把这篇拙劣模仿狄更斯风格的东西读进去。我专注于广播的种种通知，不怎么耐心又无可奈何地等待登上去剑桥的列车。我将信封上Sherlock的地址牢记于心，而这是我唯一可以找到Sherlock的途径了。

谁家的孩子在十四号站台走失；有一件行李遗留在了面包店；往诺维奇方向去的火车即将启程……当双耳濡染着那空洞机械的女声似乎将要麻木了，我终于听到了与我这趟列车相关的通知。由于天气不好的缘故，火车比原定的时间来的稍晚，此时我已饥肠辘辘，然而无尽的担忧让我只是在餐车门前犹豫了一下就提着小箱子离开了，找到了一个靠窗的明亮位置坐下，车厢几乎是空的，这正合我的心意。足够安静的环境才能给予我焦躁不安的心绪一点点的安宁，但那只是一剂吗啡，仅能提供一时的镇定，并不能长久且真正地解决我的忧虑。当火车哐当哐当地出了站，蒙着灰尘一般阴霾的景色从两侧倏忽掠过，笔直参天的排排树木枯黄的枝叶张牙舞爪地倒退着像阴恻恻的鬼怪，将那一点的宁静打破。我忽然就胆怯起来，恐怖的想法接二连三地涌进大脑，好像有一个幸灾乐祸怪里怪气的声音说着什么，我认真去听，才后悔地意识到那是我不安的思想。如果来不及了呢？作为一个医生，我见过那些身强力壮的病患几天的时间便被急病恶疾夺取生命，要么就是受了很重的伤，完全靠意志撑了一段时间，最终还是没能跑脱死神的魔爪。我不敢继续想下去，任何可能失去Sherlock的情况在那时看来是那么的荒谬无稽，除了我们所不能左右的生死，我天真地再没有考虑过其他缘由的别离——结局已是为你们所知的了，但这都是后话了。我胡乱地抓松领口一丝不苟地领带结，不羁地垂在胸前，这才觉得郁结在心口的闷窒得到了舒缓。

一路上倒也没有什么事情，除了在快要到达目的地的时候我急匆匆地去餐车要了一杯杜松子酒，一饮而尽。那位列车员瞪大了眼睛看着我，我暗自祈祷不会看上去太糟糕。

这儿应该便是了——尽管这里的房子和我想象中的大相径庭，普通的不过是无数中产住宅区中的一间，似乎不像是会住着一位侯爵和他的小儿子。我喃喃地在心里默背了几遍信封上的地址，确认无误了，才略有些谨慎地抬手想要去按门铃。出乎我的意料，门几乎与我抬手的动作一致的速度从里侧打开，迅速地甚至有些毛骨悚然，像是有人藏匿在合起的窗帘后面，和我一窗之隔，专在那儿等着似的。我像个雕塑，定格着那个无比蠢笨的姿势忘记了动弹。开门的是一位身材高大的男人。门廊的灯没开，我逆着光，看不清他的面容，正在我疑心那是否就是侯爵本人的时候，一个熟悉的声音包含着惊愕从身后传来：“John？”

这彷如天籁的嗓音不过简简单单地叫了一声我的名字，我却像是听到了天使唱出的圣乐，绷紧的神经骤然松懈，犹如拉扯到了极限的麻绳，终于在断裂的边缘被松开，所承受负重的砖石尽数卸下。方才所不能感受到的种种感觉——疲惫、饥饿，还有寒冷与潮湿，此刻一起向我袭来，甚至是那杯杜松子酒残留在胃里炽热的辛辣后劲都可以细细体会的到。

他好好的，至少他的声音听上去并未像是被伤痛折磨着。我回过头，看到Sherlock裹着一块大毛毯，脚上竟然只穿着一双波斯拖鞋，金色亮片一类的装饰物一闪一闪的，随着他拖曳的脚步发出细碎的窸窣声响，像藏着一只小松鼠。他手中拿着几个形状不一的小瓶子，苍白的脸颊在暮色里显得无辜纯净，光洁的像皎白月波下出淤泥而不染的一捧半绽睡莲。然而他走得近了，我才发现那却是一种憔悴之美，眼下一抹与白皙肌肤形成了鲜明对比的乌青和凹陷的两腮，昭显他未有痊愈。我又担心起来，他到底是经历了什么弄成了这样。“Sherlock……”我踌躇着，不知道还应该说些什么才合时宜，好像千言万语只这一句低唤，他便能明白。

“John。”他又叫了我一声，这回他的声调平淡，没有了上扬的尾音，像是回应我此刻内心交织的情愫。我似乎能看到其下被Sherlock尽力克制住的感情，暗潮涌动。他颇为疑虑地蹙起了眉，猫一般灵动的双眸倏忽瞥了一眼开门的男人：“John Watson，是一位医生，我的……我的朋友。”Sherlock轻咳了一声，说的不怎么自然，想来“朋友”并不怎么常见于Sherlock身边。

头顶的门灯开的突然，让我习惯了黯淡光线的眼睛一时间无法适应，用力眨了几下，才看清侯爵的脸孔。他穿着正式整齐，并不显得老迈，腰背笔直，腹部没有这个年纪的大部分男人那样富态，他像是Mycroft的老年版，或者说的更合乎礼貌一些，Mycroft几乎就是苏塞克斯侯爵年轻时候的投影。除了鬓间夹杂些许花白的卷曲头发和锋利突兀的颧骨，Sherlock似乎在长相上并没有继承太多他的父亲，但这并不妨碍别人能仅凭肉眼观察出他们至少也是直系亲属。要知道那神态，似乎挂在微翘的嘴角已成为习惯的矜持傲然，眉眼中的如霜冷淡，都是如出一辙的。血缘是个微妙的东西，在不知不觉中渗透进我们的皮肤，进入我们的骨髓，深入我们的内心，成为印记一般的证明。就像我经过这么多年哪怕只见过寥寥数面，也摆脱不了和父亲脸上一模一样的温和……这也是让母亲深恶痛绝的一点。

 

“晚上好，大人。”我按照规矩礼节向他问了好。以为他充其量便是向我这个小辈点点头便罢了，就算只是扫一眼我也不会意外，不料他竟然异常客气地和我握了握手。

“请帮我把他弄回床上去。”这要求贸然，可却自有一种无法抗拒的气场，也就并不觉得有什么不对的了。侯爵的声调优美低沉——在我看来胜过Sherlock，但略有偏心地认为这是由于Sherlock涉世未深，还没有被磨砺掉锋芒，也不见岁月的沉淀，因而不如侯爵的声音那样慵懒中糅合着温吞的柔性，又巧妙地不显露任何的感情色彩。但是想必他此刻在生Sherlock的气。待他说完这句话，便头也不回地大步走开，留我们两个在门外，只听到那悠然的声音传出：“另外,那些瓶子就不用一起带进来了。”他补充道。

“那可不行！我可费了好大的劲儿才收集了这么点！”Sherlock叫嚷着，把那几个瓶瓶罐罐往身后藏去，生怕我真的会给他抢过去扔了。

“你——”

“不给！这是重要的露水样本！”他不等我说完，就气急败坏地打断了。

他这样一副生怕被抢糖果的小孩做派逗笑了我，一扫这一路以来积压的紧张和担心，我看着他活力十足地生着气，倒是从心底松了一口气。只想寻得一个无人处，好好打量他，亲吻他。“我只是想说，你可以把瓶子藏在我这儿。”

狡黠的笑意像吐着泡泡的小鱼从他溪水般清澈幽绿的眸子里中冒了出来，很快这种单纯的快乐就洋溢在了那轮丘比特之弓上。他抬眸看了一眼我的身后，确认这儿只有我们两个人之后，便不由分说地劈手夺过我的箱子，不甚利落地打开好给他那些宝贝样本提供一些安身之地。“我就知道你是站在我这边的。要知道Contra mundum可不是我说着玩的，你要是不肯帮我，我会是多么伤心。”Sherlock语速极快，一手按在心口做出痛彻心扉的夸张动作。

我心头一暖，蜷起手指，生怕会情不自禁地举止亲密，再不幸被侯爵看见。“你当然知道我会帮你的。”我老老实实地回答。

“当然，我知道。我还知道你很担心我。”他那一副胸有成竹的样子这会儿格外欠揍。

“上帝，只是担心？我快被你吓死了，我几乎以为你……”我说不下去，还唯恐他对我完全不必要的多虑嗤之以鼻，介于他正生龙活虎地站在我面前。“你到底出了什么事情？”

他起先什么也不肯说，以为我会像通常的大部分时候一样随着他的意愿就此作罢，可我偏要刨根问底，又耍无赖似地拿那几个小瓶子要挟他，Sherlock才言简意赅地告诉我，是追一个杀人犯的时候被刺伤了。“他跳进了泰晤士河，游得很快，Lestrade的手下甚至还没追上来，没道理就此让他逃脱，我就也跳了下去。后面的事情你恐怕用脚趾头都能猜到了，我扭住了他往岸上拖去，疏忽大意没看见他随身带了一把刀子。我想是因为太冷了，影响了我的判断。”Sherlock咬着嘴唇，过了一会儿才说：“就是你在圣巴塞洛缪医院见到了我的那日晚上。”

这就解释了他的回信为何姗姗来迟！他受了重伤无法给我回复，我却只顾着自怜自艾Sherlock不理解我的感情。如果我没有和他吵架，更没有为了气他而对我们的关系置之不理，他就不会独自去追凶恶的罪犯，而我肯定不会允许他跳进冰冷刺骨的河水里——假如上天注定了那晚必须有一个人会受伤的话，那也该是我。

“请停止你的思考，亲爱的John，那可太吵了。而且这不是你的错。”我知道他不过是不想让我太愧疚。

“我应该在场的，我答应过你任何的案子我都要陪着你，但我并没有做到。”

“可我也答应你不会只身犯险，我却依然那么做了。说真的，我并没有在那时候忆起我应允了你这个。如果这样说会让你令人莫名其妙的负罪感减轻些的话，要知道这是完全不必要的。”他并不看我，把小瓶子塞进了折叠平整的衬衫衣领里藏好，又拍了拍，把翻出皱褶的衣物弄整齐。“这事情弄的我父亲很不高兴，但他好不容易不再总是提起了，如果你这幅样子被他看到，他肯定会重新想起来。向来说我和Mycroft脾气古怪，那你自然可以想到我们的父亲又是怎样的性格了。恐怕旧事重提会让他对我大发雷霆，连你也扯进来。”

“会吗？”我有点担心会惹得侯爵不快，不为别的，就是由于他是Sherlock的父亲，我是那么想得到他的赏识和喜爱。无论如何，也不会想要做些会被扫地出门的事情。“比如？”

Sherlock站起来，离我非常之近，脸上是一种意义不明的魅惑笑容，明亮的双眼颇具技巧地注视着我，像抚摸，像欲擒故纵的挑逗。“比如……”我猜他肯定说不出什么好话，况且也不认为在这里低声窃语只有我们两个人心照不宣的暧昧话是什么妥当的事情，但我依然感到口干舌燥，像有一团火在我的体内熊熊燃烧，快要入冬的室外那种冷风瑟瑟的寒意似乎对我毫无影响，血液充满了生机地在我体内循环流淌，贯穿四肢百骸，我忍不住舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。然而他飞快地收起了那幅诱惑人的模样，拉长了脸，都是一瞬间的事情，像是带上了一张栩栩如生的面具：“如果你还不送我去床上的话我一定会先于父亲把你赶出去——我都冻坏了。”他有些任性撇了撇嘴角，用只穿着拖鞋的脚把箱子轻巧地推到我脚边，催促我。那理直气壮的语气，我想可以说是Holmes父子三人的一项显著特点了，好似我们耽误的这些时间都是由于我磨磨蹭蹭才导致的，他根本没有做些什么——像藏匿几个我所不知道有什么研究价值的露水样本之类的事情。

我这样说一点都没有不耐烦的意思，相反，如果哪天Sherlock对我敬语有加，礼貌客气，我一定会惴惴不安地反思自己做了什么惹到他了。或是……或是我们已形如陌路。

我向他道歉，尽量自然地伸手把他肩头滑落的毯子往上扯了扯，遮住了袒露着颀长脖子和最能把我迷得七荤八素的锁骨。“回去我得看看你的伤势。”我已经做好了与一个别别扭扭的Sherlock争辩的心理准备，出乎意料的是，他一言不发地默许了我。

那可恶的杀人犯一定是存心想要置Sherlock于死地，所以那刺伤极深，所幸的是，想来他分不清人的器官所在，并未刺中要害。除了身体还很虚弱之外，一切正在朝着良好恢复的方向顺利发展。虽然Sherlock反复向我强调了这一点，我也依然坚持要揭开纱布看看伤口才放下心。“我没想到你会找来。”Sherlock极为难得地向我坦白。

“为什么？你受了伤，我来看你难道不是天经地义的事情吗？”我服侍他舒服地躺进轻软的被子里，他像个听话的孩子那样任我摆布，唯一显出他固执一面的也只是紧抓我的手不松开，要我陪他一起睡下。我并非不想，但是侯爵已经着人为我安排好了一切。因此我好言相劝，Sherlock有些不高兴，却也没有多说什么。我看着他惹人怜爱的委屈眼神，忍不住轻轻撩起他额前蓬松凌乱的黑发，在微有凉意的光洁如大理石的前额肌肤上印下一枚无声的晚安吻，轻的像是在用我的嘴唇摩挲慰抚，但又绝无一丝情色的意味。

“今天是感恩节。”他答非所问。

“什么——哦，是的，感恩节。”我有点摸不着头脑，“但我以为你从不过感恩节的。”

“当然不过，那是美国人的节日。”我以为他还会说些什么，然而他只是安心地在我的帮助下恻了侧身体，阖眼入睡了。

我没有在剑桥待上太久，一来看到Sherlock没有大碍我便放下了心，又回学校一趟。其次，没隔几天，Sherlock就说动了侯爵放他去了贝克庄园，Mycroft亲自送Sherlock过去的。据Sherlock说，只有这样——Holmes长男出马，侯爵才会放心。在那儿我们更为放松一些，这对他的身体恢复颇有裨益。因而到了十二月过了一小半的时候，他已经可以活蹦乱跳地和我玩几把槌球了，接着又大呼小叫地谴责这种运动“纯属浪费时间”、“无聊至极”。我联系了父亲那边，确定了我们的行程。年底的时候我通常都捉襟见肘囊中羞涩，母亲对金钱不算小气，但也禁不住我那样流水般的花钱……真难以想象，我也过过那样逍遥的日子。而Sherlock更是对金钱这种在他看来肤浅无比的东西毫无概念，一切都由Mycroft指派的律师全权管理，他懒怠与他们打交道，我更是没有那个资格。于是我不得不向Harriet求助，她听说我是要去父亲那里，倒是非常慷慨地资助了我一大笔，到了法国一应衣食住行都有父亲帮忙，就算他不能面面俱到，这一大笔钱也足够我和Sherlock花费了。一切都尘埃落定，谁也没有理由反悔了。

我们就这样动身了：先是搭乘了便宜的长途游轮横渡海峡去敦刻尔克，因为感到新鲜，我们在清朗的夜空下在甲板上坐了一夜，看着沙丘那边破晓的鱼肚白色的曙光1，接着在Sherlock的坚持下坐普通硬席，和一群挎着装了家禽的柳编篮子的老实农夫挤挤攘攘地一路去巴黎。

如果有谁觉得我们似乎忘记了什么——事实上，不错，我们再没有提起过那次的吵架，以及Sherlock信中提到的认知分歧。我试图和他展开谈话，至少也要说明我对此抱有不太赞成的态度，但是因为Sherlock的受伤的缘故找不到合适的时机，一而再再而三地无限期延后，最终被我只惦记着玩乐的脑子抛到了九霄云外，就好像那时候就冥冥之中明白了今宵有酒今宵醉的道理似的。

 

注：1. 《故园风雨后》小说原文，有删改


	27. Chapter 27

【第二十六章】

到达巴黎之后我告诉Sherlock，父亲在电报里表示会派人接我们，可是我找了一圈十分确定并没有一个Watson先生的随从。于是我在附近找了一家看上去干净可爱的小酒馆——散发着浓烈的奶油香甜，活招牌似的招揽着匆匆路过的旅人停驻脚步，和我们一样突然就觉得饥肠辘辘，毫无悬念地订了一顿午餐。我在上菜的间隙给那个店主的儿子一些钱，询问他是否愿意帮我们跑腿买两张去马赛的车票——我们一夜未眠，兴奋劲头过去了之后不约而同感到又饿又累，并且Sherlock因为一个在站口掀起裙子揽客的雏妓对我穷追不舍而愤怒不已，就连观察不同的旅客也已不能引起他的兴趣，我更不敢随意招惹他。那个年轻人看了看我愿意提供的酬劳，很是爽快地答应了我。

那孩子给我们买了一趟南下的慢车车票，虽然慢些，但是这样安排也不错，我们可以有时间在车上打个盹了，只是硬座不太舒适而已。Sherlock对我这样懒惰的想法嗤之以鼻。然而就连他也不得不承认这意味着我们有更充裕的时间不紧不慢地干些别的事情。我们挤在一群北欧人和他们鼓鼓囊囊的包袱之间上了车，颇见到几个男人在别人路过时不耐地皱起眉头用口音浓重的法语反复念叨着几句骂人话，唯有Sherlock经过时流露出惊艳且谦卑的神情。我在心里对他们冷哼，追上了Sherlock，悄悄在他耳边说：“瞧见了？我们扯平了，你不许再借着那妓女的事对我发脾气。”我尽量做出凶狠的模样，可内心深处，如此出众的Sherlock心归我有，这样的甜蜜事实让我的假装毫无说服力，无论如何也无法控制住情不自已往上翘起的嘴角。

他轻描淡写地扫了我一眼，顷刻之间装出惊愕神情：“什么妓女？”倒是像个真正不知情人士，无辜的小鹿受惊般霍然瞪大的双目丝毫没有作假的痕迹。我的醋意像拳头打在一团棉花上，简直被这个促狭的小混蛋气得牙痒。

我们终于找到了自己的座位，趁着Sherlock作势要坐下之机，我那只不老实的手在他腹股沟处划过，瞬息之间，但也抚摸到了他胯下之物，被裁剪合身的裤子所束缚，紧绷绷地趴伏在大腿根部，我动起了要将小Sherlock放出来透透空气的坏心思。Sherlock难以置信地看向我，显然是看出了我这胆大轻狂的念头。“看我要怎么收拾你。”我低声道，Sherlock狠狠踩了我一脚，我忍不住哀叫一声，这才吸引了对面座位几个水手的注意力。我再大胆，也不敢这样放肆当着人前做什么了。可我没有忽视掉Sherlock形状玲珑的精致耳廓泛起的一层薄薄的粉红，哪怕这燥热的车厢光线昏暗的像林中被遗弃许久的旧屋，也未能帮他遮掩住几分羞涩。我的内心越加的不耐起来，只恨不得能有一种魔法，让整车厢的人一起沉沉地入睡，好让我们不受打扰地沉浸在如胶似漆的亲密中一刻也不要分开，直到火车到达。

Sherlock率先行动了。他先是用手肘推了推我，向我示意对面座位那几位——仰着头靠在硬得像石板的椅背上，因为百无聊赖而陷入了混沌的困意。又问：“陪我去抽根烟？”一抹意味深长的笑意从Sherlock的嘴角边扩散开，蔓延到眼底和顽皮劲儿裹到一起，像打翻的颜料，意外地混合成了另一种夺目的色彩，极富挑逗性，他的每一次眨眼都在诱惑着我，无声地劝说着我在拘泥世俗与打破清规之间挣扎犹豫的思想向后者跨出步子。他并没有给我时间踌躇太久，站起了身，拿出精巧的烟盒自顾自地往两节车厢相连的通道走去。Sherlock身姿挺拔，背影更是被那身略有些收腰的花呢外套衬托的窈窕有致，从古典式的溜肩一路呈平滑的流线型延伸到腰部，又从纤细的腰肢向下蜿蜒，渐渐丰润，腰眼处微微塌陷，但是这只让他的臀部从视觉上更加圆翘。而我知道这熟透了的苹果般的翘臀尝起来是怎样的滋味，纵使拿赫拉1花园里的金苹果给我也别想让我同意交换。我有些发愣，阴茎在衣服下毫无征兆地勃起了，顶着布料，然而可供它如此肆意伸展躯体的空间可是不多，很快我就觉得顶端被硌得生疼，一团热火在我体内盘桓，它想要发泄，急迫骄躁地像个急于迎战的士兵。我只能不动声色地扣上大衣的扣子才能遮挡住这分不清场合的生理反应。Sherlock在门边停驻了脚步，就像他用后背就能知道我一定会如他所愿跟过去。他回过头，那一轮丘比特之弓微启着，慵懒地用嘴唇的边沿叼着香烟，灰绿的浅色眼眸此刻看上去却是深色的，唯有边缘一线翠绿像猫眼石那样流淌着鲜明夺目的光辉，挑衅似的冲我扬了扬眉，似乎在怀疑我是否有这个胆量与他一道做那种荒唐事情。我心里的天平轰然倒向了这惊骇世俗的选择，而落在托盘上的起到决定性作用的砝码自然是Sherlock无疑——只有他才能让我把一切抛之脑后。

人们在年少的时候总是会做一些荒诞无稽的事情，每每回望则会惊讶当年的莽撞，甚至难以置信那怎么会是自己能做出来的——似乎就像那是脱胎换骨前的另一个人。譬如我会愕然我是怎样的想法，才会和Sherlock在一间无人的头等厢里，仅仅靠着一把并不牢固的门锁维护着最后的隐私，冒着极大的风险肆意妄为。但我内心最不正人君子的那部分，分明又会回味那些令人每一块肌肉都颤栗的悸动。我曾在别人那儿体验过最回味无穷的口交，当然我这样说不是为了炫耀我曾经的风流韵事。极少有这样的露水关系能令我印象深刻，这便是可以排上头号，但是纵使如此，也敌不过Sherlock那心形的饱满嘴唇包裹住我坚硬如石的性器的那对我而言称得上历史性的一刻。那些事关风月的记忆退潮般的极速向后涌去，洗尽旧日旧事，潮汐落下永不再涨升。

在这之前我们从未这样做过——像这样Sherlock跪坐在自己的脚后跟上，一头乌黑的小发卷更为凌乱，装满了智慧的脑袋在我褪下了裤子的胯间微微起伏晃动，深深浅浅地吮吸着，像在舔舐一根甜蜜的拐杖糖。Sherlock喜欢我这样帮他释放或是当作增加情趣的前戏，我自然也幻想过他的唇舌抚慰我会是怎样销魂的感觉，但我从未勉强过他。Sherlock——我的Sherlock，他总是能给我出其不意的惊喜。

“你走神了。”他骤然停下方才发了疯似的用力吮吸，发出轻轻的一声爆破音，像刚刚起开了的香槟瓶塞。他的嘴唇殷红，上扬的嘴角微肿，灵巧的舌头正慢条斯理地在我流着前液的顶端打着圈儿，却怎么也不肯撩拨敏感的铃口。修长的手指并拢握住筋脉凸显的柱身，不紧不慢地上下活动。

我吞咽了几下，把被Sherlock勾去的魂魄收回来，变的迟钝的大脑才记起来要怎么说话。“我没想到你会现在，就这样……拜托、轻点。”我的喉头一哽，话被打断，毫无征兆的快感让我差不多想要尖叫出声，因为他猛地收紧了指节，借着唾液的润滑快速撸动起来，只觉得阴茎被又紧又湿的感觉控制住，虽然比不上Sherlock紧致的后庭，但也别有情趣。我情不自禁地在座位里下滑了一点身子，留出较大的空间可以让我微微抬起屁股，主动去迎合他的嘴，想要他刺激我的敏感点。

Sherlock发出不赞同的声音，一只手臂横向压在我大腿上阻止我乱动，然而他再一次将我的分身纳入口中。像是特意做给我看的那样，伴随着他的低吟和湿润的声响，缓慢的、悠然的，饱满的唇瓣稍有些紧绷，小心翼翼地挡住了牙齿以防激烈起来划伤我，他有条不紊地吞入吐出，灵活滑腻的舌头在周而复始的吞吐中摩挲着并不算是敏感带的笔直柱身，轻重有差的不同力度让我意外地格外兴奋起来。呼出的热气喷薄在我的小腹上，很快耻毛下的皮肤就有了湿意。我看着他伸手抚摸上那从金色的毛发，白皙的手指在一蓬金色中格外耀眼，手指像优雅的舞者弯曲身体那样蜷曲起来，我刚要开口说些什么，就感到耻毛被稍微一拉扯——火热滚烫的阴茎在他温暖湿润的口腔里弹跳一下，变得更为坚挺，柔软的龟头抵在了他的上颚，挤压产生的快感令我倒吸一口凉气，伸手握住他削瘦的肩头。他轻轻笑着，身体的轻颤传到口腔，柔嫩的口腔内壁微微震动，在我被紧紧裹住的阴茎上传达了同样频率的震颤，我终于克制不住呻吟出来。

“口是心非。”他在喘息的间隙抬头瞥了我一眼，浅色的眼睛中心，黝黑的瞳仁非常显眼，被包围在一圈灿金色如光芒四射般散开的虹膜里，湿润清澈，氤氲盈盈水汽。  
欲望已达顶峰，我的思维比平日慢了许多，只顾着想要摆脱Sherlock手臂的制压，好在那张美妙绝伦的嘴里徜徉。直到他沉下脸放慢了手里撸动的速度我才勉强回答：“什么？”

“这可一点都不像是要我轻点的样子。”Sherlock伸出舌头，一边看着我，一边顺着底部向上舔出一条湿痕。车窗外掠过重重树影，忽明忽暗的光线恰好不时地闪过Sherlock靠窗那侧的半张面孔，他的双眼色彩呈现奇异的不一致，像猫一样狡黠，却比猫要魅惑。“我认为现在不是慢慢做的时候。”他说着，加快了手里的动作，而另一只手不再阻止我向上拱起的身体，转而探入深处，掌心托住沉甸甸的阴囊。沾满了唾液的分身方才在空气中变得湿冷而显得有些疲软，此时又被吞纳入Sherlock的暖湿细嫩的口腔里，就像久逢甘露的植物，重新生机盎然起来。他的脸颊两侧微凹，尽其所能含住我，鼻尖一下一下蹭入浓密的耻毛之间，撞击着那块皮肤，眼角泛出浅淡的红晕，我忍不住伸手去抚摸掉渗出的一丝水渍。

“你可以用手帮我弄出来。”我试图让他不要这么卖力，但Sherlock一向好强，哪怕性事也不例外，对我的话恍如未闻，反倒加快了速度。虎口钳握住上下推动着包皮，力度把握精确，多一分疼痛，少一分又多少会失掉一些兴致。舌头表面在每一次吞入的时候扫刷摩擦过敏感的系带，给我带来一阵阵从外到内的战栗，直达百骸骨髓深处，又集中到了尾椎与鼠蹊部。我低声呢喃着他的名字，就好像那是我唯一会说的单词，穿过Sherlock的黑发的手不能自持地在他脑后的卷发之间收紧，指引他更为深入一些，他也乖顺地照做了。沉重的囊袋在Sherlock修长的指间揉弄着，不时地用指甲划过后面会阴处薄嫩脆弱的皮肤，小小的尖锐触感所带来的丝丝疼痛令我全身绷紧，阴茎愈加勃发，Sherlock的唾液濡湿了根部的耻毛，我能更为清楚直观地看见Sherlock被得不到释放的情欲完全操纵住魂不守舍的模样，好像这世间便只是一间小小的车厢，人生的所有乐趣只有床笫之欢。他在吞吐中呜咽着，跪坐在地上的下半身不安地扭动着。我的脑袋猛地后仰，“砰”的一下撞在座椅的靠背上。

“你给我等着……”

高潮来的超乎寻常的猛烈且突然，我本能地向Sherlock的嘴贴近，拱起了下身，只觉得眼前一片刺目的白光闪过，耳边Sherlock的喘息被无限放大，精液喷薄而出，铃口近乎疼痛起来。Sherlock显然被浓稠的液体着实惊到了，毫无防备地呛咳了几声，然而却尽职尽责地舔尽了遗漏在了我小腹处的白浊液体。

他站起来，颇为得意地用手背擦拭着嘴唇和下巴，半眯着眼睛神色清醒地打量着我依依不舍停留在高潮余韵中的狼狈模样，而我喘着粗气，犹如一滩烂泥，浑身瘫软地靠着椅背才能支撑我像是被抽光了骨头的身体。完全顾不上把还未明显露出疲惫状态的性器收回裤子里，上面还反射着晶莹的水光。

“怎么样？”Sherlock体贴入微地帮我把那渐渐趴下去的玩意儿收进裤子里，掖好衬衫的衣角，扣好扣子，满意地拍了拍我的大腿。却无视了自己的勃起顶起了布料，撑起了一个小帐篷。

我并不回应他的询问，避开了他想要得到表扬的急切目光，慵懒地冲他勾了勾手指。“过来。”我的语调温柔，又充满了不可置否的强硬。Sherlock扬起眉毛，固执地双臂抱怀，公然挑衅我的威信。我叹了口气，一倾身揪住了他的衣襟，直扯到我面前，他没有防备，一头栽进了我怀中。“你就不能听一次话？”我呢喃着抱怨之词，然而却又摄住了他想要据理力争的嘴，将那些令人分心的反驳尽数堵在了他溜滑的舌尖，化作一丝惊喘。像袅袅轻烟消失在沁人春风中那样，消散在紧紧相依的四片湿润的唇瓣之间。

他的嘴唇发烫，柔软的难以想象，像一片带着咸腥味儿的云朵。我们吻得急切，几乎是撕扯，牙齿总是撞在一起，可那只让我意乱情迷地连Sherlock的扣子都找不到。Sherlock从喉咙里发出低沉压抑的咆哮，一把拍开我的手——这只手正不怀好意地揉捏着他圆翘的臀瓣，尽管这处美妙的存在还安分守己地被包裹在泛着珍珠般微弱光泽的深灰色布料下。他不耐地在我怀中扭动，下身紧密无间地贴附上我的大腿，摩擦不休，无法得到纾缓的坚硬勃起将裤子胯部撑起了一个具体的形状。蚀骨销魂的潮汐在Sherlock体内翻滚，在他素来苍白的比大理石也不遑多让的俊逸面孔上留下红色的痕迹。

我只觉得才在Sherlock 的帮助下得到了满足的情欲又重新空虚起来，当然这也和我忍耐了一段时日有关。虽然我们之前大部分时间都朝夕相对，可由于他受了伤，我的欲望也就像进入了冬眠期的熊，一点想法也没有。可是他那张美妙的嘴，显而易见打开了我的欲望之门，又难以如此轻易就将其关上。我轻啄他的耳垂，低声询问道：“用嘴？还是手？”Sherlock昂起头，颀长的颈项如天鹅般优雅地从领口探出，精致的喉结重重地滚动两下。

“还有五分钟火车便会在阿维尼翁停靠——除非你想我们双双因为'有伤风化'的罪名被踹下去。”Sherlock阻拦着我在他胯部跳跃的手指，但是似乎他比往日都要笨拙些。只消我一只手，便从容不迫地擒住了他，与其说我的手臂强健有力，倒不如实事求是地说Sherlock已经意乱情迷——他方才只顾着慰藉我，甚至没有去抽空抚摸一下自己。我并未全部褪下他的裤子，只是扯出了束在裤子下的衬衣下摆，堪堪遮住了他裸露在外的平坦光洁的小腹以及被我的手坚定地握住的阴茎，笔直地矗立着，几乎与小腹平行紧贴，像茸茸的蔓须之间突然异军突起了一棵参天大树。我看得到、同样也感受得到来自Sherlock的渴望，丝绒顶端在我拇指抚上去的刹那间就流出了泪滴似的的体液。这具阿波罗才可媲美的身体疼痛似的瑟缩了一下，然而下一秒，Sherlock主动向后靠坐在桌面上，他矜贵的艺术家才能拥有的双手像是忘记了从裤子口袋中伸出来的初衷，转而拘谨地分放在大腿两侧。Sherlock像个乖巧听话的中学生那样手指紧紧地扣着小台桌的边缘，看着我的动作——蘑菇状湿润的前端因为那一叠叠促使他攀向高潮的撸动而从衬衫下羞答答地探出圆圆的脑袋。

我那时候已经对于Sherlock在性事中的身体反应了如指掌，要不也不会这样冒险。“自然是足够了。”我宽慰他，然而Sherlock懒得再和我争辩，又或者他那四处支棱飞扬不羁的黑发下，卓越的大脑来不及分出一点点的时间来关注这句话。

当我们与阿维尼翁站上来的旅客擦肩而过走到自己座位上的时候，对面的水手还在睡着。火车继续颠簸，中途并未再有停靠了。车窗外闪过柏树林高大连绵的身影，还有远处从树林上端凭空冒出来似的几座山顶，因为天气不佳的原因显得灰灰黑黑的，绕着飘渺的白雾，像一个体态臃肿的贵妇穿着皮草，又系着一条宽腰带，并不怎么有美感。但这毫不妨碍我越接近目的地越雀跃的心情。薄暮时分，我们终于到达了马赛。

 

注：  
1\. 古希腊神话里的天后，宙斯的妻子，该亚送了她一株金苹果树作为她和宙斯新婚礼物


	28. Chapter 28

【第二十七章】

我的鞋底才挨到马赛圣夏尔车站算不得干净的地面，就被一个满身香气的女人抱了满怀，领口宽大的绒貂毛和她粉润的脸颊一起亲热地和我贴了贴，才松开我。弄得我的外套上也沾满了玫瑰与茉莉华丽神秘的气息。

“John！你父亲可没想到你是这时候来。”Léa退了两步打量我，兀自笑起来，露出两个莞尔深邃的酒窝。“他会非常高兴。”她又重新像母亲那般将我抱住，放开时在我的脸颊上捏了一把，似乎我还是头一回来马赛见到她时的那个拘谨的中学生。我甚至不用看都能知道Sherlock若不是因为我在车上三番五次地提醒他注意种种繁琐礼节，想必早已笑出了声。

比起父亲，我和他的情妇Léa的关系更好，她有着法国女人的优雅，又因为年轻时四处游历列国周旋于各色人物之间得到了充分的自我历练，她的一举一动一言一行几乎挑不出错，在人情世故上有着毒辣的眼光。几乎称得上是我与父亲沟通的桥梁：当我们僵持着像是两头倔牛，谁也不肯先让步的时候，Léa总有办法让我们不出一天就和缓关系。另外她还是我业余的法语老师，当然，她的英语说的比大多数法国人都好。我也不得不承认父亲有她陪伴是一件幸事——如果他能早上二十几年碰上Léa而不是草率地娶了母亲的话。然而纵使我与她相处和睦，也时常招架不住她过于外向的亲热，以她仅比母亲小几岁的年纪对我做出的殷勤和近乎讨好的热情都让我觉得尴尬，但我又不好伤她的心。我对和父亲通奸多年的女人态度和善关系友好，这便成了母亲吵嚷时的一个由头。

Léa虽然在与我说话，然而那双迟暮美人的明眸亮晶晶地不住溜向Sherlock那边。我向父亲说过会带上一位朋友同行，他的反应自然是可以用“喜出望外”来形容，那么他肯定不会不把这当作一个大新闻告诉Léa。既是这样，Léa对Sherlock产生了好奇也是理所应当的。

“这是Sherlock，Sherlock Holmes——我的朋友。”我无法说出口的爱人。

我鬼使神差地回过头瞥了他一眼，想要表示我无声的歉意？亦或是期望他用体谅的目光回应我？我并不能得知他到底对我这句简单明了却是实实在在的谎言的介绍作何看法，我当时未知因为他避开了我，快步与我擦肩过向Léa走去而将临风玉树般高挑挺拔的背影留给我，而这在我们保持关系的时候不过是过眼烟云的小事一桩，我并不放在心上。但是后来，当我们分开，当我恐怕余生再也无法得到有关他只言片语的讯息，这些留有悬念的疑问便和他的身影、他浅色双眸里落下的一片浸着清冷雾色的深沉一起，组成了我无数次在梦中苦苦追随却永远咫尺天涯的朦朦胧胧支零破碎的虚空幻象。

Léa像拥抱了我那样拥抱了Sherlock，咯咯笑着在他白皙的脸颊上善意地捏了一把，我不出意外地看到了Sherlock因为这不请自来又无法拒绝的热情举动而流露出惊惶失措的神情。这下子他的大衣上也沾上了馥郁的东方香调。他那双玉珠般熠熠生辉的眸子越过Léa向我投来忿忿不平的目光，无声地动了动两瓣粉润的唇，我看出他说“不许笑”，然而我依然开心地对他露齿而笑。

我们一起上了车，跟着父亲从英国来的司机如今已经在马赛娶妻生子干起了别的营生，换了一个当地人，总是面露忧郁，却很喜欢说话，车子每每路过一处值得解说一番的地点，他就绝不会放过这个说话的机会，总自豪地以“先生们，你们再不会见过比马赛更舒坦的地方了”为结尾。

“瞧，我们到了，先生们。”

宅邸比我一贯印象中的要小——我猜想是因为我见识过了贝克庄园城堡一般令人震撼的伟岸壮丽。门面略有狭窄，两个人并肩走进去都有些拥挤。石阶上爬着冬天里鲜见的藤蔓植物，营养不良似的枝叶细小，让人不忍心踩上去，一直顺着拱廊爬上去，遮住了石板粗糙阴湿的表面。门从里面大敞，一个胸前挂着制服围裙的年长女仆看到了Léa就急匆匆地跑下楼梯，说话又快又轻，我一个字也没听明白。从门前开始迎接我们的男仆并没有停下脚步，我们就扔下Léa，被他引着走过长廊，从暗处走到明亮的大厅：以一整面拜占庭风格的彩绘玻璃当作向阳那面墙壁的大厅，一如既往地以这种无法理解的超前时尚几乎晃花了我的眼睛。稀薄的阳光变成了五彩斑斓的光芒，在那些Léa喜欢的水晶器皿和浅色家具上印着一圈圈散开的浮夸光点，看久了像是不同颜色的眼眸。但我也不得不承认这种光环陆离的怪异装饰让这个经手多次的旧宅子变的活泼起来。

我们的房间在楼上，面对面的两间，和楼下的富丽堂皇相比，就委实显出几分朴素凄凉的光景。仆人先推开了我惯常住的那间的百叶窗，阳光均匀地洒了进来，铺了满床的暖意。海水在不远处温吞地拍打着岸边，有海鸥在半空中可爱地吟唱着，盘旋着。每一间的地板上都铺上了又厚又软的羊毛地毯，还有正对着长沙发的壁炉，新近打扫过了，堆着干净的柴火以供随时使用。衣柜里挂着塞满了香料的丝绸小袋。窗帘和墙纸都是新的。我审视着，觉得又没有先前那样糟糕了。

“自然是比不上贝克庄园的。”Sherlock毫不客气地评价道，“可也不算毫无可取之处，看看外面的景致——我那间就只能看到贾尔德圣母院。”

“我们可以换。”我赶紧提出，想要讨他的欢心。

这时楼下传来一个男人高声说话的声音，领我们过来的男仆立刻警觉地拉扯了一下制服起了皱的袖口，用法语说了一句“老爷回来了”，拔腿就跑到楼下去了，就这样对我们不管不顾。

Sherlock扬扬眉毛，想来是对这种散漫的“规矩”不以为然。他虽然是那样不拘小节的一个人，想必也会对垂手恭立的仆从习以为常了。我只得告诉他Léa很不在意这些。“你在这儿大可以肆意妄为。”我半开玩笑地捏了捏他的手。他若有所思地半眯起眼睛像猫似地打量着我，从澄澈的玉石般的眼眸中透出丝丝狐疑。“你不信？我若骗你可捞不到一点好处的。只要不是太出格，一概都——”

Sherlock突然诡异一笑，脱口而出打断我的话：“那么我们可以在这儿公开？”然而不等我回答，转瞬便换了话题：“我想你该下楼见见你父亲了。”

我怔了怔，完全没有将他后一句话听进耳朵里。惴惴不安的愧疚像滴入一杯清水的墨汁，霎时就将我原本只存欢欣的内心染透，我竟是从来没有思考过自己直面这个问题的时候会有何种答案。当然，纵使有过心理准备，我也说不出什么来，毕竟我的罪孽罄竹难书。

“抱歉，我——”

“我倒是不知道有什么好对不起的。”Sherlock再次打断我，急匆匆地像是害怕我说出那些他早已看穿了的事实。一股不可否认的无助感缠住我，我想要说些什么可以抚慰他、让他安心的话，也是枉然。Sherlock的嘴角浮起浅浅的笑意，像料峭寒风的初春街头，樱花树枝上露了一丝诱人粉白的蓓蕾那样让人油然而生的希望。“如果真有什么值得表达歉意的，你可以把这个房间换给我。现在，Watson医生，请收起你这副失魂落魄的模样，带我去见见你的父亲吧。”

这只是一个简单而平常的见面，相较于我素来和父亲并不亲近的拘束，他更愿意和Sherlock多说几句话。但很快，他就发现Sherlock在政事上兴致寡淡，花边新闻更是一窍不通，便又转而问起我的学业和绘画上的“造诣”。

“我哪里称得上这么说，只是小爱好。”父亲这样夸大其词让我有点羞愧。

“你不要担心我有所干涉。”父亲的语气称得上有些粗鲁，说道：“但你妈妈肯定不会支持你坚持一个看不到任何成就的爱好——她就是这样。”我一愣，Léa也用手肘轻轻地推了他一下。然而父亲充耳不闻：“没人比我更了解她，她会横加干涉身边人的所有事情，让她不顺心的便是违背了她亲爱的上帝的意愿。就好像酩酊大醉一次就一定会下地狱似的。”

他这样毫不掩饰地在自己情妇和Sherlock的面前公开指摘母亲，令我难堪不已，像是在Sherlock面前丢了脸。然而他像是看不出我的脸上僵住的愤怒，继续说着母亲是“狂热的伪教徒”。Sherlock轻轻放下了刀叉，垂下双眼，卷翘的睫毛长长的在深凹的眼窝下方投下一片交错的阴影，看不出任何的表情。然而他的一只手静悄悄地放在了我的大腿上，即便只是稍作停留便离开，也依然给了我莫大的安慰。

我看着父亲的脸，双颊因为苍老和疲倦松弛了下来，和染上霜雪之白的鬓发一样失去了容光焕发的神采，让他看上去少了盛年时那种生意人写在脸上的精明，可也流露出贪图酒色的痕迹。在酒精的作用下，整张脸庞包括眼袋都泛着不能称之为健康的红润，他的嘴一张一合，而我一个字也听不进去。想起来穿着曳地白纱的Harriet挽着我的胳膊走进教堂，却还是止不住向周围张望的企盼模样。

“所以……”怒气在胸腔翻滚，我无礼地打断了他的话，Sherlock的手再次放在了我的腿上。“所以，你要告诉我这就是你让我来的原因？不想着怎样和我们弥补这些年缺失的感情而只是抨击母亲，好像她才是抛弃了我们的人。”

时间似乎静默了很久，一分一秒都让我万分难耐，连Léa也识趣地只轻声细语一些无关紧要又不至于使人烦躁的话调节紧张尴尬的气氛。我唯一的安慰便是Sherlock在我身边，即使一言不发 ，对我而言便是无声的陪伴，而不是我一个人经历这些——满心期待往往比心灰意冷更残酷。

睡前我提出将房间换给Sherlock，他只是婉言谢绝，我不知道是不是因为有侍从在侧，只得就这样闷闷地互道了晚安。我所期待的与Sherlock在法国欢度圣诞，却有这样一个煞风景的开端，我自觉愧对于他，也唯恐他难得的安静缘于对此次同行后悔不迭。

我像是突然有了择床的毛病那样，辗转反侧，海浪悠然地拍打着沙滩，浪花翻涌，发出的声音在清寂的深夜显得吵闹。我忽然就怀念起贝克庄园的一切，知更鸟荡秋千似地站在七叶树枝头，吟唱中带着野栀子和刚刚割过的青草新鲜气息将我叫醒，我的身边是Sherlock——我的Sherlock，轻浅地发出猫儿那样无伤大雅甚至算得上可爱的呼噜声。我在那儿所感受到的只有世外桃源般的宁静与安逸。

一线昏黄的光自门缝溢了进来，笔直地落在窗帘上，隐隐绰绰露出一个修长的身影，松鼠那样灵巧地掩上了门。我回过身，借着月色看到了Sherlock正弓着身子蹑手蹑脚伏在床沿，绛红的睡衣领口没有全部扣起来，袒露着光洁平坦的胸脯，在月光下微微起伏，伸展着匀称的肌理。浅色的眼眸在夜色中看起来有着一抹媚而不妖的幽绿，因为澄澈而熠熠生辉，透着促狭的俏皮，见我发现了他，当即撇了撇嘴，翻了个白眼，有些蛮横地低声道：“转过去。”我暗笑着顺从他，向里侧挪了挪身子。果不其然，我背后的床榻凹陷下去，很快一个毛茸茸的脑袋就拱进了我的被褥里面，紧贴着我的后颈，颀长的四肢像是八爪鱼那样缠绕在我的腰侧，他像是完成了什么了不起的任务那样发出解脱般的轻叹，舒服地哼了两下。我顺势捉住他冰冷的脚，搁在我温暖的腹部。

Sherlock勾了勾脚趾头，轻轻戳着我的肚子：“还是这边更好。”

“可是你不肯换，我问了你。”

“难不成我现在不可以睡这里？”他的声音含糊不清，闷在柔软的枕头里，发卷摩擦枕面，发出沙沙的声音。

“早上要记得回去。”我喃喃叮嘱道，更像是在提醒自己。

他并没有立刻回答，这诡异的沉默让我心惊肉跳的忐忑起来，刚要询问，才听到他小声地回答了一句：“我知道。”

Sherlock抱着我——这感觉奇妙，却不让我反感，相反，我觉得一种难以言表的安全。他本就比我高，此时将我整个人抱住，微凉的面颊埋在我的耳后，呼吸平稳而安谧地吹拂在耳畔，舒展的四肢软软地环着我，带着点撒娇的亲昵。仿佛这世界，对于我而言是“我们”与其他人，对，不是“我和他”，而是“我们”。我们是一体的。

“你还在难过吗？”Sherlock突然问。

“我不知道。”我老老实实地回答，“我只是以为这次会不一样。你看到了，我曾说过我并非什么都有，确实如此。”

“可你有我。”Sherlock说的自然，何况他并不是那类圆滑之人，哄人的甜言蜜语于他而言是个无比陌生的领域。我心头一暖，他像是感知到我内心所想，将怀抱收紧了一些。“你以为这次会改善你们的关系，你潜意识里想让我来，可以分享你的快乐，可是现在你觉得你弄错了。”

提到父亲，我便难掩怒意：“他只会让我失望。”

然而Sherlock语出惊人：“他对你的爱，我不觉得和其他父亲对自己的孩子有什么两样。”

我愣住了，仔细回想，继而嗤之以鼻：“那我不得不说，这回你一定是看错了。”

“我会不会让你失望？”Sherlock话锋一转，令我惊讶地转过身看向他，想找寻他与我玩笑的痕迹，可他俊逸的面孔沉静如水，叫我看不出喜怒哀乐。

我亲吻了他的额头：“永远不会。”

我深深地记得，我是如此郑重其事地告诉他。


	29. Chapter 29

【第二十八章】

现在回想起来往日的种种迹象，似乎正如Sherlock所说，父亲是爱我的。但是当时年少气盛的我全然不是这样理解。

到了马赛后的最初一段时间，我忙得就像丰收季节栓在石磨上的骡子，从早到晚应接不暇地被父亲带去见他的朋友们，自然还有一些生意上的伙伴和官场要人。“我的儿子，医学博士”，他的大手啪啪拍着我的肩膀，带着有些炫耀的语气对每一个人这样介绍我。他还想要带上Sherlock一起，幸而因我苦口婆心百般劝说无效之下有些发火了，才不情不愿地打消了这个荒唐的念头。

“可别打他的主意，我知道你惦记着他是Holmes家的人。”我因为生气难免口不择言起来。直言父亲是把Sherlock当做自己攀附老牌权贵的敲门砖。

父亲听了这话有些颓然，发福的身躯陷在书房那张长宫廷沙发华丽的织锦软垫中间，宛如一袋面粉，富态的肚腩软绵绵地凸了出来卡在腰带那儿。他示意我把酒杯从书桌上给他拿过去，我拒绝了，把晌午时分Léa端来的一杯牛乳递给了他。父亲的表情在起了皱纹的圆脸上有一瞬的卡壳，我以为他也要发起火。却不想他接了过去，完成什么艰巨任务似的面露愁苦，长叹一声，竟一口气喝完。那一饮而尽的豪迈让我一瞬以为那不是牛乳而是酒，但他面露苦色又让我怀疑那是不是掺了他治胃病的药。我注视着他，他缓着神，半晌才对我说：“你对我误解太深。这不讨你的喜欢，没问题，我们可以再商量。但我只是想让你在这儿更自在些。”

我却嗤之以鼻：“算了吧。这没什么好商量——我是你的儿子，既然来了这儿，我就认栽，不会忤逆你。但是我不允许你强拉上Sherlock去见那些莫名其妙的人，他厌恶这些。”

“难不成你要你的朋友到了马赛就只能在家里看书？孩子，别学你妈妈的待客之道。”

我本就不愉快，乍闻他又在指摘母亲的不是，便越发地觉得他不可理喻：“得了，别说的好像你是为了我和Sherlock考虑。你还是那样，像个孩子一样的任性，自己想做什么就做什么，从不考虑别人。恐怕只有Léa才能忍受这些。”

他肥厚的手掌猛地落在身侧，用不太大的力气拍了一下那色彩艳丽得甚至有些俗气的坐垫。“放尊重些，Léa是个好女人。”我看出父亲有些生气了，他的鼻头有些发红，眼底下垂的眼袋本是松弛的，却因为双眼半眯着望向我而拉扯绷紧，衰老并未让他易怒的脾气改变多少，而我多少能从他身上预见到一点自己老年时的性格。

我当然知道Léa很好，更无意冒犯她。但此时此刻，Léa的好只让我痛心疾首。“是你，你那可笑的任性让Léa无法获得该有的尊重，她永远都只能是你不体面的情妇！她陪了你这么久，你口口声声把她当做你的挚爱，可最终你能给她什么？”父亲脸上的怒气冲冲分秒之间就被愕然的不知所措代替，这让我感到内心阴暗的角落里有快感在跳动，就像一丛燃起的火苗，冲动的怒火正是阴风阵阵，让它愈燃愈烈。

父亲竟服了软。他的手在空气中颇有气势地挥舞了几下，像是要义正言辞地说些什么大道理，等到他开了口，我才意识到，那不过象征着投降的白旗。“行了，我不该冲你嚷嚷——但你这脾性，倒和我十分相近，总是不太好的。”

“父亲……”

他站起来，体重让他的双腿负荷过重，加之关节上的小毛病，难免走路有些摇摇晃晃的。我不忍，便也起身想要扶着他，可他冲我摆摆手。“你去吧。”他还是端起了书桌上的酒杯，痛饮了一大口，发出畅快的轻叹，眉眼都舒展开来。“我不再勉强你。”他也不再看我。

我盯着那满满一杯蜜色的酒液眨眼间就都进了他的肚子，想要再次劝诫他。“父亲，还是不该这样酗酒。”我顿了顿，“Harriet她——”我想说Harriet因为酗酒在疗养院住了很久，然而话未出口就被打断了。

“Harriet的事情还不该你管。好了，你去吧。”父亲又说了一次，对我下了逐客令。我终究意识到今日自己确实过分了。

自然，这次争吵的内容我也事无巨细地说给了Sherlock听，他是不屑于被这种家长里短所打扰的那类人，但对于我，他虽不会发表什么看法，却也不会打断我。

Sherlock正靠在床上看书，壁炉暖烘烘的让房间里舒服得如沐暖阳，洁白的双足交叉在一起不知合着什么曲子有节奏地打着拍子。听我说完了，便从书本后抬起了头：“我倒不认为他想借由我达成什么目的。而且你的姐姐，我总觉得并非是你的眼睛所看到的那样。”

我一愣，却感觉不到有什么不对的地方：“那还能是怎样？”

他也不欲在这个问题上纠缠。“我还不清楚，没有足够的信息。不过——”他的话锋突然一转，笑道：“你的时间是属于我的了。”

他这样惬意的模样全然没有素日里的机警和尖锐，就连峭壁般的颧骨都因温暖的室温所晕染上了浅红，而显得有些人畜无害的娇憨可人。我听到自己喃喃道：“我有什么不属于你？”话音未了，鼻尖便顺着白皙的颈侧一路凑上了他幽香涌动的发间。

“John，虽然这句话从情感上来说足以叫人感动，但我还是得扫你的兴——这还是白日。”他的双手紧紧抓着我肩膀，用了点力气阻止我不断贴近的身体。

“我知道。”

他因我落在颈项的亲吻而气息不稳，平坦而结实的胸脯从被我拽松了的睡袍领口下袒露了大半，我的唇舌游走着，在那饱满凸起的红樱珠上微一用力。他就吃痛低声叫起来，越发用力地想要将我推开。却丝毫不知道他压抑住的呻吟对于我而言有着别样的诱惑。“那我想你一定还知道你的父亲还和我们在同一个屋檐下。”

只这一句话就将我拉回了现实，那些心猿意马的想法通通烟消云散。我哀叹一声，越发想念起我们在贝克庄园的随心所欲了。

我总是期待有一日，要光明正大地和Sherlock亲亲热热的，谁也不敢说什么。我们能携手一起看每一个日出，从空无一人的漆黑的夜一直看到无垠天边的第一缕晨曦唤醒芸芸众生。我想要像浓云后的那束光，冲开世俗给我们的桎梏，亲吻着Sherlock，随时随地，在我们愿意去的地方，和其他的情侣别无二致。但这何时才能实现？

“我害怕会成为他那样——只能让自己的爱情成为一个秘密。”

Sherlock看了我一眼，没有说话，只是坐起来慢条斯理地用细长的手指梳弄那被我弄乱的乌亮卷发，这静默让我越发恐惧。而今看来，世事正如同当时所体会的恐惧。仿佛是指间细细流下的沙，越是想紧握，越是会失去。

恰如Sherlock所说，我接下去的时间便都是属于他的了。父亲不再把我当成一只值得炫耀的好猎犬那样带我到处见人，尽管他总是有所期许地在出门前叫我去书房，再煞有其事地说些不相干的话，但他不肯明说，我也就乐得自在，装聋作哑当做意会不到他的醉翁之意。而Sherlock和我，我们甚至偷偷摸摸地去查了个无头案——Sherlock化名William，用某些顺手牵羊的“技巧”，在我心惊胆战的掩护下得到了一个警官证，大摇大摆地出入了案发现场。除了我们蹩脚的法语有那么一会儿令人生疑，大部分时候那些本地警员都被Sherlock的能力所折服。

“这是足以让我喜欢上马赛的理由。”Sherlock说。他的双眼因为欣喜而闪烁着晶亮的光泽，光洁的额前垂下的发卷不羁却有着孩子般的天真，随着他轻盈地踏在砖石路上的脚步而俏皮地弹动起来，就和那一块块细密的石砖缝隙之间生出的浅绿苔藓一样充满了生气。

我也为他获得的认可而开心：“瞧，我说过，我不会是唯一一个惊叹于你那卓越能力的人。”可与此同时，我试图让自己的声音听上去没那么酸溜溜的。

“你本就不是。”话音刚落，Sherlock便察觉了我那些溢于言表的醋意，狡黠地点了点我的胸口，“我亲爱的Watson医生，我从不知道你竟然这样小肚鸡肠。”

“我的醋劲可大着呢，亲爱的Holmes少爷。若不肯哄哄我，我是好不了了。”

他有点踟蹰，紧抿着的嘴唇仅露出一线粉色的唇弓，澄澈的灰绿色眼珠飞快地扫过街道两侧熙熙攘攘的圣诞市场，悄无声息地从衣袖下探出戴着小羊皮手套的指尖，在我的手心停驻了。“好吧，那我只能说，再真诚的夸奖也不如你是属于我的这个事实更能让我高兴。”这含蓄的表白！这惊喜就像我打开了一份再好不过的圣诞礼物。只是我还未回味完这悠长的愉悦，他的手就惴惴不安地抽离了我的手心，生怕被眼尖的路人发觉。那小心翼翼的模样让我心疼得像是前胸被人狠狠地抡了一拳，打得我毫无招架之力，只能怨恨自己之渺小。我想要在这人山人海中光明正大地将他高挑的身躯搂在怀里，但我没有。可笑的理智让我阻止了自己，并为它总能战胜情感而沾沾自喜好一段时间。当我追悔过去时，这一切早已再无一丝可挽回的余地。

一九三二年的圣诞之夜，是仅属于我们两个人的。尽管这之后发生了一些事情令当时的我坐立不安，却也瑕不掩瑜。我总认为，若不是时光无情，便能流出宛如泪滴的油脂，将他与我二人，和这弥足可贵的记忆一起，包裹凝入，化作琥珀。再无需担心什么，我们就此拥有了永远。

我们起先和父亲与Léa吃了圣诞大餐，因着是圣诞夜的缘故，Léa午后就遣散了仆人，放了他们的假。一应事务都是由Léa与我穿梭于厨房和餐厅来做，所以这顿饭较往常来说更为放松些，少了正襟危坐的肃穆，气氛也少有的十分融洽。Sherlock和我分别送了父亲一对蓝宝石袖扣和一副墨镜，他倒是很喜欢，当场就将那对Sherlock挑的袖扣换上了；送了Léa一整套首饰。他们送给Sherlock和我的都是一些绝版的书籍，我料想是Léa的主意——父亲才不会去关心书本，那从来都只能让他打瞌睡。每个人都喜气洋洋的，就连Sherlock也被这其乐融融的节日氛围所感染，颇为自然又娴熟地与两位长辈聊起天来，丝毫不是平日里对于人情世故既不屑也拘束的状态。接着，父亲和Léa毫不辜负他俩“派对动物”的名声，在盛情邀请Sherlock和我同去未果后，前往艾克斯准备和老朋友们玩上两天。

我们把他俩送到门口，Léa挨个儿亲吻了我和Sherlock的面颊，和我们道别。“抱歉，把你们丢在这儿了。”

“我们能照顾自己，玩得愉快。”我说的倒是大实话，但这话说的太过轻快，叫人诧异。我只得用侧首咳嗽来掩盖自己脸上掩不住的雀跃。而显然Sherlock听出了我的弦外之音，不太赞成地蹙起粗而淡的眉毛，瞥了我一眼。

“别把家拆了。”父亲摇下车窗，玩笑似地冲我挥了挥手。

火炉暖融融的，让人舒服得脚趾头都蜷起来，清香的灯心草编织成具有热带风情的毯子覆盖壁炉前的地板。留声机悠悠地转着，都是些法国时新的流行歌曲，婉和的女声和着抒情的钢琴曲宛如梦呓般地流淌出来。一切那样宁静安谧，正是我梦中最为渴求的场景——最平凡的幸福。

我在微醺的醉意中回头，看到Sherlock斜倚着沙发，几粒白巧克力屑和奶油沾在他的上唇，让他俏皮得像乳品广告上的孩子，而他自己浑然不知，依旧说着Mycroft十七岁那年圣诞被他的恶作剧折腾得有多惨。“他不得不带上俗气的纸帽子，穿着短了一截的裤子，像个——John，你在看什么？”

我都没有意识到自己是怎样目光痴迷地看着Sherlock, 十足一个坠入爱河无法自拔的傻瓜。我摇了摇头，说：“你的嘴角。”他恍然大悟，因酒精作用而呈现淡粉色的面颊蓦地飞红，有点尴尬窘迫地垂下眼睛，长而卷翘的睫毛在他的眼下投出一片交错的阴影，抬起手想要抹去，却被我阻挡住。

方才因为壁炉的火生得有些旺，Sherlock便不羁地卷起了衣袖，露着一截洁白的手腕，此刻被我拉住，指腹毫无阻碍地触碰到了他细嫩腻滑的肌肤，脉搏在其下骤然加快，蓬勃有力地跳动着。他浅色的双眸在昏黄的灯光里看上去较平日颜色更深，幽幽地在眼波里流淌着明媚的翠色，像瓷松石那份惊艳的绿。目光依旧澄澈干净，中心的瞳仁却显而易见地放大了。似乎有一只看不见的手指顽皮地拨弄了我的心弦，我禁不住向Sherlock那边凑近。Sherlock本能地往后倾了倾身体。却不知为何从沙发上踉跄往后倒去，我伸手去扶，然而已经来不及了，只好与他一道栽倒在厚实柔软的羊毛地毯上。整个身体沉重地压在了Sherlock身上，鼻尖几乎贴上了他的鬓角——体内的酒意灼烧着，让他的皮肤透着暧昧的暖热。我不禁心猿意马起来。

“John，把你笨重的身体给我挪下去！看看你疏于锻炼的结果吧——怎么会变得这么重。”与其说是不快，倒不如说是Sherlock羞涩了。无论我们亲密了多少回，他总是这样宛如未经人事般的拘谨。他似是不敢直视我的眼睛，微微偏过头，紧紧抿着双唇，却让我重新注意到了他嘴边蛋酒残留的巧克力屑，还有投映在他面庞上的一块形状奇怪的阴影。

我抬头看了一眼，忍不住笑出声，大胆地用手指勾住Sherlock的下巴，当然也没忽略这轻佻又挑逗的动作让他的呼吸越发急促：“你看上面。”

屋顶的横梁上静静地倒垂着一大束扎着红色宽丝带的槲寄生，翠青欲滴，惹人喜爱。

“啊，这生命中的金枝1！”我轻叹，促狭地让吐露的呼吸在他耳廓徘徊，鼻尖再次轻蹭他的鬓角，手指划过他下午才剃了须的下巴，他忍不住打了个哆嗦。我惊喜地闻到须后水是我最喜欢的白檀味道，我不过有一回随口一说，他竟是记得。“'我坐在槲寄生下，浅绿、曼妙的槲寄生'2，如果我不亲吻你，那便是忤逆了上帝的美意。”

Sherlock轻哼了一声：“这分明是人意为之，我猜这槲寄生是你挂上去的。”

“那可是太冤枉我了，这是Léa叫人挂的。”

我不容他再说话，手指只微微使了些力气，Sherlock丰润的唇珠便被我逮个正着了，但却不是他意料之中的深吻，我浅尝辄止，轻易就撬开了他抿起的唇，舌尖像个巡逻的侍卫，只在他的唇边扫过便退了出来。如我所愿，我看到他因这个挑逗乱了阵脚，眉眼间唯有不肯罢休的急迫和对于这亲昵戛然而止的迷茫。

“不过，这确是我给出的一个无伤大雅的小建议。”

我像一个经验丰富的猎手那样一下子、猝不及防地就捉住了他的嘴唇，唇弓的巧克力屑包裹着淡淡的椰奶香，滚动在我的舌尖。再接着深入、肆掠，Sherlock嘴里又甜又涩的酒味就充斥了我的口腔。

Sherlock自喉间发出一声隐忍的呻吟，一只手自然就搭在了我的腰际。

而这仿佛给我内心的烈火添了一把干柴。此时熊熊燃烧，噼啪作响。

 

注：  
1\. 在西方，槲寄生被称为生命中的金枝。来源于古希腊与古罗马神话。  
2.《Mistletoe》By Walter de La Mare


	30. Chapter 30

【第二十九章】

他的性器早已兴致勃勃，与我不相上下。硬邦邦地硌着我的腿根，随着他腰肢的细微起伏，顶着我的双球。只是隔着裤子谁也不肯落下风的相抵，便足以让欲望跃动的火苗顺着我的四肢百骸一路燃起燎原之火，让我口干舌燥。而与Sherlock那同样火热的嘴唇相依缠绵并不能有所舒缓，反倒如同火上浇油，让我一把攥握住那只在我的臀侧不怎么安分的手。许是我用力过猛，他在我身下带着点撒娇的意味闷哼了一声。睫毛忽闪，挨得这样近，那柔软的触感似有似无地扫上我的脸颊。我睁开眼，看到一双湿润的绿眸正定定地看着我——那无辜的小鹿似的双眼大睁，小小的羞怯伴着眼眶的泛红搅乱了平静深沉的绿意，惊起一波涟漪，满目倒影皆是我和我热切的爱意，除此之外别无他物。指腹一点一点摩挲那覆着细薄皮肤的突兀指节，滑向他敏感的指尖，最终与他五指相交。

“今晚只有我们在这儿。”我碾过他的唇角，用只能被我们俩听见的声音含含糊糊地说。

“不止今晚，明天也是。”他纠正道。

干燥的松木在壁炉里不时发出清脆的噼啪声，Sherlock转头看去，又因我开口说话吸引回注意力。“没错。安静，一片祥和。”

“听起来不赖。”我能看得见那飞红的眼角处因浅笑而产生的每一条微小的细纹，就连高耸的颧骨也增添了柔和，减少了几分锋利。

“我以为你讨厌这个，那难道不会让你感到无聊？”

他用没有被我握住的那只手抚上我的脸侧，轻声道：“一般情况下，会。但你不一样。”

于Sherlock而言，我是一个特殊的存在。尽管他是不轻易说出心里话的——虽然在他高兴的时候，他也是滔滔不绝地很爱说话*，但越是如此，那些细枝末节和只言片语所体现出的情感就越是我心中置于最高点的无价之宝。只是很可惜，当我彻底明白这一点的时候，这段刻骨铭心的感情已然书写了一个并不完美的结局，那笔墨苍白字迹无力，全然是痛彻心扉的血泪。我不知道在我之前除了Victor，还有谁曾有幸入过他的眼，我从未问过这个；而在我之后，尽管我心有不甘，但尚存的理智鞭挞着内心责骂我阴暗的私念——除了忏悔，我不该做他想，更没那个资格奢求Sherlock对我的态度依然如故。

我依然用着攻城似的凶狠一次又一次侵占着他的唇舌，就好像只要我一歇下来便再没了以后。他在我身下扭动着，被握住的手轻轻颤抖，再不复平日的冷静沉着，被我引向胯间的坚硬。羞涩让他有一瞬的迟疑，但那很快就被抛之脑后。当那纤长的手指灵巧地解开了裤子包裹上我的炽热的时候，有些时日未曾体验过的快感令我呼吸一窒。待我彻底缓过神来，他的手掌已经覆上了渗出前液的顶端，手腕巧妙翻转，掌心压住铃口划过系带，虎口绷着劲又向下抚去。这勾魂夺魄的手法是从我这儿学去的，却青出于蓝而胜于蓝。他的动作充满了美感，仿佛他爱抚的不是我的阴茎，而是那把斯特拉迪瓦里。大脑缺氧的眩晕感让我不得不在被欢愉冲昏了头之前遗憾地放开了Sherlock被我吻得红肿的嘴唇。“上帝啊！我想在这儿，这沙发上、这槲寄生下面……Sherlock，我想就在这里要你。”

似是惊讶于我的欲望袒露得如此彻底又这样直白，Sherlock扬起了眉，但他那优雅的手里握着我的小兄弟上下滑动的动作蓦地变快了，我知道这没有让他有丝毫的反感。“你已得到了我的允许。”低沉的声音被欲望冲击得略有喑哑，但也只不过是蒙尘的大提琴最初奏出的一节乐章，绝世的华美是无论如何也无法被掩盖的。

既然已得到了这无上的荣耀，我就没有什么矜持的必要了。因着温度适宜，我们俩本就身着单薄，当我熟稔地将我们的衣物尽数脱去，才发现他白皙紧实的小腿上还系着一条细细的黑色吊袜带，蝶形的挂钩压在肌肤上，印出一个不甚清晰的泛红勒痕。这东西极为平常，我也常用，从未由此看出什么引人遐想的旖旎。哪怕在此之后，那种广告画报上，面容英俊的男模特们展示他们绑着精致袜带的精瘦小腿，亦不能让我有丝毫的兴趣可言，我便可以断定自己并没有什么特殊的偏好情趣。但唯独是对Sherlock——我的目光以一种近乎呆滞的缓慢速度，从他纤瘦的脚踝往上游走，徘徊在那两条性感得过了分的长腿上。我头一回意识到吞咽的声音能这么响亮，两腿间勃起的硬物昂首矗立，极为嚣张而高调地在Sherlock的注视中弹动了一下。

湿润澄澈的绿锈色双眸宛如一弯清浅的溪水正潺潺流过其下葳蕤生机的苔藓。金色的虹膜如光芒般散开，黑亮的眼瞳是蕴着月华的黑珍珠，因情欲灼烧而越发眼神勾人。他了然地冲我露出促狭的笑意，收回了准备解开吊袜带的手，舒舒服服地垫在脑后，说道：“看来我有必要留着它。”

那是自然。

我握住他的一只脚踝，让那微凉的肌肤在我发烫的掌下逐渐变得温暖起来。他顺势抬起这条腿，颇为主动地勾住了我的胯侧，象牙白的皮肤和黑色的皮质袜带本就形成鲜明的对比，此刻虚虚地盘在我蜜色的身体上，更是巨大的视觉冲击。在火光跃动的昏暗不明中仿佛是一条姿态妖娆的蛇，胶着情热，引诱着我。骨节分明的手蜿蜒在白嫩的大腿内侧——我常在那儿留下点让人面红耳赤的痕迹，周而复始，却始终不曾在我逐渐沉重的呼吸中触碰到腿间。双腿分开的姿势让我很容易就能看到他那根优雅可爱的阳物贴在小腹上，透明的液体如星点泪珠挂在蜷曲的深色毛发上。

老实说，尽管我们欢好过多次，但他这般坦率地展露骨子里的魅惑实在是鲜少的。可能是酒精，也可能是这样无人的环境，他亢奋的劲头让我惊讶，忍不住说了句傻话：“你这是晚上吃了些什么助情的东西吗？”

他一下子就沉下漂亮的面孔，挣开我放在他脚踝上的手：“你不喜欢大可以直接说出来。”话音未落便支起还氤氲着潮红的上半身，准备坐起来。

我顿悟过来，暗暗在心里责备自己的迟钝：“噢，当然不是！”我重新钳握住他的脚踝，用着比方才大得多的力气，舌尖顺着腿面微微凸起的骨骼形状舔出一道晶莹的湿痕，犬牙刺入，拉扯着袜带，又倏忽松开，令那根带子“啪嗒”弹回到原位。他的呼吸骤然变得粗重，淡粉色的丘比特之弓不再是抿起的，有紊乱的喘息从咬紧的雪色贝齿后溢出，轻而易举地穿过微启的唇，溜进了我的耳朵。我噙着笑，遽然在他的膝盖下方最细嫩的那处皮肤啃咬出一个不甚完整的牙印，宛如盛开后停留在茶蘼的干枯玫瑰：“我喜欢得要命。”

无论多熟悉Sherlock的身体，那在我眼中始终都是他人没有福气窥见的瑰宝，独一无二。我知道他的喜好，我了解他的每一处敏感带，但我依然不满足，乐此不疲地发掘，只为了让他体验到性事的妙处所带来的快乐。

我引导他配合着用一个奇妙的姿势，能互相用湿暖的唇舌慰藉对方的硬挺。但结果不算很顺利。由于我是躺在下面的那个，当Sherlock因为情动而情不自禁时，要么会不由自主地双腿发颤软下腰肢，遗忘了他的性器还在我的口腔里，布着腻滑液体的前端不受控制地就戳进了我的喉管，咽反射让我差点把他从我身上掀下去；要么他会因为太过舒服而含着我的阳物发出破碎的呜咽，不可避免地令牙尖划到柱身，痛得我蜷起了身体。尽管如此，我们谁也没有一丝疲软的迹象，就像两个半大的孩子在林子里发现了一个不为人知的山洞，那便成了我们孜孜不倦去探索的乐园。

Sherlock从喉咙里发出沮丧的低吼。“一定有什么地方弄错了，但现在我们连参照物都没有。”他从我身上翻下来，和我并排躺在地毯上，下巴上亮晶晶的水渍还来不及擦拭。

“这又不是实验。我总是有各种各样的方法能让你舒服的。”我出言安慰，将他搂在怀里，发干的嘴唇缱绻辗转过他洁白如玉的下巴，舔吮至那不断上下滚动的精致喉结。

置于我发间的手指在意乱情迷中猝然收紧，修剪光滑的指甲轻轻拉扯着我的发根，在我亲吻上他的乳珠时主动挺起肌理分明的胸膛，将这枚比初秋时节最饱满红润的樱桃还要香甜的果实主动送入我的口中。“或许这就是我人生中最重要的实验之一，毕竟你对这个诡异姿势的感兴趣程度可以说并不亚于我。”这倒是真的。不过话说回来，又有什么能瞒住Sherlock呢？这个姿势是我们无意中在一本破破烂烂的旧插画书上发现的。那本书显然是属于人人唾弃的“淫秽之物”，随手一翻全是活色生香的春宫图配以种种堪称淫荡的文字描述。Sherlock当时对此很好奇。至于我，虽没说过，但我一直将那图画记在脑子里，只是稍一将Sherlock矜持高雅的形象安放在那画面上，就足以让我变得沉重的下身高高地抬起头部。

“别费心跑回房间找凡士林了。就这么进来。”他用那水光朦胧的灰绿色眼睛一本正经地看着我，花瓣似的唇泛着诱人的水光，冲我张开了腿。

Sherlock，他的味道尝起来就像是雨后初绽的橙花花蕊里偷偷藏匿的露水，洁净得仿若只配让天使拿着水晶素瓶小心地采集，余下闲杂人等若是胆敢染指便是天大的亵渎。我这等凡夫俗子，普通的就像这尘世中的一颗沙砾，却三生有幸能拥有了他。我不敢如他所说那样直接就将我无处释放的欲望埋入他的体内——那铁定会伤到他的。我托着他的后腰，让他柔韧的身体可以更为方便地几欲对折。掌心顺着腰侧紧实的曲线流连向下，顺势握住雪白的臀丘。细滑丰润的肉体便在我的肆意揉捏中挤压变形。手掌倏忽用力，分开犹如白玉雕成的臀瓣，露出隐秘幽谷间还未绽放的花蕾，粉色的花瓣整齐而紧致地挤缩在一起。在这外力的拉扯下后庭的入口被强行打开了一个空隙，又随着外力的放松再次合上。

他用绿锈色的眼睛定定地望着我，而我大大方方地埋下头，半是亲吻半是摩挲，濡湿他的后庭彷如露水沾湿了娇嫩的花蕾。我让舌尖试探性的轻轻撩拨上那私密的入口，叼起一点皮肉轻轻吮吸。他的大腿在我掌下骤然绷紧，颤抖的肌肉群伴着他急促而尖锐的呼吸声是对我最言简意赅的回应。

“John，你……”他甚至说不出一句完整的话。

“如你所见。”我抬眸，潮红如涌动的潮汐攀上他平坦的胸口，徐徐蔓延上颀长的颈项，依稀可见那因头颅后仰而高高昂起的雪白下颌也染上了这情欲投下的霞光，连颈侧的那枚朱砂小痣都有着别样的风情万种。他的双手在膝弯下紧扣，攥得发白的指尖轻颤着，仿佛是一片在秋末冷风中瑟缩的枯叶。“你喜欢我这样吗？”

羞赧令他抬起手掩住双眼：“John！”

我是存了心想要逗弄他的，而且酒精让我的胆子更大了些。“我得用舌头打开你的小洞，好让它能纳入更大的家伙。”

“停下，John……”

“停止说话？还是停止舔你？可你的身体不像是后者——这是怎样的美景，它翕动着，沾满了我的唾液，显然是想要更多。”

“别这样，那让我感到尴尬。”他漂亮的面孔涨得通红，荡漾着春意的眼畔羞涩难当，粉润的唇有些无助地轻启着，像是快要被我弄哭了。我的手指流连于那根笔直的茎体，指尖顺着柱身往囊袋画出一条细细的线，终止在双球正中间的位置。他便不由自主地扭动了一下，不知是无心还是刻意，双腿打开的幅度更大了，连蜜桃般诱人的臀瓣都因这个角度而无需外力的协助而微微分开，幽谷深处暗藏无限甜蜜的花朵像是在为我佐证，急切地收缩着花瓣，水光潋滟，全然暴露在暖热的空气中。

我看着他的眼睛——漆黑的瞳仁在一片幽绿中颇为放肆地跃动着露骨的欲望，一如壁炉里跳动着的火光。“这可不是尴尬，我独一无二的侦探，你判断错误了。你很兴奋了，比我们之前的每一次做爱都兴奋。”我伸手拭去他小腹上那一小滩黏稠的液体，一条细不可见的银丝牵扯在他的皮肤和我的指腹之间，曳于他的腿根，留下一道细细的水痕。我有些痞坏地冲他眨了眨眼，将手指舔舐干净。他颤抖的低吟被阻挡在了舌前，却依然有破碎的音节化作软若无骨的气音冲破了牙关所铸的枷锁，背弃了它素来矜贵高傲的主人，偷逃出来。我伸手捏住他绷紧的下颚：“求你。”我说道：“别压抑自己。”

似是无声的回答，当我的舌头终于像灵蛇那样突破了严防死守的防线，顺滑钻入小口舔弄那一圈不断收缩的紧致肌肉，他毫无保留地发出了高亢的吟叫，发软的手指揪不住我的短发，屡次徒劳地划过短硬的发梢，却让我感到有靡靡的热流，滚烫如岩浆，猖獗地在我的血管里肆意窜动。绽开的花朵内里的细嫩在舌尖的刮擦中急速收紧又猝然放松，温暖的内壁凶猛地在舌头的周围律动起来，黏湿的液体流过我的舌面，顺着下颌滴落，没入地毯消失得无影无踪。

有了唇舌的帮助，Sherlock很快放松下来，卓越的大脑此刻因为对我的钟情与信任而彻底抛开了机警，屈从于这人性之本能。我俯身吻上他的嘴角，潮红的春色在他眉眼间缱绻辗转更胜之前，光洁的前额滴下的汗珠蜿蜒入鬓角，化作潮湿的汗意夹裹幽幽清芳的橙花香气在鼻端难舍难分地不肯散去。浅色的眼眸在沉静的绿意中宛如黯淡微光中的祖母绿，闪烁柔和的流辉，隐去了犀利的那一面，就只剩下清澈见底的楚楚可怜。他没堤防，照单全收，任凭我用凶猛的啃咬掠夺他凹出倔强弧度的双唇，直到溃不成军。我窃笑出声，他才意识到什么，可连傲气的下巴都沾上了一团水渍，唇际更是难逃一劫。颧骨上的一抹斜红仿佛是玫瑰潜藏在细白的皮肤下暗自盛放，口中嘤咛着，轻飘飘的一拳砸在我赤裸的肩头，调情似的令我筋脉夯张的性器硬得堪比石头，肿胀不堪的茎身和充分充血的头部无时无刻不通过每一处神经末梢叫嚣着想要发泄的冲动。

他大张的双腿姿态慵懒地搭上了我的肩膀，勾挂交缠，皮质的袜带蹭着我后颈的皮肤，玲珑的脚趾不耐地点了点我后背，有些颐指气使催促我：“快动。”

“别着急，我们有大把的时间。"我嘴上虽然这样呢喃着安慰他，身体却已坦诚得好似一张写满了渴求的纸笺，身体力行地欺身而上，忍耐到了极致的阴茎磨蹭了几下被拓开的后庭，敏感的顶端顶弄开了入口的嫩肉——那像一张小嘴将我吸住，律动的肌肉从四面八方推挤着我，这来源于异物侵入时的应激反应却成为了又一重的刺激。我发出低吼，叫我现在想来，那种形势下，怕是和野兽相比也不逞多让。Sherlock像是被我逗乐了，笑声带来的颤栗奇妙地因着我与他之间的这一点连接之处而产生了共鸣。我的太阳穴突突跳着，正当在犹豫是否此时就干脆长驱直入还是循序渐进地占有他的时候，本是放松状态架在我肩上的双腿骤然绷紧，双膝坚硬地顶着我的脑后，金属的袜带挂钩在肩胛处透出一丝微凉，后背有一股力量出其不意地带着我毫无防备的身体向前扑倒——

我那在橄榄球场上撞断了数根鼻梁的下巴失了控地蹭过Sherlock高挺的鼻尖，只差分毫就可能砸在上面。我惊魂未定，却还好反应算快，让双手支在Sherlock的黑发两侧勉强撑住了身体，不至于沉重地压上去像一座轰然倒下的石雕，腕间有轻微的钝痛，但那刹那间就被我遗忘在了世界的尽头：我正被一种火热的紧致所包裹。

又硬又烫的性器以那粗大的体态契入了柔软之中，硬邦邦地在火热的狭道中撑开一道罅隙，直探那湿润芬芳的花蕊。面前的胸口起伏连绵，春潮汹涌，紊乱的呼吸是小心翼翼的，但那脸上尽是餍足之色。我伸手向下爱抚结合处，显然他已经被我完全打开了，被拉扯平整的括约肌缠着根部，几乎要将双球一起纳入似的，在我的触碰下委屈地瑟缩起来，夹得我两眼直冒金星，白色的光斑像流星从我合起的双眼那漆黑如夜的眼幕里急速闪过。

他以惊人的柔韧性搂住我的脖子，鼻尖相抵，近得让我看得清他虹彩内的每一个细小的异色光点。唇沿顺着下颌线摩挲。我在他含住了我的耳廓时忘情地叫出声，热腾腾的鼻息缠绵悱恻在脸侧。他那塞壬之音倏然钻进了我的耳朵，在颅内穿梭激荡：“别总是让我重复——快动起来！”

腰身像受了蛊惑，待我后知后觉自己已然发力了许久，每一下大开大合的抽动都让我放置在交欢之地的手指抚摸到入口的嫩肉随着四溢的汁液而被带进又翻出。囊袋拍打在他的会阴处，发出皮肉碰撞在一起的清脆声响。Sherlock开始还堪承受这风雷之势的捣弄，食髓知味的呻吟是变了调的嘀咕，无非是些床笫之间叫人羞红了脸的情话。但过了片刻，当飞快的操弄变成深深浅浅的戳刺，我让龟头以一个刁钻的角度寻找到并碾压过那令他全身瘫软的腺体，他就再说不出一句还能顾得上遣词造句的囫囵话了。紧闭的双目羽睫卷翘，挂着迸激而出的小小泪花，他低声抽泣，在每一次戳到花蕊深处时无法自持地发出颤抖着上扬的尾音。

我们差不多同时射了出来，他泄出时火热的肠道发狂似地绞紧我，既是令人心荡神驰的温柔乡，亦对我而言是无法战胜的宣战。但不那么自谦地说，我的不应期快得就像只是一个喘息间的白驹过隙，便在这种时刻扳回了一局。湿漉漉的性器重新抬起头，插入Sherlock松软的后庭。水声因戳刺研磨而发生渍渍声响，混着皮肉碰撞的声音，让这欢愉打从开始就充满了野性的粗犷。

前一场欢爱在他体内遗下的精液随着我堪称粗暴的动作流出，在入口堆积出细密的白色泡沫。狭路为我所有，顺滑无阻的抽动几乎是强制性地迫使Sherlock提前结束了不应期，他的阴茎连一丝抚慰都没有，却被我硬生生地操弄出了兴致。我握着他的后颈，指腹用着足以留下痕迹的力度按压在他白嫩的皮肤上，细腻如凝脂。其下却是蕴着力量的斜方肌，拉扯出健美的线条。黑发在空中甩出一个飞扬的弧度，凹陷的腰线下是高翘的雪臀，主动抬起迎合我，可又带着哭腔向我装模作样地告饶。

我便告诉他，好医生今天不当职。我没忽略话音未了他的身体就打着哆嗦，手掌心下他颈侧跳动的脉搏越发蓬勃。

我已记不清那天我们做了多少次，性事中取悦于他，本就比性事本身更叫我满足。而那种年轻人不知餍足的劲头和体魄，在今天看来似乎是上天对我的垂怜。或许他从密云后瞥了我们一眼，暗自怜悯无知的人啊，永无足够的智慧，无法知晓何为末日狂欢。

“圣诞快乐，亲爱的。”我将Sherlock拥抱入怀，那高潮余韵中尚在震颤的身体转而用力地手脚并用缠住了我。

他抬头，濡湿的黑发在我的肩头留下潮意，水雾迷蒙的灰绿色眼睛如受惊的小鹿那样无邪，还残留着些微的失神涣散。乏力的指尖勾住我的下巴，“圣诞快乐，John。”他的目光少见的如水柔情，徘徊在我的嘴唇上，仿佛捎上了火热的温度。少顷，他倾身，用力吻上了它。

唱片早已放完，在转台和唱针下徒劳空转。倾倒的香薰银烛曳下的烛泪凝结成块，冰凉地紧贴着烛台底座，空气中还能嗅到一线暖热的木樨香调，远不如Sherlock好闻的气息那样叫我痴狂。槲寄生还悬于头顶，在炉火的跳动里有着巨大的阴影，落在地毯上好像一把悬顶之剑*。

我坐在槲寄生下，浅绿、曼妙的槲寄生，最后一支蜡烛快要燃尽，困倦的舞者已散去，只有那阑珊的蜡炬，四处是潜藏的阴影。此情此景，有人来，亲吻了我。*

我倏忽意识到，我竟不敢默诵出这首诗的下半阙。他收紧双臂，环于我的肩膀，就像黑暗中的一束光，我被拯救，我欣慰这怀中的人是真实的。

 

注：  
1\. 摘自《福尔摩斯探案集》。  
2\. 达摩克利斯之剑，寓指感知末日来临。  
3\. 《Mistletoe》by Walter de La Mare。


	31. Chapter 31

【第三十章】

我在冥冥之中惺忪醒来。临睡前加在壁炉的松木已接近燃尽，唯有缭缭轻烟从焦黑中升起。室温倒还不低。不知几时几点，尚且明亮的光线透过朱红的帘幔，让这一隅角落里透着玫瑰色的温馨。Sherlock就在我的身侧，与我一道蜷在沙发上，枕着我的肩膀酣睡如孩童，黑发散乱在脸侧，沉静纯美宛如精心雕刻的雕像。唇线温柔，眉骨深邃，鼻翼随着呼吸安稳地小小扇动着，温暖的鼻息呼出，悠长地吹拂在我的脸上。赤裸的上身从石青繁花的绒毯下半探出来，莹白如珍珠端放于层层叠叠的锦缎之中。

我看着他，便是看到了爱。

舒适安逸的时光，理应有着缠绵悱恻的亲密，可直觉叫我顾不上去亲吻我的挚爱。脑子里“嗡”的一声刺耳锐响，仿佛拉开了警报。我倏然抬头，看到了楼梯扶手那儿一闪而过的身影——鸢尾花色的长长衣摆拖拽在最高处的台阶上，凌乱打皱，掩不住的兔毛拖鞋暴露了踪迹。如寂静的林间不期而遇的山雀，我始料未及，她亦猝不及防。

目光逃避似地撤回。在我无措彷徨的余光里，Sherlock还穿着吊袜带的小腿从卷起的毛毯一角毫无防备地袒露出来，奶白的肌肤上斑斑点点皆是我落下的爱痕，还未完全褪去的殷红淡化成淡绯色，却已是最大程度上的收敛了。

慌乱犹如惊涛骇浪，在我的心底翻卷出旋涡，很快就令我不由自主地接连打了几个冷战，赶走了睡意朦胧中的混沌。我开始正常工作的鼻子敏锐地捕捉到了被宜人的温度和紧闭的门窗所保存下来的一线欢爱后的气息。终于我直起身子，脑子里乱七八糟的，思索着借口和说辞，但那无疑是最荒诞不经的谎言，最欲盖弥彰的心虚。我泄了气，狂乱的心跳叫我作呕，一回身，看到Sherlock尚存倦怠的双眼像银星一样警醒着，不是看着我，而是望向虚无。

窗外不知何物惊扰了鸽群。它们成群结队地惊叫着扑扇起翅膀，身影呼啦啦地掠过窗帘紧闭的窗子，投影下斑驳陆离的影子，突生一股凋零的肃杀之气。

楼下一阵嘈杂，我听到了门被用力甩上的巨大声响，那让我如惊弓之鸟一般绷紧了神经。父亲浑厚的声音骤然响起，醉醺醺的：“他们在哪儿？Léa，Léa！看到我的儿子了吗？”他酗酒无度，从前就是这样，喝多了就不肯安静，大吵大闹，乱扔东西。幼时见他这样总令我害怕，但等我到了足够懂事的年纪，不止一次怀疑他是不是在借酒装疯而已，要不怎会每次都是千遍一律的呢？只是苦于没有证据罢了。而此刻，我杯弓蛇影地疑心他是在艾克斯听到了什么风言风语才会临时改了主意回了家，为的就是将我逮个正着。蓦地，我似乎变回曾经的模样，蓝色的眼睛里是强装出的愤懑，可又心惊胆战他下一秒就要向旋风一样撞开房门冲到我面前大声嚷嚷，带着酒气把我的衣物全扔在床上。只不过这一次，他大着舌头说的话可不会是诸如要带我逃离曼城之类了。

大约是会把我扫地出门吧。

脚步匆匆走远，温和的女声带着浓重的小舌音低声说着些什么，似乎转移了父亲的注意力。他含糊不清地应着，下一秒瓷器落地碎片四溅的脆响和他嘟囔的歉意接踵而来，皆是让我头疼欲裂的噪音。

“是Léa。”冷汗顺着脊椎的凹陷流下，已经在尾椎积出了一片入骨的凉意，浸湿的内衣紧巴巴地贴在那一块皮肤上，黏糊发痒，像无数只蚂蚁排着队不紧不慢地走过。我拾起地上七零八落的衣物，把Sherlock的从中捡出来还给他。

“是Léa。”Sherlock点点头，竟然一反常态重复了这句话，而不是稍显刻薄地翻着白眼向我指出这是多么显而易见的事实，根本没必要说出来。

我想着，如果父亲来问责，我就说是我酒后生恶，强迫了Sherlock。尽管这个说法漏洞百出，但愿能糊弄过去。

“打住你那些不切实际的想法，那实在太荒谬了。”他还能慢条斯理穿上衣服，冲我挥了挥手，像是我转动的思绪仿若嗡嗡乱飞的蜜蜂吵扰了他。“我认为没那样严重。如果是东窗事发，Léa说你在睡觉显然也拦不住他的。”

这让我稍微冷静了一点：“你听见了？”和Sherlock尚且还能自持的从容相比，我早已乱了阵脚，一个字都没能听清楚。

“不然呢？John，你已经被无用的情绪影响了基本的判断力和逻辑性。”他明显有些烦躁，蹙起的眉间显露出几条刀刻般的纹路，青玉珠似的眼睛有着猎鹰的犀利，视线在我的脸上盘桓。随着一丝了然像闪电穿破云霄那样撕裂了浮动在俊逸面容上的不耐，他的表情倏然收起，再看向我的时候，淡漠的目光里有着掩不住的失落。那让我的心一瞬间被揪紧，疼痛自胸腔漫开，辩白之词在舌尖酝酿了良久，却只剩下了残忍的缄默。“你又害怕了。”他说道。

我当然害怕。如果说被人发现会令我害怕，倒不如说被人发现了我们的关系而可能会导致的后果更让我感到恐惧。

我还未做好所有这些的准备。每次思绪飘向Sherlock和我这不为人知的禁忌之爱，都会让我在深感甜蜜的同时亦头痛不已。我们相处融洽心有灵犀，不过数月的热恋，却分明和相濡以沫几十年的伴侣一样的默契。有时我会在夜不能寐的焦灼中忿忿不平这世界的狭隘与残酷，感叹我们身处怎样的禁断樊笼。但只要一想到Sherlock是我的挚爱，这一切不快就会烟消云散。我享受和他在一起时的力量，伸出手臂，十指相扣。似乎就没人能阻止我们。我感激年轻的不知疾苦，让我还能够有时间自我蒙蔽，蜷缩在伊甸园里视而不见盘在树上的毒蛇，充耳不闻那蛇信嘶嘶作响。快乐让我宁可做个短视的愚人，不忍心去考虑更长远的路——尽管我分明知道，我所求所想的恰是长远。可这谈何容易？世俗之见凭我一己之力就想改变那无疑是妄谈，纵使我再自不量力，也做不出这样螳臂挡车的事情。我只有披荆斩棘，跋山涉水，方可有资格一试。

我也不敢和Sherlock谈论这个。毕竟我们的第一次冷战就来源于此，如不是因为后来Sherlock负了伤，那事情就被放下了犹如搁浅在滩上的无主木船，我甚至不敢想象我们的冷战要僵持到什么时日。

坦诚来说，曾经的我天真到愚蠢的地步。当真认为这条看不到光明的道路，要想一步不错，只有谨慎。会自怨自艾的感伤Sherlock理解不了我的付出，却始终忽视了这会给他带去多少伤害。有人说，坦白是一种解脱，能让自己如释重负。但显然，这句话并不适用于每个人，至少不适用于我——我被往事所困扰，悔恨常伴我心，已在这十个春去冬来的岁月交替中成为了我的心魔。

“我以为你理解了我那封信所写的内容，那些你所看不上的谨小慎微是我认为一段成熟的禁忌之爱所必需的基石和——”

Sherlock打断了我的期期艾艾的辩解，用生硬的语气将我狠狠推开：“而我在回信中也明确提到，宽恕和谅解是不同的。”我们再次走进了一个死胡同，似乎这并不能奏效的剑拔弩张才是唯一的解决方式。

“你是否又要责怪我是个懦夫？嗯？”

他根本不理我，下颌尖锐的棱角在空气里划出一条高傲的线条，转身便要回房间。我内心虽然发怵，可被他蛮横霸道的态度所激怒，快步流星地跟了上去，一把揪住他的手臂，将他抵在门上，发出“砰”的一声闷响。我猜这房子里但凡长着耳朵的人都该听得到。Sherlock毫无防备，伸手撑住门框才堪堪稳住身形。他昂着头，垂眸对我怒目而视，低沉的嗓音刻意压抑着愤怒，低吼着咆哮出来：“蠢货！我看你是想把事情捅到你父亲的鼻子下面。”

“我告诉你，我如果是个懦夫，那你就是……”我一下子意识到自己的失言，猛然咬住了唇，“算了。”

但Sherlock是多么敏锐，早就察觉到端倪。他怔了怔，灰绿的眸子翻腾起浓重的暗光，似乎是黑夜骤然降临。“你想说我是疯子。”

“我不是那个意思。”我赶忙松开了他。

“你明白狡辩无益于你——我总能知道。”

我在心里叹了一口气，充满了歉意，上前去不管不顾地拥住了他。“我的上帝……对不起，Sherlock。对天起誓，我无意惹你不快——你知道我对你的爱。”他的身姿挺拔，从紧抿的唇，到笔直的后背，再到他挺括的衣摆——

他整个人都是紧绷的。

这个一个完全单方面的拥抱，没有推却但也没有回应，我的怀里仿佛不是活生生的灵与肉，而是一尊冰凉的石像。半晌，“这不是罪孽。”我听到他在我耳边幽幽地叹道。

“这当然不是。Sherlock，我们的爱情从来都不是错的。我也从没有这样想过。可是世人并非都是这样的想法。”我不能让他冒险为了和我的感情放弃一切。

“从什么时候开始，我竟然要为世人是如何看待我的而忧心？”他喃喃自语，倒不如说这是他对我发自内心的诘问。而我，其实他说的也不错，我是个懦夫。

晚餐吃的十分煎熬。首先，我们和Léa不可避免地见面，除了我之外，我感觉得出Sherlock和Léa都是在装作若无其事的模样；其次，我还不知道父亲是否晓得了，心怀鬼胎难免让我惴惴不安。那些牛肉吃到嘴里就被草草吞下，口腔里只剩下罗勒叶古怪的清香。但幸好，父亲对Sherlock的态度还是一如既往地殷勤有加。这让我的心在狂跳之后终于能稍微安稳地在属于它的地方待上一段时间了。

餐后，父亲毫无意外地叫住了我。Sherlock在我身侧难以察觉地顿住了，纤长的手指陷于墨绿色的餐巾中，白的惊人，叫人难以察觉那泛白的指尖正朝向我——准备触碰我以唤起我的注意。我的视线从他的手指上移，与他的目光碰到一起，绿锈色的眼睛微微眯起，我意识到他本来有话想要对我说的。但现在显然是没有这个时间了。

书房的炉火还没生起来，火苗在干燥的木头上跳跃，不时有火花蹦出来又溅在壁上，落了回去。父亲捂着嘴咳嗽了几声，指了指丢在椅背上的大衣，示意我拿给他。

“你今天找过我。”我帮他把衣服穿上，他在胳膊抬起来的时候发出费力的叹息。“你回来的时候。”我观察着他的表情，却见他一切如常，圆润的双颊上因衰老而松弛的皮肉在下颌处堆积，以致于几乎没了什么清晰的线条，像一只吃饱了饭的鸽子肥圆的身体，那让他在脾气好的时候显得格外慈眉善目，从而迷惑了大部分人的眼睛。但我知道，父亲的棱角和精明都像光线黯淡的房间地板上撒着的钉子，藏在暗处。如果此时是Sherlock，一定能见微知著看出诸多的端倪了。

他在椅子上坐下，戴着他的眼镜，闻言，抬起他苍老的眼睛从镜框上缘看向我：“你听到了？Léa说你还在休息。没什么大不了的——Harriet又怀孕了，喏，她写了信。”他从抽屉里抽出一张叠起的薄纸，递给了我。

只是寥寥数句，我仔细看了两遍，那些潦草的连笔确实是Harriet的字迹。“啊，这是好事。”我如释重负，不得不承认从午间就提着的一口气终于可以松懈下来。与此同时，我心底闪过对这唯一的姐姐最诚挚的同情，她的丈夫是那种我甚至不愿意称呼他为“姐夫”的人，Harriet在我面前毫不掩饰对他的厌恶，可还是给他生了两个孩子，现在肚子里又多一个。他们的婚姻是我继父母之后第二个深切感受到最接近灾难的存在。而我一直认为正是这样，才让我对这种所谓“传统结合”产生了极大的心理阴影。

“你的那方面还算如意？”

父亲冷不丁地蹦出这样一句话，让我几乎疑心是不是自己听错了。“抱歉？”我嗫喏着。果然，在餐桌上Sherlock想必是准备提醒我的——父亲知道了。

“别把你的老头子当成一个耄耋之年的老傻子。如果我连这一点本事都没有，又怎么会有能力走到现在，好让我的儿子有如此肆意欢乐的资本——就是玩得有些过了。”

我无视了他话语中阴阳怪气的嘲讽。“Léa说的？”

我的怀疑让父亲不太愉快地瞥了我一眼：“你错怪她了。是一个英国来的朋友，半句法语不会。听闻我也是英国人，就和我聊了起来。无意中说起侯爵大人的两位私生女，继而话题转向了他行为惊骇世俗的幺子。这位冒失的朋友不知道我是你的父亲，说了些捕风捉影的话。”

和Sherlock相处了这么久，让我对事物的敏感程度也提高了一些，加之我与生俱来的灵敏直觉，我问道：“什么身份的朋友？”

“一个上校。我也头一次见。”父亲耸了耸肩，不以为然地告诉我。我暗自记下这一点一定要告诉Sherlock。“是小Holmes勋爵先引诱你的？毕竟他的名声……一向与特立独行的举动有关，说是声名狼藉有失公允，但是，也注定不是什么好话。”他难得地斟酌了一下用词，可是这委婉依然让我不怎么舒服。一直以来人们都是这样评价Sherlock的吗？这样一个特别的存在，聪明绝顶的天才，我生命中的月光，被那些恶言恶语形容的仿佛是撒旦在人间的化身，更或者，便是撒旦本身。就好像每一件有驳于所谓”正常“这个范畴的事情，只要有Sherlock的名字牵涉其中，那就毫无疑义一定都是Sherlock主使。人们用耳语和眼神达成了这个共识。

突然之间，我就什么都不想隐瞒了。我偏偏就要成为打破这种想法的人。

我冷笑出声，近乎无礼的态度于意料之中地成功引起了父亲格外的注意，这让我感到充满了戾气的快意，像是寂静无声间挥拳打碎了一扇玻璃。“不。这不关Sherlock的事。恰恰相反，他拒绝过我，是我对他穷追不舍。这件事也是我的错，昨晚他并不情愿。”这些话我在心里练习了数遍，就在舌前。接着，我做好了一耳光打在脸上的心理准备。

然而没有我预想的大发雷霆，父亲甚至连眼睛都懒得抬：“看来你是当真把我当成一个老傻子了——给你的肚子里多塞十个胆子，你也做不出这种事情。放宽心，我并不是在问责你们。倒想问问，你认真想过吗？我是指，面对你的母亲。毕竟，上帝就是她的初恋。”

这倒是我对这场谈话完全没有想到的走向。一时间瞠目结舌，也不知父亲究竟是葫芦里卖什么药。发紧的喉间狠狠吞咽了几下，才说道：“一定要现在说这个？不，别总是在我面前说母亲的坏话。”

“我算是解脱了。你也想离开，是不是？她的虔诚让你透不过气。＂

“我不会离开的。＂而我的内心并非如我的回答一般斩钉截铁。

“那你敢告诉她你爱着一个男人？＂

这问题被父亲轻飘飘地抛出来，却如一块从天而降的陨石，砸在我的面前，掷地有声。似是有冰冷的刀猛然捅进了我的胸口，一番搅动，泛着苍白银光的刀尖挑起我的心脏，拉扯出来呈于这四方的空间正中。富丽华美的挂帘窗幔和屏风上的巨大花朵在只开了壁灯的房间里化作阴影中张牙舞爪的鬼影，我的影子投影在桃木色的古董架上，随着那些柜子棱角和藏品不规整的外形，歪歪扭扭的好像千疮百孔的幽魂。“爸爸——＂

“我的儿子，你瞒不了我，你爱他，你的朋友小Holmes勋爵。我也看得出来，他同样爱你。但是我更希望从你这儿得知，这种罗曼蒂克的情谊，只是一个终将会随着时间推移慢慢结束的阶段。＂

“不，这不是......我决意不止如此。＂

“那你知道Harriet年少时与你一样，和一位同性产生过好感吗？”

我愕然。这消息仿佛是晴天霹雳一般，我明明每个词都再明白不过，但从父亲口中说出，却好像一个词都听不懂了。我知道Harriet和她丈夫的关系不好，但我以为仅此而已了。她有好些亲密的女友，在她丈夫出去鬼混的每一天都和她形影不离，但我从未怀疑过什么。那么她进疗养院……

“Clara，你该记得，那个牧师的女儿，钢琴弹得很好。我相信Harriet与她也是如你此刻一般认真。可最终呢？你的母亲发现了这一切，怒不可遏。你以为Harriet是因为酗酒而住进疗养院，但是其实因为同Clara的关系而被软禁在疗养院才是她酗酒的开端。我曾阻止你母亲这样对待Harriet，可是没有用。你知道的，没有人能比她更独断专行。”

“那后来呢？”

“还有什么后来的事情，就是你所知的一切了。Harriet离开了疗养院，被你母亲挑了个金玉其外败絮其中的男人嫁了，如今和Arthur有三个孩子；Clara呢，嫁了一个达勒姆那边来的乡绅，跟着他走了就再没了消息。”父亲的雪茄呛得我喉咙干疼，眼睛发酸。我总是自诩是个体贴入微的好弟弟，Harriet也从未反驳过这一点，可实际上我竟是这样的不称职。＂如果你考虑如何向你母亲坦白。我则建议你不要去告诉她，她会连你的亲外甥女的洗礼也不让你参加。＂

我曾将信将疑母亲是否当真会那么做。但事实证明父亲说的没错。一九三五年，母亲骤然病重，是肺部的毛病，我回到曼彻斯特侍疾。母亲病入膏肓也不肯原谅我，那时她的面色焦黄、骨瘦如柴，整日咳血，一滴水也进不下去，却在每一次我出现在她床榻前时用嘶哑的嗓音叱责我是”耶和华你神所憎恶的罪人”。她不允许我接近外甥们，哪怕只是递给他们一块糕点。她还逼迫Harriet发誓，不让她的孩子们见到我除非我“改邪归正”。不过这都是后话。

我不认为父亲对于我和Sherlock的事情就毫无芥蒂，但他终是放纵了我，许是因为圣诞的缘故，又或许追根揭底是因为他爱我如同其他无私的父母爱自己的孩子那般别无二致。

“趁还年轻，我的儿子，去吧——我只当看不见——去追逐你的所爱吧。才不至于在一把年纪的时候暗自垂泪。”他这样告诉我。

在马赛余下的时日，因为得到了这种默许，我便有恃无恐起来。想来这也是我和Sherlock为数不多的一段称得上是公开的亲密时光，勿需遮遮掩掩那可以从一个微笑一个对视中四溢而出的甜蜜气息。我光明正大地和他同宿同寝，当然行事言行也是很有分寸的。并且我和父亲的关系有了极大的改善，这是我不曾想到的另一个收获。

我们离开马赛的那天恰逢一九三三年的头一天。父亲本想再多留我住几天的，但是被派去改签车票的男仆带回了一个消息：再过几天恐怕有铁路工人要求涨薪的罢工游行。不凑巧的是，我在圣诞假期结束后有两门实操类的课程需要进行考核。如果在马赛多停留些时间，那耽误了考试就是在所难免的了。因此，我们决意返程的时间不要改动了，但我也答应了父亲会经常来看望他。

“我得告诉你一件事。”父亲当然是给我们买了头等厢座，毗邻餐厅。马赛算不得是人流密集的大站，又逢新年伊始，因此车厢内空荡荡的，我给Sherlock和自己各要了一份早餐，列车员就远远地在吧台那边无所事事地消磨时光去了。“上天让我碰到你，这是我的幸运。”

Sherlock在我的威逼利诱下不怎么情愿地吃了个精光。旋身低声唤来列车员，要了一杯咖啡，又给了他一点小费，请他帮忙买一份当日的报纸。等走的远了，餐厅空无一人，Sherlock才回答我的话：“啊，不够精确。”他摇了摇头。

“那是？”

他眨眨眼，绿锈色的双眸在白日里总比其他时间要色彩浅淡，灰调更加明显，也更加通透，像车窗外一眼瞧见的云影天光，用嗔怪的目光打量了我一会儿，让我总觉得他是不是能从我新换的大衣和咀嚼蒙布朗的频率观察些什么。“你怎么能这样迟钝？这分明是我们两个人的幸运。”

但是，时间是不会治愈我们的，它只会让人麻醉。未能解决的问题只会被放置，而不是被遗忘。那会是沉睡的火山，终究是个隐患。


	32. Chapter 32

【第三十一章】

Sherlock在我的宿舍内来回走动。像一只焦躁不安的笼中困兽，长大衣的衣裾在他每一次充满了戏剧感的旋身时在他的膝边扬起一个飘逸的角度，仿佛是意欲展翅的夜蝶。

最初一段时间那是一副无以伦比的美景：Sherlock穿着剪裁得体的炭黑色羊绒大衣，胸口处露出一小块珍珠白色的衬衫。扣子没有扣到顶，微敞的领口也没有循规蹈矩地系上领带，蓝色的围巾随意挂在脖子上，配极了他白皙如象牙的肤色。卷发蓬松黑亮，微曲的刘海耷在额前，中和了他过于高耸锋利的颧骨，双眼澄澈湿润，那种深邃中沉淀出的明媚绿意，像世间最熠熠生辉的宝石才有的皎柔光华，锐利闪烁着属于它的亮光，恰如隼类的双目。他的脊梁挺拔像是连衰老和死亡也无法使其屈服。Sherlock有着与生俱来的高雅气质，淡泊沉静，超脱于世俗。这样一位绅士，能让我用上所有美好形容词堆砌也不足以描述出他的清妙绝艳，在我的眼前走来走去，当然是赏心悦目的。但是他就这样不停歇地折腾了近一个小时，我就不得不出言阻止了。

“Sherlock。”我趁他脚步一顿的罅隙瞬间，一把拉住了他的素腕。无可奈何地恳求他：“算我求你——我的眼睛都要花了。”

他顺势坐在我身侧，纤细的手指搭成塔状，抵着他粉色的唇珠，双眸并不看向我，而是看向虚无。我早已见怪不怪了，知晓他又陷入了自己的世界，此时说什么他都听不进去。“究竟是哪位上校竟对我如此青睐。”他嘟哝着。

我摸了摸他的手背，触之生凉，不由分说将一杯暖茶塞进了他的手心。他将其捧着，姿态乖巧。“管他呢，无关之人。”我随口答道。

Sherlock认定了此人是故意为之，巧合之说是绝无可能，“上帝不可能那么懒”，他这样对我说。我一方面自然相信他的判断，但是另一方面，我还是疑心这或许就是上帝偷了个懒——一个碎嘴的上校，因为私事在艾克斯度假，语言不通的环境下百无聊赖对影独酌，发现了我父亲还能和他说上几句话，就此打开了话匣子。名流的八卦新闻是两个陌生人最能聊得投机的话题了。否则，谁这样无聊要整蛊我们呢？我百思不得其解。

但事情发展到一九三九年被披露出来，就正如世人所知，那不是什么无关之人。那是恶魔，真正的冷血杀手。我为自己的大意而羞愧难当。

他叹道：“John，我真的嫉妒你。”

我本能地意识到这不是什么好话。“开什么玩笑？嫉妒我什么？”

“你的头脑如此简单平和，基本不需要转动。但我的就像高速运转的机器，失了控地转个没完。就像出了故障的炮台，迟早要把自己炸成碎片。”

“趁我还没生气赶快闭嘴。”

“否则呢？”他伶牙俐齿地挑衅我。

我委婉地告诉他：“否则我把你拖上床让你没劲想别的。”

“你在考试前都不会想做爱的，因为通常压力过大会兴致不高，而且容易让你表现不佳。”这倒是一点没错，老底戳穿让我顿时哑口无言，像舌头被打了结。他露出一个歇斯底里的狰狞表情。“我需要一个案子！”

“Lestrade如果有需要会先来找我，还记得吗？我是你在伦敦的信息接收点。既然他没来，那就是没有案子。”

他盛气凌人地冲我翻了个白眼：“你不在的时候错过了。”

“这不可能。我要是不在他会留下便条的。”我矢口否认。

“便条掉了。”

“看在上帝的份上！你那卓越的观察和演绎呢？好好看看，再告诉我，你觉得我敢错过你的案子？”他那副可怜兮兮的模样像被我欺负了似的，抱着膝蹲坐在我的扶手椅上，一声不吭，只用那双水光盈盈的绿眸直勾勾地盯着我看。直到我被这惹人怜爱的目光勾起了愧疚之心，快步过去半跪在地上，拉着他的胳膊轻言细语地安抚道：“再找找那个上校，你在报纸上没有翻到？”

“没有任何有用的信息！”眼看着他又要暴跳如雷了。

“嘿，别着急，想想过两天就是你的生日了，是不是能开心一点？”

“这无法安慰我——我想和你过生日。”

“谁说不是呢。”

Sherlock生日是一月六日——第十二夜，主显节。这是他和我在一起之后的第一个生日，我理应要陪他度过。但是很遗憾，他的父亲在伦敦，Sherlock没有理由再次把家人扔在一边，于是父子三人在一起过了这个生日。我不得不说自己确实有些失望。

但是这失望并没有延续太久，至少没有延续到我躺上床。因为当晚，Sherlock敲开了我的窗子。带着伦敦冬夜凛凛的朔风和浸入骨髓的寒意跳进了我的怀中，冻得瑟瑟发抖。我既心疼又感动，将他打横抱进浴室，忙不迭地打开水龙头调好水温。又像个最勤快的仆役那样为他烧旺了壁炉，在扶手椅上铺上厚厚的毯子。但很快我就被一起扯进了淋浴花洒下面，热水兜头浇下，我在蒸腾的雾气缭绕中像只湿透了的小狗一样用力甩出飞溅的水花。“你像红胡子。”Sherlock咯咯笑着。

“那是谁？”

“我儿时的伙伴，是一只爱尔兰雪达犬。”我在他的脸上看到一瞬的怅然，莹亮的眸子稍稍黯淡了下来，但他很快就垂下眼帘，试图遮掩着回忆所带来的脆弱。我想，红胡子一定是因为什么原因骤然离世，带给了Sherlock无法愈合的伤痛和无法磨灭的阴影。

那晚我暗自在心中向他许下了一个承诺——等时机成熟，我要在伦敦市中心的位置找一间好公寓，和Sherlock一起搬进去。楼上是卧室，楼下改造成Sherlock的咨询侦探事务所。然后在我们住到一起后的第一个第十二夜，我要送他一只爱尔兰雪达犬。两个同居的男人，一只有着浓烈红色毛发的爱犬，没有能比这更好的了。

我当然送了他别的生日礼物，但平庸如我，用Sherlock的原话来说，尽其所能带给他的“最大的惊喜”，是找到了那位上校的身份。

那天Sherlock待在剑桥，我独自一人无所事事，就应了橄榄球队的几个朋友的约，到学生俱乐部找乐子。有校内的社团来为自己的拳击协会做宣传。因着Sherlock的“校外活动”具有特殊性，难免会遇到危险，那次他被人捅了一刀几乎让我吓掉了半条命，我也斟酌着是否需要进行一些搏击上的强化训练，以免再发生类似情况我们俩都手无寸铁任人宰割。于是就在一旁有一搭没一搭地听着。便听到旁座的几个本科学生询问教练是何资历。然后只听得他们凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕了一句“再没比Morris更好的了”诸如此类推崇备至的赞叹。

我一时有了兴致，问他们Morris是什么人物。得知是在东奥德门附近一家拳馆的教练，本事了得，一看就是经受过专业训练的。但他们言语间都是用着过去式。

“那么他现在不在那儿了吗？”我有些遗憾。

“谁知道呢，拳击馆老板说他去了国外。倒也不用可惜，他可不见得是什么好人。”有一个学生多嘴说了一句。见我目光灼灼看向他，很有兴趣知晓下文，他也毫不忸怩，故作神秘地压低了声音，生怕被人听见似的。“据我所知，此人根本不叫Morris，还是一位上校。这样的人物，若不是在部队里犯过事怎么会混到如此境地。”

我的内心咯噔一下。仿佛有风吹动枝桠间的蛛网，牵一发而动全身，在我的肋间猛烈地摇晃，摇摇欲坠，顿生的紧张令我屏息，幸而拿着酒杯的手倒还算稳。我定了定神，我故意装出不屑的模样，嗤笑着说：“要是他这样隐姓埋名，你又怎么能知道他是个上校？编些离奇故事骗女孩儿和你多喝杯酒吗？我想你是搞错对象了。”我的话引得他那些年轻的同伴们哈哈大笑起来。

那年轻人自感在朋友面前被我这个陌生人拂了脸面，不免有些急躁，脸色红一阵白一阵，连喝了几大口酒。他向我赌咒发誓，连鼻梁上的雀斑都生动了起来，可我笃定了主意不为所动，非得逼出他的真话不可。他深看了我一眼，颇有些破罐破摔的意思。“我要是说了，你们可别在外头乱传话。”得了我们郑重其事地应允，他才放下心。“有一日我被Morris打得可惨，老兄，一点不手软！我打赌他的眼睛都红了……”

我耐着性子当了个合格的倾听者。简而言之，这位年轻人因为被打趴下了毫无还手之力，挣扎间无意中扯开了Morris的口袋，掉出了一枚狗牌。强烈的好奇心驱使他即使被打得鼻青脸肿，也忍痛瞟了一眼那上面的字——

Sebastian Moran，陆军上校，隶属北约克郡轻步兵团。

再没有更巧的事情了。我将钱拍在桌上，请了他们几轮酒。尽管他们为我的大方大吃一惊，倒也欣然接受了并未怀疑什么。我来不及通知Sherlock，直接就按着那几个人给我的地址找了过去。或许有人会说，在那种算不得太平的年头于夜晚去东奥德门不是什么明智之举，但那一刻我满心所想的完全是Sherlock面对谜题时的心花怒放，他流光溢彩的绿色眼睛沁润净透的无辜，氤氲狂喜的火热，比漆黑如墨的夜色里最为明亮的孤星还要夺目。而危险，从来都无法成为我的阻碍。

想让那位拳馆老板开口不比从俱乐部的年轻学生那儿套话更麻烦。我气势如虹地掏出了Sherlock给我的冒牌警官证，壮着胆子在那垂头丧气的中年人面前虚晃一枪，竟没想到如此轻易就把他唬住了。再加上一张十镑的钞票，我就在这位生意不佳的老板嘴里得到了相当全面的信息。

Moran上校——准确点说，前上校，罪大恶极地犯下了虐待新兵的罪行，因此被革职。我的西贝货还歪打正着地让拳馆老板向我坦白Moran犯下的另一宗案子，这也是让Moran离开英国的原因：他化名Morris同时做两份工营生，一份自然是拳击教练，另一份则是在一家俱乐部靠扑克赚钱。但他为人不规矩，出老千被发觉，恼羞成怒枪杀了同桌的牌友。

我为着这一发现而大喜过望。毫无疑问了，这个Sebastian Moran有很大的嫌疑就是在艾克斯与父亲闲话的人，无论是巧合还是故意所为，只要顺藤摸瓜就一定能查出真相。

第二天我跟着导师在圣巴塞洛缪医院有一场手术，下了手术台的时候天边只剩下一道缥缈的微光，仿如镶了金箔滚边的灰色帷幔正牵开了四角铺天盖地地落下，将要拥住在这华灯初上的街头巷尾匆匆而行的每一个过客。我七手八脚地套上大衣急着要一头扎进这西山日落的暮色中去给Sherlock寄信，这时Molly Hooper从她的办公室探出头叫住了我。

“Watson医生，这有一个……你的电话。”她甜美秀气的脸上流露出一丝迷茫的神情。怎么会有电话打进来是找我的？我不记得给了谁圣巴塞洛缪的电话号码。我也大惑不解，跟着她一路走到最里面的办公室。话筒放在一旁，我看了她一眼，试探地拿起来放在耳边。“你好，我是John Watson。”

“噢，John！”电话那头的人一下子就听出了我的声音。而我，隔着电话线，也无法认错那莹白的珍珠骨碌碌滚过暗玫瑰紫色的丝绒那般让人心头发颤的低沉声线，尽管感觉得出他很高兴，但那慵懒的嗓音依然透着从容不迫的优雅。“很高兴你还在圣巴塞洛缪，我估算的时间只差了两分钟，你一定是在洗手间耽误了点时间。”我的上帝，他说的一点都没错，我至今都不知道他是如何估算的。但是就冲他能计算得出我的酒量，那么计算出我的膀胱储存量也不是没有这个可能。况且，这称得上诡异的推理除了让我大呼精彩之外，丝毫不会让我有所不适。

“Sherlock！”我惊喜地叫出来。“你这是在哪儿？”

“第欧根尼。”

“那个古希腊哲学家？”我像个白痴一样，听都没听过有这么个地名。

“Mycroft的俱乐部。”他跟我说了个地址，在伦敦的某处。“一般情况下我不想打电话，因为要进Mycroft的办公室。但是直到现在他还是失踪的状态，却不肯放我走。我有足够的证据可以证明他和'苏格兰场'在一起却把我晾在一边——好了，叙旧结束，我有正事。”

“噢不，不行，今天我不想谦让。得让我先说，你一定猜不到我发现了什么。”我像是一个急于向君王邀功的臣子，迫不及待要把一切都告诉他。

他的声音听上去充满了讶然：“这可是稀奇了。通常来说我才是那个喜欢炫耀的人，而你是谦逊有礼的医生。可今天，你的声音听上去就像一只斗志满满的公鸡，雄赳赳地挺着胸膛大摇大摆的。”

我回过头用余光瞥向Hooper小姐，她很是礼貌地尽量远离我，站在开了一条小缝的门边向我招招手道了一声再见就离开了办公室，顺便还体贴地带上了门。“等你听完了我要说的东西再嘲弄我也不迟，只怕你说不出这样的话了。”尽管办公室此时只有我一人，可我依然放轻了嗓音。这种事情谨慎一点准没错的。

我声情并茂地描述了发现Sebastian Moran的过程，少不了一些适当的润色。满怀期待地等着Sherlock的表扬。

他也毫不吝啬对我的夸奖：“这真是一个大惊喜，John，这是比你送我的古董放大镜更好的惊喜。”

“能得到Sherlock Holmes的褒赞真是奇迹。你不得不承认，那些无聊的俱乐部还是有些用处的。”他对当代学生热衷于在俱乐部进行社交活动总是抱有嗤之以鼻的态度。

“倾听本就是信息收集的方式之一，不限场合。”Sherlock的声音轻快，语速很快，我能想象得出那张诱人如蜜糖的嘴唇飞快掠动的模样。“看来这一次你终于跟上了我的节奏。”他说。

这把我弄糊涂了，不由得问道：“这是什么意思？”

“这正是我所要告诉你的事情。虽然方法不尽相同，但显然你我各自所得的答案是一致的，于你父亲面前嚼舌头的上校正是Sebastian Moran。至于我是用什么方法找到他的——买车票必须要登记，以防出现意外事件无法确认乘客身份。这就容易多了。只不过，我还未能发现他的目的所在。”

他言简意赅，这下子我就听明白了。“所以你也查到了他。”从昨夜开始就充盈了我内心的欣喜若狂此时消失殆尽，就像打满了气的车轮胎不小心被扎了成片的碎玻璃，不知不觉就变得干瘪。“我还以为能帮上你的忙，但那并没有什么实质性的用处，都是些你已经知道的东西。”我有些悻悻的。

“那又怎样？”听上去他不太耐烦，像是不能理解我到底在沮丧什么。“亲爱的医生，在我的面前你根本用不着妄自菲薄。正如我的断言，你做我的助手是完全合格的。”Sherlock笃定地说。

可我知道自己确实是平庸之人，尽管Sherlock从不肯同意我这种说法。但是，爱情不愿意承认心上人与生俱来的平庸，从而显出它的不可理喻。*这便是最好的诠释。我感激于他赐予我的信任和他所能提供的为数不多的所有的耐心，正如同我感激于他肯将他最真挚最纯净的感情尽数都给了我，哪怕那与理性相悖的情感是他完全陌生的领域，可他为了我，献祭般献出了一颗赤诚之心。

 

注：  
1.《无辜的血》P.D.詹姆斯著。


	33. Chapter 33

【第三十二章】

我们对Moran的调查停在了瓶颈处，因为从种种迹象看来，他和我们的交集似乎可看作两条相距甚远永不会交汇的铁轨。而且据某些不能言明的可靠信息来源，他在法国这段时间非常的老实，完全看不出是个十恶不赦的杀人犯，倒像是最老实平和的公民。这就无法推断他的动机到底是什么，似乎巧合一说更能符合事实。可他在扑克俱乐部杀了人之后能够销声匿迹在异国逍遥度日，又仿佛是在冥冥中有神灵不厌其烦地一遍遍告诫我们：他的背后一定有着不容小觑的势力。

Sherlock对此格外暴躁，他在我的宿舍和贝克庄园的房间墙上都贴了一张张从报纸上剪下来的照片和报道，互相之间连起了蛛网般纷乱复杂的棉线。还留有他潦草的只言片语，那些字迹如Sherlock本人一样修长，有黑色有蓝色，洇开的墨渍宛如开到荼蘼的花朵，和快没墨时笔尖用力刻下的白痕混在一起，显示出他来来回回做了多次补充。这些内容连起来看非常意识流，叫人摸不着头脑。但我就是再愚钝也能看出这昭示着这些内容互相之间所存在的相关性，可我实在又不明白它们到底是如何被联系在一起的。我们曾去过苏格兰场，但Lestrade将我们连哄带骗地赶了回去，对于Sherlock要求派人监视一些合法公民更认为是天方夜谭，私下问我他是不是太久没休息产生了幻觉。

Lestrade这条路行不通了。Sherlock在越来越多的时间里端坐在椅子上老僧坐定那样进入了思维宫殿。鉴于我对此给不了任何帮助，所能做的只有给他泡茶，以及在他折磨小提琴的时候进行安抚——否则我大概会被投诉到学监那儿。如果是在庄园，那Hudson太太早就来砰砰敲门了。

我不幸地成为了Sherlock的出气筒，他总是冲我一顿嚷嚷，语速又急又快，连珠炮似的让我除了瞠目结舌想不出任何反驳的话。于是，我蛮不讲理地将他拉入怀里，让我的手充分感受那头柔软的黑发发丝穿过指缝的丝滑，指腹按摩在发根，而他则闭上了喋喋不休的嘴巴，发出猫儿那样愉悦的哼哼声，身体也像猫儿似的以惊人的柔韧团成一团，枕着我的大腿陷入沉思。我曾天马行空地想象过Sherlock的思维宫殿是什么样子的，是否有着贝克庄园的构造，有无数个房间，所有他存在脑子里的知识被分门别类存储在一个个房间里。他信步走进一间，随手拈来一本册子，便能将里面所记载的不同地区泥土的差别性倒背如流娓娓道来。我无缘获得这种智慧，只是有幸窥见一斑，却仍旧为之疯狂地着迷。

很快，一桩案子救了我。

若我的记忆不曾出错，那大约是一九三四年一月底至二月初。伦敦还是一如既往的寒气侵骨，晨间的清冷成了每一个崭新的一天开始时的最大阻碍。说话产生的白雾交织在一张张面孔之间，仿佛织就出了一张雪白的网。Sherlock在路边的电话亭给我打了个电话，之后就在圣巴塞洛缪附近我必经之路上的一家旧书店等着我。着实等了好一会儿——我没能从那群闹哄哄的学生中间脱开身，他们总是有那么多的问题，可教授本人又总没有耐心搭理他们。总之我刚一从街角露面，就瞧见他那张俊逸的面孔贴着蒙上了雾气的窗玻璃那唯一一小块被胡乱抹干净的地方向外张望。打着卷的黑发本就四处支棱着，被堆在颈项间的围巾围绕，让耳边的碎发散乱地向两侧蓬开，愈发凸显出他那双灰绿眼眸衬着雪白皮肤的绝色，年轻的面容像个孩子似的毫无心机。直到他敏锐地发现了我，露出了一个绝对可以称之为可爱的笑容，令我的心似乎漏了一拍。冬日早起所带来的无奈与痛苦瞬间就被我抛到九霄云外去了，仿佛这笑容蕴含着能够治愈所有负面情绪的魔力——甚至还会传染。因为我从一个路过的中年男人脸上流露出的怪异神情中幡然醒悟：我正和Sherlock隔着一块窗玻璃相对傻笑呢。

Lestrade正在克拉珀姆交汇站的门口等着我们。没有过多的寒暄和客套，感谢Sherlock，我们之间已省去了这一麻烦的步骤，大可以毫无拘束地直奔主题。他将我们迎进了站内。

“死者Joe West，是一名医生。”Lestrade用手指重重地点了点翻开的笔记本里夹着的一份电报，指尖被香烟熏得焦黄，我抬起头，只见他两只眼睛都布着血丝，头发有些凌乱，状态十分颓唐。“在克拉珀姆交汇站附近的格兰特路上的一家急诊诊所工作。清晨被工作人员在车站的卫生间内发现尸体。他在最里侧的隔间挂钩上以跪姿自缢。我可以给你两分钟的时间——”

“两分钟。”Sherlock陡然提高了音调，“为什么只有两分钟？”他质问道。

Lestrade被打断了阐述，显然很不满意，忍不住翻了翻眼睛：“知足吧，混小子。这案子理论上不该是我经手的，你本来连边都沾不到。”

”那么苏格兰场就又多了一件无头悬案——再一次显示你们能力不足的最佳佐证。”Sherlock毫不示弱地反唇相讥，灰绿色的眼睛里满是张牙舞爪的狡黠，俊逸的脸上虽然因不快而沉下了面色，可嘴角噙着的冷笑在他唇间溢出的一串烟圈后依然透着孩子般的任性，倒不是当真那么针锋相对。

“只有两分钟，要不你就只能走人。”Lestrade也毫不含糊。

苏格兰场自然不是只有Lestrade这一位探长，但是能像他一样善待且关心Sherlock的，据我所知只有他一个人。很多时候苏格兰场需要Sherlock，但那并不是真心实意想要与其合作，更多的时候是迫于无奈。因此，所有Sherlock与我能够私下参与进去的案子，我知道Lestrade一定没少在背后帮忙说服那些同僚。譬如这样，游说经手此案的负责人让Sherlock来案发现场看看，哪怕只是两分钟。

我不得不出声稍微干涉一下：“Sherlock，两分钟对你来说当然没问题。”这虚伪的恭维换来的是他半心半意的一个白眼，却也不再多说些什么了。我又把话题扯回到案子上：“他在卫生间隔间自缢，还有呢？”我草草记下，又用笔把这个死因圈了出来。

“哦是了，那个隔间，门锁上从外面看不出什么名堂。可我们试过了那个挂钩的承重，完全不能够承受一个成年男性的体重，更不要说跪姿自缢需要死者在死前加大力气沉下身体。但这不是唯一的一个疑点。”

“我的好医生同样也发现了这个疑点。”笔尖在纸面上发出沙沙的轻响，浓烈的烟草焦香萦绕在我的身畔。无需抬头，我便知道是Sherlock凑近了我。我侧目望去，Sherlock俏皮地冲我扬了扬眉，又转头看向Lestrade，示意他继续说下去。

“West医生每天坐傍晚五点的那趟车从克拉珀姆交汇站出发到滑铁卢站下车——他家住在斯托克韦尔附近。全程大约要半个小时。早上八点半再从那边过来。工作日的大致作息时间就是这样的规律，这一点得到了他家人的证实。但是昨天晚上，有几位目击者，都是附近的居民，称看到他和往常一样时间离开了诊所，六点十分左右又回来过。之后起了大雾，火车晚点，直到快八点才再次出门。可是，问题在于初步判断他死亡时间大约是五点半。”

拉起了警戒线的走廊越往深处走越热闹了起来，我想是快到案发现场了。Sherlock捻熄了烟头。“一个在五点半死在了车站的人，又在四十分钟后回到了诊所。”

“毋庸怀疑，这确实是矛盾之处。”

“诊所有失窃吗？”

“初步调查是没有。门窗和锁眼都是完好无损的。看上去确实就像是West医生本人走了这一趟似的。”

“既然如此，他的身上应该有两张往返的车票，一张是五点钟登上去滑铁卢站的，另一张是后来的返程票。”Sherlock指出。

“没有车票。他的口袋、手提包，都检查过了。Jones探长怀疑他根本没能登上车，甚至还没来得及买票就死了。”站在门旁边的一个探员插嘴道，当看到Lestrade带进来的是Sherlock，不禁缩了缩脖子往后退了几步。

Sherlock并不认同这种推断。他认为既然有人假装是West医生返回诊所，那么可以怀疑是诊所有此人要找的东西。可是如果仅仅是这样的话，此人可以潜入而非这样大摇大摆冒着被识破的危险光明正大走进诊所，所以他很可能还有一个目的是要借此扰乱警方对于时间线的调查，而车票正好就是捋清时间节点的重要证据。West医生的遗物中没有车票，这巧合就太过刻意了。

大致地观察了一会儿，Sherlock先让我去找调度人员查查昨天晚上途径克拉珀姆交汇站的火车时刻表，许是看我与警方在一起，那位工作人员爽快地就把调度记录给了我，顺便又给我了一个讯息——“昨晚售票的姑娘Louise是见过West医生的”，他这样对我说。我又赶去见了这位Louise，可能是由于出了命案，那姑娘和我说话的时候有些战战兢兢的，可还算得上是头脑清晰，斩钉截铁地告诉我只在五点的时候见过West医生，他和往常一样买了一张去往滑铁卢站的单程票。我将这些信息记下，以备Sherlock所需。

两分钟委实是有些短。但幸好如那位态度冷淡的Jones探长想要把我赶出去的时候说的——“这儿有一大批专业人士”，所以我这样的“毫无经验的小医生”很快就对尸体的情况有了大致的结论。

死者脸部发青紫色，眼球突出，这是机械性窒息最基本的表现之一。颈部有压迫留下的沟状凹痕，呈褐色皮革样化，深度差不多一致。比对了案发现场他脖子上缠绕的绳索，纹路能够对应得上。舌根有明显的淤血，甲状软骨板有骨折，前颈两侧有细小的抓痕和擦痕——但自缢通常在不由自主时死者也会去抓挠试图挣脱，因此这并不能说明就是勒杀，除此之外，其他勒杀常见的外伤都是没有的。

可与此同时，自缢死亡的一些特征，在West医生的遗体上也没有显露出来。他的下肢与下腹部没有明显尸斑。而按照他的死亡时间来算，如果克拉珀姆交汇站的卫生间真的是案发现场，那么一直到他的遗体被发现，至少他已经以跪姿悬挂了超过十小时，血液坠积理应会在他的下肢和腹部偏下的位置产生颜色较深的散在性溢血点。

及至撩开West医生耳后浅金色的头发，看到那周颈直达耳侧的不规则缢沟，我们才可以基本断定这是他杀而非自缢。而且Sherlock在这发根处发现了一些十分蹊跷的东西，煤灰。

正当我将Louise的供词告诉Sherlock之时，身后的门“砰”的一声被推开。在这之前，那些走来走去的警员无一例外地被Sherlock用犀利的言辞驱赶了出去，有几个又气又怕，面色发白摔门而去，料想也是不会再来找麻烦的。我扭头向后看去，果不其然，是Jones探长。在他的身后，我隐约看见Lestrade那张英俊的面孔被隔在众人之后，急切地说着什么，但显然Jones不为所动，用脚后跟把门踢上。目光先是草草地在我脸上巡睃一番，流露出的不以为然明显是不把我当回事，接着就冷冰冰地看向Sherlock：“小Holmes勋爵。”若不是看他肥厚的下巴上堆积的皮肉压出了褶儿，我压根意识不到他方才微微颌首，权当是打了招呼了。

“把你的结果告诉我。”

他蛮不客气的态度和讨人嫌的腔调里那理所应当的语气令我十分不快。人们往往在腹诽Sherlock的脾气有多坏舌头有多毒辣为人有多刻薄的时候，选择性地忽略了自己对待Sherlock的态度又是怎样轻慢与羞辱。

这恰恰是我最无法忍受的一点。

“你是来请Holmes少爷帮忙的，劳驾，态度放尊重些。”我站起来，用身体挡住了他打量Sherlock时那种肆无忌惮的无礼目光。出乎我的意料，我原以为他一定要和我嚷嚷一通，但他却只是一言不发地瞪着我，蓦了，整个人像泄了气的皮球那样态度软和了下来，尽管不情不愿的，言语间该尽到的礼数也都尽数做到了，完全是个色厉内荏的空架子。

Sherlock倒也没有多为难Jones，或许他的注意力已不在这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事情上了。只见他蹲在那儿慢条斯理地把我送给他的可折叠式古董放大镜用丝绒方布擦干净收进了衣服内袋，这才姿态优雅地站起来，抚平了衣摆上的皱褶。澄澈的双眸闪动着熠熠光泽，似是有火焰在那黑亮的瞳仁里被点燃，灼烧出几乎狂热的雀跃。

“死者年龄四十五岁左右，从衣着和手提包内的物品来看，昨晚下班后是要回家或是要与朋友小聚，并非出诊。痴迷于博彩，准确些说，是马彩。也因此花销无度与妻子不和。死因是机械性窒息，凶器就是将他悬挂在此的绳子。死者身上没有明显的挣扎迹象，所以凶手是死者所熟悉的人，经常见面，对他的戒备非常之低。而且双方体格身型相差无几，凶手趁其不备从身后将其勒杀，伪造成自缢而死。死者发间和鞋底有煤灰，很可能死后被藏在运煤的车辆或者装煤的袋子，所以这个卫生间明显不会是案发现场。凶手之所以返回克拉珀姆交汇站，一是为了伪造自杀身亡的假象以混淆警方的视线；二是诊所内有凶手一定要找到的东西——一张马彩的兑奖券，显而易见的；三是火车站较其他地方更方便凶手完成转移尸体的过程。另外，需要派人在克拉珀姆交汇站到滑铁卢站所经铁路沿线沿途搜索死者的外套，可能是一件大衣，上面应该有少量的煤灰，口袋里有至少一张单程票，顺便说，这是有确凿证据的。还要去调查最近三天内开奖的马彩公司的兑奖情况，如有兑奖人是在车站工作，理应要重视这条线索。”

老实说，当他用那低沉优雅的声音佐以远超常人的语速说完自己的推理，尽管我早已对此习惯了，但我还是有那么一会儿担心他是否会喘不上气。笔尖飞舞，我已经顾不上什么字迹清楚之类的鬼话了。以致于花了好一段时间才在回忆中反复咀嚼那些话语，终于弄懂了他在说些什么。

Jones比我的反应更慢，他努力想要跟上节奏却显然没能全然记住的模样看上去甚至有点可怜。他走过来瞥了两眼我的笔记本，越发的瞠目结舌了，难以置信地看向Sherlock：“你在说故事？”Jones并不是第一次见识Sherlock的本事，但总有那么些人不肯正视Sherlock的大脑是怎样的卓越，不知都出于什么样的心理，暗自揣度这位年轻的天才不过是运气好张口胡说猜对了而已。“外套？为什么有外套？马彩又是怎么一回事？”他追问道。

Sherlock指着West医生的尸体：“那你告诉我，伦敦这时节晚间气温接近零度，如何可以不穿外套在外活动？你甚至没有发现他的随身物品里没有钥匙。鉴于凶手在死者被害后伪装死者进入了诊所，门窗和锁眼均无被破坏的痕迹，那么钥匙只可能是被凶手拿走了，有极大的可能凶手将钥匙连同外套一起丢弃。至于马彩，我竟然才知道苏格兰场破案只负责搜集证据，从不会去做分析。”他又蹲下身去翻尸体身边的手提包，Jones杂乱浓密的黑灰色眉毛骤然倒竖，张开嘴想要出言制止，但看了看我不太和善的脸色，还是生生住了口。

我看着Sherlock从那手提包拿出了一小沓报纸，有几份卷起的边角和印着的油渍可以看出报纸的日期应该不是近日的。中缝都不能对齐，看来West医生翻阅了多次了。“他将这一个月的赛马讯息的版面都留存着，还做了笔记。看，这是昨天的早间新闻，他在前天的比赛结果做了标记。”我接过Sherlock递来的报纸，日期果然是昨天的。比赛结果一栏中，一匹名为“柏拉图”的马在前天下午一点半在桑当公园赛马场的比赛中大获全胜。我之所以一眼就看到了这个信息，完全是因为有人用红色的笔重重地将冠军马的名字圈了出来。

“这是……他赢了钱。”柏拉图不是什么常胜将军，我在心里大致算了算赔率，就算West医生只投注了十几镑，这一次也能赚得盆满钵满。

Sherlock又拿出一本记账本子，West医生似乎是个对财务十分上心的人，记录虽不够详细，但进账出账的名目与金额都一清二楚，我顺着Sherlock修长的手指看去，便看到了一条：柏拉图，-3000。再往前翻一翻，金额虽不尽相同，相似的记录数不胜数，Jones在我身边发出一声感慨：“他在这上头可真够舍得的。”

“但他财务状况不太好。”我看着账务，稍稍算了一会儿收入和支出，便对West医生财政赤字的情况有了大概的认识。我见Sherlock目光炯炯地看向我，一时间不知道是否有必要继续说下去，要知道，谁在他的面前对着一桩案子侃侃而谈，都可以称之为班门弄斧了。不，或许要排除掉Mycroft。

但Sherlock催促道：“继续说下去，我的医生。”

“好吧，我是说，金额较大的支出都是些奇怪的名目，‘舞者’、‘蔓越莓’还有这些……不仅仅是‘柏拉图’，这些也都在比赛结果里出现了，都是赛马的名字。我刚才只是随便看了几眼，似乎排名都不太靠前。没有什么大额的进账，这一点正好对上了。West医生的赌资大概都是打了水漂。”我极力思索着还能为Sherlock提供些什么小小的帮忙，他喜欢我在一旁说出自己的观点，他总说这样有助于他理清思路。我的眼神不经意间落在了死者发黄走形的衬衣领口和肘部磨毛的套头毛衣上，突然之间醍醐灌顶：“所以他这样嗜赌又运气不佳，才会和妻子的关系僵硬。否则，他有着这样体面的工作，作为妻子的怎么也不至于任由他穿着没有打理过的衣服——”

“他的妻子相当有嫌疑了！”

Sherlock本在认真地倾听我那生涩的推断，他的眼睛虽然没有看向我，而是专心研究着一切可疑的证据，但我瞧见他的面颊上显出浅淡的酒窝。心里很是得意，仿佛是个急躁的毛头小子，拿了好成绩急匆匆地往家里赶，那一路的忐忑与激动交织在一起，连说话都变得轻快起来。我正欲一口气说完好得到他的夸奖，却不想被Jones掷地有声的结论打断了阐述。Sherlock同我一起侧首看着他，面露惊愕，倏然不知道从哪里开始反驳他这个令人咋舌的观点。

终了，Sherlock狠狠地吐了一口气，脸上不耐的表情又夹杂着些许的愤怒，许是屈尊与Jones这样的蠢蛋说话已经足够让他受辱了。“和他的妻子无关。”Sherlock猛地挥舞了一下手臂：“打住！不要让我听到任何蠢话。Watson医生已经说得这样明白，或许换你的小儿子来，也能做的不逊色于你。”

Jones被拿来和自己的小儿子作对比，我忍不住笑出了声，连他恶狠狠地瞪了我一眼也无法让我维持一点点流于表面的假装。Jones还没能转过弯，所以依旧很不服气：“你说他对凶手没有戒备，而他的妻子与他的关系——”

“一位女性是很难做出这样干净利落的杀人手法，力量的悬殊已经否定了这种可能性。”Sherlock把West医生钱包内的全家合照放到Jones的鼻子下面晃了晃。有眼睛便都能看见West夫人是一位体型娇小的女子。“死者与妻子不睦，又有经济危机，却还能这样大手笔地投入在赌注里，没有外债是说不过去的。但我确实也建议你们从她身上入手，看看West的债主都有哪些人。”

“这是金钱纠纷导致的谋杀吗？”我问Sherlock。

“当然。”Sherlock给出了一个肯定的答复。

Jones可能是捋清了思路，其实他和Lestrade都是苏格兰场有头脑的那类人，只不过相比Lestrade的为人赤忱，Jones实在太不讨人喜欢了。所以Sherlock常常也把他划到“白痴”这一类中去。“你是说凶手是他的债主，还在车站工作？”他皱着脸问道。“这是怎么联系起来的？”

“John，把东西给他。”

我怔了怔，随即在Sherlock变得不耐烦之前恍然大悟，赶紧把从站点工作人员那儿得来的昨晚所有途径此处的火车到达时间记录拿给Jones。

“昨晚的大雾可以说是帮了大忙。因为大雾，火车延时或取消，车站的人流量明显会少于平时，方便了凶手处理尸体。又因为大雾，目击者很难看清返回诊所的那个人究竟是否是West医生本人，还是穿着West医生外套的凶手。返回时间是六点十分，没有客运火车途径。但是有一列货运火车是八点前最后一趟路过克拉珀姆站点的火车，这趟车是否为运煤所用还有待苏格兰场后续的调查。货运火车出站无需走检票口，凶手可以大摇大摆地离开此地前去诊所，有足够的时间翻找兑奖券。综上，凶手应该事先知道了火车的安排，才可以在时间点上卡得恰到好处。如果他是车站工作人员，那这一切就说得通了。”

Sherlock工作的时候自有一种独特的性感，冷峻的面容上闪过的每一丝因抽丝剥茧那些证据而带来的动容在我的眼中都是绝无仅有的性感。我从未在第二个人身上看到过。只能解释为，我醉心于他，就连他在工作时也不例外。对，是工作，Sherlock曾经因为家庭的反对而感到沮丧和烦躁，不知道这条路是否要走下去。但是在与我相识后不久，他就开始坚定了信念。我们偷偷的，将“苏塞克斯的幺子立志要光明正大地当这世上独一无二的咨询侦探”这件事当成我们的小秘密，我鼓励他，支持他，尽我所能帮助他，心甘情愿在他的身后看着他窈窕挺拔的背影，在众人面前当着怪诞天才的傻瓜朋友，一个不知道什么问题、疯狂追求肾上腺素急遽上升所带来的快感而不肯好好当个医生的年轻人。而天晓得，除了追寻罪犯的快感令人血脉喷张，更令我欲罢不能的，是我们两个人对抗整个世界。


End file.
